Lettres Croisées
by Bip-Bip Girl
Summary: Une correspondance épistolaire entre Bella et Edward due à une erreur de Bella qui change la vie des deux personnage, et de leur entourage. Tous humains
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde!

Et oui, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire ( ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'abandonne pas les autres, je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire la suite de Back To Memories).

Il y a quelques années, j'ai lu un texte en cours qui a bien décrit ce que je ressentais quand j'écrivais des lettres et je me suis donc décidé à créer une relation épistolaire entre Bella et Edward.

*

***

*****

***

*

_« Sauf mégalomanie particulière, on ne correspond qu'avec ses contemporains (…), et il y a là, me semble-t-il, quelque chose d'essentiel à la correspondance qui fait sa pauvreté et son prix. Un vivant s'adresse à un vivant, et non pour les siècles des siècles ( comme certains écrivains, point toujours les meilleurs, dans les livres ) mais pour partager quelque chose, un événement, ou une pensée ou une émotion ou un sourire, presque rien souvent et c'est l'essentiel de nos vies, pour partager cette pauvreté que nous sommes, que nous vivons, qui nous fait et nous défait, avant que la mort nous prenne, pour ne pas renoncer, tant que nous respirons et quels que soient les kilomètres qui nous séparent, à la douceur de vivre ensemble, en tout cas en même temps à la douceur de partager et d'aimer. Contemporains de la même éternité, qui est aujourd'hui. Passants dans le même passage qui est le monde. Tourgueniev, sur son lit de mort, voulut écrire une lettre à Tolstoï : " Monsieur, ce fut un grand honneur que d'avoir été votre contemporain. " Tout le monde n'est pas Tolstoï, tout le monde n'est pas Tourgueniev. Pourtant c'est un peu ce que nous voudrions dire, dans nos lettres, et que nous disons en effet, par nos lettres, par le simple fait de les écrire, et quoique nous disions en vérité. Si l'on met de côté les "échanges purement professionnels ou administratifs, c'est presque toujours d'amour que l'on écrit, et par amour, que cet amour soit de passion ou d'amitié, de famille ou de vacances, profond ou superficiel, léger ou grave. Je t'écris pour te dire que je t'aime, ou que je pense à toi, ou que je me réjouis, oui, d'être ton contemporain, d'habiter le même monde, le même temps, de n'être séparé de toi que par l'espace, point par le cœur, point par la pensée, point par la mort. Partir, c'est mourir un peu. Ecrire, c'est vivre davantage.  
De nos jours, certes, le téléphone pourrait surmonter l'obstacle de la distance, et le surmonte en effet, qui transmet la parole à travers les pays ou les continents. On continue pourtant de s'écrire et point seulement par économie. Plusieurs même, et j'en suis, préfèrent recevoir une lettre plutôt qu'un coup de fil. Pour quelle raison ? Parce que le téléphone est importun, indiscret, bavard. Aussi surtout, parce que quelque chose ne peut être dit, ou mal, que seule l'écriture peut porter. L'écriture naît de l'impossibilité de la parole, de sa difficulté de ses limites, de son échec. De cela qu'on ne peut dire, ou qu'on n'ose pas, ou qu'on ne sait pas. Cet impossible qu'on porte en soi. Il y a des lettres qui remplacent la parole, comme un ersatz, un substitut. Puis celles qui les dépassent, qui touchent par là au silence. Celles-là ne remplacent rien, et sont irremplaçables. Ce dont on ne peut parler, il faut l'écrire. »_

André Comte-Sponville – Impromptus, la correspondance.

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**résumé:**

tous les personnages sont humains et vivent à Seattle. Bella vient de rompre avec son petit ami et lui envoie une lettre, mais elle se trompe d'adresse et la lettre tombe chez Edward, jeune avocat. Tous les deux nouent alors une correspondance dans laquelle ils se racontent tout ce qui leur passe par la tête.

L'histoire se décomposera en plusieurs livre, le premier uniquemment centré sur Bella et Edward puis, au fur et à mesure, les autres personnages feront leur apparition.


	2. LIVRE 1: prologue

_Voici donc le prologue, la lettre de Bella. je n'ai pas été très originale en choisissant Mike comme ex, mais je n'avais pas envie de créer un personnage juste pour l'occasion._

_C'est donc une lettre où Bella s'est trompée dans l'adresse et qui attérit chez Edward._

_Ceci n'est que le prologue du premier livre et je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite. N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis._

_**bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

_Mike,_

_Je viens de réaliser qu'une fois de plus j'avais été trop gentille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te regarder partir comme cela. Enfin, regarder partir est un bien grand mot puisque c'est moi qui suis partie de l'appartement après ta merveilleuse déclaration. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réagit sur le fait, mais toujours est-il que tu n'as pas eu ce que tu méritais._

_Je ne te ferais pas un long discours, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je te plains. Honnêtement, je te plains parce que je ne sais pas si un jour tu parviendras à changer. Je ne suis pas psychologue et je ne pense pas qu'il faille l'être pour comprendre que tu as peur de l'engagement plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu m'auras souvent reproché le fait de n'être jamais sûre de moi, d'être trop longue à me décider, mais au moins, une fois que j'ai décidé quelque chose, je n'envoie pas tout balader par peur. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et si l'excuse que tu m'as sortie était réelle ou non, et je n'en ai rien à faire, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne souhaite plus te revoir jamais._

_En effet, te revoir serait pour moi comme mettre à jour mes propres échecs car je me rends compte que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne avec toi, et finalement, c'est surtout à moi que j'en veux. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait confiance, moi qui habituellement mets si longtemps à faire confiance à quelqu'un. Je m'en veux aussi d'avoir gâché plus de deux ans de ma vie dans une relation qui n'avait aucun but. J'ai tout simplement perdu mon temps et maintenant, je me retrouve seule dans une grande ville. Toute seule, avec une vie à reconstruire et ça, je ne le dois qu'à moi, je n'aurais jamais du te suivre dans cette histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, gardes l'appartement, je n'en veux pas car après tout, si je dois me reconstruire, ce sera mieux dans un lieu où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds. Je repasserais un jour où tu ne seras pas là pour prendre mes affaires._

_Je sais que ma lettre est décousue de sens et je n'ai pas le courage de la reprendre pour que tu puisses y comprendre quelque chose, j'en arrive même à me demander si tu mérites ces mots, je stopperais donc ici mes divagations._

_B._


	3. LIVRE 1: lettre 1

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoici pour la suite de cette nouvelle histoire. J'ai décidé de poster lettre par lettre, au moins, je mettrais moins de temps à poster ;) Voici donc la réponse d'Edward après avoir lu la lettre._

_Si vous souhaitez avoir des précisions sur la vie des personnages, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je dresserais la liste ;)_

_Pour ce qui est de Back To Memories, j'écris la suite activement, j'en suis à trois pages word pour le moment, et je ferais sans doute la suite ce week-end._

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

**_

* * *

Lettre 1

* * *

_**

*

***

*****

***

_*  
_

_Chère B,_

_Je rentre à l'instant chez moi et je découvre parmi la pile de courrier qui m'attendait une lettre de votre part. j'ai eu une semaine tellement affreuse que je n'avais pas pris la peine de lire le nom écrit sur l'enveloppe, mais je suis désolé, je pense que vous allez devoir écrire une nouvelle lettre à ce Mike. En effet, vous vous êtes trompé dans l'adresse, je vous renvoie votre lettre initiale._

_Toutefois, ma curiosité m'a poussé à lire cette lettre dans sa totalité et je dois avouer que j'ai été touché par ce que vous dites. Je ne vous connais pas, mais honnêtement, aucun homme ne mérite que vous vous remettiez en cause. D'après ce que j'ai compris ça semble de la faute de votre ami et vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller pour cela. Une histoire d'amour qui se termine mal est bien souvent difficile à surmonter, mais vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre. De plus, je ne sais pas si cela serait vraiment utile de lui envoyer une lettre. Vous devez sans doute vous demander de quel droit je m'immisce dans votre vie, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne sais que trop bien ce que vous vivez. Il y a un an et demi, j'étais moi de même dans la même situation que vous et sans ma famille je me serais retrouvé perdu._

_Voilà qui nous amène au dernier point. Vous allez sans doute me prendre pour un fou, mais si vous souhaitez parler de quoi que soit avec moi, un inconnu et ce par le biais d'une lettre, je souhaite vous dire que je suis là. Vous avez mon adresse et vous pouvez m'envoyer une lettre. Il est difficile de s'adapter dans une ville aussi grande que Seattle et si vous vous sentez seule et que vous souhaitez déballer votre vie à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas et qui ne pourra donc pas vous juger, pensez à moi._

_Bien à vous._

_Edward._

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

Elisect32 : J'avoue que ça ressemble un peu ;) mais je ne me souvenais plus du tout du film avant que tu m'en parles.

Grazie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite et j'espère que cela va te plaire !

camilllle : oui, fini les divagations du samedi soir, du moins pour le moment, après tout, il faut bien se mettre un peu à bosser non ? mais juste un peu ;) parce que là, il va être minuit et je me décide à poster maintenant. J'espère que la suite va te plaire et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Biz. B.

elo90 : Merci, et comme tu peux le voir, je la poursuis tout de même puisque ce n'est pas réellement la même chose même s'il y a des similitudes.

aleacathfad: voici la suite ;)

Galswinthe : contente que le début t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants.


	4. LIVRE 1: lettre 2

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici donc la suite de ma petite histoire, j'espère que cette suite continuera de vous plaire ^^._

**_Bonne lecture_**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

Lettre 2

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Cher Edward.

Oh mon Dieu, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je suis réellement désolée que vous ayez reçu cette lettre. Je suis une véritable catastrophe ambulante, ne croyez pas que je dis cela comme ça, pour me faire pardonner. Non, non, je vous assure que je suis une catastrophe, je ne sais pas tenir debout, je casse tout ce que je touche, mais il ne m'était encore jamais arrivé d'envoyer une lettre à une mauvaise adresse, surtout une lettre de ce style et à un inconnu.

Je ne sais pas pour quoi vous devez me prendre, une folle sans doute non ? Je vous assure qu'habituellement je ne suis pas comme ça, je n'avais jamais écrit une telle lettre mais là, il le fallait. Et quand je me rends compte qu'il ne la recevra jamais, je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir : dois-je être furieuse contre moi parce qu'il ne l'a pas reçue et qu'il ne la recevra sans doute jamais ? Ou alors dois-je être heureuse qu'il n'ait pas lu cette lettre où je me suis dévoilée.

Et voilà que je me confie de nouveau à un inconnu. Vous allez certainement me connaître mieux que je ne me connais moi-même non ? Et vous n'en avez sûrement rien à faire. D'ailleurs je pense que vous avez raison, il est bien plus aisé de parler à un inconnu. Savoir que je ne vous rencontrerais certainement jamais m'aide à vous écrire ces mots. Soyez certain que si un jour cela arrive, je me cacherais certainement dans un trou de souris. Je vous interdis de rire, je serais capable d'entrer dans ce trou vu ce que j'ai dit dans cette lettre, je dois vous apparaître comme une pauvre fille.

Vous savez quoi, ne me répondez pas, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. Moi, je n'aurais plus honte car je sais que si vous me répondez je vais devenir encore plus folle et je risque de vous raconter davantage ma vie. Pour vous, parce que je ne vois pas ce que peut vous apporter une relation épistolaire avec une pauvre fille comme moi.

Sincèrement,

Isabella

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

lion&lamb^^ : je suis contente que ça te plaise et que ce début t'ai donné envie de lire la suite ;)

elo90 : et voilà une nouvelle lettre. En fait, pour le moment ce sera simplement des lettre, sans aucune rencontre, entre Bella et Edward, puis dans le livre deux, de nouveaux personnages vont arriver dans le livre 2 et enfin dans le livre 3, il y aura surement une parie narrative.

Grazie : voilà la petite dernière ;) j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire.


	5. LIVRE 1: lettre 3

_Bonjours à tous ceux qui me lisent !_

_Et voilà la suite, et oui, en ce moment, je suis en forme avec un chapitre par jour ;) Mais ne vous y habituez pas, je ne suis pas certaine que cela continue. En tout cas, voilà la réponse de notre cher Edward._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Lettre 3**_

_

* * *

_

*

***

*****

***

*

_Isabella._

_Je pense que je vais vraiment passer pour un psychopathe étant donné que je vous réponds alors que vous m'avez demandé de ne pas le faire. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Je suis resté devant ma feuille blanche, un crayon à la main pendant une heure avant de me demander si je devais ou non accéder à votre demande. Et puis je me suis dit que je n'avais jamais écouté personne dans ma vie et que ça n'allait certainement pas arriver aujourd'hui._

_Tout d'abord, je suis heureux de ne plus avoir à faire à une inconnue, oui, penser que la personne qui m'envoie des lettres s'appelle « B » est vraiment une sensation étrange. Mettre un nom sur mon correspondant est tout de même plus appréciable, même si je ne comprends pas forcément pourquoi ce B signifie Isabella, mais c'est déjà un point tout de même._

_Je tiens tout de même à me justifier de cette réponse. Déjà, il était vital que je vous réponde pour vous dire que vous n'étiez pas folle. Je pense que je devrais vous passer un savon pour la lettre que vous m'avez envoyé, vous ne devez pas vous sous-estimer comme cela, mais je serais assez mal placé pour faire cela étant donné que l'on ne se connait pas. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, une erreur d'inattention est si vite arrivée, d'accord, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais je suis certain qu'il est fort probable que ça arrive. Qui sait, peut-être que cette lettre terminera chez la grand-mère qui habite au troisième étage de votre immeuble non ?_

_Je pense que vous devriez être heureuse qu'il n'ait jamais reçu cette lettre, écrivez-en une nouvelle, aussi incisive mais sans la dernière partie. Celle-ci vous mettez beaucoup trop en avant, il faut que cet homme sache ce qu'il a perdu lorsqu'il vous a laissé tombé, mais pas ce qu'il a détruit en vous. Vous devez lui montrer que vous êtes une femme forte et que vous n'avez pas besoin de lui. Laissez le côté de la femme blessée pour vos amis, votre famille, il n'a pas vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça. Enfin, ce ne sont que quelques petits conseils et je ne sais pas si vous devez vraiment les suivre._

_Enfin, si vous souhaitez continuer à me dévoiler votre vie, ou même si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous défouler, vous connaissez l'adresse, je serais heureux de vous servir à quelque chose. Ce qui fait de vous autre chose qu'une pauvre fille non ? Si grâce à vous je me sens utile c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi lamentable que ce que vous semblez le croire, d'ailleurs, je pense que vous êtes une fille bien, intègre, je sais que je n'ai pas grand-chose pour en juger, mais je le sens._

_Amicalement,_

_Edward._

_

* * *

_

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Butterflied75** : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette lettre est à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**arwen59560** : merci ;)

**Grazie** : En même temps, j'imaginais assez mal Edward faire ce que Bella aurait voulu, sinon j'aurais du arrêter ma fic ;) Je suis contente de voir que tu trouves cela original. Bonne lecture.

**l****ion&lamb^^** : j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ;)

**elo90** : et voilà la suite, qui sera peut-être à la hauteur non ? enfin, j'espère.

**Lyraparledor** : Contente de voir que la première review que tu laisses est pour moi, c'est un honneur ;)

**aleacathfad** : C'est effectivement un tous humain ( je pensais l'avoir précisé mais bon…) bon, ben on se voit à la rentrée


	6. LIVRE 1: lettre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est encore moi, et ce, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comme quoi, pour le moment, je me tiens à ce que j'ai dit : un chapitre par jour, même si je ne suis pas certaine que cela va durer ! voici la réponse de Bella^^_

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Lettre 4**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Edward,

J'ai été surprise en rentrant chez moi de trouver une lettre. Et oui, bête comme je suis, j'étais persuadée que vous alliez m'écouter et que vous ne me répondiez pas. Mais en fait, je suis heureuse que vous ne m'ayez pas écouté, il est toujours plaisant de trouver une lettre dans sa boîte aux lettre et je dois dire que les votre me remonte le moral.

J'ai décidé de suivre vos conseils et de lui envoyer une nouvelle lettre, mais une lettre pleine de distance. Vous avez raison, je ne dois pas lui montrer ce que je ressens, il ne le mérite pas. Je vais donc m'attacher à lui écrire une lettre incendiaire digne de ce nom. Après tout, je suis une femme forte, indépendante, intelligente et je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour réussir ma vie. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est lui faire comprendre à côté de quoi il est passé en me laissant tomber comme une moins que rien. Cela va sans doute être difficile, mais je sens que je peux le faire ! Je vais réussir mes études, je vais me faire des amis avec qui je pourrais sortir, il comprendra alors que ces années passées avec lui n'ont affectées en rien mes relations sociale, même s'il faut être honnête, c'est tout sauf vrai. Quant à ce qui est de laisser pour mes amis et ma famille le côté « femme blessée » je sens que ça va être un peu dur…. Je ne suis pas certaine que mon père apprécie vraiment cette facette de moi, et il est à peu près ma seule famille avec ma mère, à qui je ne peux décemment pas dire cela sous peine de la voir débarquer à Seattle et le frapper jusqu'à la mort. Quoique…. Ça pourrait être un spectacle amusant, mais non, il ne vaut mieux pas, je ne veux pas que mon sheriff de père soit obligé de mettre son ex-femme en prison. Ok, je ris moi-même en voyant la scène, vous avez donc le droit de rire vous aussi !

Encore une fois, je vous ai dévoilé une partie de ma vie et je ne sais toujours rien sur vous… si vous me répondez, ayez au moins la décence de me parler un peu de vous. Je sais, je suis mal placée pour parler de décence, mais si vous ne me dîtes pas qui vous êtes, je risque de vraiment vous prendre pour un psychopathe. Un psychopathe qui correspond avec une folle…. Ça pourrait donner de belles lettres non ? enfin, je vous laisse le choix, ne vous forcez pas, mais je serais heureuse de recevoir une de vos lettre, même si ce n'est que quelques mots, savoir que quelqu'un m'a accordé quelques minutes de son existence me mettrait du baume au cœur. Je sais que là, vous vous sentez obligé… mais bon, j'écris un peu ce qui me passe par la tête pour pouvoir me consacrer sur la prochaine lettre, qui sera celle que j'enverrais à mon ex.

Merci pour tout.

Isabella.

* * *

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**elo90** : j'ai retouché mon erreur, merci de l'avoir remarqué et de me l'avoir dit… j'avoue que je ne relis pas ce que j'écris de peur de trouver ça trop nul et de tout supprimé ( je sais, je mérite des claques pour cela ;)). Sinon, j'ai commencé la lecture d'une simple faute de frappe pour vraiment être certaine que ça ne ressemble pas à ce que je fais… Merci pour ta review.

**aleacathfad** : Je sais, je sais , le génie me connait…. Ou pas… lol ( au fait, monarchie en crise, mais reine toujours au poste ;) lol) see you à la rentrée ( et avant sur le net.)

**Grazie**: voilà donc la réaction de Bella, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**lion&lamb^^** : encore un chapitre ( et oui, profites, profites, je suis en vacances…. Ça ne va pas durer ;)) merci quand même de me laisser une review !

**Galswinthe** : contente de voir que tu es toujours là pour lire mes fics et pour me laisser une review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.


	7. LIVRE 1: lettre 5

_Bonjour !_

_Je sais, je sais, j'ai failli à ma tâche, je n'ai pas publié hier, mais j'ai deux très bonnes excuses ! La première, petit problème d'ordre personnel sans grande importance, mais qui requerrait toute mon attention et ma disponibilité. Et ensuite, j'ai juste passé la journée à travailler ( ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé ça….) sur un exposé d'histoire moderne. Quand j'ai relevé les yeux de mon travail, il était 22h et je ne pouvais plus publier ( surtout que le chapitre n'était pas encore rédigé.)_

_Enfin bref, le voilà donc avec un jour de retard, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, on en apprend un peu plus sur Edward ( enfin !) et son entourage._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lettre 5**

* * *

_

*

***

*****

***

*

Isabella,

Voilà trois jours que j'ai reçu votre lettre et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour vous répondre. A vrai dire, en ce moment je devrais être entrain de travailler plutôt que de vous envoyer une lettre, mais je me suis dit qu'aux vues de votre dernier paragraphe il fallait que je vous réponde sous peine de vous faire douter. Je pense qu'il est à présent hors de question que je ne vous réponde plus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je refuse de mettre un terme à cette correspondance, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais sans doute pas vous répondre.

Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent vos parents, mais l'image de votre père mettant en prison votre mère était pour le moins très amusante, et je vous remercie de m'avoir donné le droit de rire face à cette situation. Ainsi, vous n'avez personne pour vous plaindre ? Vous savez quoi, on va faire un marché, vous me direz tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, quitte à paraître dingue et j'en ferais de même, je pense que vous comme moi en avons bien besoin. Je serais un peu votre ami, en attendant que vous vous en fassiez d'autre.

Vous parler de moi ? il est vrai que ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses aux vues de ce que j'ai appris sur vous, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de moi, donc s'il vous manque quelque chose dans ce qui va suivre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Alors, comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Edward, jusque là, aucun scoop ! J'ai 26 ans et je viens d'entrer dans un cabinet d'avocat de la ville, d'où le fait que je me retrouve souvent le soir avec des devoirs à la maison et je n'ai plus le temps de vous écrire, ce qui m'embête vraiment croyez-moi. En ce moment, nous sommes sur une affaire assez épineuse et je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir. Bref… sinon, concernant ma famille. Mon père est médecin et ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et vivent tous les deux dans une petite ville dans la banlieue de Seattle. J'ai un frère de 27ans qui est propriétaire d'un restaurant et marié à une enseignante et ils ont deux enfants et un troisième en route. Et j'ai aussi une petite sœur de 21ans qui fait des études à l'université de Seattle pour devenir journaliste, ce qui lui irait bien puisque c'est un véritable moulin à parole. Sinon, en ce qui concerne mes amis, nous ferons vite le tour, je n'ai que Jasper que je connais depuis le lycée et qui est psychologue ( il s'occupe personnellement de ma psychopathie…), j'ai perdu les autres suite à une relation pour le moins désastreuse. Enfin, voilà à peu près tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, en effet, je ne souhaite pas vous effrayer avec ma vie et j'attends d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous.

Je suis content de voir que vous avez décidé de m'écouter et d'envoyer une autre lettre à votre ex, après tout, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. N'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il vous a répondu, je suis quelqu'un d'assez curieux par nature et j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens pensent et font.

Sincèrement,

Edward.

* * *

*****

***

*

**Réponse aux reviews****.**

lion&lamb^^ : J'aime beaucoup cette vision aussi, elle m'est venue comme ça, mais je l'ai trouvée amusante ;)

Butterflied75 : j'espère que tu es satisfaite, Edward a accédé à sa demande ;) et j'espère que le résultat te plait, reste plus qu'à en apprendre un peu plus sur Bella maintenant.

Grazie : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ça continue à te plaire.

Mlle-Hell-ne : la fameuse question que tout le monde me pose, est-ce qu'ils vont se rencontrer ? Je laisse un peu planer le mystère le temps que tout se mette bien en place dans ma tête et je vous le dirais au moment où je serais certaine de la réponse. Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Lyraparledor : En voici un peu plus sur Edward ;) j'espère que ça t'a plu et merci beaucoup pour ta review

Galswinthe : Merci pour tes encouragements ;) ça fait toujours plaisir^^

aleacathfad : si mes problèmes n'étaient qu'avec mes ministres, ce serait bien, mais non, même pas…. Pfft, trop de boulot tout ça lol, et laisses mes pieds où ils sont non mais oh, ils sont tout vexés là, ils sont pas assez grands pour que tu m'appelles Berthes. Pfft ! va plutôt dans le 17ème voir le 18ème siècle pour les prénoms, sinon, je serais obligé de te châtier ! …. Merci pour la review lol


	8. LIVRE 1: lettre 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici la petite dernière, née de mon imagination à 1h30 du matin…. je suis fière de moi car elle est assez longue et elle me fera peut-être pardonner le fait que je ne vous écrirais pas de nouveau chapitre avant trois jours ( je m'en vais en week-end chez Louis XIV ^^). Je vous promets d'être de retour samedi pour un nouveau chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Lettre 6**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Edward

Je vais être un peu égoïste, mais je suis bien contente que vous ayez cessé le travail un moment pour m'accorder un peu de temps. J'étais effectivement entrain de douter…. Et puis je suis arrivée devant ma boîte, sans plus une once d'espoir, il faut bien l'avouer, pour trouver quoi ? votre lettre. Voilà qui a égayé ma fin de semaine. Une fois cette précieuse lettre en main, j'ai couru dans mon appartement afin de la lire, et ce que j'y ai trouvé m'a fait très plaisir c'est donc pour cela que je vous réponds le plus vite possible ( ça et le fait que voudrais l'envoyer avant le week-end, pour que vous la receviez lundi au plus tard). Je ne vous demanderais pas pourquoi, mais je suis très heureuse de savoir qu'à présent, j'ai un correspondant fixe, enfin, jusqu'à temps que je me trompe une nouvelle fois d'adresse et que ce soit votre voisin qui la reçoive, ne riez pas, vous savez très bien que c'est plus que probable !

J'ai bel et bien envoyé la lettre à Mike, vous savez mon ex, et il est revenu la bouche en cœur pour me dire que si je le souhaitais, je pouvais tout de même garder l'appartement. Je dois avouer que cela m'a bien fait rire, cela va bientôt faire un mois qu'il m'a littéralement virer de ce lieu et monsieur se soucie de moi à présent. Je l'ai bien évidemment envoyé sur les roses, comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour m'en sortir. Je pense que c'est la peur de mon père qui l'a forcé à me faire cette proposition. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi être sheriff fait aussi peur aux gens, après tout, hors de son comté, il n'a plus d'autorité non ? Enfin passons sur ce sujet qui je l'espère est aujourd'hui réglé, oui, je n'ai pas envie de revoir Mike de sitôt.

Hélas pour vous, je crains que vous n'ayez à être mon ami pour une durée un peu trop longue pour votre propre bien. En effet, je ne suis pas du genre social et je ne suis pas prête de me faire des amis donc vous serez pour un moment assez long, mon seul ami, sincèrement, je vous plains, non pas que je sois schizophrène, mais j'ai déjà bien du mal à me supporter moi-même alors imaginer quelqu'un vouloir partager des choses avec moi… la dernière personne qui l'a fait m'a claqué la porte au nez comme vous le savez. Mais bon, c'est à vos risques et périls.

Je suis heureuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous maître ! Je dois avouer que je vous envie, déjà, vous semblez avoir réussi vos études brillamment et ensuite, vous avez une vraie famille. Comme j'aimerais avoir des neveux et nièces qui courent partout. Enfin, étant donné que vous m'avez parlé de vous, je pense que vous dire un peu plus qui je suis ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses. Alors, je m'appelle Isabella, comme vous le savez, mais mes amis et les personnes qui me sont proches m'appellent Bella, je trouve qu'Isabella est un prénom trop vieux…. Bref, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous m'appellerez Bella. Ensuite, je suis née il y a 21 ans à Forks, petite ville (ou trou paumé, à vous de choisir) à une peu plus de deux heures de Seattle. Quand j'ai eu quatre mes parents ont divorcé, ma mère m'emmenant avec elle en Arizona puis j'ai décidé de retourner vivre à mes 17ans avec mon père à Forks où j'ai rencontré Mike… sans doute pas la meilleure rencontre que j'ai faite là-bas, mais le seul qui m'ai accordé un peu d'attention. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très sociable et je crois que je repousse les gens, qu'ils ont peur de venir me parler, pourtant, je peux vous assurer que je ne mords pas. Enfin, une fois mon diplôme en poche, je suis venue m'installer au campus de la fac de Seattle et à la fin de l'année dernière nous avions décidé de nous installer ensemble, Mike et moi, mais ça a un peu mal tourné… A présent, je suis toujours à la fac, en troisième année d'histoire, pour faire prof sans doute, enfin, je ne suis certaine de rien pour le moment, ma vie est un peu sans dessus dessous, c'est malheureux à dire n'est-ce pas lorsque l'on a 21 ans. En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire m'aura fait gagner davantage en maturité, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça m'a au moins appris à ne pas accorder ma confiance à n'importe qui. Je viens de me rendre compte de ce que j'ai écris … c'est un peu ce que je fais en ce moment, accorder ma confiance en un inconnu…. Dîtes moi, vous pourriez me donner l'adresse de votre meilleur ami, je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux d'avoir une cliente comme moi !

Voilà, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter de plus, sans doute que je vous révèlerais d'autre choses sur moi au cours de nos prochaines lettres et j'espère que vous en ferez de même. Au fait, maintenant que nous nous connaissons un peu plus, que diriez-vous si je vous demander la permission de vous tutoyer ( et vous auriez cette même autorisation évidemment), à vous de choisir.

Bien à vous.

Bella.

*

***

******

* * *

*****

***

*

Réponse aux reviews.

**Elo90** : merci pour ta review ;)

**Elisect32** : je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je trouve que les lettres sont sans doute le meilleur moyen pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, c'est tellement personnel….

**Mlle-Hell-ne** : et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ;)

**Lyraparledor** : héhé, la relation désastreuse… je n'ai même pas encore trouvé avec qui il l'avait eue, mais promis, je cherche…. Bye

**Butterflied75**: et voilà la vie de Bella, je n'ai pas été très imaginative pour le coup ;)

**Tikasoft **: je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour la review ^^

**Galswinthe** : merci beaucoup, et il se peut que certaines personnes n'aiment pas, enfin, je ne sais pas parce que si c'est le cas, elles ne laissent aucune review pour me le faire savoir… lol bye

**Grazie **: on verra selon mon envie du moment ;) peut-être qu'ils se rencontreront, peut-être pas…. En tout cas, voilà la suite ^^

**Lion&lamb^^** : Edward ne serait pas Edward s'il n'était pas solitaire ;)

**Pepperpot62** : honnêtement, je suis contente pour une fois que je peux remercier le hasard ;) voici donc la lettre où Bella se révèle, un peu….


	9. LIVRE 1: lettre 7

_Hello tout le monde_

_Et voilà, me voici me retour après deux jours d'absence. Je ne vous promets rien pour ce chapitre parce que je suis bien fatiguée là…. Mais bon… alors voilà la réponse d'Edward en espérant que ça vous plaise._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lettre 7**_

_**

* * *

**_

*

***

*****

***

*

_Bella,_

_Je vais commencer par te dire que je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te tutoyer ! Le vousoiement est tellement formel, c'est ce que j'emploie pour parler à mes collègues et tu n'es pas cela. Je n'attendais que cela, que tu me le demandes car je n'aurais jamais osé le faire moi-même, que veux-tu, les préceptes inculqués par mes parents sont bien ancrés en moi et tout le monde sait que les habitudes ne sont pas si faciles à déloger. Ensuite, je pense que nous pouvons dire merci à la poste, ta lettre est bel et bien arrivée lundi et je suis donc content que tu te sois précipitée pour rédiger ma lettre. Enfin, je suis aussi content d'apprendre la signification de ce fameux « B. » qui était situé à la fin de la lettre que tu avais malencontreusement envoyé chez moi, Bella est un surnom qui semble t'aller à la perfection._

_Honnêtement, je ne crains pas que tu envoies cette lettre à mon voisin du dessus puisque que je n'en ai pas, par contre, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu l'envoies à ceux qui habitent aux étages inférieurs. Non pas que je serais jaloux si cela arrivait ( quoique…) mais ce sont réellement des cas désespérés. Il y a tout d'abord un jeune homme qui vit au crochet de ses parents, de riches entrepreneurs et qui pense que tout lui est du. Un garçon tout bonnement insupportable si tu veux mon avis. Ensuite, il y a un couple avec une petite fille. La petite, Enora, est adorable, le mari est gentil, sans doute un peu trop et je pense que la femme passe son temps à tromper ce dernier qui est toujours en déplacement. Enfin, je n'en suis pas certain, mais j'ai une bonne source. Tout en bas habite un couple de personnes âgées, adorables, mais avec très peu de conversation si tu veux mon avis. Et enfin, et pour mon plus grand malheur, ma petite sœur qui a décidé d'habiter dans le même immeuble que moi, ce qui fait qu'elle passe sa vie chez moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu bien du mal à avoir une minute à moi pour t'écrire cette lettre. Je n'ai rien contre ma sœur, je l'adore mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être fatigante, un vrai moulin à parole. Donc, en toute modestie évidemment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu m'envoies les lettres et qu'elles n'atterrissent chez mes voisins._

_Tu as bien fait d'envoyer Mike sur les roses, il n'a pas le droit de revenir vers toi et te dire qu'il est désolé, la vie ne fonctionne pas comme cela. Je sais que si je revoyais un jour mon ex et qu'elle me demandait de lui pardonner, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je ne sais pas si les gens se rendent compte du mal qu'ils font en abandonnant la partie. Ce sont des égoïstes qui ne comprennent pas que beaucoup de monde peut souffrir à cause de leurs actes. Enfin, je suis content que tu ne te sois pas laissé attendrir et j'espère que tu ne le seras jamais. Je sais que je ne suis pas objectif en disant cela, mais après tout, il semblerait que nous ayons décidé d'être amis et les amis doivent tout se raconter. C'est en tout cas ce que je fais avec Jasper, mon meilleur ami, quoique dernièrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose, fais moi pense à lui en toucher un mot. Je pense que nous devons être sur le même point au niveau amical, hormis le fait que moi, j'ai ma famille qui est là pour m'aider et me soutenir, ils sont comme mes amis et je peux tout leur dire. Même si en ce moment, j'ai un secret de taille…._

_Bien évidemment, tu te doutes que ce secret est la correspondance qui nous unit. Je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer cela sans qu'ils me prennent pour un fou et qu'ils imaginent tout de suite que j'échange des lettres avec un psychopathe qui ne voudrait que ma mort. Nous sommes un peu…. Comment dire ? Surprotecteurs dans la famille, comme dans les familles italiennes. Hum… je ris tout seul en imaginant mon père avec un cigare dans la bouche… d'accord, je vais revenir au sujet parce que là, je m'égare… je disais donc que je ne voulais pas que mon entourage soit tout de suite au courant de notre correspondance pour ne pas me faire remonter les bretelles, mais aussi parce que je souhaite vraiment garder cela secret pour le moment. Nous avons toujours tout partagé et j'ai enfin de quoi m'évader quand je rentre le soir, et crois moi, ça fait vraiment du bien, surtout que j'ai l'impression que je peux te dire n'importe quoi, que tu ne me jugeras jamais. Je dois sans doute remercier le style épistolaire pour cela, au téléphone, je ne serais jamais aussi direct._

_Ta petite présentation m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur toi et de comprendre pourquoi tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, si les gens ne t'accordent pas un minimum d'attention dans ton adolescence, il devient ensuite difficile de te confier aux autres ( remercie Jasper qui me donne quelques filons de psychologie…). Mais s'ils ne t'accordaient pas cette attention, aujourd'hui, ils ne peuvent même pas se rendre compte qu'ils sont passés à côté d'une personne tout à fait intéressante ( pas uniquement d'un point de vue médical…. Mauvaise plaisanterie de ma part, je l'avoue). Alors comme cela, tu as 21 ans et tu étudies à Seattle ? Si un jour tu croises un microbe avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux, qui saute partout et qui répond au nom d'Alice, je t'en supplie change de trottoir. Il s'agirait de ma sœur et je ne te souhaite pas de la rencontrer sous peine de devoir assister à ses séances interminables de shopping ou alors d'avoir une discussion d'une heure sur le dernier sac qui vient de sortir. D'accord, encore une fois, je suis méchant parce que je fais passer ma sœur pour une fille superficielle alors qu'elle ne l'est vraiment pas, elle est gentille, intelligente, généreuse, mais toutes ces qualités n'enlève rien au fait que ce que j'ai dit plus haut était la vérité._

_Je suis obligé de couper ici cette lettre, je suis navré mais le devoir m'appelle. Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance et recevoir tes lettres est chaque fois un réel plaisir._

_Amicalement._

_Edward._

_*_

_***_

_******_

_

* * *

  
_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_**Réponse aux reviews**** :**_

**NiniWeasley** : contente d'avoir une nouvelle adepte !

**Grazie** : merci beaucoup et je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.

**elo90** : Je ne te promets pas que je vais continuer à faire des lettres aussi longues, à mon avis, ce sera en fonction de l'inspiration…. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par les choses sérieuses,

**paty50** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette lettre te plaira ;)

**Mlle-Hell-ne** : Deux petits jours plus tard me voici ! bonne lecture ( ne t'emballes pas hein, les cours recommencent bientôt…)

**lion&lamb^^** : et voilà la suite !

**Galswinthe**: Louis XIV…. Ha…. Lol ( lui et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour ;)) bonne lecture…

**aleacathfad** : merci pour ta review ;) Et oui, j'ai demandé conseil à Louis, il m'a dit qu'il préférait me donner les conseils à moi plutôt qu'à l'autre parce que j'avais beaucoup plus d'avenir lol Au fait, il te passe le bonjour et il va bien ;)

**Butterflied75** : Je crois que c'est mon côté boulet qui éclabousse un peu Bella…. Lol Et oui, Mike a le cerveau qui fonctionne à l'envers mdr, nan en fait c'est qu'il me faut un méchant donc bon, c'est tomber sur lui, pas de chance quoi !


	10. LIVRE 1: lettre 8

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je me suis pris une demi-heure de pause pour vous écrire cette nouvelle lettre où Bella se raconte de plus en plus et dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Merci à vous de me lire et j'attends vos avis avec impatience._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Lettre 8**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Edward,

Tout comme toi, je suis heureuse de te tutoyer, et surtout de te voir me tutoyer. J'avais réellement l'impression d'avoir 40ans alors que j'en suis tout de même assez loin non ? Alors, comment se sont passés ces derniers jours ? Personnellement, tout se passe de mieux en mieux et je pense que tu y es pour beaucoup ! Je n'ai bien évidemment aucun nouvel ami, mais à y réfléchir de plus près, ce n'est pas bien important puisque je t'ai et j'ai notre correspondance. Toutefois, si je n'ai pas de nouveaux amis, j'ai tout de même quelques personnes avec qui je passe mes midis, ensemble, nous parlons de tout et de rien, mais surtout de sujets qui n'ont aucun intérêt. Enfin, pour tout t'avouer, ce sont surtout eux qui parlent et moi qui les écoute. Je ne vois pas quoi leur raconter, et je n'ai que très rarement envie de me joindre à la conversation. Cependant, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de les déranger, je ne suis pas la seule à être timide dans ce groupe et ils m'acceptent comme je suis sans m'en demander plus. Je pense que je ne suis pas prête de les considérer comme mes amis, mais cela viendra sans doute avec le temps non ?

Je n'ai, heureusement si j'en crois tes propos, pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer ta sœur ! En même temps, il y a tellement de monde sur le campus que je pense que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais la raconter. Je te promets que si un jour je croise une fille qui me demande d'aller faire du shopping, je pars en courant, que ce soit ta sœur ou pas d'ailleurs. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste faire c'est bien le shopping. Non mais honnêtement, quel est l'intérêt de rester dans un magasin à se demander quelle serait la meilleure jupe. Quand je dois m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, je marche au coup de cœur, ce qui fait que je suis plutôt rapide. Par contre, si elle veut me traîner dans les librairies il n'y a aucuns problèmes ! Là, je pourrais y passer des heures, à regarder, feuilleter chaque livre… ou encore dans les magasins pour faire les courses de Noël. Enfin voilà quoi…

Sinon, j'ai adoré lire ta lettre. Je ne vous savais pas si commère mon cher maître ! Je suis certaine de connaître mieux les habitants de ton immeuble que ceux qui résident dans le mien. En même temps, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, vu l'immeuble miteux dans lequel je réside. Je suis d'ailleurs à la recherche d'un autre appartement, ne t'en fais pas, je t'enverrais mon adresse afin que nous puissions continuer cette correspondance. Si je vais changer c'est parce que mon père est venu faire un tour à Seattle ce week-end et je pense qu'il a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il a vu où sa petite fille chérie vivait. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il puisse continuer à dormir correctement à présent. Mais avec ma bourse, je crois que c'est pour le moment le seul endroit où je puisse vivre, j'ai donc décidé de partir à la recherche d'un appartement et d'un job dès cette lettre terminée. Je me reprends en main comme tu peux le voir !

Je n'ai rien dit non plus à mes parents pour cette correspondance…. Ma mère serait sans doute heureuse de voir que je me socialise un peu, si on peut appeler cela de la socialisation…. Mais mon père viendrait sans doute sonner à ta porte pour te faire passer un interrogatoire en règle ou même te tuer, je ne sais pas trop. Mais s'il te tue, je suis certaine que je serais ensuite la cible de ta famille et ton père, chef de votre famille, n'hésiterait pas à me tuer non ? Désolée, tu m'avais tendu une trop belle perche en le décrivant avec un cigare à la bouche, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je t'envie sincèrement d'avoir eu un frère et une sœur et que vous vous entendiez si bien, mais bon, on ne peut pas changer tout cela n'est-ce pas ?

Tu sais quoi, si tu penses que Jasper te cache quelque chose, utilise la psychologie contre lui, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je suis certaine que tu pourrais arriver à le faire parler. Après tout, tu me fais bien dire tout et n'importe quoi…. Ou alors, je t'envoie mon père et son équipe pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Non, plus sérieusement, tu n'as qu'à faire la liste de ce qui te fait penser qu'il te cache quelque chose et depuis quand et tu pourras ensuite voir à peu près ce qu'il te cache. Enfin, peut-être, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas détective….

Si toi tu as le devoir qui t'appelle, moi je dois aller à la chasse à l'emploi avant qu'il ne fasse noir…. Oui, Seattle est une ville effrayante quand il fait noir tu ne trouves pas ? Bref, je vais te laisser, mettre cette lettre dans une enveloppe, un timbre sur l'enveloppe et l'envoyer en même temps que je pars à l'aventure.

Sincèrement.

Bella.

Ps : je suis moi aussi plus qu'heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, et je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir répondu à ma toute première lettre.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

Réponse aux reviews :

**giulynette**: merci beaucoup, mais pour être honnête, c'est grâce aux Liaisons Dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos et au texte mis en prologue que j'ai eu l'inspiration de créer une correspondance.

**NiniWeasley**: j'avoue que là, il est parti loin…. Mais bon, ça change un peu ;)

**elo90**: Oui, je crois que là, il n'y a pas trop de mystère sur ce qu'il cache…. Les échanges autre que les lettres ne sont pas encore au programme, et je ne sais pas vraiment à partir de quand ils le seront, peut-être quand je débuterais le livre 2, mais il faut que laisse germer cela dans ma petite tête. Quant à l'idée des fleurs, je n'y avais même pas pensé, mais je pense que si tu me le permets, je pourrais en faire quelque chose.

**lion&lamb^^ **: En fait si Edward connait si bien la vie de ses voisins c'est pour deux raison et la première et évidemment parce que Alice habite le même immeuble que lui et qu'elle est toujours au courant de tout, comme tout le monde le sait. En ce qui concerne la seconde raison, je ne peux pas le dévoiler…. Désolée. Moi je ne sais même pas si ça inquièterait ma famille de me voir correspondre avec un inconnu, je pense qu'ils sont habitué à me voir faire n'importe quoi alors un truc de plus ou de moins, ils ne sont plus à ça prêt…. ;)

**Butterflied75**: Et oui, enfin notre Edward se lâche, mais bon, pas trop quand même. Il reste Edward et il a encore un minimum de contrôle sur lui, sinon, ce ne serait plus Edward… Quant à Alice et Bella, la rencontre n'est pas encore au programme…. Mais elle arrivera un jour…. Merci pour la review

**Galswinthe**: merci de me laisser une review pour chaque chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ;)

**acoco**: ils vont se lier peu à peu, le temps de se découvrir et de passer au-delà des choses superficielles que l'on peut se dire quand on ne se connait pas. En tout cas, je suis ravie que cela te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review !


	11. LIVRE 1: lettre 9

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Comme je l'avais prévu, je n'ai pas pu poster hier, je n'ai terminé cette lettre qu'à 22h, ce qui fait un peu tard pour poster. Enfin, voici la réponse d'Edward qui nous parle un peu plus de ses relations familiales. La rencontre n'est pas encore prévue pour aujourd'hui, ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Lettre 9**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Bella,

Ces derniers jours ont été assez mouvementé, entre les problèmes au travail et les problèmes d'ordre personnel, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas une seule minute à moi. Ça m'ennuie vraiment de ne pas pouvoir te parler de mon affaire car ça me défoulerait, mais tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas le droit, par respect pour mes clients. Il y a encore deux semaines, je m'occupais d'un divorce, et je n'aimais pas du tout, mais à y réfléchir, je pense que c'était beaucoup mieux que de m'occuper de cette affaire qui concerne des meurtres… mais je ne t'en parlerais pas, je ne voudrais pas te traumatiser. Enfin, c'est une semaine assez difficile et j'étais vraiment content de recevoir ta lettre qui m'a mis du baume au cœur comme dirait ma mère.

Ça me fait réellement plaisir de t'entendre dire que tu te fais des amis. Bien évidemment, ce ne sont pas encore des amis, mais je suis certain que ça ne saurait tarder. Il faut être patient, l'amitié est quelque chose d'assez long à venir normalement, surtout quand, d'après ce que je comprends, on est très timide. Mais je suis certain que tout se passera bien ! Il est toujours difficile de s'adapter à un nouvel environnement et surtout quand c'est une grande ville, mais on finit toujours par y arriver, et d'après ce que je peux lire, ils t'acceptent comme tu es et c'est le principal non ?

A ce que je peux lire, tu es vraiment une jeune fille spéciale. Déjà, il semble que tu sois très timide, ou alors, tu as une âme de martyre… qui sait ? Ensuite, mais quelle fille n'aime pas faire du shopping ? Toutes celles que je connais adorent faire du shopping, ma sœur est même leur maîtresse spirituelle. Bon, d'accord, je ne connais pas tant de filles que cela, mais elles sont réellement dingue de ça. Ma sœur m'a emmené une fois avec elles, et je peux te dire que je n'y suis jamais retourné. Toutefois, je vois que nous avons des points communs, tout comme toi, j'adore passer des heures dans une librairie, rayon grands classiques de la littérature, qu'elle soit anglaise, américaine ou même espagnole. Si j'avais du temps, je passerais plus de temps à lire. J'adore voir les livres tous alignés et qui n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'on les ouvre et que l'on découvre tous les secrets qu'ils cachent. Sur ce point, je m'entends bien avec Jasper qui lui aussi aime passer du temps dans les librairies, mais je le retrouve souvent coincé au rayon histoire dans la période guerre de Sécession. Il est dingue de cette période, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais je suis certain que bientôt, il aura tous les livres qui existent sur cette période. Et toi, dans quel rayon flânes-tu ?

Je ne suis pas une commère, comment oses-tu dire cela ? Bon, d'accord, juste un peu, mais si tu avais Alice comme sœur, tu le serais aussi. En fait, c'est surtout grâce à elle que je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cet immeuble. Elle sait toujours tout et je ne sais même pas comment elle fait. Enfin, il n'y a que sur la famille qu'elle n'a que très peu d'information et que je tire les informations d'une autre personne. Si tu cherches un travail, j'ai entendu ma sœur dire que la bibliothèque du campus recherchait quelqu'un, tu pourrais toujours essayer, enfin, si tu le souhaites. Tiens moi au courant de cette recherche d'emploi, et si tu ne trouves pas, je t'aiderais en cherchant de mon côté. Et en ce qui concerne l'appartement, je peux toujours essayer de joindre mon propriétaire, enfin, si tu acceptes mon aide. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton père, je connais le coin où tu vis, et il n'est pas sain pour une jeune femme de vivre là. La plupart des crapules contre qui nous avons des affaires viennent de ce côté de Seattle, donc fais attention à toi.

Si je trouve que ma famille est haute en couleur, il semble en aller de même pour la tienne. Ton père me parait juste terrible, je ne souhaite pas le rencontrer un jour, j'aurais trop peur de me prendre une balle dans la tête. Tu es certaine que tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? Moi je suis certain que si. Et en ce qui concerne mon père…. Non, ce n'est pas le chef de la mafia de Seattle, il n'a jamais tué personne, au contraire, il est médecin ! Un grand médecin en plus. Par moment, je me dis que j'ai réellement beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, il est toujours là, à l'écoute de ce qu'on lui dit. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne compatir autant et prendre autant soin de ses patients. En fait, je pense que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir grandit dans cette famille. Comme tout le monde, j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs dans mon passé, certaines plus grosses que d'autres, mais ils ont toujours été là pour me soutenir. J'avoue que j'avais aussi la chance d'être le chouchou de ma mère…. Ce n'est pas bien, mais Emmett, mon grand frère s'est toujours débrouillé tout seul, il est sans doute le plus indépendant de nous trois et de plus, il a très vite trouvé l'amour et fondé sa propre famille. Alice était elle la préférée de mon père et elle le menait par le bout du nez, d'ailleurs, c'est toujours le cas. Sans doute parce que c'est une fille et qu'elle sait y faire, avec ce qu'elle appelle la moue « Made in Cullen » qu'elle enseigne à ceux qu'elle connait, je sais la faire quand je suis dans de bonnes conditions. Et ma mère s'occupait de moi, me donner son amour, sans doute parce que j'étais le plus solitaire de la famille. Emmett m'a souvent surnommé le torturé, pour te montrer l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais heureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui j'ai un peu changé, mais ma mère elle n'a toujours pas changé. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle ne changera pas tant que je n'aurais pas moi aussi fondé une famille, enfin, plutôt trouvé une femme pour construire une vraie famille. Enfin, pour le moment, je ne me plains pas, je suis heureux d'avoir une mère comme elle.

En ce qui concerne Jasper, je vais suivre tes conseils et je vais tenter d'en savoir plus, après tout, il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Et s'il refuse de me le dire, je pourrais toujours lui dire que je corresponds avec toi, enfin, si cela ne te gênes pas, comme ça, il sera obligé de me faire une confidence. Enfin, si tu ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un soit au courant pour le moment, ce n'est pas grave, je pense que je pourrais patienter encore un peu.

Amicalement.

Edward.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

**Galswinthe** : merci beaucoup ;)

**elo90** : je vais réfléchir à la manière d'incorporer cela, mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée ;) merci

**lion&lamb^^** : j'avoue que pour le coup, Bella a bien enfoncé le couteau et exagéré les traits protecteurs de Charlie !

**mel031** : merci beaucoup pour te review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite.

**Butterflied75** : J'hésite encore pour le roman préféré d'Edward…. J'en ai plusieurs qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais je ne sais pas encore lequel choisir…. Quant aux Hauts de Hurlevent, ils ne vont pas pouvoir en parler tant que ça étant donné que je ne l'ai jamais lu lol, je me référerais donc aux discussions qu'ils ont dans le livre, mais c'est sur que maintenant, ils savent qu'ils ont un point commun. Merci pour ta review

**phika17**: Alors déjà, merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé d'un coup, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Ensuite, que veux-tu Edward reste Edward, toujours parfait (ou presque…) mais c'est certain que je le voyais mal se présenter comme un beau goss. D'ailleurs, je n'ai mis aucune description physique, je trouve que ça ne le fait pas trop de se décrire avec des mots, peut-être s'enverront-ils des photos, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour…. Quant à Bella qui ne cesse de répéter qu'elle est timide, c'est sans doute pour se déculpabiliser et faire comprendre à Edward qu'elle n'a pas du tout l'habitude d'envoyer des lettres à des inconnus, et qu'elle n'en revient pas elle-même de se livrer de cette manière…. (Oui, je sais, je devrais savoir parce que c'est moi qui écrit lol, mais les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête en ce moment, plus moyens de les diriger). Enfin, je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai fait une terminale S, deux ans de classe prépa lettre et maintenant, je suis en troisième année d'histoire-géo à la fac, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui m'ai donné le goût d'écrire, mais plutôt le nombre de livres que j'ai pu lire depuis que je suis toute petite ;)

**Grazie** : merci pour ta review et voici la suite ;)


	12. LIVRE 1: lettre 10

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Voilà donc la réponse de Bella, qui parle elle aussi, à son tour un peu de sa famille. je ne publierais sans doute pas demain donc je vous dit, si tout va bien, à vendredi._

**Bonne lecture**

*

***

*****

***

*

**

* * *

  
**

**Lettre n°10**

**

* * *

  
**

*

***

*****

***

*

Edward,

Ça, c'est de la lettre ! Pour être longue, elle est longue, et ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de la lire. En même temps, c'est toujours un bonheur de recevoir tes lettres. Un moment de repos dans mes semaines de malades. Non mais sérieusement, pourrait-on dire aux personnes qui nous entourent que les semaines ne font que sept jours et que les jours ne font que 24 heures ? J'ai l'impression que les gens pensent que les miennes font je ne sais pas moi 30h…. le soir quand je rentre, je n'ai qu'une envie, m'enfermer chez moi, terminer les devoirs au plus vite et m'enfoncer dans mon lit. Je sais, on dirait que j'ai au moins soixante ans quand je dis ça, et j'espère que ça va changer.

En même temps, je me rends compte que je commence peu à peu à m'habituer à la vie à Seattle. J'accepte à présent d'aller au cinéma avec mes camarades, mais pour le moment, je ne veux toujours pas sortir le soir. Je ne sais pas, aller en boîte, passer la nuit à danser perchée sur des talons, ce n'est pas moi, ça ne me ressemble pas. Ou alors, c'est peut-être aussi parce que je n'ai jamais essayé, je ne sais pas trop. En fait, je pense que je ne suis pas une fille normale, je ne vois pas d'autre solutions. Je ne fais rien comme les autres et d'après ce que tu me racontes sur ta sœur, je ne suis absolument pas comme elle. Elle m'a tout l'air d'être une véritable pile électrique, pleine d'énergie et ouverte alors que je ne suis pas comme ça, il pourrait être amusant de nous mettre l'une à côté de l'autre, je suis certaine qu'on pourrait voir le contraste à l'œil nu. Déjà, je n'ai pas de moue pour faire craquer les gens, je suis plutôt du style à craquer devant les gens que les faire craquer. C'est clair là ? non, je ne pense pas.

Je viens de voir que c'était la première fois que je lisais ton nom de famille, enfin, j'en déduis que c'est ton nom de famille puisque c'est celui de ta sœur. Ainsi donc si tu t'appelles Cullen, c'est que ton père est Carlisle Cullen non ? ce n'est pas parce qu'il est connu que je le connais, mais parce que je suis une adepte des urgences et je pense l'avoir eu une fois. Ne me demandes même pas pour quelle raison, je ne sais même plus. Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais une véritable catastrophe, ce n'était pas une blague. Bref, pour en revenir à ton nom de famille, je me rends compte que j'ai lu un article te concernant, ou plutôt concernant ton affaire. Je n'ai pas été très attentive, mais il me semble que tu es engagé dans une affaire épineuse et qui paraît passionner les foules. Si je me souviens bien par contre, ils disaient que tu étais un jeune avocat très prometteur. Mais bon, je ne t'envie pas, me retrouver dans les articles de journaux, très peu pour moi, mais bon, ce n'est pas près de m'arriver….

Je te remercie pour l'aide que tu m'as proposé pour l'appartement, mais je préfère me débrouiller toute seule pour le moment. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance ou quelque chose du style, mais je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on s'occupe de moi, que l'on fasse des choses pour moi. C'est bizarre, mais c'est sans doute parce que j'ai du très tôt me débrouiller par moi-même. Ma mère a toujours été une enfant dans sa tête et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être l'adulte à la maison. Il a très vite fallu que je fasse beaucoup de choses à commencer par la cuisine. Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de moi, mais je pense qu'elle m'a eut trop jeune et qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de grandir. Elle commence enfin à être adulte, et à s'inquiéter pour moi, même si ce n'est plus vraiment nécessaire à présent. Je pense que tu as eu de la chance d'avoir une mère comme la tienne, même si la seule chose qu'elle attend c'est que tu trouve la femme de ta vie, cela montre qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi et qu'elle ne veut que ton bonheur. Pour en revenir à ta proposition, crois moi, je te remercie, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de me proposer ton aide, mais je ne te solliciterais qu'en dernier recours. En tout, cas, je voulais que tu saches que j'étais allée voir à la bibliothèque du campus et j'ai été engagée ! sur ce point là, je pense que je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Je vais pouvoir être payée pour travailler dans des livres.

Je suis contente de voir que nous avons les mêmes centres d'intérêts, du moins en ce qui concerne les livres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que tu pouvais aimer la littérature. On va pouvoir se raconter plein de choses. Quoi que… en même temps, je ne t'écris pas pour parler de littérature, mais bon, ça peut toujours être intéressant de connaître les goûts littéraires de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pour répondre à ta question, je suis un mélange de Jasper et toi, je flâne dans le rayon histoire, en même temps, je suis en troisième année d'histoire donc ça aide et le rayon littérature. Oh, je pourrais passer des heures à contempler les classiques. Si j'avais de l'argent, je dévaliserais les rayons ou alors, je me rachèterais un exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent. Tu verrais l'état de mon livre, déjà, il appartenait à ma mère donc il n'est plus tout jeune et en plus, j'ai du le lire une bonne centaine de fois depuis ces deux dernières années, sachant que je l'ai lu pour la première fois quand j'avais 14 ans, cela t'aide à visualiser l'aspect qu'il peut avoir non ?

Alors, tu connais tant de filles que cela ? non parce que vu la manière dont tu parles, on a l'impression que tu es suivis par un tas de filles. J'ai bien envie d'éclater de rire en t'imaginant toi, entouré de plein de filles dans les magasins de vêtements, ça pourrait s'avérer être vraiment amusant. Non, je ne suis pas méchante, je suis juste réaliste. J'ai emmené une fois mon père dans un magasin de vêtements, je crois que c'est la seule fois où je l'ai fait. Je n'avais déjà pas envie d'y aller, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je me trouve de nouveaux vêtements pour une soirée dont je ne me souviens même plus et à peine mon père avait-il mis les pieds dans la boutique qu'il me demandait si j'avais trouvé ce que je recherchais. Je pense que je ressemble beaucoup plus à mon père au point de vue caractère, comme dirait ma mère, nous sommes tous les deux handicapés des sentiments, et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas tord. Mais bon, c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Il faut que je me sauve, aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de travail, il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès la première lettre, j'ai su que je pouvais te faire confiance et je suis vraiment contente d'avoir suivi mon instinct. Ça va sans doute te sembler bizarre, mais aujourd'hui, je ne conçois plus mon quotidien sans t'écrire ou recevoir une de tes lettres. Tu te rends compte, cela va bientôt faire deux mois que l'on correspond… le temps passe décidément trop vite. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de m'avoir répondu et merci de continuer à me répondre.

Sincèrement

Bella.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Elisect32** : merci pour ta review ! j'avoue que c'est aussi l'idée de les faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, tout doucement qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire. Pour le moment, ils s'attachent, tout doucement l'un à l'autre, ils ne peuvent plus se passer des lettres qu'ils s'envoient et puis ils deviennent de plus en plus intime et vont sans doute commencer à se révéler leurs secrets.

**Galswinthe** : je suis contente de voir que tu ne te lasses pas, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt ;)

**lilou13** : merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ;)

**missguyane** : Et bien, quel enthousiasme ! je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plait autant même si tu as eu du mal à accrocher. Et en plus, si elle te donne le sourire, je vais essayer de continuer comme cela. Merci ^^

**Butterflied75** : je ne suis pas certaine que les lettres vont continuer à être longues comme ça… Il est en effet célibataire, et j'ai décrété qu'il l'était depuis pas mal de temps, quelques aventures mais rien de sérieux jusqu'à présent. Merci pour ta review, et de me suivre depuis le début ;)

**Nany** : voici donc la suite… bonne lecture

**phika17** : moi aussi j'adorais écrire des lettres étant plus jeune, durant ma première, j'échangeais des lettres avec mon meilleur ami qui n'était pas dans ma classe. On se parlait très peu, mais les lettres, je pense que ça a fait que notre relation aujourd'hui est aussi fusionnelle. Et tu sais quoi, je ne lis pas non plus de romans policiers, sauf les policiers historiques…. J'espère que tu aimeras cette lettre ( je sais que tu écris, je lis tes histoires, mais je ne suis pas douée pour faire des compliments et donc je ne vois pas quoi écrire donc, je ne laisse pas de reviews, oui, je sais, c'est pas bien ! lol)

**lion&lamb^^** : tu imagines toi avoir Alice comme sœur, je suis certaine qu'il est au courant de la vie de tout Seattle ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**mel031** : merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi


	13. LIVRE 1: lettre 11

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Et me revoici, pour une nouvelle lettre après une journée sans lettre. Je publie assez tard, mais je publie tout de même ! Edward se dévoile et on en apprend encore plus sur les Cullen_

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Lettre 11

* * *

**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Bella,

Je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner, j'étais en déplacement à New York et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'attendre ta lettre. J'ai attendu le dernier moment pour partir, attendant inlassablement le facteur, mais il n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai même failli rater mon avion, arrivé devant la salle d'embarquement, les hôtesses refusaient de me laisser passer et j'ai du jouer de mon charme pour entrer, chose que je déteste faire. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout. J'y pensé durant ces deux semaines, mais je n'ai pas réussi à rentrer, j'ai même failli demander à Alice de me la lire, ou de me la faxer, mais je me suis dit que je n'aurais plus été tranquille à après cela. Enfin, je suis réellement désolé, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée…. J'ai pensé à toi pendant tout ce temps et j'espère que ces deux semaines se sont bien passées.

En parlant d'Alice, je pense qu'elle se doute de plus en plus de quelque chose. Elle n'a de cesse de me demander s'il y a une femme sous mon changement d'humeur et que puis-je lui répondre ? Je ne sais, j'hésite de plus en plus à lui révéler ce qui se passe. Mais je pense que je pourrais encore ternir un peu, enfin jusqu'à ce que Rose et ma mère se rende compte de quelque chose. Il faut avouer que le changement est visible depuis que je te connais, je vais beaucoup mieux, je suis beaucoup moins renfermé sur moi-même et je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Jazz et Alice. D'ailleurs, je pense avoir compris ce qui se passait avec ce dernier…. Il a un sourire plus que niais quand ma sœur arrive, et elle le regarde avec le même regard. Il arrive même des fois où elle ne dit plus rien, et comme tu peux t'en douter, ma sœur qui ne dit rien est quelque chose de plus que rare. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils ont peur de me le dire ou s'ils sont trop timides pour se l'avouer, mais pour le moment, c'est vraiment amusant de les voir se regarder de cette manière. Je serais heureux de les voir ensemble, ils seraient vraiment bien tous les deux, même si je sais pertinemment que ma sœur le mènera par le bout du nez. Je n'ai jamais aimé voir ma sœur avec un garçon, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela ne me gêne pas du tout de la voir avec Jazz, je sais qu'il est celui qu'il lui faut. C'est un genre de conviction, je commence à en avoir de plus en plus des convictions comme cela….

Je me suis souvent plains devant Dieu de la longueur des journées, car il est vrai qu'elles sont beaucoup trop courtes. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour faire tout ce que l'on nous demande, sur ce point aussi, je peux donc te comprendre. Mais ne rêves pas, quand on vieillit, ça ne change pas. Ma mère ne cesse de nous remonter les bretelles parce que nous ne parvenons que très rarement à tous nous réunir en dehors du repas du dimanche midi, obligatoire pour tout le monde, que nos enfants soient malades ou non. Et je peux te jurer que c'est une véritable catastrophe quand nous n'y allons pas. Une fois, Emmett n'y est pas allé car l'un de ses enfants était malade et il en entend encore parler aujourd'hui.

Un jeune avocat très prometteur ? Rien que ça ? Je ne suis pas certain d'être très d'accord mais bon, les journaux disent ce qu'ils veulent non ? Tu sais quoi, je n'aime pas non plus me retrouver en première page des journaux, mais je pense que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. J'ai l'impression que cette affaire va finir par me prendre tout mon temps et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est que cela se termine. Elle me prend tout mon temps et toute mon énergie et si les journaux commencent à s'en mêler, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arranger. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu deviendras un grand auteur ou une grande historienne et dans ce cas là, tu seras en première page des journaux.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es quelqu'un de très indépendant, mais il faut que tu saches une chose sur moi, c'est que je suis quelqu'un de très protecteur avec les personnes auxquelles je tiens et plus le temps passe, plus je tiens à toi. Donc s'il te plait, au moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre ou même à me téléphoner au numéro qui est sur la carte que j'ai joint au paquet. Je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée ou quelque chose du genre, ce serait totalement stupide car c'est très important pour de protéger ce qui ont besoin de mon aide. Si tu ne trouves pas d'appartement d'ici un mois, je tiens à ce que tu me le dises et je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider. Je suis content que tu ais été prise à la bibliothèque et que cela te plaise, c'est sans doute le plus important.

Je sais que l'on ne s'écrit pas pour parler de littérature, mais savoir que l'on a un point commun me fait réellement plaisir car je sens que ce n'est que le début d'une longue lignée de points communs, j'en suis certain. Alors les hauts de Hurlevent hein ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai un petit problème avec ce livre… je ne conçois pas une histoire d'amour comme cela, mais je suis d'accord avec le fait que c'est un grand roman. Et mon livre préféré ? Je ne sais pas, j'en ai beaucoup ! J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour Angels and insects d'A.S Byatt, mais sinon, j'aime beaucoup les classiques de Jane Austen que ma mère m'a fait aimer. En fait, je ne pense pas avoir un livre préféré, j'aime lire un peu tout et me faire mon avis après.

Honnêtement, j'ai repensé à ce que je t'avais écrit, et il est vrai que l'on dirait que j'ai beaucoup de filles autour de moi, mais non, ce n'est pas vrai, ne te méprends pas, ce ne sont que des filles de ma famille et je ne sors plus jamais avec elles, elles sont trop…. Comment dire…. Mises sur piles pour moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et personnellement, je ne suis pas du tout comme cela, je suis quelqu'un de calme et de solitaire qui n'aime que très peu parler de ses sentiments, sauf avec quelques personnes.

J'avoue que j'ai pu imaginer l'aspect de ton livre, j'ai apporté ma petite contribution dans ta passion pour ce livre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Tu m'excuseras pour les quelques gribouillis présents sur l'enveloppe, ce n'est que l'œuvre de Carlie…

Au fait, n'oublies pas de me dire ton nom pour que l'on soit à égalité, en effet, je trouve cela tout à fait injuste que tu saches mon nom et que je ne connaisse pas le tien.

Avec toute mon affection.

Edward.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**Réponse aux reviews**

elo90 : Et voilà la suite ;) si tu veux des idées pour ta fic, je peux toujours t'aider, enfin, si ça te tente. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a un petit colis joint avec la lettre.

Galswinthe : merci beaucoup et je suis contente de voir que tu ne te lasseras pas de mon histoire ;)

Elisect32 : merci pour ta review, bonne lecture

Butterflied75 : Bella a tout pour plaire à Edward, évidemment, c'est Bella ;) Merci pour ta review.

LaureAnne : pour le moment, ça ne se transformera pas, mais avec le temps, on ne sait jamais. Je suis contente que ça te plaise de plus en plus et j'espère que ça va continuer comme cela.

phika17 : non mais le pire c'est que j'aime bien, mais je suis très mauvaise pour faire des compliments, donc je ne laisse jamais de review. Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire. Bonne lecture.

missguyane : wahoo, je suis réellement contente que ma fiction te fasse cet effet et j'espère que ça va continuer comme cela.

Nany : merci et bonne lecture

indosyl : Et bien, je me suis posé cette question, mais en même temps, elle ne lui a jamais donné le sien non plus et je me dis que la poste n'a besoin que de l'adresse. J'ai déjà reçu une lettre où il n'y avait que mon adresse et pas mon nom.

lion&lamb^^ : merci de me suivre toujours et de m'envoyer régulièrement des reviews

mel031 : et voilà donc la lettre suivant, merci pour ta review.

Mary79 : tu as raison d'être égoïste, il faut l'être dans la vie donc voici pour récompenser ton égoïsme. Bonne lecture.


	14. LIVRE 1: Lettre 12

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Hey, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) merci donc à vous qui m'en laissaient mais aussi à tous ceux qui passent par là sans laisser de commentaire. Merci de me lire ;)_

_Voici donc la nouvelle lettre de Bella._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Lettre 12_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Edward,

Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, tu vas me dire sans doute par le début…. Tout d'abord, mais tu es fou, jamais tu n'aurais du m'offrir un nouveau livre ! Cette édition a du te coûter une fortune, je n'ai rien fait pour la mériter et je me demande même si je ne dois pas te la renvoyer, je t'ai pourtant bien dit que je détestais que l'on m'envoie des choses et c'est encore plus gênant de la part de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu. En fait, je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser car il est clair que ce cadeau me fait plaisir, mais tu n'aurais jamais du…. Je me donne une semaine de réflexion pour savoir si je te le renvoie ou non….

Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur, non en fait, j'ai même eu très peur. Je me suis demandé si j'avais le droit de venir chez toi pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais il était évident que non, et puis j'aurais été tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai vite envoyé cette idée à des années lumières de moi. C'est vrai, je me suis imaginé un bon millier de scénarios, dans les pires, tu étais à l'hôpital pour Dieu sait quelle raison et les meilleurs, tu ne voulais tout simplement plus me parler. Je sais, c'est tout à fait stupide après toutes les lettres que nous nous sommes envoyées, mais mets toi à ma place, deux semaines sans recevoir de lettres alors que j'en recevais au moins une par semaine. Je t'en supplie, ne me refais plus jamais ça, je ne sais pas si mon esprit y survivra.

Sinon, sans compter ce petit détail, détail qui soit dit en passant à juste occupé toutes mes pensées, ces deux semaines se sont bien passées. J'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps libre avec Angéla, je pense que je peux désormais la considérer comme une amie. Nous sommes allées au cinéma ensemble et la plupart du temps, je la rejoignais après le travail dans le café où elle travaille et j'attendais qu'elle ai terminé. Là, soit nous allions au cinéma ou au théâtre ou alors, nous faisions nos devoir ensemble. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de m'être trouvé une amie avec qui parler. Bien évidemment, je t'ai, mais ce n'est pas la même chose puisque je t'écris. Je me rends compte en lui parlant qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Une vraie amie avec qui je peux parler de trucs de filles, de la dernière comédie romantique au cinéma à nos petits problèmes du quotidien en passant par le dernier acteur super sexy que nous avons découvert ou même du dernier groupe à la mode. Bien évidemment, elle n'est pas toi, c'est réellement étrange ce que je commence à ressentir, le besoin d'avoir sans cesse de tes nouvelles, l'envie de savoir ce que tu fais et si tu penses à moi. Je me sens totalement idiote de te dire cela, et honnêtement, ça me fais même peur. J'hésite à jeter la lettre tout de suite, mais je sais que je ne le ferais pas… j'ai décidé de jouer cartes sur table avec toi et ce n'est pas mal de dire à un ami qu'il est important pour nous si ?

Bon, je m'arrête ici sur ce sujet, sinon, je sens que je vais devenir folle…. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu peux répondre à Alice, et je t'avoue que je commence à avoir le même problème avec Angéla. Elle ne comprend pas mes sautes d'humeur et j'ai pour seule réponse la fatigue que me donnent les cours, mais il est clair qu'elle ne me croit pas. Pourquoi faut-il que les filles qui nous entourent aient un sixième sens aussi développé ? En tout cas, même si je ne connais pas Alice, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle a trouvé chaussure à son pied, enfin, que tu penses qu'elle ait trouvé chaussure à son pied, ce qui, tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est pas vraiment la même chose. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas, je ne connais pas les membres de ta famille et je me suis attachée à eux, c'est sans doute à force d'entendre parler d'eux. La manière dont tu les décris m'a juste donné envie de les connaitre afin de savoir dans quel environnement tu évolues. Connaître ta sœur qui semble te taper sur les nerfs, mais que tu sembles aimer plus que tout, connaitre ton meilleur ami qui paraît si important pour toi. Connaitre tes nièces (dont Carlie d'après ce que j'ai compris) qui dessinent sur tout ce qu'elles trouvent mais qui doivent faire rayonner de bonheur toute une maison, ton frère, qui semble être un gaffeur comme moi. Et aussi tes parents et surtout ta mère qui paraît t'avoir offert le schéma d'une mère aimante et maternelle, ce que je n'ai pas connu. Bref, je crois que tu as compris…. (Je sens que je me fais bien trop sentimentale sur ce coup là…)

Moi, un grand auteur ? Laisse-moi rire s'il te plaît. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, bien évidemment, je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire, mais je me vois réellement mal envoyer ce que je fais à une chaîne d'édition. De plus, tout ce que j'écris à un goût d'inachevé ou est réellement inachevé, psychologiquement parlant, ça doit sans doute vouloir dire quelque chose ou alors, cela signifie simplement que je ne vais jamais au bout des choses, qui sait… Quant à une grande historienne, je ne sais pas, mais ça, ça m'a réellement fait rire. Sincèrement, les historiens pour moi sont tous de vieux monsieur avec une pipe et de grosses lunettes, tu sais, celles avec la monture blanches ! Ha et comble du stéréotype, lorsqu'ils parlent pour la télé, ils sont entourés de grandes bibliothèques comme je rêve d'en avoir, mais remplies de livres que je ne lirais jamais. Alors je pense qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que je sois un jour une grande historienne. En tout cas, moins de chance que de te voir demain à la une du prochain journal. Tu sais que depuis que je sais quelle est ton affaire, je n'ai de cesse de lire tout ce que je trouve dessus, et je trouve que tu as beaucoup de courage de t'occuper de cela. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chair de poule…. Comment peut-on faire ça, tuer les parents d'un enfant sous les yeux de ce dernier et le pire c'est que d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce ne serait pas le premier meurtre commis par les suspects. Ça me donne des frissons de penser que l'on vit dans une société où l'on risque de se faire tuer à chaque coins de rue et ça me conforte dans l'idée que je ne sortirais seule le soir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Ha, en parlant de cela, j'ai trouvé un nouvel appartement, en centre ville, près de la bibliothèque et j'y ai emménagé hier. Je m'y sens vraiment bien. Evidemment, ce n'est pas encore entièrement à mon goût, mais je compte bien le décoré comme je l'entends dès que j'aurais assez d'argent. Je te remercie donc pour ta proposition, mais comme tu peux le voir, je me suis débrouillée comme une grande fille. Cependant, je garde bien précieusement ta carte et je te promets de te joindre au moindre problème. De plus, tu trouveras sur la feuille que j'ai joint à la lettre mon numéro de téléphone et ma nouvelle adresse, et mon nom de famille, comme ça, nous sommes à présent à égalité pour ce qui est des révélations.

Je vais achever ici cette lettre, je te remercie encore une fois pour le livre, même si je ne suis pas certaine de le garder…. Enfin, je verrais.

Sincèrement.

Bella.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

********

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux reviews.**_

_Déjà, je vais répondre à un commentaire que l'on m'a fait en ce qui concerne les noms de famille. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche aux Etats-Unis, mais je pense que l'on écrit le nom comme en France, toutefois, le facteur peut très bien trouver l'adresse sans avoir le nom de la personne (je parle en connaissance de cause… ;)) mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail de l'histoire_…

**Mary79** : Je ne pense pas que cette affaire va réellement mettre Edward en danger pour la simple réponse que je suis très mauvaise quand il s'agit d'écrire des trucs de ce style là, mais on ne sait jamais, je vais peut-être trouver un jour l'inspiration, mais si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas grand choses^^.

**lilou13** : merci beaucoup et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai tenté de répondre à ton interrogation, en espérant que ça te convient ;)

**Galswinthe** : je n'ai pas encore lu ta fic, en fait, je n'en lis que très peu parce qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps, mais je vais tout de même aller y faire un tour parce que tu as éveillé ma curiosité. En tout cas, il est toujours bon de se lancer dans la publication car sinon, on ne sait jamais ce que les gens en pensent. Comme dirait le diction : « Mieux vaut vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets » ;)

**lion&lamb^^** : merci pour ta review !! Et crois moi, il n'y a pas que toi qui est trop contente ! J'attends ce jour avec impatience !!! Lol

**elo90** : En effet, Edward n'avait jamais parlé de Carlie, on a encore pas mal de truc à apprendre de lui et de sa famille, mais c'est un personnage de l'histoire que j'ai décidé d'introduire petit à petit. Merci pour ta review.

**phika17** : Tu veux tout savoir ? Et bien il va falloir attendre encore un peu… mais je te promets que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue, surtout que je vais vite passer au livre 2 (dans deux ou trois lettres, je ne sais pas encore) ce qui introduira les autres personnages. Merci et j'espère que cette lettre te plaira aussi.

**bilitis1306** : pour le moment, ils ne vont pas encore se rencontrer, mais ça semble tout de même inévitable…. Cependant, pas avant le livre 3 (j'ai découpé en plusieurs livres, mais je ne sais pas encore quand cela arrivera puisque j'écris au fil de la plume). Sinon, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review.

**mel031** : Je n'avais pas parlé de Carlie, donc il est normal que tu ne te souviennes plus d'elle ;) ne t'en fais pas, ça va bientôt s'éclairer. Et ils vont sans doute se téléphoner, mais ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment, et je ne pense pas que je retranscrirais les conversations dans les chapitres car la fic va rester épistolaire pour encore un moment, enfin, je pense.

**Butterflied75** : Tu as bien ressenti le changement que j'ai tenté de faire passer, et ça me fait plaisir de me rendre compte que j'y suis arrivée. Je veux vraiment que ça arrive petit à petit, mais c'est vraiment dur. Merci pour ta review.

**Elisect32**: Tu veux que je te dise, ça m'a fait fondre de l'écrire aussi (ok, là, j'ai l'impression de perdre toute crédibilité en tant qu'auteur, mais bon, tant pis ;)) en tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.


	15. LIVRE 1: Lettre 13

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me voici donc avec la lettre du jour. _

_Vous pourrez voir que je suis moins sadique qu'il n'y paraît, je n'ai pas fait durer le suspense en ce qui concerne Carlie, mais j'ai eu pas mal de mal pour rédiger cette partie… enfin, c'est à vous de juger_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Lettre 13**_

_

* * *

_

*

***

*****

***

*

Bella,

Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à te dire. Déjà, crois moi, tu as intérêt à garder ce cadeau, sinon, il pourrait que je me vexe. Et si je me vexe, je ne t'envoie plus de lettre, hormis le livre. Si je l'ai acheté c'est pour toi, moi je l'ai déjà et en bon état donc il ne me servirait à rien donc s'il te plait, gardes-le. Juste pour me faire plaisir car je suis certain que ça me fait plus plaisir à moi qu'à toi, surtout vu ta réaction. Pas la peine de prendre une semaine de réflexion, je prends la décision pour toi, acceptes-le juste pour moi…. Et honnêtement, c'est un livre, ça ne coûte pas une fortune…. Si tu réagis comme cela pour un petit cadeau, je me demande quelle est ta réaction lorsque l'on t'offre des cadeaux de noël, rassures-moi, tu ne les renvoies pas à leur expéditeur ?

Ensuite, je m'excuse vraiment pour ces deux semaines sans réponse. J'aurais du t'envoyer une lettre pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas te répondre, mais je n'y ai pas pensé, s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas de trop. Je ne me doutais pas que tu allais autant t'inquiéter et je pensais avoir mis les choses au clair avec toi, il est tout à fait hors de question que je ne réponde pas à tes lettres. Quoiqu'il arrive, je finirais toujours par te renvoyer une lettre, mais je te promets de ne jamais recommencer, au prochain problème, je t'appelle directement. En parlant de téléphone…. Je ne sais pas comment tourner cela, mais je pense, enfin, je préférerais que nous nous en tenions aux lettres pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais aimé parler au téléphone et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi te dire. C'est stupide, je sais puisque j'ai toujours des tas de choses à te raconter dans les lettres, mais le téléphone….. Je trouve cela si impersonnel, il est toutefois possible que tu reçoives de temps en temps un message de ma part, mais avoir une conversation téléphonique, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le faire. Cependant, si tu y tiens, je pourrais sans doute faire un effort.

Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu t'es fait une amie et que tu ne passes plus tout ton temps à travailler. De plus, d'après ce que je comprends, tu as les mêmes goûts qu'elle et vous semblez bien vous entendre. Gardes la près de toi, il est important d'avoir ses amis près de soi, que ce soit dans les bons ou dans les mauvais moments. Je n'ai jamais compris de quoi pouvaient parler les filles lorsqu'elles avaient des conversations de filles, mais bon, ça semble vraiment important comme me l'ont bien fait comprendre Rose et Alice. Elles peuvent s'enfermer des heures pour avoir des conversations de filles. Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être puisque j'ai l'impression que ma sœur me parle d'à peu près tout…. Bon, d'accord, hormis de sa relation avec Jazz. Ha oui, parce que autant te le dire, je suis au courant de la vérité à présent. Lors de la dernière lettre je n'avais que des doutes, mais mes doutes se sont transformés en certitude, surtout grâce aux jumelles (les filles d'Emmett et Rose) qui sont allées passer la soirée chez leur tante et qui m'ont raconté qu'elle était restée au téléphone, pendant une heure avec un garçon et lorsque je leur ai demandé qui était ce garçon, elles m'ont répondu que c'était mon meilleur ami. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de tirer des informations aux enfants, mais elles étaient si contentes de me confier leur secret que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de leur en demander plus. Enfin, heureusement pour moi, pour le moment, elles ne savent pas que j'écris des lettres à une femme qu'elles ne connaissent pas, sinon, je suis certain que j'aurais le droit à un véritable interrogatoire de leur part et je ne pourrais jamais leur résister…. Je suis trop faible face aux filles de la famille, mais je pense que tu l'avais déjà compris n'est-ce pas.

Il est clair que si les Grands historiens ne sont que des vieux avec des lunettes et un cigare, tu sembles bien loin d'en être une. Mais il est probable que tu révolutionnes le monde de l'Histoire en devenant la plus jeune historienne, non ? Bon, c'est à toi de voir, je ne fais qu'émettre mon avis. Quant à mon affaire, ce n'est pas une question de courage, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quant on me l'a proposée, je me suis senti obligé de la prendre. Un peu comme si je voulais que les responsables de cette horreur soient jugé et tant qu'à faire que ce soit grâce à moi. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que je m'implique autant. Il est vrai que parfois, j'ai envie de tout arrêter, mais je me sens obligé de continuer, de tout faire pour que ces ordures finissent derrière les barreaux, et que ce petit garçon ait une vie tranquille. Je ne suis pas certain d'y parvenir, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça arrive.

Sinon, je suis content de voir que tu ais trouvé un appartement, en plus en centre ville. Il sera plus simple pour toi de sortir le soir, il y a toujours plein de monde dans le centre ville de Seattle que ce soit dans la journée ou en pleine nuit et donc ce sera beaucoup plus sûr pour toi. De plus, s'il est proche de ton lieu de travail c'est encore plus simple, pas besoin de prendre les transports en communs. Je me doutais un peu que tu allais te débrouiller comme une grande fille, d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est toujours ce que tu fais n'est-ce pas. Mais tu sais aussi que je suis là au moindre problème.

Au fait, je pense que tu as bien fait de ne pas jeter cette lettre. D'une part parce qu'il est vrai qu'il vaut mieux jouer cartes sur table, et ce sans penser aux conséquences. En effet, il n'est jamais bon de mentir et encore moins dans le début d'une relation qu'elle soit amicale ou non. Et d'autre part, parce que moi aussi je ressens le besoin de savoir ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es, et si le dernier acteur sexy ne t'empêche pas trop de penser à moi. J'avoue qu'au début ça me faisait peur, mais si tu ressens la même chose que moi, c'est que ce n'est pas si étrange que cela n'est-ce pas ? C'est fou de se rendre compte que simplement quelques lettres me permettent de me sentir aussi proche de toi, tu es devenue un élément important de ma vie.

Ce qui nous amène à ce que j'ai tenté de repousser le plus possible, non pas que j'en ai honte, bien au contraire, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu vas réagir. C'est un peu comme si j'allais lâcher une bombe sans avoir calculer les effets que cela allait produire. Comme tu l'as dit, il nous faut jouer cartes sur table et ce que je m'apprête à faire avec toi. Je t'ai dit que mon frère et Rose avaient des Jumelles, mais aucune d'elle ne répond au prénom de Carlie, elles s'appellent Emma et Lily. En fait, Carlie n'est pas du tout ma nièce, ma sœur ou quelque chose du style, non, elle est bien plus que cela. C'est ma fille. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas important. Comme si je pouvais te dire cela et te parler d'autre chose tout de suite après. Elle est ma petite fille, celle pour qui je pourrais tout perdre, ma raison de vivre et pendant longtemps, elle a été ma seule raison de me battre face à mon monde qui s'effondrait et à toutes les personnes qui s'éloignaient de moi. Tu la verrais, elle est encore si petite…. Je ne pourrais plus concevoir ma vie sans elle, sans la peur qui m'habite sans cesse face au danger qu'elle peut courir à chaque minute de sa vie. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie, et je commençais vraiment à m'en vouloir de ne pas te dire toute la vérité à mon propos. Maintenant, tu sais tout, ou à peu près tout et tu as le droit de réagir de la manière qui te paraît la plus appropriée. Tu as le droit de prendre tes jambes à ton cou, après tout, je le comprendrais parfaitement, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé plus d'une fois, notamment lors de mes entretiens d'embauche, il était très mal vu qu'un homme de 26 ans ait une petite fille de cinq ans. Je suis habitué à ce genre de réaction donc je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus correspondre avec moi. Tu peux aussi continuer à correspondre avec moi comme avant. Ou presque comme avant, car je sais que ça change pas mal de choses. Saches simplement que j'accepterais ta décision, que ce soit l'une ou l'autre des suppositions que j'ai émise. Bien évidemment, je préférerais que ce soit la seconde, mais tu es la seule à décider et je ne souhaite pas t'influer. Prends ton temps pour prendre une décision et fais le moi savoir dès qu'elle sera prise. Dernier point qui me semble important et que je me sens obligé de te dire, même si tu choisis de stopper tout contact avec moi, je voulais que tu saches que si un jour tu as le moindre problème, je serais là pour toi, que ce soit sans un mois ou un an. Prends ton temps.

Avec toute mon affection

Edward.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux reviews_**

**Mary79** : bien évidemment qu'elle va le garder lol, je suis bien trop fleur bleue pour qu'elle le renvoie ;) merci pour ta review !

**Galswinthe** : encore une fois merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**Nany** : merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ;)

**phika17** : j'espère que je t'ai convaincue pour le nom sur l'enveloppe, en même temps, si c'est pas le cas…. Ben j'ai pas d'autres explications lol…. Et remarques que je ne suis finalement pas si sadique que ça puisque tu as eu la réponse ! et j'espère qu'elle t'a plut !

**Butterflied75**: merci pour ta review, comme toujours, elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la réponse d'Edward t'a plu…. En ce qui concerne le livre, elle va bien évidemment le garder, mais il ne va pas être au centre de la prochaine lettre, comme tu peux t'en douter.

**Lyraparledor**: je suis contente que cette évolution te plaise, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils vont se parler de vive voix tout de suite, comme tu as pu le lire dans la lettre d'Edward.

**lion&lamb^^**: comme tu peux le voir, tu as eu la réponse à ta question ;)

**mel031** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette réponse a été à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Elphina** : j'espère que cette dernière lettre t'a plu et t'a donné l'envie de continuer à lire ma fic ;) merci pour ta review.

**elo90** : merci pour ta review, comme tu peux le voir, Edward est aussi accro aux lettres que Bella, même s'il ne la force pas à répondre…


	16. LIVRE 1: Lettre 14

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Voici donc la réponse de Bella, comme si elle allait ne pas répondre à Edward ;)_

_Lettre un peu plus courte que les autres, mais qui marque la presque fin du livre 1_

_**Bonne lecture**._

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Lettre 14**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Edward,

J'aurais voulu prendre plus de temps pour te répondre, mais à la vue de la fin de ta lettre, il était clair qu'il fallait que je te réponde au plus vite. Tout d'abord, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis heureuse que tu me fasses à ce point confiance pour me dévoiler une partie de ta vie, ça me touche de savoir que tu me considères assez importante pour partager cela avec moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas aisé de se dévoiler à une fille de 21 ans, après tout, nous avons cinq années de différences, mais ce sont les années où l'on acquiert la maturité. Je suis consciente de cela. Mais il faut que toi, tu ais conscience d'une chose, c'est que je ne suis pas comme tous ces gens qui ont pu te juger lors de tes entretiens d'embauches. Tu as une fille, soit, mais excuses moi de ne pas comprendre ce que ça devrait changer entre nous. Nous nous écrivons des lettres, nous sommes amis, certes, importants l'un pour l'autre, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu ais une fille. En fait, à la manière dont tu parles, ton envie de protéger les gens, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Je pense que tu as donc compris que je ne prendrais pas mes jambes à mon cou et la seule chose qui change c'est que je tiens à savoir tout d'elle. En effet, je connais à peu près Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et tes parents et je pense que ce n'est que lui rendre justice que tu me parles d'elle, enfin, je ne te force à rien. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup connaître ta fille, comprendre ce que ça peut faire d'avoir un enfant à 21 ans et essayer de comprendre comment tu as fait pour t'en occuper, de plus, tu sembles lui vouer une admiration sans bornes et je serais heureuse que tu me parles d'elle rien que pour cette raison.

Voilà, je pense que tu n'as donc plus à t'en faire pour ce point. Mais je t'en veux tout de même pour un point ! Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais ne plus t'écrire pour le simple fait que tu ais une fille. Encore, tu m'aurais dit « j'ai tué quelqu'un » « j'ai volé un million de Dollars » là, il aurait fort été probable que je ne t'écrive plus… mais avoir un enfant, enfin Edward, quelle personne sensée peut s'éloigner de quelqu'un parce qu'elle a un enfant. Pas moi en tout cas et de plus, tu sais parfaitement qu'il est totalement hors de question pour moi de vivre sans notre correspondance à présent. Au-delà de la correspondance, il est hors de question que je conçoive ma vie sans toi à présent. Tu es un membre à part entière de mon entourage et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais que ça me coûte de devoir te le dire alors ne me force pas à le répéter.

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le livre, je tiens à dire que je le garde uniquement parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Et aussi parce que je ne crois pas trouver une autre Bella à qui offrir le livre. Quelle idée d'écrire « Pour Bella » sur la première page. Toi et tes idées…. Je te jure, parfois, tu mériterais que je me déplace jusque chez toi pour t'expliquer clairement ce que tu peux et ce que tu ne peux pas faire. Et saches que je ne renvoie jamais les cadeaux de noël à ceux qui me les ont offerts pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à noël, on doit faire bonne figure et que c'est dans l'esprit du moment. C'est un peu comme si on avait tous les droits non ? Oui, je sais, noël me rend totalement folle, mais j'adore cette période et me rendre compte qu'elle arrive à grand pas me fait plus que plaisir, je suis un peu euphorique en ce moment.

En ce qui concerne le téléphone, je suis d'accord avec toi. Dans ces lettres, je peux paraître assez extravertie, mais tu as bien compris que j'étais tout le contraire. Parler au téléphone…. Sans voir la tête de l'autre personne, avec la possibilité qu'il ne vous laisse pas finir votre phrase, non, très peu pour moi. Je préfère continuer les lettres pour le moment, c'est beaucoup mieux et tellement plus personnel. Je refuse d'avoir des discussions banales avec toi, je veux vraiment te faire partager mon univers comme toi tu me laisses y entrer, tu me permets de découvrir ton monde et je veux qu'il en soit de même pour toi. Donc je ne te demande pas de faire d'effort pour moi, continuons nos lettres, je suis bien trop attachée à elles.

Au fait, tant que j'y pense, tu sais qu'il est très mal vu de demander, que dis-je soutirer des informations à tes nièces pour en apprendre plus sur les relations de ta sœur. Je pense qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de jouer cartes sur table avec elle, après tout, autant faire de cette semaine la période où tu joues cartes sur table avec tout le monde non ? Et n'oublies pas d'en parler avec Jasper, je suis certaine qu'il doit se sentir très mal à l'aise. Il faut que tu lui dises que tu es content que ta sœur l'ai choisi lui plutôt qu'une autre personne en laquelle tu aurais beaucoup moins confiance. Enfin ce n'est que mon point de vue et je ne joue aucun rôle dans cette histoire.

J'ai commencé à décorer mon appartement avec Angéla, je suis réellement bien dedans. Evidemment, il n'est pas très grand, mais tellement plus intimiste que celui dans lequel j'étais auparavant. En plus, il donne sur un bar qui est franchement convivial. Nous y allons souvent avec Angie quand nous avons fini le travail, le patron est quelqu'un d'adorable et nous offre souvent nos consommations. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je suis entrée dans cet endroit, je me suis sentie tout de suite comme chez moi, je sais que si un jour je me sens seule et que je m'ennuie, je pourrais venir faire mes devoirs là.

Je vais te laisser, je sais que ce n'est pas une longue lettre, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je tenais à ce que tu l'ais le plus vite possible et il faut absolument que je la poste avant midi pour que tu la reçoives demain. J'espère que j'aurais réussi à te faire comprendre que maintenant que je suis dans ta vie, tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à m'en faire sortir.

Sincèrement

B.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Butterflied75**: Beaucoup de suppositions sur ce qui est de l'histoire de Carlie, mais bon, tu verras tout au chapitre prochain, je ne vais pas tout révéler d'un coup non plus lol. Merci pour la review

**Memories** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et honnêtement, pour le moment, je ne compte pas les faire se rencontrer, mais l'idée d'une rencontrer au hasard peut être une bonne idée.

**Mary79** : Tout à fait, Carlie est la fille de la femme qui lui a brisé le cœur. Et pour le moment, aucune conversation téléphonique n'est prévue, mais je vais peut-être changer d'avis, mais je pense que ce sera plutôt dans le livre 3

**Toune** : ils vont bien évidemment finir par se rencontrer, mais pas tout de suite… au prochain livre, j'ajouterais une partie narrative tout en gardant la majeure partie pour les lettres, mais je commence à voir se dessiner le schéma des livres et ils ne se rencontreront sans doute pas avant le livre 3, désolée. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Elphina** : et voici donc la réponse de Bella !!

**phika17** : alors, tu en penses quoi ??

**lion&lamb^^** : Et non, il ne l'a pas adoptée, j'avoue que j'en avais eu l'idée, mais je voulais réellement qu'Edward ait un enfant, et surtout une petite fille donc voilà, j'ai réalisé mon fantasme ;)

**Elisect32** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu as apprécié la réponse de Bella.

**mel031**: je voulais vraiment qu'Edward soit totalement gaga devant sa fille lol et qu'il lui voue une admiration sans bornes ;)

**juliep14** : En fait, sur une correspondance aussi longue durée, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, mais bon, c'est le monde de la fiction non ? lol mais tu peux tout à fait recevoir une lettre sans ton nom de famille, enfin, moi ça m'est déjà arrivé parce que ce que regarde le facteur en premier, c'est l'adresse et non le nom de famille. enfin, je n'ai pas d'autre explications.

**elo90**: Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward est curieux lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la réponse de Bella t'a plu.

**Lyraparledor **: merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!

**Gaelle-51**: il faudra attendre la réponse d'Edward pour avoir les réponses à tes questions.

**Nany** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ça t'a plu !

**Galswinthe**: merci beaucoup.


	17. LIVRE 1: Lettre 15

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Cette aprèm, en allumant ma boite mail, j'ai pesté contre ma boite mail qui était remplie et parce que j'allais encore mettre des heures à tout lire, mais bon, finalement en voyant que c'étaient principalement des reviews qui la remplissait, j'étais contente. Ce soir, j'étais un peu moins fatiguée qu'hier et voici donc une lettre un peu plus longue que celle de Bella, j'ai hésité à poster mais comme demain je ne posterais pas… (Anniv de mon papa chéri…. Lol)_

_Enfin, voici la lettre d'Edward, qui parle de son histoire avec la maman de Carlie._

_Dernière lettre du livre 1_

**Bonne lecture.**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Lettre 15.**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Bella,

J'ai été surpris de recevoir ta lettre. Pas simplement parce que tu m'as répondu, mais parce que tu m'as répondu réellement vite. Tu n'as vraiment pas à être heureuse que je te fasse confiance, cela me semble la chose la plus normale au monde. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance et te dire vraiment tout et tu m'as montré que j'avais raison de te l'accorder. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le redirais sans doute encore plusieurs fois, tu es réellement importante pour moi, et plus le temps passe, plus je m'en rends compte. Tu fais à présent partie des femmes qui partagent ma vie, chacune d'entre vous a une place bien particulière et tu as la tienne, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer sans doute.

Je ne sais pas réellement ce que ça pourrait changer entre nous, mais le fait est que ça a déjà été un handicap dans ma vie. Non, ce n'est pas ma fille qui s'est avéré être un handicap mais la réaction des gens et c'est certainement pour cela que je suis aussi proche de ma famille. C'est ma sœur qui m'a fait comprendre que si les gens réagissaient de cette manière avec cette nouvelle c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas mon amitié, et je pense qu'elle avait juste raison. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, et je ne conçois pas ma vie sans Carlie donc c'est comme si tu venais d'hériter d'un paquet cadeau, c'est Noël avant l'heure.

Te parler de Carlie…. J'espère que tu as des heures devant toi car évidemment, je pourrais passe toute une journée à parler d'elle. Mais je vais sans doute commencer par le début. J'ai rencontré sa mère au lycée, je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle, tu sais, ce genre de passion dévastatrice qui te fait penser que rien d'autre ne peut exister à côté. Candice, c'est son prénom, pensait que nous nous suffisions à nous même, et à l'époque j'étais d'accord, si bien que plus le temps passait plus je m'éloignais de mes amis et de ma famille. A 20ans, je n'avais plus que les personnes qui s'accrochaient coûte que coûte à moi, tu imagines Alice abandonner quelque chose… non, ce n'est définitivement pas son cas. Jasper aussi était resté, toujours fidèle au poste malgré les rejets que nous pouvions lui opposer. Et puis, elle est tombée enceinte. J'ai bien évidemment était choqué, je ne savais pas comment réagir et puis après le coup que je venais de recevoir, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne nouvelle. Au fil des jours, la nouvelle a fait son chemin et j'étais plus que jamais décidé à être père. Je l'avais annoncé à ma famille, bien évidemment ils avaient été choqués au début, mais je savais qu'ils prendraient relativement bien la nouvelle et c'est qu'il s'est passé. Sauf qu'un jour, mon père m'a appelé pour me dire que Candice avait prit un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour se faire avorter. J'ai réussi à l'en dissuader et à mener à terme sa grossesse, mais les relations se sont rapidement dégradées et à peine avait-elle accouché qu'elle m'a laissé avec la petite. Comme tu peux te l'imaginer, j'étais totalement dépassé, j'avais perdu la femme que j'aimais et je me retrouvais avec un bébé dans les bras. Encore une fois, heureusement que j'avais ma famille. Je suis allé habiter chez ma mère qui s'occupait de Carlie lorsque j'allais en cours, Alice lui a entièrement refait sa garde-robe, Rose m'a appris à la changer, Emmett me redonnait le sourire et Jasper m'apaisait. Et mon père…. Encore une fois il a démontré qu'il avait les épaules d'un chef de famille, il a fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour que Candice n'ai pas la garde de la petite si jamais elle se découvrait un instinct maternel tardif. Grâce à eux, j'ai réussi à me relever de tout cela, ce qui explique que nous soyons aussi proches à présent.

Quant à Carlie elle-même… C'est juste mon rayon de soleil. Elle me ressemble énormément, les cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, des yeux verts, une petite moue à la Cullen. Je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est ma fille, mais elle est très intelligente. Elle comprend beaucoup de choses par elle-même, elle a très vite compris que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle n'ait que son père, mais elle vit avec…. Je pense même qu'elle a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose dans ma vie ces dernier temps et elle m'a même dit qu'elle préférait son papa quand il était comme ça, donc je pense que je peux te remercier pour cela. Elle est un peu la princesse de la famille étant l'aînée, mais en même temps, quand elle est avec ses deux cousines, c'est juste le Trio infernal dans toute sa splendeur. Quand j'ai su que Rose allait avoir des jumelles, j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit mise de côté, mais non, les jumelles l'ont parfaitement intégrée à leur vie et parfois je me demande comment on va faire pour les séparer.

Enfin, voilà à peu près ce que je peux te dire sur ma fille pour le moment, mais si tu as une question, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, je te répondrais avec joie. Sincèrement, ça me fait plaisir de partager tout cela avec toi, c'est un peu comme si tu faisais partie de la famille. En parlant d'elle, je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il en est juste fini de ta tranquillité…. Alice a découvert ton existence et je pense même qu'elle a pris ton adresse. Pardonnes moi…. Par contre, pour ma défense, elle ne sait pas encore où tu travailles donc tu peux encore être un peu tranquille, enfin, il ne faut pas rêver non plus, elle est quand même très forte ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te réserve, mais si tu as le moindre problème avec elle, appelle moi, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

Ensuite, je suis vraiment navré d'avoir osé douter de toi, mais saches que je ne douterais jamais plus de toi, j'ai bien trop peur de toi…. Tu peux sembler vraiment violente quand tu t'y mets… et je vais jouer carte sur table avec Jazz, tu n'as que trop raison sur ce point comme la plupart du temps en fait…

Je suis aussi content que tu te sois trouvé un endroit où tu es chez toi, et où tu te sens bien, mais j'aimerais juste savoir une chose, le nom du gérant du bar…. Simple curiosité de ma part…

Je vais te laisser ici, c'est l'heure du bain pour ma princesse et elle tente de lire par-dessus mon épaule, ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle savait lire. J'attends ta lettre avec impatience.

Tendrement.

Edward.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Mary79** : non, en fait il n'y avait pas de problème, c'est juste moi qui ait encore fait mon boulet, comme d'hab quoi…. Je garde encore un peu le mystère sur le patron du bar, mais rassures toi, pas trop longtemps. Sinon, je ne sais pas combien de livres, en même temps, j'écris au fur et à mesure, donc j'ai un peu de mal à tout ordonner dans ma petite tête.

**elo90** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis toujours contente de voir que tu m'en laisses une ;)

**phika17** : hum, je pense que tu te fais un peu trop de film, enfin pour le moment, mais ce que tu as écrit m'a quand même donné une idée, après tout, si Bella a l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemble Edward, je ne vois pas pourquoi lui ne saurait pas à quoi il ressemble. Je vais réfléchir à cela sérieusement, c'est gentil de me laisser le temps d'écrire mdr

**Elphina**: merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Butterflied75**** :** j'ai bien rit avec ta review ! Il a une araignée au plafond… oui, c'est Edward quoi ;)

**Lion&lamb^^** : merci à toi de me laisser une review à chaque fois ;) c'est un plaisir de voir que tu me suis ;)

**Lyraparledor**: pour le prochain livre, ce sera après demain ou vendredi même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourner cela…

**Memories** : comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas Tanya, je n'avais pas envie que ce soit elle, j'ai donc inventé un tout nouveau personnage que l'on ne reverra sans doute plus jamais….

**mel031** : bonne déduction… et comme on ne voulait pas que l'histoire se termine et bien il y a eu une réponse lol. Merci pour la review.

**Elisect32**: ça c'est de la review…. Très longue ;) Je n'ai pas choisi Renesmée parce qu'il aurait fallu une Renée dans le lot, et il n'y en avait pas lol. Je voulais choisir un nouveau prénom, mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que Carlie était mieux. La partie narrative arrive à la prochaine lettre, mais il y aura forcément encore des lettres. Enfin on verra hein… lol

**bostondirty** ; tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne réponds pas à toutes tes reviews ?? non mais si je fais cela, je vais rater le journal de 20h et je ne posterais pas avant 21h lol. Déjà, je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de laisser autant de reviews, ça fait plaisir ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera encore comme cela pour la suite.

**Grazie**: Je suis réellement désolée pour ta mère, crois-moi, je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on perd une personne chère et je ne peux que partager ta douleur et la comprendre. Tu n'étais pas forcée de me laisser une review, c'est sur que ça fait toujours plaisir, mais je n'ai jamais frappé personne parce qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé de commentaire lol je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)

**Nany :** merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi.

_Sur ce mes enfants, je vous laisse, je m'en vais voir Robert au Journal ( wahoo, dans le genre fatigué, il fait fort là…ok je me tais et je publie)! Merci de m'avoir lu._


	18. LIVRE 2: prologue

_Coucou tout le monde_

_J'ai une demi-heure là, tout de suite donc je publie le prologue de mon livre 2 ;)_

_Je me sauve tout de suite après et je vous remercie pour toutes vos review , mais si je veux publier, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre. Pardon, pardon, pardon….._

_J'auraisadmirablementtravaillé si toute ma matinée ... n'avait été mangée par la correspondance, commequotidiennement, ou presque.  
Journal 1939-1949 Souvenirs, 8 juin 1948  
Citations de André Gide_

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_Prologue, livre 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

*

***

*****

***

*

_Bella_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment commencer cette lettre, mais il est clair qu'il faut un début quelque part. déjà, tu dois te demander qui t'envoie une lettre avec ton adresse exacte et avec un but précis. La réponse est simple, même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ne t'ai parlé de moi, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas de quoi il t'a parlé…. Bref, je suis Alice, la petite sœur d'Edward, celui avec qui tu corresponds, enfin, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris, mais j'ai senti que je devais le faire si je voulais avoir plus de précisions. Je ne sais pas quel lien te lie à mon frère mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'attache trop à toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire cela, d'ailleurs, c'est plus souvent lui qui s'occupe de moi que l'inverse, mais je dois réellement savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui, parce que je commence à comprendre ce que lui ressens et crois moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Ed a toujours été solitaire, même lorsqu'il était avec son ex, et aujourd'hui, il ne cesse de prendre de nos nouvelles, de venir faire du shopping avec moi, alors qu'il déteste ça. Enfin, tu as une bonne influence sur lui, et rien que pour cela, je te remercie ! mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elles sont tes intentions, je ne suis pas derrière ta porte avec un fusil, ne t'en fais pas, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me répondes et afin qu'ensuite, je puisse te prévenir, parce qu'en acceptant Ed dans ta vie, tu acceptes toute une famille, et crois-moi, elle prend de la place._

_Je te laisse ici, tu trouveras mon adresse au dos de l'enveloppe._

_Je suis vraiment contente que mon frère ait fait ta connaissance._

_Alice_


	19. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 1

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Me voici de retour après ces deux jours extrêmement fatigants avec le début du nouveau livre._

_Si Alice entre dans l'histoire, ce ne seras sans doute pas la seule, enfin, je ne le pense pas._

_Sur ce, **bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

* * *

_  
_

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

_  
_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

Je venais de rentrer d'une journée juste épuisante et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me caler dans mon fauteuil avec la lettre d'Edward, en espérant que celle-ci soit enfin arrivée. Deux jours que je l'attendais, en fait, depuis que j'avais posté la mienne. J'avais tout d'abord était surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait une petite fille et puis cette idée avait fait son chemin dans ma tête, si bien que je ne l'imaginais plus sans une petite fille. Mon Dieu, je devenais totalement folle. Comment avais-je pu laisser les choses prendre une telle ampleur ? J'aurais du cesser ces lettres avant que je ne commence à m'accrocher autant à lui et à ces petites lettres. Mais je savais qu'à présent il était bien trop tard et cela me faisait peur, vraiment peur. Je ne pouvais pas m'être attachée aussi rapidement à un homme, surtout après ma relation désastreuse avec Mike, si ? A priori, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Arrivée à mon immeuble, je fonçais directement vers la boîte aux lettre, et là, perdue au milieu de publicités, le fameux sésame. Je montais rapidement dans mon appartement, heureuse d'avoir enfin eu de ses nouvelles ; mais je décidais tout de même de classer mon courrier auparavant et là, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir une autre lettre manuscrite.

Installée face à mon bureau, je lu les deux lettres, non sans sentir mon cœur faire de violents bons dans ma poitrine en lisant le « Tendrement » qu'il avait pu m'écrire. Je commençais alors la rédaction de mes deux réponses.

_Alice,_

_J'avoue que j'ai été surprise de recevoir une lettre de ta part, bien évidemment, Edward m'avait prévenu que tu avais pris connaissance de notre correspondance, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'envoies une lettre. D'après ce qu'Edward m'a dit à propos de toi, je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu viennes directement me voir, mais je préfère largement recevoir une lettre. Comme tu peux le comprendre, Edward m'a bel et bien parler de toi, en fait il m'a parlé de tout le monde. Je pense que je vous connais beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez me connaître. Edward n'a de cesse de me parler de sa famille et même si au début, j'avais juste l'impression de ne pas être la personne à qui il devait parler de cela, tout a changé depuis, j'ai compris qu'en apprenant à vous connaître, j'apprenais à le connaître aussi._

_Je vais te dire des choses, et je souhaite sincèrement que cela reste entre nous, je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Edward est devenu vraiment important pour moi, tu sais, une personne que je ne veux pas perdre, je tiens énormément à lui, sans doute trop. Mais savoir qu'il ressent ne serais-ce que la moitié de ce que je ressens pour lui me fait chaud au cœur, réellement chaud._

_Je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de solitaire, je commence aussi à connaitre son passé, il y a des choses qui ne sont pas forcément gaies, mais je sais qu'il semble heureux en ce moment, savoir qu'il peut changer juste grâce à quelques lettres, c'est juste, incroyable. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire mis à part que je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir fait sa connaissance et qu'aujourd'hui, je ne parviendrais plus à vivre sans recevoir ses lettres. C'est devenu le moment le plus important de ma journée, lorsque je reçois sa lettre…. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, c'est réellement incroyable et j'adore cette sensation. Comme tu peux le comprendre, j'accepte Edward et je suis même prête à tous vous acceptez, tous autant que vous êtes._

_Merci pour ta lettre._

_Merci de prendre soin de ton frère._

_Heureuse d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance même si ce n'est que par lettres._

_Bella._

Une réponse claire et précise, je ne voyais pas quoi lui dire de plus. Il ne me restait que quinze minutes pour rédiger la lettre pour Edward.

_Edward,_

_Encore une fois, j'étais toute sautillante à l'idée de pouvoir lire ta lettre et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant dans ma boîte aux lettres, en plus de mon courrier habituel et de ta lettre, une autre lettre. Ta sœur. Et oui, la pile électrique qui semble te servir de sœur m'a envoyé une lettre, elle m'a elle-même dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'elle n'était pas derrière ma porte avec un fusil. Comme quoi, je n'ai pas à m'en faire alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord. Elle était tout ce qui semblait gentil, elle m'a juste demandé quelques précisions que je ne suis pas certaine d'être parvenue à lui donner. Mais en tout cas, j'étais heureuse de recevoir sa lettre, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même._

_J'accepte le paquet. Je suis même heureuse de le recevoir, tant que tu es dedans, je veux bien n'importe qui avec toi. Bon, d'accord, sans doute pas n'importe qui, je ne veux pas de meurtrier, de voleur, d'ancien petit ami, enfin, tu vois le genre de personne que je refuse de voir sortir du paquet. Mais je veux bien de ta fille, je pense que je peux aussi accepter tout le reste de ta famille parce qu'ils semblent aussi faire parti de l'équation d'après ce que ta sœur m'a dit. Plus sérieusement, je ne réagirais pas comme les autres gens, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, que tu ais une fille ne me fais pas peur alors cesse de te tracasser pour cela d'accord ?_

_J'avais quelques heures devant moi pour te laisser le temps de me raconter ta vie avec ta fille, et je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus long, mais tu as raison, autant toujours commencer par le début. Ce que tu m'as raconté m'a bouleversé. C'est ça, c'est le seul mot que j'ai trouvé. Comment peux-tu encore avoir foi en la gente féminine après ce qu'elle t'a fait ? C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Si j'avais été enceinte, ou si cela m'arrivait aujourd'hui, je ne prendrais jamais une décision dans en parler à mon petit ami auparavant. Personne ne sait comment il pourrait réagir, mais une discussion semble juste le minimum dans ce cas là. Et prendre un rendez-vous pour l'avortement. Je ne suis pas contre ça, non, mais je refuse de tuer un être vivant même s'il n'est pas désiré sans en parler à la première personne concernée._

_Ça a du être difficile au début, mais je suis certaine que tu ne regrettes pas cela aujourd'hui, ça a du être des sacrifices pour toi et pour tous les membres de ta famille, mais tu es heureux aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je suis certaine que tu es heureux, tu as une petite fille qui t'aime plus que tout et qui semble très intelligente et une famille qui elle parait juste déjantée non ? Si ta fille semble si intelligente que cela, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle tient de son père non ?_

_Oui, j'ai lu le dernier article concernant l'affaire sur laquelle tu travailles et ça semble bien avancer pour toi, ou devrais-je dire grâce à toi d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, mais toujours aucune photo de toi dans ce journal, jouerais-tu à cache-cache avec les journalistes ou c'est simplement pour m'empêcher de savoir à quoi tu ressembles ? Au moins, j'ai maintenant quelques indices, je sais que tu as des yeux verts et les cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, ce n'est pas grand choses, mais c'est déjà ça. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans le journal, les gens contre qui tu te bats ne semblent pas être des personnes honnêtes et paraissent prêtes à tout pour ne pas aller en prison, alors s'il te plait, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Pour moi, ou si ce n'est pas suffisant, pour Carlie._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de questions à te poser, mais je souhaite réellement que tu me parles plus de ta vie de tous les jours._

_Le nom du patron ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais si tu y tiens, je peux toujours te le donner, il s'appelle Billy. Si tu souhaites que je réponde davantage à ta curiosité, je peux aussi te dire qu'il est célibataire, veuf pour être précise. Il a dans les cinquante à soixante ans et a un fils et deux filles qui travaillent avec lui dans le bar. Je ne vois pas trop quoi te dire de plus sur lui sauf qu'il joue aux papas poules avec moi parce qu'il sait que mon père habite loin et je me rends compte que ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous propose un chocolat chaud quand la neige commence à tomber._

_Affectueusement._

_B._

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_*******_

_

* * *

*******_

_******_

_***_

_*_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**phika17** : Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas uniquement entre Bella et Alice, Edward est toujours là, alors qu'en penses-tu ?

**Schaeffer** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite.

**Elphina** : et voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise^^

**Galswinthe** : On voit plutôt les grandes sœurs ou les grands frères prendre soin de leurs benjamins, mais bon, je pense que ça se passerait comme ça quand même. Merci pour ta review.

**Gaelle-51**: je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçue, et j'espère que tu ne le seras pas par cette suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Elisect32**: merci pour ces deux reviews, j'ai hésité longuement à la manière dont elles pourraient se rencontrer, mais je trouve qu'étant donné que ce sont des relations épistolaires, il valait mieux que ce soit par lettres ;)

**Bostondirty** : ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne définition pour les sentiments de Bella pour Edward, mais honnêtement, je la vois mal faire confiance à Alice rien que parce qu'elle est la sœur Edward.

**LlyLith** : merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Grazie** : Je suis contente que mon prologue t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le livre 2

**JaneDeBoy** : merci pour tes reviews et je suis contente que ça te plaise^^

**Missguyane** : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait réellement plaisir, et j'espère que ça t'a plu

**bilitis1306**: comme tu peux le voir, il y a bien plusieurs correspondances. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**San59**: merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, même si tu n'aimes pas les romans épistolaires, même si je trouve que c'est vraiment passionnant, mais chacun ses goûts ;)

**Lion&lamb^^** : et je pense qu'il valait mieux que Bella soit au courant de l'arrivée d'Alice ;)

**Juliet1802**: comme tu peux le voir, il va effectivement y avoir une correspondance entre les deux, d'où le titre de lettres croisées ;)

**Nany** : il va de soi qu'elle va rencontrer Alice ;) mais bon, pas tout de suite.

**Mariine**: merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'avoue que je tente de faire de mon mieux pour écrire en bon français ;)

**Kritari**: hey, merci pour ta review, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en laisser une à chaque fois, mais je suis contente de savoir que tu me lis depuis le début. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Butterflied75**: je pense que la lecture a apporté la réponse à ta question ;) Elle est juste un tout petit peu amoureuse de lui, mais comme tu l'as dit, elle ne le sait pas encore… tiens, on m'a souvent sorti cette phrase là…. Mais c'est une autre histoire, qui n'a rien à voir avec ma fic lol

**elo90** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ;)

**Toune** : évidemment qu'Alice allait arriver, que ferait-on sans elle ?? lol merci pour la review !

**Memories** : et oui, le temps passe bien trop vite (on dirait une vieille quand je parle comme ça lol) merci pour ta review.

**alithora**: C'est sûr que le but c'est que le coup de foudre soit aussi visuel, j'ai bien envie de les faire se croiser dans la rue sans qu'ils ne le sachent et qu'ils aient le coup de foudre. Que l'inconnu qu'ils aient croisé les hante sans savoir que c'est la personne à qui ils parlent, et qu'ils ne se rencontrent que bien plus tard. Enfin, bref, je verrais comment je vais faire ;)

wahoo, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais autant de review, c'était assez long pour vous répondre à tous, mais je tiens à le faire ;)


	20. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 2

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Déjà, je tiens à dire que je répondrais aux reviews par message, ce sera plus rapide que de le faire à chaque fois en fin de chapitre._

_Voilà donc un petit moment dans la vie d'Edward et de sa fille et si ça vous plait, je risque de le faire plus souvent. ( j'édite, j'avais oublié un morceau du chapitre en publiant)_

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

La journée avait encore été longue et j'étais heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour profiter de mon petit ange. Je fis un détour par la boîte aux lettres pour trouver, je l'espérais plus que tout, la lettre de Bella. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que notre correspondance prendrait cette ampleur, mais j'avais bien vite du me rendre à l'évidence que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Bella était une fille extraordinaire et j'aimais surtout l'idée que l'on s'attache l'un à l'autre uniquement grâce à ces petits morceaux de papier. Je passais directement par chez Mme Clark pour récupérer ma fille, c'était une vieille dame qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble et qui se faisait un plaisir de garder la petite. De plus, Carlie l'aimait énormément donc cela facilitait les choses.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, je vis mon rayon de soleil sauter dans mes bras, et instantanément, tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir de négatif dans ma journée disparaissait, j'étais tout simplement heureux de retrouver ma fille. Une fois dans l'appartement, elle allait se réfugier dans sa chambre pour jouer à la poupée, ce qui me donna l'occasion de lire la lettre de Bella.

- Dis papa, c'est une lettre de Bella ? me demanda ma fille qui venait apparemment de sortir de sa chambre.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une lettre de Bella ? me répéta-t-elle, impassible.

- Comment sais-tu comment elle s'appelle ?

- Je le savais pas, mais j'avais lu ça la dernière fois alors je l'ai dessiné et j'ai demandé à madame ce que je ça voulait dire.

- Ok… tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien ma puce.

- Dis, c'est qui ?

- Une amie.

- Une amie, comme tonton jazz est ami avec tatie ?

- Heu…on en reparlera quand tu te seras lavée d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais je peux lui faire un dessin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux faire un dessin à Bella.

- Bien, vas le faire….

- Tu lui donneras, tu me le promets hein ?

- Oui ma chérie.

Il était si facile détourner l'attention de ma fille mais les questions qu'elle me posait me mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, comment expliquer à ma fille mes sentiments pour une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des sentiments que je ne parvenais pas à décrire moi-même.

Une fois placée dans son lit et endormie, j'avais tout le temps nécessaire pour rédiger ma réponse à Bella, mais auparavant, il me fallait régler un petit problème avec ma sœur en espérant qu'elle ne débarque pas chez moi à n'importe quel moment. « _**Alice Cullen, je t'avais pourtant dit de laisser Bella tranquille, tu n'as pas intérêt à la harceler**_. » Voilà un sms clair et précis, en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

_Bella,_

_Je suis réellement navré que ma sœur ait mis le nez dans ta vie, même si ce n'est que par lettre. Fais attention à toi, Alice a pour habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite et si elle veut faire partie de ta vie, elle y parviendra par n'importe quel moyen. Ma sœur est réellement dangereuse. Quant aux précisions, je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas parvenue à lui donner, crois-moi, cela ne la regarde pas du tout, malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra te dire, elle n'a rien à faire dans ma vie privée, cela ne la regarde pas et je refuse de te partager avec elle pour le moment. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est ce que je ressens pour le moment. Mais bon, si tu étais heureuse de recevoir sa lettre, j'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire._

_Es-tu réellement certaine de vouloir accepter le paquet ? Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'apprête à te confronter, je ne pourrais pas longtemps te garder cacher derrière les lettres. Carlie commence déjà à me poser des questions sur toi, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Tu imagines qu'elle a vu ton nom et qu'elle l'a reproduit pour demander à son institutrice ce que ça voulait dire. Ma fille est bien trop intelligente, et bientôt, elle comprendra la place que tu as pris dans ma vie et là, ça en sera juste terminé du peu de tranquillité que t'aura accordé Alice. Je te promets d'arrêter de me tracasser pour cela, mais crois-moi, toi tu devrais te tracasser._

_Crois moi, j'ai mis bien longtemps a avoir de nouveau confiance en la gente féminine, d'ailleurs, j'ai encore un peu de mal, mais je me dis qu'il faut que je fasse des efforts. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus été vers les femmes, au plus grand dam de mon frère. Il ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais me laisser aller de cette manière, mais honnêtement, je préférais ne pas nouer de relation avec une femme qui aurait pu ne pas accepter ma fille, c'est idiot, mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, quitte à me sacrifier. Même si aujourd'hui, je commence à faire de plus en plus confiance, mais je fais toujours attention à ne pas me livrer trop vite. Voilà pourquoi il était étrange que je te parle de moi aussi rapidement, mais il faut croire que tu es une personne qui inspire la confiance._

_Tu as raison, je fui les photographes, mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est uniquement parce que je ne supporterais pas de me voir dans un journal, je ne fais rien de spécial, je ne fais que mon métier. Et puis je ne vais pas non plus me montrer sur des photos alors que je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles. Il est vrai que je commence à être de plus en plus curieux à propos de toi, de ce à quoi tu peux ressembler, mais je prends mon mal en patience….quoiqu'il en soit, je te promets de faire attention, pour Carlie, mais aussi pour toi._

_Il faut que je te laisse, Carlie vient de se réveiller et ma sœur frappe à la porte, je pense qu'elle va bientôt creuser un trou dedans._

_Au fait, Carlie a tenu à te faire un dessin, j'espère que cette attention te fera plaisir._

_Tendrement_

_Edward._

_**"Crois-tu réellement que tu me fasses peur Ed, allez, ouvres-moi la porte!? A."** Je savais que si je n'allais pas ouvrir cette porte, je m'exposerais à de grands danger. _

_- Fais comme chez toi, je vais voir Carlie qui a du faire un cauchemar._

Honnêtement, je bénissais ma fille en cet instant, mais je savais que je devrais bientôt parler avec ma soeur.

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_*******_

_

* * *

_

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponses aux non inscrits.**_

**Phika** : wahoo, quelle review ! Ça me touche beaucoup et je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. Fan à vie ?? Même quand je n'écrirais plus, fais attention, je vais prendre la grosse tête ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Memories** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

**Toune** : je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera comme cela ;)


	21. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 3

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Comme vous avez pu remarquer, il y a eu un léger bug hier…. Non seulement avec le site, mais aussi avec mon ordinateur, bref, j'ai fait un cumul._

_Enfin, voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Il était 15h lorsque mes cours s'étaient enfin achevés, je bénissais le ciel d'avoir une partie de mon après-midi pour moi, mais Angéla semblait en avoir décidé autrement. En effet, celle-ci souhaitait que l'on se rejoigne dans notre petit café pour se détendre puis, nous irions rejoindre les autres pour une soirée au restaurant. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir, mais il fallait que j'accepte de me sociabiliser. J'avais obtenu la permission de me rendre à mon appartement pour prendre le courrier ainsi qu'un bloc de feuilles et un crayon. Angéla avait tout de suite compris à quel point cette correspondance était importante pour moi, et elle avait rapidement mis le doigt sur mes sentiments pour Edward, même si je refusais de l'admettre pour le moment.

J'arrivais toute souriante au café, ayant dans la main deux lettres.

- Si le fait de recevoir une lettre te rend aussi heureuse, je vais t'en envoyer me dit Jacob, le fils du patron en souriant.

- Oh, mais tes lettres ne lui feraient pas le même effet répondit Angéla en souriant.

Je ne participais pas à la discussion, bien trop pressée de découvrir ce que me racontaient les Cullen. Je commençais par la lettre que j'attendais le moi, celle d'Alice, afin de garder le meilleur pour la fin.

_Bella,_

_Je suis si heureuse que tu ais décidé de me répondre, je t'avoue que pendant un moment, j'ai eu un peu peur de tout ce que mon frère aurait pu te raconter sur moi. Car je sais qu'il a du dire des choses peu reluisantes, mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit, quand il s'y met, il peut être un véritable homme de Cro-Magnon ! Le fait que tu m'ai répondu prouve que tu es une fille intelligente et sensée !_

_Je ne suis pas du tout comme il t'a décrit, je n'aurais jamais osé venir chez toi alors que je ne te connaissais pas. Bon, d'accord, j'y ai pensé, mais Jasper m'a retenu. Tu connais Jasper ? Edward t'en a parlé ? C'est son meilleur ami, et nous sommes comme qui dirait assez proches. Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage._

_Je suis réellement contente que tu ais cette correspondance avec mon frère, comme j'ai déjà du te le dire, ça lui fait énormément de bien, il sort un peu plus de sa caverne, même s'il reste toujours un peu bougon, mais ça, je pense que c'est le cas des hommes de la famille. je sais que je ne suis personne pour te dire cela, mais fais quand même attention, je sais qu'Edward t'a dit qu'il avait une adorable petite fille, et en acceptant l'un, tu ne peux pas faire sans l'autre. Il est très important pour toi de savoir cela car même si elle ne te connait pas encore, la petite semble s'être attachée à toi, sans doute parce que tu rends son père heureux. Je suis désolée de te dire cela alors que je ne sais même pas ce que tu souhaite vivre avec Edward, mais il est clair que tu ne pourras pas faire sans Carlie._

_Parlons enfin de choses plus intéressantes comme nous ! Je sais que nous sommes de la même fac et je pense que l'on pourrait sans doute se rencontrer un de ces jours pour faire du shopping, qu'en dis-tu ? Oh, si tu ne le veux pas tout de suite, je peux comprendre, mais je n'ai pas réellement d'amis à la fac, je n'y suis que pour travailler et j'aimerais vraiment avoir quelqu'un de mon âge dans mon entourage. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

_Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille harceler mon frère._

_Alice._

Je pris rapidement de quoi répondre à Alice, amusée par sa dernière phrase.

_Alice_

_Je suis contente d'avoir pris la décision de te répondre car tu me sembles être une personne haute en couleur, et tes lettes m'amusent assez. En fait, il est vrai que ton frère t'a décrite d'une manière assez spéciale, mais je pense qu'il essayait surtout de me mettre en garde. Je ne suis pas une fille ordinaire, enfin, je crois. Je hais tout ce qui concerne le shopping, je te jure, je ne supporte pas de rester enfermée dans une cabine d'essayage, d'ailleurs, lorsque l'on regarde ma manière de m'habiller, on comprend assez vite que ce n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé. Donc je ne suis pas contre le fait de te rencontrer, mais s'il te plait, je dirais même je t'en supplie, ne me traînes pas dans les magasins, c'est la pire des tortures qu'il peut exister pour moi._

_Edward m'a en effet parlé de Jasper, je sais que c'est son meilleur ami, le seul d'ailleurs qui lui est resté après son histoire avec son ex petite amie. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis très bien renseignée sur chacun d'entre vous, sans doute beaucoup plus que vous l'êtes sur moi, mais nous pouvons toujours essayer de palier à ce manque non ?_

_J'avais bien compris que j'étais obligée de compter Carlie dans l'équation, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'expose, mais je préfère ne pas me poser de questions. Aussi étrange que cela puisse semble, je commence aussi à m'attacher à elle alors que je ne la connais pas du tout. Pour le moment, je sais que les choses ne sont pas réellement concrètes, en effet, je n'ai jamais rencontré Edward, et je ne sais pas si elles le deviendront un jour, mais une chose est certaine, si cela devient le cas, je compte rencontrer Carlie aussi. C'est assez étrange comme situation, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami qui avait un enfant et je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer cette situation, mais pour le moment, je vis au jour le jour, je verrais bien ce que l'avenir me réserve plus tard._

_Merci de m'avoir répondu._

_N'harcèles pas trop ton frère, il risque de devenir encore plus bougon._

_Amicalement,_

_Bella_

Voilà, la première lettre était une chose faite, non pas qu'elle soit une corvée, mais la lettre d'Edward était clairement ce que j'attendais le plus. J'ouvrais rapidement la lettre devant le regard amusé d'Angela.

- Attention, tu vas arracher la lettre.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh, regarde !

Elle me tendit un morceau de papier, ce que je reconnu vite comme un dessin.

- Il dessine bien ton copain me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas mon copain, et ce n'est pas lui qui a dessiné….

- C'est qui alors ?

- Sa fille.

- Il a … il a une fille, mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit, il faut à tout prix que tu me racontes, non mais imagines, il est marié.

- Angy, il n'est pas marié…

- Oui mais…

- Ton père a une trop mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Mais….

- Chut, je dois lire la lettre.

Je restais un moment bloquée sur le dessin, c'était tellement mignon de la part de Carlie de me faire un dessin, même si je ne savais pas réellement ce que ça pouvait représenter, son attention me touchait. Je lisais la lettre d'Edward, excitée comme une puce, Angela me regardait avec un petit sourire qui en disait long. Aussitôt avais-je terminé sa lettre que je me jetais sur un crayon pour lui répondre.

_Edward,_

_Crois-moi, cela m'amuse plus qu'autre chose que ta sœur ait son nez dans ma vie, nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté pour le moment, mais je sens que c'est une fille bien, réellement. J'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaître davantage, enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit dangereuse, et je suis sure que tu exagères, sois honnêtes, ta sœur n'est pas un monstre, et je suis certaine que tu l'aimes plus que ce que tu oses l'avouer. Si je continue à parler avec elle, je te jure de ne pas parler de ce qui concerne l'aspect plus personnel de notre relation, si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites._

_Je sens que l'on va être confronté à un petit problème, si tu refuses « de me partager » avec elle parce qu'elle souhaite que l'on se rencontre. Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de le vouloir, mais je ne voulais pas la vexer, je ne la connais pas et je ne veux pas me mettre ta famille à dos…. Sinon, je suis certaine de vouloir accepter le paquet, je ne sais pas à quoi je vais me confronter, mais j'ai bien envie de tester, après tout, tes amis connaissent ta fille et l'accepte alors il en va de même pour moi._

_Si tu souhaites savoir à quoi je ressemble, ce n'est pas réellement compliqué, je suis petite, brune aux yeux marrons…. Banale quoi. Je sais que ma mère n'a jamais été d'accord avec moi, mais j'imagine que c'est normal non ? Je suis sa fille, elle va toujours me trouver belle, mais je suis certaine du contraire, et les filles de mon lycée me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Heureusement que tout cela changé, à l'université, tu peux être toi-même et les gens ne te regardent pas étrangement si tu ne rentres pas dans les cadres que l'on t'impose. Je dois te dire que je me sens de mieux en mieux dans ma peau depuis que je suis à Seattle. Je suis réellement bien dans ma peau, intégrée dans un groupe d'amis. Mais surtout, je goute aux joies de l'indépendance, une indépendance que ne me donnait pas Mike. Je te jure que mon prochain petit copain sera tout l'opposé de ce qu'il avait pu être. Il ne me laissait pas sortir, me questionnait sans cesse sur mes amis. Je ne veux plus de ça, je veux quelqu'un qui me laisse faire ce que je souhaite de ma vie. Est-ce trop demandé ?_

_Je tiens aussi à te dire que j'avais été touchée par le dessin de ta fille, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ça, mais ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je n'ai pas vraiment su ce que ça ressemblait, mais j'étais heureuse de le recevoir. Tu pourras lui dire merci de ma part, même si je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais je te tire mon chapeau parce que moi-même je commence seulement à mettre un doigt sur ce qu'il se passe au travers de notre correspondance._

_Je te laisse, il faut que je me dépêche d'aller poster la lettre et enfin me rendre au restaurant. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mais il faut que je me bouge n'est-ce pas ?_

_Merci pour tout ce que tu m'apportes au travers de ces lettres._

_Affectueusement._

_Bella._

J'avais réellement du mal à me livrer, mais j'essayais de le faire au maximum.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions tous au restaurant qui se trouvait non loin de chez moi, mais je n'étais pas réellement avec eux. J'étais restée avec Edward et sa lettre, il me hantait de plus en plus.

- Bella ? me dit Tyler un de nos amis, tu es avec nous ?

- Non excuses moi, j'étais totalement ailleurs, mais c'est bon, je suis de retour sur terre.

- Enfin ! me dit Laurène avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Oh Bella, regarde là-bas. Me dit Jessica.

- Quoi ?

- Jess, il est impoli de regarder les gens de cette manière. dit Angela

- Oui, mais lui ne se dérange pas pour regarder notre table.

J'éclatais de rire devant l'ai renfrogné de Jessica. Le repas se déroulait relativement bien, finalement, j'étais heureuse d'être sortie de mon chez moi pour voir mes amis. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien tous ensembles.

A la fin du repas, je me dirigeais vers le bar du restaurant où se tenait le patron.

- Regarde, il y a le garçon qui nous regardait tout à l'heure, et là, il te regarde….

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme mystérieux de Jessica. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je ne revenais pas qu'une telle personne puisse exister sur terre. Et instantanément, l'image d'Edward me vint à l'esprit, je me sentais réellement mal sans savoir pourquoi.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

**Adenou** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère que cet autre chapitre te plaira.

**lion&lamb^^** : merci pour ta review, contente de te voir toujours fidèle au poste.

**Nanou1980** : contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre.


	22. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Pfft, j'avais même plus internet hier….. et du coup, j'avais pas envie d'écrire._

_Et là, en rentrant du film, miracle, internet était revenu, je vous ai donc écrit ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse. Au fait, vous êtes allées voir le film ??? trop bien, je suis encore montée sur ressorts comme en sortant de la séance. J'adore…_

_Bref…._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais passé le week-end hanté par cette fille, je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais été touché par elle. Je ne savais rien d'elle, ni son prénom, ni ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. J'étais tombé sous le charme d'un physique et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à me sortir son visage de l'esprit. Je commençais totalement à perdre pied depuis que Bella était entré dans ma vie, cette jeune femme ne m'aurait pas marqué si je n'avais pas cru entendre son prénom.

Vendredi soir, mon frère avait tenu à ce que je vienne à son restaurant pour lui tenir compagnie. Je n'avais juste pas envie d'y aller, mais je ne pouvais rien refuser à ma famille, et ils le savaient bien. J'étais donc arrivé à 18h, avant le coup de feu, et j'avais pu parler avec mon frère, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Et elle était entrée. J'étais au bar, devant mon frère qui me parlait de je ne sais quoi, sans doute encore de la grossesse de Rose quand j'ai entendu son prénom. Plutôt, je pense avoir entendu son prénom, un simple « Bella » glissé à sa table, mais comment en être certain. Je m'étais retourné et je les avais observés. Un groupe d'étudiants banals, une jeune fille brune de dos. Mon frère avait remarqué mon regard fixé sur elle et m'avait dit d'aller la voir, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas comme ça, et j'avais trop peur d'être déçu. Et puis, à la fin de son repas, elle s'était dirigée vers la caisse de mon frère pour payer. Et je l'avais vu. Elle était belle, réellement belle. D'une beauté simple et naturelle, bien loin de ce qu'avait pu être Candice qui se cachait sous son maquillage. Et depuis, elle me hantait sans que je sache si elle était bien la fille de mes lettres. Plus les heures passaient, plus je l'espérais car il était tout bonnement impossible que je sois tombé sous le charme d'une autre fille que Bella. Elle était celle que je voulais et la seule.

Nous étions lundi midi et Carlie avait été malade toute la nuit, j'avais donc pris une journée de congé pour m'occuper d'elle, mais je n'étais pas vraiment disponible.

- Papa ! me cria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demandais-je, surpris.

- Pourquoi tu m'écoutes pas ?

- Désolé mon ange, j'étais dans mes pensées, que me demandais-tu ?

- Tu crois que Bella a aimé mon dessin ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense pourquoi ?

- Parce que si elle aime pas, ça veut dire qu'elle ne m'aimera pas.

- Mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas pour cela d'accord.

- D'accord, mais lis sa lettre et dis moi.

- Sa lettre ?

- Oui, tatie Alice me l'a donné quand tu étais sous la douche.

Je pris la lettre et fis un sourire à ma fille, non sans jurer contre ma sœur qui entrait chez moi comme elle aurait pu entrer chez elle, il faudrait que je change les serrures au plus vite. Mais je ne me concentrais plus du tout sur ça, j'étais bien trop impatient de lire la lettre de Bella. Cette dernière, comme toutes les précédentes, me toucha plus que ce que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, à chaque fois que je lisais une de ses lettres, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer, ce qu'il ne me faisait jamais, hormis quand je regardais ma fille. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, mais c'était trop difficile, j'avais bien trop peur d'être déçu. Bercé par mes doutes, je décidais de répondre à ma belle.

_Bella,_

_Recevoir ta lettre est toujours un réel plaisir. Non en fait, plus le temps vient, plus je suis heureux de recevoir tes lettres. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ce sentiment et ça me fait un peu peur. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux femmes et même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, j'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus peur de ce que demain va nous apporter. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, les lettres ne me suffiront plus dans quelques temps. J'ai de plus de plus envie de te rencontrer, de voir la femme qui hante mes journées. Je sais que le moment n'est pas encore venu, mais penses-tu que cela pourrait arriver ? penses-tu qu'un jour, tu souhaiteras me rencontrer, même si ce n'est que pour discuter pendant une heure, ou aller au cinéma, ou parler de littérature ? J'en aurais bientôt réellement envie, sans doute trop pour pouvoir me contenir. Enfin, ce n'est pas encore d'actualité._

_Je pense que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur tes relations, et si tu souhaites sortir avec ma sœur, fais-le, vraiment. Je te jure que je ne t'en voudrais pas, il est vrai que je serais un peu jaloux, mais je peux surmonter cela. Je suis un grand garçon, et cela me ferait très plaisir que tu sois ami avec ma sœur, mais ne lui répètes pas d'accord ? elle serait trop heureuse de savoir que je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous voyez. Par contre, maintient tes positions, refuses fermement de faire du shopping avec elle, parce que sinon, elle va vraiment t'y emmener, tu ne la connais pas._

_Je suis certain que tu n'es pas banale, ma sœur est brune et petite et je peux te dire qu'elle est tout sauf banale, une fille n'est jamais banale. Elle attire toujours le regard, ne serait-ce que parce que c'est une fille. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien, les filles attirent le regard depuis toujours et attisent les convoitises. Eve n'en est que le meilleur exemple. Je sais que je parle comme un homme là, mais c'est normal, je peux te dire que je vis dans la peur permanente qu'un jour, un garçon pose son regard sur ma fille. Je ne supporterais jamais de la voir s'éloigner de moi, elle tout ce qui fait mon bonheur et vivre sans elle m'est simplement indispensable. En parlant d'elle, je lui ferais part de ton plaisir d'avoir eu ton dessin. Elle a passé le week-end à me demandé ce que tu en pensais, et elle avait peur que tu ne l'aimes pas à cause de ce dessin. Je pense qu'elle est comme moi, une anxieuse de nature… quant à ce qu'il représente…. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il représentait, mais sache qu'il a été fait avec amour… je ne lui ai pas encore réellement expliqué ce qu'il se passait, enfin, si…. Je lui ai dit que je parlais avec une amie, et que nous nous envoyions des lettres car cela nous amusait. Elle ne comprends pas pourquoi on préfère pas s'envoyer des mails et je pense qu'à présent, -nous sommes des dinosaures pour elle._

_ Je te laisse, il faut que je sorte pour vérifier quelque chose._

_Tendrement._

_ Edward._

- Alors ? elle a aimé mon dessin ? me demanda Carlie en sautant partout.

- Oui, elle l'a bien aimé.

- Génial !!

- Dis, tu vas mettre ton manteau, on va aller faire un tour.

- D'accord, on va où ?

- A la bibliothèque, mais il faudra être discrète, d'accord ?

Il fallait à tout prix que je sache si la jeune femme était réellement Bella. Ce qu'elle me disait dans sa lettre me faisait douter encore plus, j'étais anxieux. Il fallait que ce soit elle. Elle était dans un restaurant vendredi soir, elle était petite, brune, les yeux marrons…. Trop de coïncidences.

Carlie habillée, nous nous dirigions vers la bibliothèque universitaire, afin d'apercevoir Bella. Il était 17h, et je savais qu'elle travaillait le lundi, elle serait donc là. Je resterais caché, mais il fallait que je sache si c'était réellement elle.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits.**_

**lion&lamb^^** : La réponse n'était vraiment compliquée à trouver n'est-ce pas ?

**sophielac** : merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**memories** : Tiens, mais c'est Edward on dirait lol….


	23. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre écrit depuis hier, mais malheureusement, je n'avas pas le net…._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

Le week-end avait été infernal…. J'avais sans cesse l'image de ce parfait inconnu qui me hantait. Je ne savais pas comment cela été possible, après tout, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, mais il m'avait semblé parfait. C'était le mot… et son regard… je n'avais jamais vu un tel regard. A peine mes yeux avaient-ils croisés les siens que mon cœur s'était emballé. Mais d'un autre côté, je me sentais atrocement coupable face à ce que je ressentais pour cet homme. J'étais mal de sentir mon cœur s'emballer de la sorte alors que j'avais Edward. Certes, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi, mais je savais ce que moi je ressentais pour lui. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui sans vraiment m'en être aperçue. C'était arrivé comme ça, sans que je ne le demande, sans que je ne le veuille. Mais j'étais sous son charme et je trouvais injuste envers lui de trouver un autre homme beau. En même temps, je ne commandais pas ce que je ressentais. Je devais absolument me recentrer sur Edward, je ne reverrais jamais cet inconnu de ma vie et je ne le voulais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était Edward. Edward et ses mots tendres, Edward et son instinct protecteur, Edward qui aimait la littérature, et Edward qui avait une petite fille.

J'étais folle d'être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu, mais j'étais tellement heureuse de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui. C'était comme si je vivais enfin, mon cœur battait la chamade quand je recevais sa lettre. Il était celui qu'il me fallait et je voulais être celle qu'il lui fallait, même s'il avait une petite fille, je n'en avais juste rien à faire, je le voulais lui et tout ce qui allait avec.

En rentrant chez moi le lundi midi, j'avais reçu une lettre, d'Alice me semblait-il, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de la lire. Ce n'est qu'une fois à la bibliothèque que je pu l'ouvrir.

_Bella,_

_Je n'ai pas encore reçu ta lettre, mais voici mon numéro de portable, il faut absolument que l'on se voit. Jazz t'a envoyé une lettre je crois, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire._

_Appelles-moi en cas de besoin._

_Alice._

Cette attention me touchait. Plus le temps passé, plus j'avais l'impression de faire partie de cette famille que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

- Bella ?

- Oui Mme Kens ?

- Encore avec une des lettres de ton avocat ?

- Ce n'est pas mon avocat…. C'est une lettre de sa sœur.

- Oh… bien, c'est pour te dire que tu pourras partir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- D'accord.

J'entendis un éclat de rire qui détourna mon attention, mais je ne vis qu'une petite fille partir en courant. Je décidais de ne pas faire attention à cela et de continuer mon travail du mieux que je le pouvais.

En rentrant chez moi, j'avais l'espoir fou d'avoir reçu une lettre d'Edward, j'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, le week-end sans lui m'avait paru atrocement long, mais je savais que cela serait impossible. Et c'était bien le cas, aucune lettre de sa part dans ma boite aux lettres, je l'espérais pour le lendemain, je ne pourrais pas tenir sans cette dernière.

Vers 23h, je me glissais dans mon lit, attendant le lendemain avec impatience quand mon téléphone sonna.

«_ J'avais juste envie de te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Edward_. » mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine et j'avais envie de sauter partout tellement j'étais heureuse d'avoir eu de ses nouvelles, j'en avais tellement besoin.

« _Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, bonne nuit à toi aussi, de même qu'à ta princesse. Biz. B._ » j'étais totalement réveillée à présent et j'espérais qu'il me réponde, même si j'avais des doutes. Doutes qui s'envolèrent lorsque mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

« _ne me remercie pas, je pense en permanence à toi. Quand à la princesse, elle dort déjà, mais je lui dirais que tu as pensé à elle, ça lui fera plaisir_…. » les pulsations de mon cœur redoublèrent cet instant et je m'empressais de lui répondre.

« _moi aussi je pense souvent à toi. J'avais besoin d'avoir de tes nouvelles, merci pour le message. Bisous _»

«_ quand c'est comme ça, envoies moi un message, je te répondrais tout le temps. Je te laisse, j'ai une grosse journée demain. Bye. Ed. »_

_« bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves. _»

Ma première conversation par sms avec Edward, et j'étais déjà sur un petit nuage, ainsi, il pensait à moi souvent, rien que ça me donnait envie de sauter partout.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que je recevais la lettre d'Edward avec deux autres lettres dont une où je ne connaissais pas l'auteur, sans doute Jasper si j'en croyais Alice.

_Bella,_

_Heureuse de voir que je peux t'amuser, non mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas un clown, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? que t'a dit Edward ? Rien rassures moi. Non parce que je ne suis pas comme il peut le dire, je peux être très sérieuse. En fait, tu sais, je mets une sorte de masque. Je suis la fille pour qui tout va bien, qui tente de ne jamais se plaindre parce que ses frères ont eu des problèmes qui les ont dépassés. Ils sont toute ma vie et je n'ai jamais imaginé cela comme un sacrifice, mais parfois, j'aimerais avoir du temps pour moi. De toute petite, j'ai toujours été protégée par mes frères puis à l'adolescence, c'était eux qu'il fallait protéger et donc je faisais attention à tout ce que je faisais pour ne pas les peiner davantage, pas de crise d'adolescence et mon seul amusement est le shopping alors s'il te plait, ne me refuses pas cela._

_J'ai besoin d'une amie à qui je peux tout raconter et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu peux être celle là, j'en ai envie, mais il me faut savoir si toi, tu le veux aussi. J'ai tellement envie de tout te raconter, et crois-moi, il y a des tas de choses qu'Edward ne sais pas et j'ai envie de te les raconter, mais pour cela, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Edward, de tout garder pour toi, tu peux le faire ?_

_Sinon, je te remercie encore une fois pour la relation que tu as noué avec Edward, nous sommes allés nous promener et il était super. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Il souriait tout le temps et nous avons parlé de toi, longuement._

_Tiens moi au courant dès que tu es libre, j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi, même si ce n'est pas du shopping, mais crois-moi, c'est à moi de juger si tu as le droit d'être dispensée de shopping ou non._

_Amicalement._

_Lily._

** ** **

_Bella,_

_Finalement, je vaux pas mieux que les deux autres…. Je suis un psychologue et je devrais savoir que ça a un caractère harceleur d'envoyer une lettre à une inconnue, mais je refusais de rester dans le doute encore longtemps comme cela. Alors, je me suis décidé à t'écrire._

_Je peux t'assurer que c'est la croix et la bannière pour avoir tes coordonnées. Edward ne divulgue rien, il refuse de nous donner ton adresse ou ton numéro de téléphone et dans un sens je le comprends. Si un jour Emmett a ton adresse, tu peux t'attendre à le voir débarquer chez toi. Je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution et je n'avais pas envie de te brusquer donc finalement, une lettre est le meilleur moyen._

_Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la vie d'Edward, quelque chose dont nous n'avions pas la connaissance mais qui lui faisait du bien. Et finalement, ce week-end, nous nous sommes réunis et il s'est décidé à nous dire ce qu'il se passait. Il nous a parlé de toi pendant deux heures, tout en n'en dévoilant pas trop. Après cela, nous l'avons tanné pendant une heure pour avoir ton numéro de téléphone, mais rien n'y a fait. j'ai du rusé pour l'obtenir auprès d'Alice. Ne lui en veux pas s'il te plait, elle ne voulait pas non plus me le donner sans l'accord d'Edward, mais je l'ai trouvé dans son carnet d'adresse…._

_J'aimerais, si tu l'acceptes, te parler d'Edward, mais aussi apprendre à te connaître car si tu as su redonner goût à la vie à Edward._

_Sincèrement._

_Jasper._

Il ne me restais que la lettre d'Edward à écrire, mais il fallait auparavant que je lise la sienne, je la cherchais dans mon paquet de courrier. Je soulevais le journal quand j'aperçu un visage familier. L'inconnu du café faisait la première page de mon journal. Je le prenais à pleine main quand j'aperçu la légende. Oh mon dieu…. Je sautais partout, mais réellement partout, mon inconnu était Edward…. Oh mon dieu. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un…. Mais je n'avais personne… à part Angela.

- Oui ?

- Angy… je sais qui c'est…

- Qui ?

- L'inconnu du bar, tu as un journal ?

- Oui, j'ai le Seattle Post pourquoi ?

- Tu as vu la couverture ?

- Hum, oh mais oui, c'est lui, c'est ton inconnu.

- Mon inconnu, mais aussi Edward.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, regardes la légende.

- Il est….. sublime.

- Hum….

- Oh, il faut que je te laisse, Ben arrive… on en parle dès qu'on se voit, là, ton histoire devient vraiment intéressante.

- Pas de problèmes.

Je raccrochais et m'enfonçais dans le canapé, je venais de réagir de manière puérile, mais je ne savais pas réellement comment réagir. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse et là…. Mon dieu, voir son visage c'était presque irréel…. Je me décidais à lire sa lettre, de toute façon, rien ne saurait faire tomber l'euphorie que je ressentais en ce moment.

_Edward._

_je ne sais même pas quoi écrire, je suis tellement touchée parce que tu m'as écris. J'aimerais aussi beaucoup te rencontrer, mais il faut que je me fasse à cette idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais te rencontrer me fait un peu peur. Tu pourrais être vraiment déçu, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis banale et j'ai peur de parler aux gens, non pas que tu sois n'importe qui, mais je ne serais pas la même en vrai qu'en lettres. Laisses moi un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps, quelques semaines…. Je suis désolée…._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais savoir que tu es jaloux, me touche beaucoup, c'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? mais ça me rassure, d'une certaine manière, ça prouve que tu tiens à moi. Mais ne le sois pas de ta sœur, elle est juste une amie, ou une future amie plutôt, elle ne tiendra jamais la place que tu as. Tu es bien trop important pour que je laisse quelqu'un te remplacer, prendre plus de place que toi. Actuellement, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est impossible. Ça me fait réellement bizarre d'écrire tout cela, et j'ai bien envie d'arracher la lettre, mais on joue carte sur tables non ? c'est réellement étrange ce que je ressens pour toi, mais j'aime assez ce sentiment. Voilà, encore une fois, j'en ai trop dit. Mais bon, maintenant c'est fait._

_A mon avis, ta fille attire déjà les convoitises, mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais un amoureux. Il s'appelait Luke et il était mignon, vraiment mignon. Il m'offrait des cadeaux comme des colliers, des bracelets, des fleurs mais aussi du chocolat. Des tonnes de chocolat… oh mon dieu, quand je me rends compte de tout ce que j'ai mangé, je devrais aujourd'hui peser plus de cent kilos, ou même plus. Mais rassures toi, je suis certaine que Carlie te le dira bien assez tôt, quand elle voudra l'inviter chez toi pour qu'ils regardent un film ensemble, comme des grands quoi. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras très bien._

_Je te laisse trouver le meilleur moyen pour annoncer à ta fille pourquoi on s'envoie des lettres plutôt que des mails._

_Tendrement._

_Bella._

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

**lion&lamb^^** : c'est clair, c'était juste super !!!! je pense que je vais bientôt y retourner d'ailleurs ;)

**Aline** : j'ai essayé d'aller sur ton blog, mais l'adresse ne marche pas, désolée

**Memories** : merci pour ta review ;) et je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ;)


	24. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 6

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre que finalement j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire…. Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine de poster demain, fête des musiciens oblige…._

_Si ça vous tente, j'ai écris une OS pour un challenge, qui s'appelle « Surmonter la perte » mais bon, ça n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je m'en vais pour laisser place au chapitre._

_J'ai édité le chapitre pour tenter de corriger ce qui ne m'allait pas, ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais c'est déjà mieux...._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

Nous étions enfin arrivés à la bibliothèque. Carlie était juste intenable car elle se doutait bien que nous n'allions pas là sans aucune raison. Elle avait fait le lien entre la lettre de Bella et notre départ précipité. J'aurais sans doute du la laisser chez Alice. Quoique non, en fait, je n'aurais jamais du la laisser chez Alice, cette dernière lui aurait demandé où j'étais passé et elle m'aurait alors suivi pour rencontrer Bella. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais. Je ne voulais pas la rencontrer, je voulais juste la voir. La voir et arrêter de me torturer, avoir juste la confirmation que les deux femmes qui m'avaient tapé dans l'œil n'en étaient en réalité qu'une seule. Carlie trépignait d'impatience et à peine avais-je garé la voiture qu'elle était détachée prête à bondir à l'extérieur. Je lui avais ouvert sa portière et m'étais agenouillé devant elle.

- Mon ange, on ne va pas aller parler à Bella d'accord ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que, le moment n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Alors pourquoi on vient.

- Juste pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Et c'est pour cela que nous devons être discrets, elle ne doit pas nous voir.

- Ce n'est pas marrant. On aurait pu tout de suite aller la voir.

- Je sais, mais nous ne ferons pas ça aujourd'hui, c'est clair ?

- Oui papa.

Elle tenta tout de même de me faire la moue « à la Cullen » que sa tante lui avait si bien apprise, mais il était juste hors de question que je me laisse faire. Je n'étais pas prêt à rencontrer Bella, et elle ne devait pas être prête non plus.

Nous étions dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque et ce n'était pas du tout discret, il fallait que je trouve un endroit où nous pourrions nous cacher. Derrière un rayonnage de livres semblait être l'endroit parfait. J'emmenais Carlie le plus discrètement possible. Cette dernière semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Mais quel père faisais-je ? J'emmenais ma fille dans des missions d'espionnage alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore six ans. Je me repris vite en me rendant compte qu'elle semblait s'amuser et que c'était le principal. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées depuis un petit moment quand soudain, je l'aperçu, le femme du bar. Encore une fois, j'étais persuadé que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, c'était obligatoirement Bella. J'eus envie d'aller la voir, mais je me retins, le moment n'était pas encore arrivé, et j'étais là uniquement pour confirmer ce que je pensais. Une confirmation qui arriva lorsqu'une dame assez âgée parla à mon inconnue

_« Bella ? »_

Ainsi c'était forcément elle ! Carlie me regardait avec les yeux brillant d'excitation, d'ailleurs, j'étais persuadé d'avoir exactement le même regard. Mais je ne réagissais pas et mis mon doigts sur les lèvres de ma fille afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle garde le silence.

_"Oui Mme Kens ?"_

_"Encore avec une des lettres de ton avocat ?" _Carlie me regarde et se retient d'éclater de rire. Il faut que je pare la catastrophe, je l'emmène vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin d'écouter ce qu'elle allait répondre.

_"Ce n'est pas mon avocat…. C'est une lettre de sa sœur."_

Cela ne me servait à rien d'écouter la suite. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait et je tirais Carlie hors de l'établissement alors qu'elle riait aux éclats sans que je ne le comprenne vraiment. J'avais cessé de tenter de comprendre ma fille il y avait bien longtemps.

Ainsi, Alice lui avait encore envoyé une lettre et sans que je le sache, il fallait juste que je me fasse à cette idée, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais ça viendrait avec le temps.

Dans la soirée, nous étions tous réunis chez mes parents pour préparer le repas de noël et j'avais décidé de leur annoncer ma correspondance avec Bella, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Encore une fois, ce sont les filles de la famille qui m'emmenèrent sur ce sujet.

- Alors, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Alice à ma fille.

- Nous sommes allés voir Bella répondit ma fille.

- Toute la famille s'était stoppée, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit jusqu'au cri d'Alice.

- Tu es allé la voir sans moi, sans me prévenir ?

- Je….

- Elle est comment ? dit-elle sans me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase. Tu lui as parlé, elle t'apprécie, tu n'as pas fait ton goujat ?

- Stop Alice. Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé, je voulais juste savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Attendez, qui est Bella ? demanda Rosalie.

- La fille du restaurant. Répondis-je.

- Comment tu la connais ? demanda Emmett.

- Il lui écrit des lettres depuis un bout de temps.

- Et je me passerais de tes commentaires Em'.

- Est-ce que l'on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda mon père.

Je leur racontais alors tout, tout depuis le début en essayant de ne rien omettre. Il faut avouer que ma sœur était d'une grande aide quand il s'agissait de montrer ce qui avait changé. Tout le monde nous écoutait attentivement. Je pouvais deviner les sentiments de chacun des membres de ma famille, mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce que Jasper ressentais à cet instant précis. Il ne disait rien, il attendait puis il me fit un sourire. Je savais que je n'aurais rien de plus, mais c'était déjà suffisant pour moi, implicitement, cela voulait dire qu'il approuvait.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais chez Jasper quand je remarquais une écriture familière parmi son courrier. Pas lui, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

- Jasper Hale !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça !

- Quoi ?

- Ça ! Lui dis-je en brandissant la lettre.

- Oh… c'est une lettre.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi est-ce Bella t'envoie une lettre ?

- Je…. oublies d'accord.

- C'est ça, espère. Lui dis-je en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour la lire.

- Mais c'est personnel Ed !

- C'est ça. Bella et ma relation avec elle étaient personnelles, vous avez décidé de mettre votre nez dedans, alors vous acceptez que je sois au courant de tout.

_Jasper,_

_Alors…. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surprise de recevoir une lettre de ta part, même si j'y avais été un peu préparée par Alice. En effet, elle m'avait dit que j'allais recevoir une lettre de ta part, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment gérer tout cela._

_Je… cette correspondance prend une ampleur à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée et ça commence à me faire peur. Comment expliquer cela… honnêtement, tout le monde me répète la même chose, que j'ai redonné goût à la vie à Edward, mais je n'y suis pour rien, je vous le jure. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Si, une chose. Un jour, j'ai posté une lettre de rupture et je me suis trompée d'adresse. Depuis ce jour là, ma vie s'en est juste retrouvée bouleversée et je ne sais pas comment gérer tout cela. Je tente de faire comme si rien ne se passait, mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence que je suis intégrée dans quelque chose que je ne gère pas forcément. Je reçois des lettres d'Alice, de toi à présent, Carlie me fait des dessins alors que je n'avais rien demandé de tout cela. Mais je m'y fais, petit à petit. Je sais que je suis prête à faire des efforts pour sauvegarder cela, parce que même si ça me fait peur, j'y tiens beaucoup. Toutes ces lettres, tous ces événements, c'est une part d'Edward que je découvre._

_Je n'en veux pas à Edward, je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien et je pense même que j'aurais du mal à lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Je pense que je me suis bien trop attachée à lui pour risquer de rompre tout contact avec lui. Quant à Alice, je ne lui en veux pas non plus, je suis même contente de pouvoir faire enfin ta connaissance après tout ce que j'ai pu entendre sur toi. Je te rassure, que du bien._

_A part ça, j'ai accepté de correspondre avec Alice donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'accepterais pas de le faire avec toi. Après tout, on a tous besoin d'un psy dans ses connaissances non ? Je sais, c'est une tentative d'humour ratée, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis assez mal à l'aise. Mais ça va sans doute s'estomper avec le temps._

_Heureuse d'avoir enfin fait ta connaissance._

_Bella._

Le discours de Bella ne changeait pas énormément par rapport aux lettres qu'elle m'écrivait, même si je sentais qu'elle était beaucoup plus gênée que dans ce qu'elle pouvait m'écrire. En un sens, j'étais rassuré, je gardais l'exclusivité en quelques sortes, c'était à moi qu'elle se confiait et ça me touchait. Il fallait que je parvienne à lire les lettres d'Alice pour savoir s'il en allait de même.

Le soir même, j'étais donc chez Alice, non sans avoir rassuré Jasper sur sa plausible correspondance avec Bella. Finalement, ça ne me dérangeait plus. Alors que ma sœur s'amusait à habiller Carlie avec tous ses vêtements, je trouvais l'endroit où elle rangeait les lettres de Bella. Enfin, ranger était un bien grand mot. Elles étaient entreposées sur son bureau. Le plus discrètement possible, j'entamais donc ma lecture.

_Alice,_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas de la sorte de ce que peut me raconter Edward sur toi, honnêtement, il n'a jamais rien dit de réellement méchant. Bien évidemment, il lui arrive de plaisanter à ton sujet, mais je sais très bien qu'il t'aime énormément et surtout qu'il te respecte beaucoup trop pour ne penser que tu n'es qu'un clown. Parfois, je t'envie, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un frère avec qui me chamailler et avoir une relation semblable à celle que tu peux avoir avec Edward ou même avec Emmett._

_Tu me mets dans une position assez difficile, je te jure Alice, je déteste faire du shopping, que ce soit avec toi ou avec une autre personne, je n'aimerais pas ça. Et de plus, tu vas sans doute trouver cela stupide, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de te suivre dans une virée shopping. Ce que je gagne me suffit à peine pour vivre et économiser un peu pour les cadeaux de noël, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller faire du shopping, mais nous pourrions toujours aller nous promener si tu le souhaites. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait._

_Je peux être cette amie, j'en ai vraiment envie, et si tu souhaites me raconter des choses, je serais muette comme une tombe vis-à-vis de tout le monde. Je dis tout le monde parce que j'ai la vague impression que je vais bientôt recevoir des lettres de toute la famille Cullen, mais je te promets de ne rien dire à personne. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais toujours te présenter à mes camarades, ils pourraient sans doute te plaire, et tu aurais un groupe d'amis de ton âge. C'est à toi de voir._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Bella._

- Edward Cullen ! De quel droit lis-tu mes lettres ?

- Et

- toi, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas pousser Bella à faire du shopping avec toi.

- Oh, ça va…

- Non Alice, je sais très bien comment elle va réagir, je suis certain qu'elle est mal à l'aise maintenant.

- Edward…. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne la ferais pas fuir, d'accord ?

- Mais….

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi et elle ne s'enfuira pas en courant. La fille avec qui je corresponds est Bella, mon amie et pas Bella la fille dont tu es amoureux.

- Je….

- Ne me mens pas, tout le monde a vu que tu étais amoureux. J'ai juste besoin d'une amie et je sens que ce sera elle… ne m'en veux pas.

- C'est bon Alice…. Mais ne la force pas à faire du shopping avec toi.

Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi, j'avais pris la décision d'envoyer un bouquet de fleur à Bella, juste pour la remercier d'accorder un peu de son temps à ma famille qui semblait l'apprécier de plus en plus.

Encore une fois j'attendais que ma princesse soit au lit pour avoir tout mon temps pour répondre à la femme qui occupait à présent toutes mes pensées.

_Bella,_

_Je me sens un peu idiot de ce que je vais écrire, mais en même temps, depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance, ce ne sera pas la première fois. J'ai vraiment l'impression de redevenir un adolescent. J'ai toujours peur de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir, et à chaque fois tu m'étonnes d'avantage. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que jamais, je te le promets, jamais je ne te trouverais banale. Si tel avait été le cas, cela ferait bien longtemps que je ne t'écrirais plus. Tu es une femme réellement passionnante, et je suis certain que nous pourrions avoir des conversations passionnantes tous les deux. Mais je comprends tout à fait que tu ne sois pas prête et j'attendrais. Cela fait des années que je t'attends, et je crois que j'ai encore quelques mois devant moi. Cesses de t'excuser, ce n'est vraiment pas grave._

_J'aurais voulu faire semblant de ne pas avoir lu ton second paragraphe, mais il en va tout autrement. Je l'ai lu, et il m'a fait plaisir. J'ai eu un sourire niais. Je te le dis, je suis pire qu'un adolescent. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec ma famille et ma sœur et je suis beaucoup moins jaloux, et lire ce que tu m'as écris me touche. Je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai une place particulièrement spéciale pour toi et saches juste qu'il en va de même pour toi. Tu as pris une place vraiment importante et ça n'est pas prêt de changer, je dirais même que cela va amplifier avec le temps. Comme tu le sais, chaque femme de mon entourage a une place spéciale, ma mère, ma sœur, ma belle sœur et ma fille, et aujourd'hui toi. Tu as toute ta place dans mon cœur et je vais m'attacher à te le prouver le plus souvent possible et si tu me le permets, à te le dire aussi._

_Je souhaitais aussi te remercier. Déjà d'être entrée dans ma vie et d'avoir fait entrer le soleil avec toi, mais aussi d'accepter d'être dans celle de ma famille. Ils peuvent être encombrants parfois, mais je comprends mieux quels liens peut te lier à Alice et d'après ce que j'ai pu lire à Jasper maintenant. Tu es réellement une fille géniale Bella, n'en doute jamais. Alice est heureuse d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance. Elle n'a jamais eu d'amie hormis Rose, mais Rose n'a pas son âge et Rose est mère de famille, elles n'ont plus réellement les mêmes centres d'intérêt, même si elles s'entendent bien. Je pense que la relation que tu commences à nouer avec elle lui fait du bien, vraiment du bien. Mais ne culpabilise jamais de lui dire non, elle ne t'en tiendra jamais rigueur. Affirme ton caractère, que ce soit avec elle ou avec les autres._

_Je vais te laisser ici, j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attend demain. Et oui, c'est enfin demain que le jugement va être rendu, je vais enfin être libérer de cette affaire, et je vais savoir si ces enfoirés, pardonnes moi cette expression, vont finir en prison, ça semble plutôt bien parti alors croises les doigts avec moi._

_Tendrement._

_Edward._

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_*******_

_

* * *

_

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponses aux review**_

_**lestat54** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)_

_**Lion&lamb^^** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._


	25. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 7

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Comme je l'avais prévu, je n'ai pas pu publier hier, mais je le fais aujourd'hui, j'en profite d'avoir du réseau, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. ;)_

_Voilà donc un chapitre du point de vue de Bella, et je me demandais si ça vous tentait que je fasse un chapitre du point de vue de l'un des membres de la famille Cullen et si oui, lequel._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 7**

* * *

_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

La journée s'était bien passée, réellement. Je n'avais pas souvenance d'avoir passer une journée aussi reposante que cette dernière. Je m'étais levée pour aller en cours, la tête claire, pas du tout anxieuse. Et pour cause, mon travail était fait, les examens approchaient mais je travaillais régulièrement pour être prête le jour J et à la bibliothèque, tout s'était très bien passé aussi. Mme Kens m'avait permis de rentrer plus tôt afin de me reposer et c'est ce que j'avais fait.

En posant le pied dans mon immeuble, je fis mon traditionnel tour par ma boîte aux lettres où devait sans doute se trouver une missive d'Edward et peut-être une d'un des membres de sa famille. C'était le cas. Une lettre de l'homme que j'aimais à présent plus que tout et une de son meilleur ami si je reconnaissais l'écriture. Une fois dans mon appartement, je me pris un soda, un paquet de feuille, un crayon. J'étais prête pour ma lecture.

Le destin en décida autrement puisque quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Je n'attendais personne, j'en déduis donc que c'était un voisin qui n'avait pas de sucre ou quelque chose comme cela. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir un énorme bouquet de fleurs sonner à ma porte.

- Hum, je pense qu'il y a erreur dis-je sans cacher mon amusement.

- Vous êtes bien Isabella Swan ? me demanda la personne derrière l'énorme bouquet, d'une voix que je qualifierais de neutre.

- Heu… oui.

- Alors il n'y a pas erreur. Tenez.

- Merci, dis-je en prenant le bouquet.

- Vous êtes une chanceuse.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je surprise.

- La personne qui vous offre ce bouquet doit sacrément tenir à vous.

- Sans doute….

- De plus, pour vous offrir des fleurs de Yucca….

- Des quoi ?

- Ces fleurs-ci dit-il en me montrant un amas de fleurs au centre.

- Et ?

- Cet homme vous aime en secret.

- Vous ne savez même pas si c'est un homme….

- En effet…

- Hum…. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demandais-je en voyant qu'il restait sur le pas de ma porte.

- Vous ne regardez pas la carte ?

- Si, je vais le faire, mais quand je serais tranquillement installée dans mon canapé.

- Oh… me dit-il avec un air déçu sur le visage.

- Vous savez, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Il éclata de rire en s'éloignant de ma porte, non sans m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Et elle l'était, elle l'était vraiment. En plus des lettres que j'avais pu recevoir, on m'avait envoyé un bouquet de fleurs, un merveilleux bouquet de fleurs, avec des fleurs de Yucca, fleurs que je ne connaissais pas, mais surtout, des roses rouges et blanches.

Je le mis tout de suite dans un vase et le déposa sur ma table de salon, face à moi. J'entrepris l'ouverture de la carte, un peu fébrile, mais aussi impatiente de découvrir qui était la personne qui pouvait m'offrir ces fleurs. Bien évidemment, je me doutais, ou plutôt, j'espérais que ce soit Edward, mais je tentais de me raisonner, il ne fallait pas que je fonde trop d'espoir. Le fait que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'était de moi.

« **Ma Bella,**

**Quelques fleurs pour te remercier de l'attention que tu apportes aux différents membres de ma famille. Je ne te remercierais jamais sans doute jamais assez.**

**Tendrement.**

**Edward. **»

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Encore une fois, je sautais partout. C'était Edward. Il était juste parfait. Comment son ex petite amie avait-elle pu l'abandonner ? Il était génial : prévenant, doux, beau comme un dieu, gentil, intelligent, et un père formidable. Et moi, j'étais bien trop amoureuse de lui pour mon propre bien. Je relis une nouvelle fois le carton en bloquant cette fois sur le « ma Bella » oh mon dieu…. Mon cœur allait lâcher à force de battre de cette manière dans ma poitrine. Devais-je le remercier dans la lettre ou…. Oui, l'autre idée était bien meilleure. Je sautais sur mon sac afin de trouver mon téléphone.

« **Je viens de recevoir le bouquet…. Tu n'aurais pas du, mais merci, merci mille fois. **»

Il était 17h et il ne devait pas avoir terminé sa journée, j'en profitais donc pour lire la lettre de Jasper.

_Bella,_

_J'ai été heureux quand j'ai vu que tu avais décidé de me répondre. En effet, tu n'en été pas obligée et si cette situation est trop difficile à gérer pour toi, saches que je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur si tu décidais de ne pas me répondre._

_Je comprends tout à fait ton malaise, trop de nouvelles choses en même temps. Mais d'après ce qu'à pu me raconter Edward, tu t'en sors à merveille jusqu'ici. Honnêtement, à 21 ans être assaillie par une famille de fous, je comprends que ça puisse faire peur. Je suis dans la famille depuis longtemps. Enfin, je veux dire que je ne partage pas le même sang qu'eux, mais je connais Edward depuis que je suis né, nos parents étaient alors voisins et nous avons grandit ensemble. Très vite, Esmé m'a considéré comme un de ses fils. S'il y a une chose bien avec Esmé c'est que c'est une personne très maternelle. Ma mère était bien trop occupée par son travail pour faire attention à Rose ou moi et c'est donc Esmé qui prenait soin de nous, nous allions dormir chez eux le week-end et elle nous aimait réellement, comme ses enfants. Rose était un peu plus indépendante et dès qu'elle a eu l'âge, elle préférait rester à la maison ou sortir avec ses amies. Mais moi, je passais encore mes week-ends avec mon meilleur ami et sa famille. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas tous ces gens qui n'osaient nous parler, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'un clan, car c'est de ça dont nous parlons, aussi soudé peut faire peur. Mais saches que tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je pense qu'il est important de te le dire car je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir. Si un jour tu viens à rencontrer Edward, ce qui arrivera certainement, toute la famille le saura, ils commenteront, tu ne seras pas tranquille, mais ce sera leur manière de te montrer qu'ils sont heureux de t'intégrer à leur vie._

_Les Cullen sont vraiment des gens formidables, une famille extraordinaire à qui l'argent n'a pas fait tourner la tête. Quand on regarde mes parents par exemple, ils ne nous voient qu'à noël et aux fêtes de familles. Mais les Cullen…. Si tu ne vas pas manger le dimanche chez eux, tu peux être certain qu'Esmé débarque chez toi et t'oblige à venir. Quant à Carlisle, il est pareil, mais en plus réservé. C'est la figure paternelle par excellence. Je me souviens encore quand Carlie est née et qu'Ed s'est retrouvé seul, évidemment, il avait peur de ne pas être un bon père, mais il avait eu le meilleur des exemples et aujourd'hui, il est un père exemplaire qui inspire le respect de tout le monde._

_J'aimerais réellement en savoir un peu plus sur toi, sur ce qui fait que tu es si spéciale pour Ed, mais aussi pour Alice car elle ne cesse de parler de toi._

_Je suis contente de voir que tu m'as répondu et j'espère que nous allons pouvoir devenir amis._

_Sincèrement_

_ Jasper._

Si j'étais tombée sous le charme d'Edward, il en allait de même pour toute sa famille. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ils étaient tous parfait dans la description que l'on faisait d'eux mais aussi par les lettres que je pouvais lire.

« **Désolé, j'ai pas le temps de te répondre, je t'envoie un message plus tard. Ed. »**

Je profitais du temps en attendant son message pour répondre à Jasper.

_Jasper,_

_Je te remercie, je sais que c'est ton métier, et c'est sans doute dans ton caractère, mais tu as vraiment su trouver les mots pour me réconforter._

_J'aurais aimé avoir une famille comme celle d'Edward, vraiment, ou avoir ta chance, celle de pouvoir avoir une seconde famille comme toi. Mais je n'ai eu que ma famille, je ne m'en plains pas, mais j'ai du très tôt faire face à des responsabilités qui ne m'incombaient pas. Ma mère a toujours été assez immature, non, soyons francs, totalement immature. Je faisais la cuisine, le repassais derrière pour le ménage, j'envoyais les mails à sa place, je notais et me rappelais ses rendez-vous. Depuis qu'elle est avec Phil, mon beau-père, ça allait un peu mieux, c'était lui qui s'occupait de tout cela, mais je n'ai jamais eu de mère à proprement parler. Tu sais, celles qui te disputent quand tu fais n'importe quoi, celles qui t'interdisent de sortir le soir. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle commence à comprendre, mais c'est un peu tard, je n'ai plus besoin d'une mère autoritaire. Quant à mon père…. Je ne le connais réellement que depuis que j'ai emménagé chez lui, c'était il y a quatre ans maintenant, mais j'étais déjà une fille taciturne et solitaire. Tu vois, pas grand-chose à apprendre sur moi, je suis une fille banale avec une vie banale._

_Enfin, beaucoup moins banale à présent, et je ne m'en porte que mieux. Même s'il est vrai que ça me fait peur, que tout va un peu trop vite, je suis heureuse de vivre cela et je suis heureuse de vous faire à tous une place dans ma vie, même si ce n'est que par le biais des lettres_.

_sincèrement,_

_Bella._

Je venais à peine de terminer la lettre que mon téléphone sonna.

**« Nouvelle pièce au dossier, je t'envoie un message ce soir, je pense à toi. Ed »**

**« Courage, je pense à toi aussi. B »**

Pas de conversation par sms pour le moment, dommage, je me rabattais donc sur sa lettre et la réponse à celle-ci.

_Edward,_

_Tout d'abord, je sais que je viens de t'envoyer un message, mais je voudrais vraiment te remercier pour le bouquet… il est magnifique, vraiment, ça me touche énormément et tu n'aurais jamais du dépenser de l'argent pour moi, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Si je réponds à ta famille c'est parce que je le veux. Si je ne souhaitais pas converser avec eux, je ne le ferais pas. Je suis peut-être timide, mais je ne suis pas soumise._

_Passons à présent à la réponse proprement dite à te lettre. Je pense que l'on a tous les deux de redevenir des adolescents, par moment, je me demande même comment je peux avoir des réactions comme celle que j'ai en ce moment. Il se peut que je vive mon adolescence maintenant, à défaut de l'avoir eu au bon moment, mais si je deviens comme toutes les dindes écervelées que j'ai croisé durant mon adolescence, je t'en pris, dis le moi pour que je redevienne normale. Enfin, le plus normale possible, parce que je n'ai jamais été normale._

_Ta lettre, sans doute autant que ton bouquet m'a beaucoup touché, je ne sais pas en quoi je suis passionnante, mais si tu le trouve, je te crois. Après avoir lu ta lettre, je devais sans doute être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me fasse des compliments, ou que l'on me dise des choses comme tu l'as fait dans ta lettre. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas le relever, mais ça aurait été incorrect de ma part. J'ai lu ce que tu m'avais écrit, et ça m'a touché, sans doute beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne peux t'imaginer. Je suis aussi heureuse d'apprendre que j'avais une place dans ton cœur, et il en va de même pour toi, vraiment. Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire plaisir ou je ne sais quoi. Je pense régulièrement à toi et j'ai besoin d'avoir de tes nouvelles tout le temps. D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'enverrais des sms toutes les heures, mais mon forfait n'y survivrait pas et tu travailles, je ne veux donc pas te déranger._

_J'aimerais que vous cessiez de me remercier, je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel, comme je l'ai dit à Jasper, je me suis juste trompée d'adresse et ensuite, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à te répondre. Il n'y a rien de formidable. Je trouve que c'est moi qui devrait te remercier et ce pour plusieurs raison. La première et sans doute la plus importante : j'ai fait ta connaissance. Penser qu'il y a trois mois je ne te connaissais pas m'étonne à chaque fois. Ça m'étonne parce que tu as pris une place si importante dans ma vie qu'il m'est aujourd'hui inconcevable de vivre sans toi. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment ton ancienne petite amie a pu te laisser. Je suis certaine qu'elle s'en mord les doigts aujourd'hui et qu'elle hésite à revenir. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir une place dans ton cœur, tu ne peux sans doute pas t'imaginer à quel point ça peut-être important pour moi. Tu as su redonner des couleurs à ma vie dans un moment où je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Ensuite, tu m'as aidé à remonter la pente en me trouvant un travail. Si tu ne me l'avais pas proposé, je n'y serais jamais allée et je serais encore dans mon ancien appartement miteux. Et autre chose importante, je dois te remercier d'avoir fait entrer Alice dans ma vie, elle est folle, je te le concède, mais elle semble être une amie hors du commun et il me tarde tant de faire plus amplement sa connaissance. J'écouterais tes conseils, je n'irais pas faire du shopping si je n'en ai pas envie, mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu acceptes l'amitié naissante qui nous lie._

_D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il y a un nouvel élément donc le jugement est reporté, ça va, tu gères bien cette situation ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout cela fonctionne, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serais là pour t'écouter._

_Tendrement._

_Bella._

A peine avais-je terminé sa lettre que mon téléphone sonna, toute à mon excitation, je ne regardais pas le nom de l'expéditeur et ouvrit le message.

**« Coucou Bella, il y a une soirée au bar ce soir si tu veux venir, tu es la bienvenue. Jacob »**

Je serais bien sortie, mais je n'avais pas la tête à cela. En fait, je n'avais qu'Edward en tête depuis quelques temps, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui, je rêvais de lui, je parlais de lui. J'allais être de très mauvaise compagnie si je me joignais à eux.

**« Désolée, je ne suis pas libre, amusez-vous bien. Bella.»**

Voilà, une bonne chose de faîte, les lettres étaient écrites et j'avais répondu à Jacob. J'allumais la télévision et alla faire à manger, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur mon merveilleux bouquet, peut-être pouvais-je le faire sécher afin de garder un souvenir…. Je verrais cela plus tard. Je m'acharnais dans la cuisine quand j'entendis le prénom d'Edward. Oh mon dieu, il passait à la télé. Je me précipitais dans mon salon pour le regarder. Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir.

On le filmait pour cette histoire d'élément supplémentaire dans son affaire. Ce n'était pas forcément lui qui était filmé, mais il était là, à l'image, à côté d'un autre avocat, certainement un autre membre de son cabinet. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait, mais il était toujours filmé, il détourna son attention de la caméra et prit son portable, esquissa un petit sourire et le rangea dans sa poche. Etait-il possible que ce soit un de mes messages ? Non, Bella, arrêtes de te faire des idées, ôtes ton regard de cette télévision et va te faire à manger.

Ma journée avait vraiment été merveilleuse, j'avais reçu une lettre d'Edward, un bouquet et un sms et en plus, j'avais pu le voir à la télévision et revoir encore une fois son merveilleux visage et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je ne savais pas quand il allait me répondre, mais je décidais d'aller lire dans mon lit afin de terminer comme il se devait cette belle journée.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux reviews_**.

**Lion&lamb^^ **: c'est amusant de voir que le chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, sans que je sache pourquoi, soit ton préféré ;) en tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**Memories** : merci pour ta review, et ne t'en fait pas tu n'es pas obligé de me laisser une review ;)


	26. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 8

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et voilà, chapitre bouclé, bon, il est juste bouclé depuis trois heures, mais je suis allée au cinéma…. Bah tiens…. J'avais quelques petits trucs à vérifier dans le film (oui, c'est une excuse pourrie, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé lol)_

_Je vous offre donc ce chapitre et le prochain sera sans doute publié demain (si j'ai travaillé assez mon histoire moderne) et ce sera du point de vue de quelques membres de la famille, comme vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur la personne…. Ok, je me tais._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, je m'étais levé de bonne humeur, comme souvent en ce moment, imaginant la tête de Bella face au bouquet qu'elle recevrait dans l'après-midi, de plus, j'avais la certitude que mon affaire serait terminée aujourd'hui. J'avais donc pris mon petit-déjeuner en tête à tête avec ma princesse et je l'avais habillée pour la déposer chez Emmett. Ma famille avait formellement refusé de voir une autre personne qu'un membre de la famille pour s'en occuper lorsque je travaillais, et j'étais assez d'accord avec cela. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle passe du temps avec une inconnue, avec tout ce qui arrive, je n'avais pratiquement confiance en personne. Elle passait donc son temps chez ses grands-parents, chez Alice ou chez Rose et Emmett quand elle n'avait pas école. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'avais demandé à Emmett de la déposer à l'école en même temps que ces filles car je devais me rendre au cabinet un peu plus tôt. Il s'occuperait d'elle aussi ce soir jusqu'à ce que je rentre du travail. Comme d'habitude, il la laisserait certainement jouer dans le restaurant, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, tant qu'elle était sous la surveillance d'un adulte, de plus, il fallait éviter les fatigues inutiles à Rose qui était en fin de grossesse. Cette pensée me fit sourire une nouvelle fois, j'allais être tonton, c'était juste formidable de penser cela.

Tout allait donc très bien jusqu'à ce que les dieux décident de se mêler de ma vie professionnelle. En effet, j'étais au bureau quand M. Parker débarqua dans ce dernier comme s'il était pourchassé par un dragon à trois têtes. M. Parker était mon patron et comptait bientôt prendre sa retraite, c'était donc pour cela qu'il m'avait invité à le rejoindre lui et son associé, il leur fallait un nouvel avocat pour combler le manque qu'il allait causer et il se faisait un point d'honneur à m'apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier. Toutefois, lorsqu'il entra dans mon bureau, il semblait totalement décontenancé. Nous étions attendus en urgence dans le bureau du procureur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne posais pas de questions et le suivit. Il devait être 16h lorsque nous arrivions à destination. Le procureur était déjà là, comme s'il était sur le pied de guerre.

Nous avons reçu une nouvelle pièce pour le dossier.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, un nouvel élément, et si je jury le souhaite, nous allons rejuger l'affaire.

- Vous plaisantez ? demanda M. Parker.

- Hélas, non.

- Mais je pensais que le jury était déjà entrain de délibérer. Dit mon patron.

- C'était le cas, mais nous les avons arrêtés.

J'étais entrain de vivre un véritable cauchemar, et moi qui était persuadé que cette histoire allait se terminer. J'avais promis à Sawyer que cette horrible histoire serait finie aujourd'hui, que ceux qui avaient tué ses parents seraient derrière les barreaux ce soir….

- Comprenez-moi, je suis obligé de prendre cet élément en considération sinon, il risque d'y avoir un vice de procédure.

- Dans combien de temps ? demandais-je, parlant pour la première fois.

- Sans doute après noël.

- Génial, vous imaginez le Noël que Sawyer va passer ? demandais-je hors de moi.

- Maitre Cullen ! Veuillez vous contenir.

- Qu'en sera-t-il de l'accusé ?

- Pour la sûreté du petit, il passera Noël derrière les barreaux.

- Bien.

Au même instant, mon téléphone sonna, je m'excusais rapidement, et tentais de prendre un air sérieux, mais j'eus bien du mal à garder cet air lorsque je découvris que le message était de Bella. Hélas, je ne pouvais lui répondre maintenant. J'étais obligé d'écouter la nouvelle tentative d'action de M. Parker et du Procureur. Au bout de vingt minutes, je décidais de m'éclipser, prétextant une envie pressante pour répondre à ma Bella, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'attarder trop longtemps, car après tout, je devais être au courant de la méthode d'action pour ce nouveau procès et je rejoignais donc les deux autres dans le bureau.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions sortis de ce bureau, et je ne pensais qu'à une chose, retrouver ma princesse et la serrer dans mes bras, mais aussi parler à Bella qui trouverait certainement trouver les mots pour me réconforter. Encore une fois, mon plan tomba à l'eau lorsque m. Parker m'annonça qu'il fallait que nous nous rendions au bureau pour décider de la bonne méthode d'action. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on venait de faire ? Je ne posais pas plus de questions et le regarda s'éloigner de moi. J'en profiter pour envoyer un message à Bella pour la prévenir de ma non réponse. Puis je rejoignais M. Parker qui faisait maintenant face aux journalistes qui lui posait tout un tas de questions. Je répondais à quelques unes d'entre elles, mais ne faisait pas plus attention que cela. Encore une fois mon téléphone sonna et cette fois-ci, je ne pu retenir un immense sourire sur mes lèvres, je savais que j'étais face à des journalistes, mais le message de Bella me mettais vraiment du baume au cœur et j'étais heureux de le recevoir.

Il devait être 22h lorsque je parvins enfin à rentrer chez moi. Non seulement j'avais fini de travailler à 20h, mais en plus Emmett avait à tout prix tenu à ce que je reste manger un peu, il avait peur que si je quitte son restaurant sans me nourrir, je ne mange pas une fois chez moi. Par moment, j'avais vraiment trop l'impression d'être couvé, comme un bébé. Mais je n'étais plus ce bébé, à présent, c'était ma petite fille qui dormait dans mes bras alors que je la remontais dans sa chambre qui était le bébé. Je la déposais délicatement dans son lit et lui déposait un baiser sur le front.

- Papa ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Ce week-end, tu seras tout le temps avec moi ?

- Oui mon ange.

- Parce que je n'aime pas quand tu rentres et que je fais déjà dodo, mais tatie Rose a dit qu'il fallait que je dorme.

- Et elle a eu raison, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas ce week-end.

- Tant mieux, je n'aime pas m'endormir quand tu n'es pas là.

- Je sais mon ange.

- Papa ?

-Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon cœur.

- Plus que tout ?

- Oui mon bébé, plus que tout. Aller, fais dodo.

- D'accord. Oh papa ?

- Oui Carlie ?

- On va retourner voir Bella bientôt ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le moment n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Moi j'aimerais bien la connaître. Tatie Alice dit qu'elle est gentille, mais moi, je ne le sais pas, je ne lui ai jamais parlé….

-On verra ce que l'on peut faire mon ange, mais il faut voir avec Bella.

- D'accord, bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit ma princesse.

A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux que j'étais certain qu'elle dormait déjà du sommeil des bienheureux. Chose que je ne pourrais pas faire tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de Bella. Je prenais donc une douche rapide avant de m'installer dans mon canapé face à la télé avec mon téléphone dans les mains pour lui envoyé un message. J'eus pendant un instant la folle envie de l'appeler, juste pour entendre sa voix, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit encore éveillée à cette heure-là, et je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire après les habituelles formules de politesses.

**« Désolé, j'ai été retenu en otage par mon frère, j'ai pensé à toi tout au long de cette horrible journée et j'espère que je ne te réveille pas. »**

Je détournais mon regard vers la télévision, n'espérant pas avoir de ses nouvelles à une heure aussi tardive, et sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Je fus un peu surpris de voir mon téléphone sonner à peine deux minutes après l'envoie de mon message.

«** Tu ne me réveilles pas, je pense que j'attendais inconsciemment ton message. J'ai vu le reportage sur ton affaire à la télévision, tout va bien ? »**

J'avais juste oublié ce détail…. Elle m'avait vu à la télévision…. Devais-je lui dire que je savais aussi à quoi elle ressemblait ou devais-je garder cela pour moi ? Je fus pris d'un élan de panique, et si je ne correspondais pas à ce qu'elle pouvait attendre physiquement d'un homme ? D'accord, il fallait que je me calme, c'est juste Bella, tu l'aimes, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour toi alors réponds juste à ce message.

**« J'accuse le coup. J'avais promis à Sawyer que tout serait terminé aujourd'hui et on se retrouve à attendre noël. Mais je tente de ne pas y penser. »**

**« C'est moche pour le petit…. Mais d'après M. Parker, ça ne change en rien la culpabilité si ? »**

**« Non, ça ne change rien…. cette interview a eu l'air de te passionner. »**

**« Ce n'est pas ça…. C'est juste que tu y étais, et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir te voir. Même si ce n'est que par écran interposé, ça fait du bien de voir à quoi tu ressembles vraiment. »**

**« Et ? »** ok, ce n'était pas le message le plus explicite que j'avais envoyé, mais j'étais tellement anxieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

**« Je…. Je comprends toutes les femmes qui rêvent de te voir régler leur divorce. Et finalement, je suis vraiment banale lorsque l'on me met à côté de toi. »**

**« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es vraiment très belle, n'en doute pas. » Non, je n'étais pas idiot, mais nous avions décidé de jouer cartes sur tables, et elle devait savoir que nous étions à égalité.**

**« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »**

**« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai croisé une femme dans un restaurant, et je devais absolument savoir si elle était bien celle que je pensais, je suis allé à ton travail avec Carlie. »**

**« Oh mon dieu !! C'était Carlie la petite que j'ai vu il y a quelques jours, celle qui est partie en riant aux éclats »**

**« Oui, elle ne sait pas être discrète. Elle doit tenir ça de sa tante ;) »**

**« Sans doute. Nous sommes donc à égalité à présent, chacun sait à quoi l'autre ressemble. »**

**« Oui…. Enfin. »**

**« Je suis heureuse que tu ais pensé à m'envoyé un message, je n'osais plus vraiment y penser. »**

**« Ne doutes jamais de moi quand il s'agit de toi. Et je suis content que le bouquet t'ait plu. »**

**« Il était magnifique, mais tu n'aurais jamais du, je ne réponds aux membres de ta famille que par plaisir. »**

**« Mais c'est tout de même gentil de ta part. Je vais te laisser dormir, il est tard, et je suis certain que tu te lèves tôt demain. »**

**« Tu n'as pas tord. Merci encore…. Pour tout. »**

**« Merci à toi, et bonne nuit. »**

**« Bonne nuit. »**

Cette conversation par messages m'était restée en tête jusqu'au week-end et lorsque sa lettre arriva le samedi, je ne pouvais toujours pas me l'enlever de la tête. J'étais heureux, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été, et une fois que j'avais mis Carlie au lit le samedi soir, après une journée passée exclusivement à deux, je m'étais attaché à lui répondre, et j'avais aussi pris la décision de lui faire comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle, je ne savais pas si j'allais lui dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais je voulais vraiment lui faire comprendre.

_Bella,_

_J'ai été vraiment heureux de t'envoyer un bouquet de fleurs et je pense que ça m'a fait plus plaisir à toi qu'à moi. Je pense que tu dois vraiment t'attendre à recevoir des cadeaux du même style car j'aime savoir que tu sais que je pense à toi. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi les conversations que nous avons eu par messages, c'est plus direct et savoir ce que tu penses en temps réel est vraiment quelque chose de formidable. Je bénis la technologie, malgré tout ce que tu as contre elle, je trouve que tu te débrouille très bien avec un téléphone._

_Je suis heureux de savoir que l'on sait tout les deux à quoi ressemble l'autre. Cette situation était devenue totalement insoutenable, de plus, quand je t'ai vu dans ce restaurant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. En fait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela, mais lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite était sous ton charme et il fallait absolument que ce soit toi, le contraire aurait été inconcevable. J'ai donc décidé d'emmener Carlie dans une expédition que nous pourrions nommer « à la découverte de Bella » qui, crois-moi l'a réjouit, plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer._

_Emmett prie le bonjour à la jeune femme aux yeux chocolat, le jour où tu le verras, tu lui diras que je te l'ai dit, sinon, je crains pour ma vie. Comme tu as sans doute pu le deviner, Emmett était le gérant du bar dans lequel on s'est croisé, et depuis qu'il sait que tu es la fille des lettres, je crois qu'il scrute l'entrée du restaurant, attendant inlassablement que tu viennes. Un conseil, n'y va plus ou tu va être harcelée._

_Si tout le monde te remercie c'est parce que tu as vraiment changé nos vies, à tous. Tu as fait entrer le soleil dans nos vies à tous, même dans celles de ceux que tu ne connais pas vraiment. Attends toi à voir débarquer un nouveau membre de la famille Cullen dans ta vie, et ce plus vite que ce que tu ne peux le croire. Ils sont réellement envahissants avec les personnes qu'ils apprécient. Et tout le monde t'apprécie, sans doute pas de la même manière que moi je peux t'apprécier, mais tu comptes pour eux. Il est plaisant de voir que la femme qui occupe autant de place dans mon cœur est acceptée par ma famille alors qu'ils ne l'ont jamais rencontrée._

_Je sais que cette situation peut paraître étrange, et crois moi, cette situation est étrange aussi pour moi, mais je m'y fais, parce que je pense que je suis prêt à me faire à toutes les situations pourvue que tu sois près de moi, même si ce n'est que par les lettres. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi et de tout ce que tu m'as apporté, et ce que tu continues à m'apporter. J'avoue que j'étais heureux de recevoir un sms, en quelques mots, tu es parvenue à me calmer, et à me faire oublier cette histoire de jugement reporté. Bien évidemment, ça me tracasse encore, mais je suis plus serein… toutefois, je me sens obligé de te faire part de la requête de ma fille. Elle souhaite te voir, je lui ai bien évidemment expliqué qu'il n'en était pas question, mais elle est comme moi, et d'ailleurs __comme tous les membres de la famille, c'est à dire très têtue. Je cherche une manière de m'en défaire, mais comme nous l'avons dit, nous jouons cartes sur tables et j'ai pensé qu'il était important que tu le saches._

_Je dois te laisser ici, demain, je dois me rendre chez mes parents, comme tu peux t'en douter, demain dimanche, direction le repas de famille. Je suis certain que je vais être cuisiné à toutes les sauces._

_Tendrement._

_Edward._

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_*******_

_

* * *

_

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Schaeffer :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

**Lion&lamb^^ **: je réfléchis encore pour le point de vue, mais je sais que ça terminera par un point de vue d'Esmé pour m'arranger, j'incorporerais certainement Carlie et je verrais pour la dernière personne ;)

**Memories** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

**Délia** : merci beaucoup pour la review et contente que ça te plaise ;)


	27. LIVRE 2: chapitre 9

Coucou tout le monde.

Je suis parvenue à écrire un chapitre du point de vue de trois membres de la famille Cullen, ceux dont on ne savait pas comment ils voyaient toute cette histoire. C'était assez difficile à faire, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Demain, je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire, sauf si je m'ennuie vraiment en cours et que je parvienne à écrire un chapitre entier, mais avec les partiels qui arrivent la semaine prochaine, je ne vous promets rien….

Sur ce, **bonne lecture.**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 9.**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

**POV Carlie.**

*

***

*

Quand je me réveillais, mon papa n'était pas encore debout et je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'aille le voir avant que la petite aiguille soit sur le neuf. Si je le faisais, il serait de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Je l'avais fait une fois et il n'avait pas arrêté de râler, pas contre moi, il ne râlait jamais contre moi, sauf quand je faisais une bêtise, mais contre tonton Emmett, contre son téléphone, contre la télévision…. Contre à peu près tout en fait. Depuis ce jour, je ne faisais plus cette erreur. Je jouais donc dans ma chambre avec mes poupées et mes nounours, ils étaient insupportables ce matin, ils ne voulaient pas faire ce que je leur demandais. J'aurais aimé avoir une petite sœur pour jouer avec moi, une petite sœur et pas un petit frère parce que Laura, ma copine, elle m'a dit que c'était nul les petits frères, ça ne jouait jamais à la poupée, alors que les filles, ça aime ça, enfin, normalement, parce que des fois, les filles préfèrent jouer à la dînette. Enfin, j'ai bien envie de demander à papa si je pouvais avoir une petite sœur, mais tatie Rose m'a dit que ce n'était pas comme un cadeau de Noël, qu'il fallait un papa et une maman et aussi, il fallait qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Ça, je ne l'ai pas compris, parce que si maman elle aimait mon papa, elle serait encore avec moi, alors j'ai demandé à tatie Rose et elle m'a dit qu'ils s'aimaient, mais que l'amour s'en est allé et il fallait que j'attende pour avoir une petite sœur.

La petite aiguille était enfin sur le neuf et je courrais vers la chambre de papa pour le réveiller. Je commençais par sauter sur le lit, il était trop grand pour moi et j'avais toujours du mal à monter dessus et puis, je faisais des bisous en demandant à papa de se réveiller. Mais mamie avait raison, quand papa dormait, seul un troupeau d'éléphant pouvait le réveiller, mais je ne savais pas où trouver des éléphants, sauf au zoo, mais c'était trop long pour moi. Alors, je décidais de lui dessinais des formes sur le visage, mais rien, il était pire que tonton Emmett ! je lui ai donc tiré les cheveux, et là, ça a marché parce qu'il m'a prit et plaqué sous lui pour me faire des chatouille.

- Papa, arrêtes ! s'il te plait.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller.

- Papa, je vais mourir ! dis-je en riant.

- A une condition.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu me fais un bisou.

- D'accord. Dis-je en le serrant très fort et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Je t'aime très fort papa.

- Moi aussi mon ange, je t'aime, mais là, il faut qu'on se lève, sinon mamie va nous tuer.

- Elle nous aime trop pour ça.

- Tu as raison.

- Je lui souriais et le suivais dans la cuisine.

Ce que j'aimais bien le week-end avec mon papa, c'est qu'on prenait toujours notre petit-déjeuner à deux, et il me posait tout plein de questions sur mon amoureux, sur mes rêves, sur l' école. Laura m'avait dit que elle, son papa, il ne lui posait jamais de question alors je crois que j'ai de la chance d'avoir mon papa pour papa.

Nous étions arrivé chez papi et mamie après tout le monde et tatie Alice nous disputait déjà. Elle ressemblait trop à mamie quand elle faisait ça, mais il ne fallait pas lui dire, sinon, elle nous disputait. Mais papa, il aimait bien se faire disputer par tatie alors il l'embêtait tout le temps.

Dès que je suis arrivée, Emma et Lily se sont jetées sur moi et nous sommes allées jouer dans notre salle de jeu. J'étais contente de les revoir car c'étaient mes meilleures amies, elles, elles ne me demandaient jamais pourquoi je n'avais pas de maman, ni si mon papa avait une amoureuse.

*

***

*

**POV Emmett.**

*

***

*

comme tous les dimanches, nous allions mangé chez mes parents, c'était une sorte de rituel qui avait été mis en place au moment où j'avais quitté la maison pour aller à l'université et nous avions continué cela une fois qu'Edward soit parti lui aussi. Ça ne nous avait jamais dérangé et je pouvais même dire que nous adorions cela avec Rose. Ça nous donnait l'occasion de passer du temps en famille, juste entre nous et les filles étaient toujours heureuses de retrouver Carlie.

Mes deux filles étaient infernales mais quand elles s'y mettaient à trois, nous ne pouvions plus les contrôler, seul papa était à peu près apte à faire peur, mais il était totalement gaga devant ses petites filles, de la même manière qu'il était gaga devant Alice. En même temps, parfois quand je regarde Edward, il réagit de la même manière avec sa fille, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'étiez pas là quand il a appris pour la grossesse de Candice. Moi je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai vu fondre en larmes dans les bras de ma mère. je n'avais jamais vu mon frère pleurer, hormis quand nous étions enfants, mais ça ne compte pas. J'étais là aussi quand je l'ai vu pleurer dans les bras de mon père parce que Candice refusait de mettre au monde cet enfant. A l'époque, je n'étais pas assez mature pour comprendre pourquoi il souhaitait tant que cela cet enfant, mais quand Rose m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai compris la réaction de mon frère. Il est tout simplement inconcevable de laisser un petit être sans défense mourir, je n'ai rien contre l'avortement, mais pas comme ça, pas sans en parler au père.

Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me rends compte que mon frère a eu, et a toujours, un sacré courage. Il fait tant attention au bonheur de sa fille, mais en même temps, il est devenu un grand - avocat, je suis fier de lui ! Mais ça, je ne lui dirais jamais, il serait capable de me le ressortir à chaque fois. C'est comme ça que ça se passe entre Ed et moi, une fraternité virile, mais basée sur le respect.

Pendant longtemps, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne vive que pour sa fille, mais les choses semblent évoluer en ce moment. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris Ed correspond avec une fille. Bon, permettez-moi de dire que je trouve cela stupide, surtout quand je vois la manière dont il parle d'elle, il est clairement amoureux d'elle, mais non, il refuse d'aller la voir, je ne sais même pas s'il sait à quoi elle ressemble. Enfin, c'est Edward et je ne le changerais plus maintenant et en même temps, s'il est heureux comme cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi le changer. Il est vrai que c'est étranger de correspondre avec une fille qu'on ne connait pas, mais en même temps, il a réellement changé. A présent, il vient plus souvent au restaurant, où il m'aide, il passe aussi plus de temps avec Alice et oublie un instant de travailler.

En parlant d'Alice, elle était assise dans un canapé et elle écrivait une lettre, je savais de qui était cette lettre et le plus discrètement possible, pour lire par-dessus son épaule :

_Bella,_

_Je profite d'un moment de calme pendant le repas de famille pour t'écrire une petite lettre rapide. Tout d'abord, je t'assure qu'avoir un frère comme Emmett n'est pas de tout repos, en ce moment par exemple, il est entrain de lire par-dessus mon épaule, mais comme nous n'avons aucun secret les uns pour les autres, comme tu as sans doute pu le comprendre, je le laisse faire. Quant à Edward…. Heureusement pour moi, il est dans le garage avec papa pour parler de je ne sais quoi, certainement une discussion entre hommes, voilà pourquoi Emmett n'a pas été invité._

_Bon, je veux bien laisser tomber le shopping à condition que tu acceptes de passer une après-midi avec moi la semaine prochaine, on pourrait aller à la patinoire ou simplement sans un café pour apprendre à se connaître et oh, je veux faire les achats de noël avec toi, s'il te plait, je connais des coins pas mal où ils vendent tout un tas de chose pas trop cher. S'il te plait, dis oui !!!_

_J'aurais aimé te dire tant de choses, mais je me rends compte qu'être en plein milieu du salon de mes parents ne facilite vraiment pas les choses, je suis obligée d'écourter la lettre. Mais je serais heureuse de faire la connaissance de tes camarades de classe, il est possible que je me fasse des amis, ce serait réellement bien. Dis moi quand tu es libre et je serais là._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Alice._

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait mal !

- Rho pauvre nounours !

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Parce que cette lettre ne t'était pas destinée et que tu n'avais pas à la lire Emmett.

- Oh, mais tout le monde connait Bella, sauf moi.

- Edward entra dans la pièce, mettant fin à notre discussion.

Le repas avait débuté depuis une heure je pense quand les filles décidèrent de descendre. Elles avaient mangé leur entrée, et je pense que ça leur suffisait, ma mère faisait toujours trop à manger. Nous étions en pleine discussion quand je vis l'air qu'elles affichait et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Tonton ? demanda Emma à Edward.

- Oui ma puce ?

- Tu crois qu'un jour, Carlie pourra avoir une petite sœur ?

- Ha, ça c'était bien ma fille, l'innocence incarnée mais qui pose les bonnes questions au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Et je peux vous assurer que la tête que tire Edward en ce -moment vaut le détour. Heureusement pour lui, Rose décida de lui venir en aide.

- Emma, je t'ai déjà expliqué mon cœur que pour avoir un enfant, il fallait que deux personnes s'aiment très fort.

- Mais maman, tonton il aime très fort Bella. Dit Lily avec un grand sourire, c'est tatie Alice qui te l'a dit quant elle est venue hier soir.

Mes filles sont des héroïnes, je n'aurais jamais fait mieux que cela, et le pire c'est qu'elles, on ne peut même pas leur reprocher de poser des questions comme cela puisque ce sont des enfants et qu'il est tout à fait normal qu'elles soient curieuses. J'attendais impatiemment, ce sujet me tenait vraiment à cœur car jamais Edward ne nous avait révélé ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella. Il ne dit rien et prit Carlie sur ses genoux, à mon avis, il avait bien comprit que c'était elle qui se posait toutes ces questions.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça dit Alice.

- Les filles ont des questions, ma fille a des questions et il est normal que j'y réponde dit Edward en souriant à notre sœur.

- Bien.

- Alors écoutes moi mon cœur, c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Bella, mais je ne sais pas si elle, elle m'aime de la même manière.

- Pourquoi elle ne t'aimerait pas ?

- Parce que ces choses là ne se commandent pas.

- Oh…. Mais si elle t'aime ?

- Si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir une petite sœur pour le moment.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut du temps pour avoir un bébé. Dit Esmé en déposant un baiser sur le front de Carlie.

Cette explication semblait convenir aux petites, mais moi, j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus. Une fois que les petites étaient remontées jouer dans leur salle de jeu, je me précipitais sur mon frère pour en savoir plus.

- Alors, tu l'aimes beaucoup.

- Emmett !

- Quoi ? tout le monde semble au courant sauf moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.

- La vérité !

- Je suis amoureux d'elle.

- Mais c'est hallucinant, tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble !

- Tu as écouté la dernière fois que j'ai parlé d'elle ou tu étais encore autre part ? je sais à quoi elle ressemble.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, c'est le microbe qui était au restaurant.

- Hé ! tout le monde à côté de toi est un microbe dit Alice en me mettant une claque sur le crâne.

*

***

*

**POV Esmé.**

*

***

*

Edward s'était bien débrouillé pour ce premier interrogatoire, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il allait en avoir d'autres.

Mon fils avait vraiment changé depuis quelques temps et je savais que cette Bella en était la cause. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment toute leur histoire avait débuté, mais le principal c'est qu'elle existait et qu'au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, mon fils retrouvait de plus en plus le goût à la vie. Et dire qu'une simple histoire de lettres était à la base de tout cela, c'était tellement classique, mais aussi tellement romantique.

J'avais toujours protégé Edward plus que son frère ou sa sœur et pour cause, il était bien plus fragile que mes deux autres enfants. Quand toute l'histoire avec Candice avait commencé, je me sentais vraiment mal, parce que je sentais mon fils s'éloigner de ceux qu'il aimait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher et puis Carlie était arrivée. Avec son lot de peines, mais aussi et surtout de joie. Je me souviendrais éternellement des nuits blanches que mon fils pouvait passer pour veiller sur son ange, et j'étais persuadée qu'encore aujourd'hui, il lui arriver de veiller sur son sommeil. Elle était la petite princesse de la famille, celle qui avait concentré en elle tout l'amour de sept personnes pendant si longtemps. Et puis les jumelles étaient arrivées et notre dévotion ne s'était pas calmée, bien au contraire ! je me demandais comment nous pouvions donner autant d'affection, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était agrandit et je regardais mes trois petites filles avec la même dévotion et le même amour.

J'étais la plus heureuse des grand-mères et j'étais persuadée que bientôt, je pourrais être la plus heureuse des mère car je savais que tous mes enfants avaient trouvé l'amour. Alice ne le disait pas, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle me cachait quelqu'un, et j'avais des doutes concernant cette personnes, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne pouvait être que Jasper, à la manière dont elle le regardait, je pense qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé, et que ça ne changerait jamais.

Et Edward….il avait à présent son propre rayon de soleil et j'étais pressée de la découvrir. Elle me semblait être un être exeptionnelle, pleine de compassion et d'amour. Elle avait déjà ouvert sa vie à mon fils, ma fille et Jasper, il ne restait plus que nous, et j'étais persuadée qu'elle le ferait aussi. Alice m'avait confié l'adresse de cette jeune personne et j'étais bien décidée à l'inviter pour noël, sans prévenir Edward. Il n'allait certainement pas apprécier cela, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais chez moi, et j'étais en droit d'inviter qui bon me semblait.

_Isabella,_

_Vous devez être surprise de recevoir encore une lettre d'un des membres de la famille Cullen et je me demande si cela ne va pas vous faire fuir, mais je me lance tout de même._

_Tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Esmé Cullen, la mère d'Edward et donc la grand-mère de Carlie, j'ai eu votre adresse grâce à ma fille et j'ai mis quelques jours avant de me décider à vous écrire cette lettre. Aujourd'hui, comme chaque dimanche, nous avons fait un repas de famille et je dois dire que votre prénom revenait souvent dans la bouche de mes enfants, mais aussi dans celle de mes petites-filles. Je suis donc à présent curieuse de vous connaître, et pas uniquement par le biais de mes enfants._

_Je sais que vous êtes seule sur Seattle, loin de votre famille et je ne sais pas comment vous comptez passer le réveillon de noël, mais si vous ne faîtes rien, venez avec nous. Nous serions réellement heureux de vous accueillir car je pense que je peux dire qu'à présent, vous faites partie de la famille, et il serait agréable de vous avoir à table avec nous et de vous voir participer aux joutes verbales auxquelles se livrent mes enfants._

_Bien évidemment, je ne vous force à rien, mais nous serions heureux de vous compter parmi nous. Oh, j'oubliais, ne dîtes rien à Edward, il me tuerait s'il savait que je vous avais envoyé une lettre, il nous a bien fait comprendre que vous étiez timide, mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous écrire cette missive, c'était presque comme un besoin irrationnel de découvrir la jeune femme qui égaye la vie de mon fils._

_Sincèrement,_

_Esmé Cullen._

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_*******_

_

* * *

_

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Virginie** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait réellement plaisir ;)


	28. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Comme je l'avais prévu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier, mais bon, le week end est là, et écrire me permet d'avoir une pause dans mes révisions, et ça, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Voici donc un point de vue de Bella._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Discuter avec Edward, même uniquement par sms était sans doute le point d'orgue de ma semaine. Savoir qu'il me trouvait belle m'avait rendue euphorique au point que je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais toujours été une fille taciturne à tel point que j'en étais arrivée à comprendre pourquoi Mike m'avais laissé tombé. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus la même, j'étais heureuse et ce bonheur portait le nom d'Edward. Quand je pense qu'il était venu à la bibliothèque, ça me faisait un peu peur. En fait, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne me trouve pas à son goût, en même temps lorsque l'on regardait à quoi il ressemblait, je ne pouvais que me sentir banale. Mais heureusement pour moi, il ne semblait pas de cet avis.

De plus, j'avais pu voir Carlie, certes une fraction de seconde ou un peu plus, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle était très belle, autant que son père voir même un peu plus. Je me souviens encore de son tout petit visage souriant lorsqu'elle était partie tirée par son père j'imagine, mais elle lui ressemblait tant, le même sourire, les mêmes cheveux. On ne pouvait que craquer devant ton petit minois.

Plus le temps passait, moins je comprenais Candice. Déjà, je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu laisser Edward, comme pouvait-on quitter un homme qui vous offre un bouquet de fleur pour vous remercier d'accorder un peu de temps à sa famille. Mais là, il fallait être totalement insensée pour abandonner un petit bébé, je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, pourquoi elle n'avait pas fondu d'admiration devant son visage angélique, car j'étais certaine que déjà bébé, elle devait être merveilleuse. Une petite fille parfaite, comme son père

Mais dans un même temps, et je savais que c'était mal, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit partie car si elle était là, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir cette correspondance avec Edward, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé entrer dans sa vie comme il l'avait fait. En fait, je me sentais totalement déchirée. Car admettons qu'Edward ressente la même chose que moi, je serais forcée de rencontrer Carlie et je ne saurais jamais comment réagir avec elle. Je ne voulais pas jouer à la petite maman, ce n'était pas mon rôle. Je ne pouvais pas prendre la place de sa mère, même si cette dernière n'était plus là, elle pouvait toujours revenir et reprendre sa place auprès de sa famille, et je n'aurais jamais mon mot à dire.

Je chassais très vite cette idée de mes pensées, je n'avais pas envie de me concentrer sur ça. D'ailleurs je souhaitais uniquement me concentrer sur Edward. Edward et ses petites attentions qu'il avait pour moi, Edward et notre future rencontre qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Je sentais que la peur que je ressentais allait bientôt s'estomper face au désir de le rencontrer, de pouvoir le toucher, passer la main dans ses cheveux ambrés. Voilà que je recommençais à fantasmer sur lui.

J'avais passé le week-end à travailler, et pour cause, j'avais deux examens cette semaine et il fallait que je révise. Mais là, je commençais à saturer, prise entre Tomas Paine et Lafayette, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon téléphone fut mon sauveur, un sms d'Alice

« **Hey ma belle, tu es au centre des conversations aujourd'hui, Carlie a enrôlé ses cousines et tout le monde veut maintenant te rencontrer, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? Alice »**

**« Je bosse ! Exams cette semaine, si je parlais toute seule, vous seriez aussi au cœur de ma décision. »**

**« Oh, c'est moche ça, c'est quand ? Et évites de parler seule, les gens trouveraient ça étrange »**

**« Mardi histoire moderne et jeudi espagnole. Tu parle en connaissance de cause ? »**

**« J'aime pas l'histoire ! Et oui, Em voulait m'envoyer à l'asile, mais Ed lui a dit qu'il nous emmènerait tous les deux, donc il a eu peur. »**

**« C'est très bien l'histoire, tu connais la méthode Couet ? ;) Je suis certaine qu'Edward exagère. »**

**« Je n'en serais pas aussi certaine si j'étais toi. Les monstres te disent bonjour »**

**« Dis leur bonjour de ma part. Au fait, tu fais quoi vendredi ? »**

**« Rien pourquoi ? »**

**« Ça te dit une après-midi entre jeunes ? »**

**« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux qu'on se voit ? »**

**« Oui, je te l'ai dit par lettres, mais ne le dit pas à Edward, j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps avec lui »**

**« Je serais muette comme une tombe, promis »**

**« Merci, vendredi, 14h devant le Quaker »**

**« Ça marche, a vendredi. »**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais invité, mais j'en avais envie et puis elle pourrait sans doute m'aider. Il fallait que je la rencontre pour voir si Edward lui avait parlé de moi, et j'avais vraiment envie de devenir ami avec elle. Sans doute pourrait-elle m'aider et me dire comment réagir face à Edward, oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Je ne tenais plus en place, je savais que j'étais une anxieuse, mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais je stressais. Pourtant ce n'était rien, un simple examen, mais j'avais l'impression de jouer mon avenir sur deux petites heures de rien du tout. Nous étions lundi soir et il était inutile de dire que je ne tenais pas en place. Il devait être 21h lorsque je reçu un message d'Edward.

**« Je pense à toi. E. »**

Souhait-il que je meure ? Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans la poitrine. Il m'envoyait un sms juste pour me dire qu'il pensait à moi. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il m'aimait ou juste qu'il pensait à moi ? Non, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'idée, j'allais juste lui répondre et lui envoyer un message normal.

**« Moi aussi. Très fort. »**

**« Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. »**

**« J'ai encore quelques révisions de dernière minute. »**

**« Ça ne sert plus à rien ma belle, il faut que te dormes, je suis certain que tout se passera bien. »**

**« Mais je n'ai pas encore revu le dernier chapitre. »**

**« Alors tu prends une tisane, tu lis ton chapitre et tu files te mettre au lit et ne discutes pas. »**

**« D'accord…. Merci. »**

**« De rien, envoies-moi un message demain pour me dire comment ça s'est passé, bonne nuit. »**

**« Bonne nuit. »**

En bonne fille, j'avais écouté ce qu'il m'avait dit et j'étais allée me coucher. Finalement, il avait été de bons conseils puisque lorsque je m'étais levée le lendemain matin, j'étais en pleine forme et sereine face à mon examen.

Nous étions à présent mercredi et j'effectuais une pose dans mes révisions pour le lendemain afin de lire les lettres que j'avais reçues. Elles étaient au nombre de trois et je devais en plus y répondre. En m'y prenant bien, je n'en aurais pas pour plus de deux heures et je pourrais ensuite reprendre mes révisions. J'avais décidé de ne pas répondre à Alice, après tout, je la voyais le vendredi, et je pourrais lui parler de vive voix, ce serait bien plus agréable.

_Bella,_

_Je te comprends tu sais, je peux imaginer ce que c'est vivre avec une famille qui ne fait pas attention à toi, mais une fois que tu es intégrée dans la famille Cullen, tu fais vraiment partie d'une famille. Tu sais quoi, si Edward t'a choisit, car ne nous voilons pas la face, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais il est clair que ce que lui ressent pour toi est plus que de l'amitié, c'est que tu es spéciale. Déjà, tu nous as tous accepté dans ta vie sans rechigner et c'est énorme, ensuite, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu remontes le moral d'Edward et c'est déjà beaucoup aussi. Carlie semble aussi être tombée sous ton charme, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça compte beaucoup. Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle est assez influencée par son père, ce qui est normal, elle sait qu'il t'aime beaucoup et donc elle t'aime. Edward est son héros, vraiment, dans tous les sens du terme, il ne faut pas s'attaquer à ton père où elle nous frappe. Bon, elle ne fait pas mal, mais elle tente. Elle se bat d'ailleurs très souvent avec Emmett…_

_En ce qui concerne ta mère, je ne la connais pas et je ne peux pas juger, mais il arrive que certaines femmes aient cette réaction quand elles ont eu leur enfant trop jeune. Elle ne parvenait pas à te considérer comme sa fille et ça a sans doute dû être une épreuve pour toi par le passé, mais je suis certain que cela a contribué à faire de toi ce que tu es. Et d'après ce que je peux entendre autour de moi, tu as plutôt bien réussi à t'en sortir. En tant que médecin, je dirais même à très bien t'en sortir, hormis le fait que tu écrives à des inconnu, ce qui montre une certaine propension au danger, mais à part, tout semble aller bien._

_Je sais que je dois te l'avoir déjà dit, mais c'est une famille formidable et honnêtement, nous avons de la chance d'y avoir été intégrés, toi comme moi. Au fait, je tenais aussi à te remercier pour Alice, elle n'a cessé de me dire que vous alliez enfin vous voir et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne souhaites pas voir Edward dans un premier temps. Tu sais, il est fort probable qu'Alice te fasse fuir, et je ne plaisante pas quand je dis ça. Elle a fait fuir toutes les personnes qui ne lui plaisaient pas, la plupart étaient les petites amies d'Emmet._

_Je suis navré, je dois te laisser ici, un client arrive et je ne dois pas les faire attendre._

_Amicalement._

_Jasper._

Ça, c'était Jasper, il ne s'étendait que très rarement, et dans un sens, je préférais cela, au moins, il comprenait lorsque je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui dire.

_Jasper,_

_Je remercie vivement le docteur Jasper pour sa mini analyse de mon cas personnel, je ne sais pas si tu es parvenu à bien me cerner, mais bon, si c'est comme cela que les gens me voient alors ça me va. Il est vrai que ça n'a pas toujours été facile d'être l'adulte alors que je n'étais qu'une adolescente mais je sais que grâce à cela, je parviens à m'assumer seule aujourd'hui. J'ai 21 ans, j'habite seule, je ne vois mon père que lors des fêtes, ma mère pendant les grandes vacances et bien sûr qu'ils me manquent, mais je trouve que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Il m'arrive encore d'avoir des flashes quand je fais mes courses seules. Je sais que c'est étrange, mais je ne me rends pas toujours bien compte que je suis réellement une adulte à présent, je vis seule, je me débrouille seule, je fais mon ménage, ma cuisine, mes courses, je travaille pour être indépendante. Bref, je ne vis que pour moi, et ça me fait plaisir de penser cela._

_Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour être aussi facilement intégré à la famille Cullen, mais je suis heureuse que ce soit le cas, vraiment. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que l'on appartient à un clan, une famille, même si on ne les a jamais rencontrés, mais je sais que cela va bientôt changer. De plus, Alice ne me fera pas fuir, je pense que plus rien ne pourrait me faire fuir, sauf un rejet de votre part et j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas. Je tiens de plus en plus à chacun d'entre vous._

_Sincèrement._

_Bella._

Je passais ensuite à la lettre dont l'expéditeur m'était inconnu. Je fus tout d'abord surprise de voir que l'expéditeur m'appelait Isabella au lieu de Bella, mais je ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet et poursuivis la lecture pour mieux pouvoir y répondre.

_Madame Cullen,_

_Je mentirais si je vous disais que je m'attendais à cela, ce serait totalement faux. Je m'étais bien attendue à recevoir une lettre d'Emmet où de Rosalie, mais pas de votre part. Tout d'abord, je vous promets de ne rien dire à Edward, je pense avoir compris la manière dont il pouvait réagir et même si ça me touche de savoir qu'il souhaite me protéger, je ne veux pas être un sujet de discorde entre vous._

_Edward m'a souvent parlé de vous et j'ai bien compris qu'il vous accordait une place toute particulière et que vous étiez vraiment importante pour lui et rien que pour cela je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez pensé à moi pour ce repas de noël. Malheureusement, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Et cela pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, je ne souhaite pas m'immiscer dans un repas de famille. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et je serais vraiment très mal à l'aise si je devais m'imposer. Et ensuite, je ne reste pas sur Seattle pour Noël, je vais le passer avec mon père à Forks, de plus, ma mère revient cette année et nous pourrons donc en profiter pour le faire en famille. J'aurais été heureuse de partager ce moment avec vous, mais c'est impossible._

_Je vous remercie encore pour cette invitation._

_Bella Swan._

La lettre de la mère d'Edward me touchait beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais pu l'imaginer et je me rendais de plus en plus compte que la rencontre allait être inévitable. Mais il était hors de question que je rate ce noël en famille même s'il est vrai que j'aurais aimé être auprès de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur pour cette occasion. Mais le rencontrer le jour de noël n'était peut-être pas l'idéal. Je savais comment j'allais réagir, je serais timide, incapable de dire un mot et ce n'était pas vraiment cette ambiance qu'il fallait pour un repas de noël. Il ne me restait plus qu'à répondre à la lettre d'Edward qui m'avait encore une fois fait sauter au plafond.

_Edward,_

_J'aime aussi savoir que tu penses à moi, c'est égoïste n'est-ce pas, mais dans un sens, ça me rassure. Toutefois, tu n'es pas obligé de m'envoyer un bouquet de fleurs pour me le montrer, un sms fait largement l'affaire. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir un message de ta part, ça me touche à chaque fois énormément. Je peux t'assurer qu'à présent, je n'ai absolument plus rien contre elle, surtout si elle me permet d'avoir un contact plus direct avec toi, je ne demande que ça._

_Je peux imaginer que Carlie ait pris du plaisir dans cette expédition, c'est une enfant, et il très excitant de jouer aux espions, toutefois, je suis partagée par cette histoire. D'un côté, j'aurais aimé savoir que tu étais là, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes me voir, mais d'un autre, ça aurait été trop tôt. J'en ai de plus en plus envie, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas comment faire face à tout ce que cela impliquerait._

_Pour le moment, je ne compte pas retourner au restaurant, je garde mes fonds pour Noël car j'ai fait la connaissance de beaucoup de personnes cette année et je me dis que je dois les remercier de faire partie de ma vie. Je me demande ce que je vais vous offrir, mais j'ai confiance en moi, et je trouverais. Par contre, je me demande si je dois acheter un cadeau à toute ta famille. c'est idiot n'est-ce pas, mais ils sont là pour moi, je veux dire, dans ce que je peux lire dans les lettres que je reçois, je sais que je peux vous demander de débarquer à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et que vous le ferez, mais je ne sais pas s'il serait bien vu que j'offre quelque chose à quelqu'un comme Emmet que je ne connais que par vos lettres, sur ce point, j'ai besoin de ton avis._

_Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour comprendre les sous entendus, et s'il y en a dans ta lettre, dis-le moi s'il te plait. J'ai toujours peur de me tromper, de faire fausse route et d'espérer pour rien. Je pense qu'il est tant de mettre les choses vraiment au clair entre nous, tu ne penses pas. Tout le monde semble penser qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous, tout le monde semble mieux comprendre ce qui se passe que moi, et je ne sais pas comment gérer cela. Je ne sais pas si tu parles comme cela à tout le monde ou si c'est seulement à moi. Une chose est certaine c'est que tu as bouleversé ma vie et que je suis heureuse de ce changement. Cependant, je ne suis pas prête à subir une autre déception comme avec Mike. Je m'étais attachée à lui, même si je sais aujourd'hui que je n'étais pas réellement amoureuse de lui, je l'appréciais et j'avais besoin de lui et de sa présence et il m'a abandonné. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il en sera de même pour toi._

_C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'y peux rien et c'est ce fait qui fait que je ne suis pas prête à te rencontrer, je suis soumise à une peur irrationnelle dès que l'on parle de toi, j'ai peur que tu me rejette et que l'on ne souhaite pas la même chose. Je ne pourrais pas remonter la pente aussi aisément que la dernière fois, car la dernière fois, tu étais là pour m'aider et il n'y avait pas autant de personnes qui étaient impliquée._

_Je voulais aussi que tu saches que j'affectionne vraiment ta famille, pas autant que toi, mais je les affectionne, même s'ils sont envahissants, même s'ils sont curieux, je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu ce paquet et je suis heureuse que tu en fasses parti, sans doute plus que les autres. En ce qui concerne Carlie…. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à son volonté de me rencontrer, en un sens, j'en ai vraiment envie, mais je ne suis pas certaine de saisir pourquoi elle veut me voir. De toute façon, je te laisse le soin de décider s'il est bon pour elle de me rencontrer ou pas, je me plierais à ta décision._

_Il faut que je stoppe cette lettre ici, de nouvelles révisions m'attendent._

_Avec une infinie tendresse._

_Bella._

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_*******_

_

* * *

  
_

_*******_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Missforks** : merci^^

**Thanina** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup.

**Memories** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ce chapitre te plaise.

**#cel# **: heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait et j'espère que ça continuera au fil des chapitres

**Khoumba** : merci beaucoup^^


	29. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 11

_Hello tout le monde._

_Voici un petit chapitre important, la déclaration d'Edward…_

_Bon, je me dépêche de publier, j'ai encore quelques petites vérifications à faire sur Twilight et je pars dans une demi-heure._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Comme je m'y étais attendu, j'avais été harcelé par ma famille durant ce repas, mais je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à être harcelé par mes nièces et ma fille. En fait, plus le temps passait plus je comprenais que j'allais avoir du mal à faire face aux questions de ma princesse, elle était vraiment trop intelligente pour moi et je ne saurais jamais quoi lui répondre. Comment être sincère avec une enfant de cinq ans quand soi même on ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. J'étais amoureux, mais après ? L'était-elle de moi ? A certain moments, j'en avais vraiment l'impression, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'elle m'envoyait des messages où qu'elle me disait qu'elle pensait à moi, mais elle pouvait très bien être comme ça avec une de ses amies. Plus le temps passait et plus je comprenais que j'avais vraiment besoin de la voir, mais je lui avais promis d'aller à son rythme.

Je passais tout mon temps à penser à elle et rien ne pouvait me remettre dans la réalité. Je me demandais si, une fois que nous nous serions rencontrés, les choses seraient pareilles. Je ne le pensais pas, mais j'espérais un peu. Depuis que Carlie m'avait posé cette question d'avoir un enfant, elle était tout simplement insupportable, enfin, dans le bon sens du terme, à chaque fois que nous étions passés devant un magasin pour aller à l'école, elle m'avait demandé si telle ou telle chose plairait à Bella. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de ça. Carlie s'attachait trop à Bella, et elle ne la connaissait même pas. Je ne voulais pas imposer ma fille à la femme que j'aimais, mais c'était une chose qui entrait indéniablement dans l'équation et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'ait rien contre l'attachement prématuré de ma fille.

J'avais envoyé un message à Bella pour lui souhaiter bon courage pour ses examens, enfin, à la base, c'était surtout pour lui dire que je pensais à elle, mais je m'étais souvenu qu'elle passait des examens et je me rappelais de l'état dans lequel j'étais à chaque fois que cette période avait. Mon instinct protecteur et paternel était ressorti, je ne voulais pas qu'elle les rate et je lui avais donc donné quelques petits conseils, comme ma mère et mon père le faisait avec moi. C'était d'ailleurs les mêmes que ceux que j'avais donné à Alice qui était sortie de cette période à la fin de la semaine dernière.

Nous étions mardi et je mangeais ce midi avec ma fille et ma mère. Cette dernière tenait à ce que nous ayons un moment ensemble, juste entre nous, et j'étais persuadé qu'elle voulait me questionner, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. J'étais passé chercher ma fille à l'école, c'était un moment que j'adorais mais aussi que je redoutais. J'étais toujours heureux de voir le petit visage souriant de mon ange, mais je n'aimais pas voir le regard des gens qui attendaient toujours de voir arriver la mère de Carlie. J'avais envie de leur crier qu'elle n'en avait pas, mais je ne préférais pas créer de scandales. Je ne pu retenir mon sourire quand je vis ma fille arriver, main dans la main avec Laura, sa meilleure amie. Elle se jeta dans mes bras alors que la petite me faisait un petit sourire. Laura habitait dans le même immeuble que nous et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment heureux en ménage. La petite passait beaucoup de temps à la maison et je préférais largement cela plutôt qu'elle assiste à des disputes conjugales. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et je refusais toujours d'écouter Alice qui évidemment, savait tout sur tout dans la vie de l'immeuble.

- M. Cullen, est-ce que ce soir je pourrais repartir avec vous ? Maman ne sera pas là.

- Oui bien sûr. Et ce midi, tu fais comment ?

- Papa va bientôt arriver.

- D'accord, alors on se voit ce soir.

- Merci M. Cullen.

- De rien ma belle lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Nous étions partis sans plus un mot vers le restaurant d'Emmet où ma mère nous attendait.

- Papa ! regarde la jolie bague !

- Oui ma puce dis-je en la portant pour mieux lui montrer.

- Tu crois que je pourrais la demander au papa noël ?

- Mon cœur, c'est une bague de fiançailles, tu ne peux pas demander ça au père noël.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne vas pas te marier

- Oh… d'accord, mais on peut regarder encore un tit peu ??

- Oui mon ange.

Je laissais mon regard se balader sur la vitrine de la bijouterie quand mon regard fut attiré par un bracelet. Un comme ma sœur en avait longtemps voulu, en or blanc avec quelques pendentifs attachés, un cœur, une fée et deux ronds avec cette phrase de Montaigne coupée en deux : « parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi » On pouvait comprendre cette phrase de plein de manières différentes, même si à la base, ce n'était que de l'amitié, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce bracelet me faisait penser à Bella. J'emmenais donc mon ange à l'intérieur de la bijouterie pour acheter ce bracelet, ce serait le cadeau de Noël idéal. Je savais qu'avec sa culture littéraire, elle comprendrait la phrase de la manière dont elle le souhaitait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'entrais dans le restaurant et je m'asseyais face à ma mère alors que Carlie courrait à l'étage pour jouer avec ses cousines.

- Désolé maman dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une bijouterie et j'ai vu un bracelet.

- Un bracelet.

- Oui, tu sais un du style qu'Alice avait toujours voulu avant que vous ne lui achetiez pour ses 18 ans.

- Oh oui, je vois. Et pour qui ?

- Bella. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Je m'en doutais…. Pour Noël ?

- Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas te le faire voir, il est emballé.

- Dommage. Alors maintenant que ton frère est occupé et que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je suis totalement amoureux d'elle. C'est étrange.

- En quoi ?

- Je veux dire, je ne la connais pas du tout, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle avant même de ne l'avoir rencontré.

- Et c'est là que réside toute la beauté de votre histoire, tu es tombé amoureux de son caractère, de son histoire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il en va de même pour elle.

- Tu verras avec le temps, ne t'en fais pas pour cela, et le fait qu'elle accepte de correspondre avec ta sœur et ton meilleur ami.

- Hum…. Evites de me parler de cela…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils se sont tous immiscer dans ma vie privée, et je ne supporte pas cela ;

- Ils sont heureux pour toi, c'est le principal non ?

- Oui, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour me faire à l'idée que Bella faisait partie de ma vie, mais bon…

- Tu t'en sors remarquablement. Et Carlie, comment le prend-t-elle ?

- Elle est pressée de la rencontrer alors qu'elle ne la connait même pas…. Comment je dis ça à Bella moi ? Je ne veux pas la forcer à être avec Carlie….

- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, elle est intelligente et elle saura gérer cela.

- Je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment.

Nous avions continué à parler comme cela pendant une heure, jusqu'au moment où je devais repartir au bureau. Carlie restait chez son oncle et pour cause, elle n'allait pas au jardin d'enfants cette après-midi, quitte à faire la sieste, autant qu'elle la fasse avec ses cousines. Toutefois, je préférais ne pas faire cela trop souvent et souhaitait qu'elle se sociabilise un peu plus, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Nous étions à présent vendredi, Bella avait fini ses examens et d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Ce midi, j'étais passé rapidement pour voir si une lettre m'attendait et effectivement ma belle m'avait envoyé une lettre et elle était arrivée chez moi. Alors que je sortais de chez moi, je reçu un coup de téléphone de mon patron.

- Edward, il faudrait que tu reçoives une jeune femme pour un divorce, ce soir à 16h30

- Mais c'est l'heure à laquelle j'avais prévu de prendre Carlie.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est une grosse cliente….

- D'accord, je vais m'arranger.

Je n'aimais pas quand les imprévus survenaient, mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais nouveau et il fallait que je montre ma valeur. Je téléphonais donc rapidement à ma sœur en la suppliant de passer prendre Carlie, elle ne semblait pas vraiment chaude, mais elle comprit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir m'aider.

Il était 14h lorsque je parvenais enfin à lire la lettre de ma Bella.

_Bella,_

_Si je ne suis pas obligé de t'envoyer un bouquet à chaque fois, je m'attacherais donc à t'envoyer des sms le plus souvent possible, pas une fois par jour, mais plus. Un pour te souhaiter une bonne journée le matin, un pour te souhaiter bon appétit le midi et ainsi de suite. Ou non, je trouverais d'autres raisons pour t'en envoyer, à un tel point que tu en auras marre à la fin._

_Je comprends que tu ne saches pas vraiment comment réagir, face à moi ou face à Carlie. Carlie est ma petite princesse et je refuse de la faire souffrir, mais elle souhaite vraiment te rencontrer. Je fais traîner les choses, mais c'est assez compliqué… surtout avec une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle. Cependant, ce matin, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas te rencontrer et je pense qu'elle a compris et qu'elle accepte. Je pense que tu es donc tranquille pour un petit moment, non non, ne me remercie pas ;)._

_Si tu souhaites faire un cadeau à ma famille, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne souhaite pas que tu dépenses trop d'argent pour eux. Ne te sens pas obligée, surtout pas. En effet, ma famille sera toujours là pour toi, qu'importe la raison pour laquelle tu nous appelles, d'ailleurs, si tu as une urgence mode, appelles Alice, ce sera la seule à pouvoir t'aider. Je comprends que tu souhaites les remercier, mais ne te ruines pas pour eux… je serais heureux de pouvoir t'aider à leur trouver un cadeau, en ce qui concerne Emmet, il aime tout. Tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux comme cadeau, il sera heureux de savoir que tu as pensé à lui et que tu lui as fait un cadeau. Une casquette de baseball pourrait par exemple largement suffire. Si tu veux un conseil pour un autre membre de ma famille, n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir, je t'aiderais avec plaisir._

_Venons-en à présent au vif du sujet. Je sentais bien que je ne pourrais plus longtemps reculer ce moment. Il y avait bien évidemment des sous-entendus dans mes lettres et je pensais que tu aurais compris. Mais apparemment, non. C'est certainement de ma faute, je n'étais sans doute pas assez explicite. Mais bon, je cesse de me poser des questions car en effet, nous avons décidé depuis le jour où je t'ai annoncé que Carlie existait de jouer cartes sur tables. Tout d'abord, savoir que tu me portes autant d'attention m'a touché, vraiment. En fait, encore une fois, j'ai eu la sensation d'être un adolescent et j'ai voulu imiter la danse d'Emmet, celle qu'il peut faire lorsqu'il est heureux et qui est totalement ridicule, mais je me suis retenu, en effet, je ne suis pas certain que mes supérieurs auraient apprécié cela. Je viens à peine d'arriver et ce n'est pas le moment de me faire remarquer._

_Bref…. Là n'est pas la question. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y avait en effet un sous-entendu, même un pas un seul en fait, il y en avait des tonnes. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas comment exprimer mes sentiments, exprimer ce que je ressens car j'ai vraiment peur du rejet, comme toi sans doute. Mais tu m'as mis en confiance dans ta lettre et je sais que je ne serais pas rejeté. Je peux te dire que je refuse de t'abandonner, tu m'as sur le dos et ce pour une bonne durée. Rien ne se passera comme la dernière fois. Et ce pour la bonne raison que rien n'a commencé comme la dernière fois._

_Le moment fatidique est donc arrivé, celui où je me jette à l'eau et où je te dis ce que je ressens pour toi…. Je peux te dire que je me sens très mal et que je ne suis absolument pas doué pour les déclarations. Je souhaite donc te dire que tu es très importante pour moi, sans doute beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne peux le penser. Peu à peu tu as pris une place dans mon cœur, une place plus importante que celle de ma mère ou celle de ma sœur. Tu es la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Et voilà, les mots sont lâchés…. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé auparavant ou si, je t'aime sans doute autant que Carlie. De cet amour irrationnel qui fait qu'on est prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre cette personne. Autant, mais d'une manière différente, bien entendu. Je me sens un peu idiot à présent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais je suis heureux d'être enfin libéré de ce poids. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, tu sais que tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et j'espère que ça ne te fera pas fuir. Je ne supporterais sans doute pas de te perdre et de perdre notre relation si spéciale._

_Lorsque je dis que cette relation est différente de ce que tu as pu vivre c'est parce que nous avons appris à nous connaître avant. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi par hasard. Je suis tout d'abord tombé sous le charme de ta façon d'écrire, de t'exprimer, puis je suis tombé sous le charme de ton caractère, de ta personnalité. Et lorsque j'ai enfin compris que je t'aimais, je t'ai rencontré sans savoir que c'était toi. J'ai eu peur une peur irrationnelle, celle que tu ne sois pas Bella. Mais tu étais bien cette jeune femme, une belle femme, intelligente, naturelle…. Bref, je t'aime comme tu es._

_N'aies pas peur de me répondre, même si c'est une réponse qui me ferait sans doute mal._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_*******

* * *

_

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponses aux reviews**_.

**Délia**: merci beaucoup^^

**Khoumba** : merci pour ta review ;)

**Memories** : et non, pas de rencontre pour Noël, mais ça ne saurait tarder.


	30. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 12

_Coucou,_

_J'ai juste passé quatre heures à écrire ce chapitre…. Oui, vous avez compris, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire (et j'ai même du oublier un instant ma petite révolution américaine et ce cher Thomas Paine rien que pour vous). Je voulais vraiment que cette rencontre soit bien retranscrite, ce qui fait de ce chapitre l'un des plus longs que je n'ai jamais écris. J'espère que j'ai réussi, d'autant plus que c'est un chapitre assez important ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les précédents._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 12**_

_

* * *

_

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais enfin terminé mes examens, enfin, pour le moment puisque je ne serais pas tranquille pour les vacances de noël. Je rentrais à Forks, mais je savais que je devrais travailler, ce qui me forçait à revenir à Seattle deux jours après la fête. Mais j'étais tranquille pour le moment. J'étais surtout entrain d'angoisser par rapport à ma rencontre prochaine avec Alice. Je ne savais pas comment réagir avec elle, et dans un sens j'espérais qu'il en serait de même pour elle. Heureusement pour moi, je la rencontrais avec mes camarades de classe autour de moi. Enfin, avec Eric, Tyler, Angela et Constance. Cela me permettait de stresser un peu moins.

Pour changer de mes habitudes, j'étais en retard. Il était vraiment très mauvais pour moi d'habiter à deux pas de l'endroit où nous avions rendez-vous car j'étais persuadée d'arriver à l'heure. Mais en partant à 14h, il était tout bonnement impossible que j'arrive au bar à 14h, c'était physiquement impossible. Hormis en me transplanant, je ne pourrais jamais y arriver, ou avec un peu d'espoir….

Non, finalement, c'était impossible. Il était 14h07 et j'arrivais enfin devant le café. Comme je m'en doutais, les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais il y avait une jeune femme, seule. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Edward, mais je me disais qu'elle n'était pas obligée de lui ressembler. Ok, je cessais ici mes tergiversions et j'avançais dans le café. Apparemment c'était bien elle puisqu'à peine avais-je posé un pied dans le café que j'entendis Jacob dire à Alice que j'étais arrivée.

- Bella ? Bella Swan ? me demanda un petit bout de femme.

- Hum… oui, tu es Alice ?

- Exactement ! oh je suis si heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance dit-elle me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse aussi.

Elle était exactement comme Edward me l'avait décrite, petite, excitée et de bonne humeur. Je pensais qu'il avait exagéré, mais non, même pas. Il fallait à tout prix que je cesse de penser à Edward ou je ne pourrais plus écouter ce que me disaient mes amis. Malheureusement, depuis que j'avais envoyé ma lettre j'étais totalement angoissée face à la réponse que pourrait me donner ce dernier. Je revenais rapidement à la conversation que je pourrais avoir Alice.

- Tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais me dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Tu veux que je te dise, toi aussi. Dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Alors, quel est le programme de l'après-midi ?

- La patinoire, j'espère que tu aimes… je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire…

- Oh, j'adore !

- Tant mieux…. Logiquement mes amis ne devraient plus tarder.

- Oh, ils peuvent prendre tout leur temps, au moins, cela nous permet de faire connaissance.

- Tu sais Alice, je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis un peu mal à l'aise… je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

- Je peux faire la conversation pour deux, de toute façon, je connais déjà pratiquement tout de toi. Par contre, il n'est plus question que tu repousses le shopping.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Regardes-toi, comment comptes-tu séduire quelqu'un habillée de la sorte ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de séduire quelqu'un !

- Et mon frère ?

Au moins, elle ne tournait pas autour du pot. Je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate à cet instant précis et je priais intérieurement pour que mes amis arrivent. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation tout de suite.

- tu rougis…. J'adore ça. Et je suis certaine qu'Ed va adorer.

- S'il te plait Alice, on ne pourrait pas avoir cette discussion une fois que l'on se connaîtra mieux ?

- Pourquoi ? tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée tu sais.

- C'est que….

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour mon frère ? Réponds-moi sans détours parce que je repère tout de suite les menteurs.

- Je crois…. Non, je suis certaine d'être tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Parfait ! Alors il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver une tenue pour le jour où il te verra.

- Alice, il m'a déjà vu dans mes vêtements habituels, et je n'ai pas envie de me déguiser. De plus, le jour où l'on va se rencontrer n'est pas encore arrivé tu sais.

- Ça ne saurait tarder. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne pense pas, je ne saurais jamais comment faire avec Carlie dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Allons Bella, Carlie est loin d'être un problème, crois-moi. Laisses les choses se faire avec elle, tu serais bien surprise de voir ses réactions.

- Bien….

- Ha ! je préfère quand tu es raisonnable…. Bon, alors, on se fait les achats de Noël la semaine prochaine ainsi que quelques achats pour ta garde robe, d'ailleurs il va falloir que j'aille faire un tour dans la tienne.

- Alice….

- Quoi ?

- Rien, on fera comme tu voudras, ton frère avait raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Rien.

- Bella Swan, dis-moi.

- Non.

- S'il te plait !!!

- Ok…. Il m'a dit que tu étais proche de Jasper.

- Quoi ?? la voir pâlir ainsi me fit éclater de rire. Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

- Je te jure que si.

- Il ne t'a pas dit autre chose, rassures moi, il n'est au courant de rien ?

- Au courant de quoi, il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

- Non…. Rien.

- Ne mens pas, de toutes façons, vu ta réaction, il est clair qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux.

- Non, non, non. Me dit-elle paniquée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirais rien.

La tête qu'elle faisait valait vraiment tout l'or du monde. Je ne la connaissais que depuis dix minutes mais le courant était vraiment bien passé entre nous. Nous avions continué à parler pendant dix nouvelles minutes avant que tous mes amis ne soient là. Si la ponctualité n'était pas mon fort, je pouvais constater au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient pires que moi. J'avais eu un peu peur de leur réaction face à notre nouvelle venue, mais ils avaient été supers, même mieux que cela, formidable. Angela avait tout de suite compris qui était Alice et à quel point elle pouvait être importante pour moi et elle l'avait donc intégrer au groupe du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

En fait, je pense que ma maladresse avait aidé à l'intégrer. La patinoire avait définitivement été une mauvaise idée pour moi. Comment avaient-ils pu m'infliger cela ? Ils savaient que je ne tenais pas sur mes pieds avec des baskets quand le sol était plat alors là, sur des patins et sur une surface ultra glissante, c'était la mort assurée. Je me tenais tout le temps à la rambarde, regardant Alice évoluer sur la glace. Sa grâce de danseuse était indéniable et je l'admirais vraiment.

- Allez, viens avec moi. Dit-elle en me prenant les mains.

- Non, tu as bien vu que je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes.

-Je te tiens.

- Comme si c'était toi qui allais me retenir, tu fais dix kilos de moins que moi.

- Peut-être pas dix, aller, viens.

Comment avais-je pu douter de la parole d'Edward ? Il était tout bonnement impossible de dire non à Alice. Elle ne vous lâchait qu'une fois qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et je comprenais à présent la moue « made in Cullen » et effectivement, il était très difficile d'y résister. Tout en m'apprenant à patiner, elle m'avait appris que lorsqu'elle était petite, elle allait avec sa famille rendre visite à des amis en Alaska et qu'ils pouvaient passer des heures à glisser sur les lacs gelés de la région. Chose que je ne ferais sans doute jamais de ma vie. Avec ma malchance, il était évident que je me serais retrouvée dans le lac en moins de deux secondes. Parler avec elle m'avait permis de prendre un peu plus confiance en moi et de penser à autre chose. Si bien qu'au lieu de tomber une fois par minute, j'espaçais la fréquence de mes chutes pour en arriver à une fois pour cinq minutes, c'était déjà mieux.

L'après-midi était passée à une vitesse hallucinante, après avoir patiné pendant une heure et demie, nous étions allés prendre un chocolat chaud dans un café à proximité de cette patinoire. Alice s'était vraiment bien intégrée, mieux que ce que j'aurais pu espérer, elle parlait avec tout le monde et semblait heureuse. A 16h30, elle nous regarda avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Je suis navrée, je dois vous quitter ici.

- Oh ? déjà ? Demanda Angela.

- Oui, je dois passer prendre quelqu'un. Je peux vous enlever Bella.

- Vas-y prends là, on n'en veut plus dit Tyler avec un grand sourire.

Je lui tirais la langue de façon très mature et me levais pour suivre Alice.

- Au fait, tu dois passer prendre qui ? demandais-je soudain un peu inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas Edward. Tu n'es pas prête et j'accepte cela.

- Ok…. Dis Alice, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te poser cette question, mais…. Tu sais ce que ressens Edward pour moi ?

- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Il m'en voudrait énormément. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. Ed tiens à toi plus que ce que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

- Hum… alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette après-midi ?

Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin dans cette discussion, j'avais trop peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir et je préférais donc penser à autre et changer de sujet de conversation. Si j'avais apprécié cette après-midi entre amis, j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il en allait de même pour Alice. De plus, elle semblait aussi beaucoup aimer mes amis, et cela me réchauffait le cœur. Ça voulait dire que nous pourrions refaire des après-midi de la sorte. Elle souhaitait aussi venir manger avec nous le midi, ce que mes amis s'étaient empressés d'accepter et je ne pouvais qu'apprécier cette décision.

Nous poursuivions notre marche sans que je ne sache réellement où nous allions. Quand soudain, Alice s'arrêta devant un jardin d'enfant. Enfin, je déduisais que c'était cela quand je vis des tas de femmes qui attendaient avec une poussette et une impatience non feinte. Et soudain, je compris où j'étais.

- Alice… ne me dis pas que…. Ce n'est pas Carlie que tu dois passer prendre.

-Si…. Ed à une nouvelle affaire ou une réunion, je ne sais pas trop, bref, je passe prendre ma nièce

- Je…. Alice, je vais y aller.

- Bella, c'est une enfant de cinq ans.

- Mais….

- Tu n'as pas envie de la rencontrer.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais Edward ne voudrait sans doute pas, et puis je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans sa vie.

- De un, Edward ne pourrait jamais t'en vouloir, de deux, tu ne t'immisce pas, c'est moi qui te force et de trois, Carlie est bine la seule raison pour laquelle tu as peur de rencontrer mon frère non ?

- Pas la seule non, mais la principale.

- Alors tu vas la rencontrer, tu vas voir, tout se passera bien et tu pourras ensuite rencontrer Ed.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Mais si, fais-moi confiance. De toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix, la voilà.

- Alice Cullen, je te déteste.

- Mais non, tu me remercieras plus tard.

- Pas certaine. Dis-je en voyant la petite s'avancer vers nous en courant.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, bon, je ne l'avais vu qu'une demie seconde, mais je l'avais trouvée très belle, mais là, alors qu'elle se tenait devant moi…. Je la trouvais tout simplement attendrissante, attachante…. Moi qui n'avais jamais spécialement aimé les enfants, je me sentais fondre en voyant la petite courir pour se jeter dans les bras de sa tante.

- Tatie Alice !!

- Hey princesse, ça va ?

- Oui, c'est pas papa qui devait venir me rechercher ?

- Si, mais il a eu un petit problème. Mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il te faisait d'énormes bisous et qu'il avait hâte de te voir.

- Moi aussi dit-elle en souriant.

Je me sentais de trop face à cette réunion familiale. Je savais par les lettres qu'ils étaient tous très proches, mais le voir là, face à moi me réchauffait le cœur en même temps que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas à ma place. Soudain la petite se retourna vers moi et me jaugea un instant. Alice ne dit rien, attendant certainement la réaction de la petite. Personnellement, je ne l'attendais pas, je l'appréhendais.

- Oh ! tu es venue avec Bella. Dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa tante.

- Oui, comme tu peux le voir. Dit Alice en posant la petite à terre.

- Bonjour me dit-elle alors que je me mettais à sa hauteur. Je suis Carlie, et je suis senchanté de te rencontrer. Dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Moi aussi lui dis-je en serrant sa petite main dans la mienne non sans jeter un regard à Alice qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Bella m'a emmené à la patinoire dit Alice en s'accroupissant face à sa nièce.

- C'est vrai ? oh ! tu as trop de la chance ! dit-elle à sa tante. Tu m'y emmèneras un jour ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Heu…. Oui…. Nous verrons. Dis-je un peu gênée par cette question.

- Super ! me dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

J'étais définitivement conquise par la petite, même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec elle. J'étais encore un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se comportait comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours non sans me poser tout un tas de questions, ce qui amusait beaucoup Alice. Ce n'est que vers 18h que je laissais les deux Cullen pour rejoindre mon petit appartement et tenter de me remettre des émotions du jour.

«** Tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef ! Carlie t'adore. Alice** »

Le lundi suivant, alors que j'étais avec Angela et que nous nous dirigions vers mon appartement, je reçu un message d'Edward. Une nouvelle fois, Angela se moqua de mes réactions quand il s'agissait de lui, mais je n'en tenais pas compte, j'étais trop heureuse d'avoir aussi souvent de ses nouvelles.

« **Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'Alice avait fait vendredi, je suis navré. »**

**« de quoi parles-tu ?** » demandais-je alors que nous entrions dans mon appartement, non sans avoir fait un tour par ma boîte aux lettres où m'attendait bien sagement une lettre d'Edward qu'Angela regardait avec presqu'autant de convoitises que moi.

« **Le jardin d'enfant, Carlie. Je suis désolé, je savais que tu n'étais pas prête… »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est très bien passé. Tu as une petite fille adorable. »**

**« Elle ne cesse de me parler de toi…. Et a hâte de te revoir.** »

«** Embrasses-la de ma part. Je te laisse, j'ai une lettre qui m'attend ;) »**

**« Oh…. Promets-moi une chose s'il te plait. Qu'importe ce que tu trouveras dans cette lettre, tu continueras de correspondre avec moi. »**

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'arrêterais…. »**

**« Promets le moi. S'il te plait. »**

**« Promis. »**

Il me faisait vraiment peur…. Et à en voir la tête d'Angela, elle était tout autant intriguée que moi. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé, serrées l'une contre l'autre, anxieuse et à la fois impatiente de savoir ce qui pourrait me faire arrêter cette correspondance. Par moment, j'avais l'impression qu'Angela était mon double, elle avait les mêmes réactions que moi et s'inquiétait toujours de savoir ce qui allait se passer dans ma vie. J'ouvris en quatrième vitesse la lettre et nous entamâmes toutes les deux notre lecture. Arrivée au dernier paragraphe, je n'étais plus capable de lire ce qu'il m'avait écrit.

- Oh mon Dieu. Dit Angela en relevant son regard vers moi.

- Je…. j'ai bien lu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui….

- Oh mon dieu…. Il m'a écrit qu'il m'aimait. Angy, il m'aime. Dis-je en me levant avec la lettre.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il était amoureux de moi. Mes déboires amoureux étaient sans doute terminés, l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse l'était aussi de moi, c'était juste trop beau pour être vrai. Finalement, nous étions toutes les deux dans l'incapacité de travailler. Il fallait que je me calme et je ne voyais pas d'autre solution que faire à manger.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'étais à peu près calmée et toute seule, je décidais de lire une nouvelle fois la lettre et de lui répondre.

_Edward,_

_J'ai pris quelques heures après avoir lu ta lettre pour te répondre, mais je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'aligner deux mots après ce que j'ai pu lire. Je suis totalement incapable de penser correctement et d'écrire quelque chose qui peut avoir un semblant de sens. J'aurais sans doute du aller courir un marathon avant de te répondre pour faire baisser toute cette tension ou adrénaline…. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler cela, prends le nom que tu voudras._

_Je m'éloigne de ce que je voulais te dire, ce qui montre que bien que je suis incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente non ? Tout s'emmêle dans mon esprit. Les seuls mots cohérents qui me viennent à l'esprit à cet instant précis sont « oh mon Dieu » je pense que ce sont d'ailleurs les seuls mots que j'ai répété de toute la soirée. Cette lettre, c'est juste la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de lire. Je n'ai pas peur de te répondre, c'est même avec une grande joie que je prends la plume aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureuse que je le suis en cet instant. J'ai toujours été une fille taciturne et me voici plus heureuse que jamais et ce, uniquement grâce à toi._

_Savoir que tu m'aimes…. C'est juste, je ne sais pas moi, merveilleux. Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur avec ton sms, j'ai cru que tu allais m'annoncer une catastrophe, mais non, loin de là. Je suis si heureuse de savoir que mes sentiments sont partagés, parce que oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi au fur et à mesure de ces lettres, mais si tu savais comme j'ai pu avoir peu qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour toi. Ça m'aurait paru tellement normal que tu n'éprouves pas ces sentiments pour moi. Je veux dire par là que tu es un grand avocat et je ne suis qu'une petite étudiante, et quand on te voit…. Tu pourrais avoir toutes les femmes que tu souhaites alors cela me paraissait tellement déraisonnable que je n'ai pas voulu lire les sous-entendus, je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. Mais le lire, lire ces quelques mots, ça me rend juste folle de joie. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie à chaque fois que je relis ces mots, je pense que je pourrais les lire inlassablement, juste pour me rassurer, me prouver que tout cela est bien réel._

_J'en oublie même ce que je devais te dire avant de lire ta lettre, ou même de répondre à ce que tu as pu me dire auparavant. Mais je vais tenter de me reprendre un instant. Déjà, je te remercie pour m'aider pour les cadeaux, si tu pouvais me conseiller pour tous les membres de ta famille, notamment pour Rose, je ne la connais pas, mais j'ai envie de lui faire à elle aussi un cadeau._

_Ensuite, je comptais te dire que j'avais rencontré Carlie et Alice, mais je me rends compte que je ne t'apprendrais rien. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, mais je pense que j'avais besoin de ça pour me rassurer. Alice m'a tendu un piège et il était trop tard quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qui m'attendait. Mais finalement, c'était une bonne chose. Déjà, tu as une petite fille tout simplement adorable, ensuite, j'ai bien compris ce qu'était la moue « made in Cullen » et enfin, j'ai hâte de les revoir, toutes les deux. Nous avons passé un moment génial ensemble. Je dois revoir Alice vendredi pour effectuer mes achats de Noël, elle m'aidera sans doute à trouver le tien. Enfin, je l'espère._

_A présent que j'ai compris que tout se passerait bien avec ta famille, j'ai vraiment hâte de te rencontrer, même si je sais que je serais sans doute timide à l'extrême, je serais heureuse que l'on se voie enfin, de manière officielle et pas par le biais d'un journal ou d'une expédition dans une bibliothèque. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si cela sera possible avant Noël…. En effet, le temps que tu reçoives cette lettre, nous serons déjà jeudi et je pars samedi matin pour Forks, chez mon père…. J'espère juste que l'on pourra se voir avant nouvel an. Tiens-moi au courant, je ne suis plus certaine de pouvoir rester sans te voir trop longtemps à présent que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella._

Voilà…. La lettre était écrite et j'avais hâte qu'il la reçoive, pour qu'il comprenne que cette lettre ne casserait pas notre relation, bien au contraire, elle nous faisait faire un pas en avant. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, il était amoureux de moi. Puis soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il n'aurait pas cette lettre avant mercredi, il ne saurait pas ce que je ressentais pour lui avant mercredi. Il était inhumain de le laisser dans le doute aussi longtemps. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains pour lui envoyer un simple sms pour le rassurer. Je n'hésitais pas longtemps sur ce que je voulais lui dire.

**« Je t'aime. Bella. »**

Voilà, il savait aussi à présent. Nous pourrions tous les deux passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

**Réponses aux non-inscrits.**

MrsHeadly : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. En effet, la rencontre se fera bientôt, je crois que tout le monde a compris que je ne parvenais plus à repousser l'échéance. De toute façon, si ça n'arrive pas, je vais tourner en rond…. En effet, la patience est une vertu, même si ce n'est pas celle que je possède le plus non plus ;)

Pauline : Je suis contente que cette découverte t'ai plu et j'espère que ma petite histoire va continuer à te plaire ;)

Elisaa : ne t'en fais pas, la rencontre est pour bientôt, je vous ai assez fait patienter comme cela. Merci pour ta review ;)

Memories : moi aussi j'aimerais que ça se passe comme ça en réalité, mais bon, il faut avoir un peu les pieds sur terre ;) J'espère que j'ai été assez rapide^^

Margaut : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.


	31. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 13

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, et oui, le retour à l'appartement marque aussi le retour des doutes face à la connexion pour le moins tendancieuse. Je ne suis pas certaine de pourvoir publier tous les jours à cause de ces partiels de m****_

_Le prochain chapitre est presque déjà entièrement rédigé et ce sera un nouveau point de vue multiple. Mais bon, nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 13 et j'espère que ça va vous plaire._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Après avoir déposé la lettre dans la boite aux lettres, je pouvais dire que je regrettais amèrement. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? elle m'avait demandé de jouer cartes sur tables et je l'avais fait, mais je l'avais vraiment fait. je n'avais pas parlé avec des sous-entendus, je n'avais pas caché la vérité. Non, je luis avais dit mots pour mots que je l'aimais, que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Non mais pendant que j'y étais, pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit que je voulais passer ma vie avec elle. Ça aurait été encore plus direct et j'aurais totalement pu la faire fuir comme cela. J'étais un réel idiot ! non mais comment avais-je pu oublier qu'elle n'avais que 21ans.

Bon aller Edward ! On arrête d'y penser, ce n'était pas la peine de se prendre la tête, je pourrais sans doute avoir une bonne surpris, après tout, avec la lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyé, il était possible qu'elle prenne bien la chose non ? non, non, non, c'était impossible, pas après la déclaration que je lui avais faite. Je n'avais jamais été un grand romantique et puis voilà, je m'étais lancé juste pour elle, pour la seule femme qui pouvait compter pour moi. J'avais ressasser tout cela pendant le week-end et je ne parvenais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Cette fille était faite pour moi et j'en étais persuadé, mais l'était-elle ?

En plus de cela, Carlie me cachait quelque chose. je l'avais senti quand elle était revenue de son après-midi avec ma sœur. Je savais qu'elle s'était amusée comme une puce, elle me l'avait elle-même dit. Mais elle me cachait quelque chose, comment je le savais ? elle éclatait de rire à n'importe quel moment. une vraie fille quoi. Mon dieu, ma fille faisait sa crise d'adolescence à cinq ans, je n'y survivrais jamais. Il était grand temps pour moi d'avoir une pensée positive parce qu'entre ma fille qui se comportait comme une adolescente et moi qui annonçait à la femme que j'aimais la place qu'elle prenait dans ma vie, je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge.

J'étais sur une nouvelle affaire. Un cas de divorce, une femme trompée par son mari comme il en existait tant. Mais quelque chose ne me plaisait pas sur cette affaire. Cette femme me semblait étrange, comme si elle n'était pas aussi blanche que cela dans cette affaire. Je ne voulais pas forcément défendre les innocents, quoique, c'était quand même pour cela que j'avais choisis un cabinet aussi réputé que celui qui était le mien à présent, mais je supportais pas qu'on me mente. Il était évident qu'elle me mentait effrontément. J'avais demandé à M. Parker de se charger de cette affaire, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il aurait préféré s'en charger mais que cette jeune femme avait explicitement demandé que ce soit moi et personne d'autre qui s'occupe d'elle. Jasper était d'accord avec moi, ça sonnait très mal, lui comme moi avions constaté que mon apparition télévisée avait fait augmenter les demandes pour mon cabinet. Enfin, surtout lui, je n'avais fait qu'acquiescer à cette vérité exposé par mon meilleur ami.

Il m'en sortait beaucoup des vérités de ce style là ces derniers temps comme s'il espérait que je ne m'attarde pas sur sa vie privée. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'étais déjà au courant pour lui et Alice et que je n'étais pas prêt de le lacher avec cela. J'allais le presser jusqu'à temps qu'il me dise toute la vérité, je n'étais pas un avocat pour rien. Mais pour le moment, j'avais autre chose à lui demander, et c'était surtout les lettres de Bella qui m'intéressé. Nous avions conclu le marché que je ne poserais pas de questions sur sa vie privée s'il me laissait lire sa correspondance avec ma belle. Après tout, j'étais la personne la plus concernée, avec Bella dans toute cette histoire et il était hors de question que je ne sache pas tout ce que pouvait se raconter la femme que j'aimais et mon meilleur ami.

Il avait eu la bonté de me faire lire sa lettre pour Bella, j'avais l'impression d'entrer un peu dans son intimité, mais bon, je voulais savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire à Bella. C'était une lettre courte, beaucoup plus courte que ce que j'avais l'habitude d'écrire à ma belle.

_Bella,_

_Parvenir à s'assumer seule dès son plus jeune âge peut-être quelque chose de très bien, si on a les reins solides. Je sais pertinemment que Rose et moi n'y serions jamais arrivés sans les Cullen derrière nous. Rose a toujours fait preuve d'une très grande force, mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'une carapace. C'est ma sœur, et il est normal que je la connaisse, mais je sais que certaine personnes peuvent la voir comme une femme froide et sans cœur mais elle est bien loin de cela. En fait, elle se protège, elle évite de s'attacher trop aux gens de peur d'être déçue et je ne sais pas mais d'une certaine manière, j'ai la vague impression qu'il en est de même pour toi._

_Après tout, si tu n'avais pas presque toute la tribu Cullen sur le dos, tu ne serais jamais allé les voir n'est-ce pas ? mais bon, tu es tombée sur nous, et malheureusement, ou heureusement pour toi, à toi de voir, tu nous as sur le dos pour un petit moment. je sais par Alice que tu as prévu une petite virée shopping avec elle. Ou non, elle a prévu une virée shopping avec toi. Quelques conseils : surtout, tu ne lui montres ta gardes robe sous aucun prétexte, elle serait capable de tout jeter pour qu'elle te rachète tout, ensuite, ne la contrarie pas, mets les formes si tu ne veux pas d'un certain vêtement, mais logiquement, elle devrait écouter ton avis tout en te bousculant un peu et enfin, penses à t'amuser. Ce n'est pas autant une torture que l'on peut le croire. Alice peut être adorable dans ses moment de frénésie de shopping, surtout que vous allez faire les courses de Noël, tu as de la chance, elle adore cela. En même temps, je crois que dès que ça se passe dans un magasin elle adore…._

_Bref, je ne m'attarderais pas plus longtemps sur ce sujet car encore une fois le devoir m'appelle. Bonne journée et à la prochaine lettre._

_Amicalement._

_Jasper._

Cette lettre me plaisait bien, il mettait Bella en garde contre les frénésies d'Alice et c'était ce qui était le plus important. Je ne voulais pas voir ma belle fuir parce qu'elle aurait eu peur de ma sœur. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, mais il suffisait d'une fois.

J'étais tranquillement installé chez moi, avec ma petite puce qui jouait avec meilleure amie dans sa chambre. Encore une fois les parents n'avaient pu s'occuper de la petite et je préférais la garder plutôt qu'elle passe inutilement du temps à la garderie. Je m'approchais à pas de loup de la chambre pour les surveiller un peu. J'avais toujours était un père anxieux, sans doute parce que j'avais du jouer le rôle du père et celui de la mère et j'aimais savoir ce que faisait ma fille, surtout qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises autour de la table qui était au milieu de la chambre et prenaient sans doute le thé avec les nounours. C'était toujours un prétexte pour Carlie pour parler, comme si elle avait besoin de cela. Enfin, tant qu'elle s'amusait, je ne pouvais rien dire. Je les regardais encore un peu quand soudain, leur conversation éveilla ma curiosité :

- C'était qui les madame qui sont venues te chercher à l'école vendredi ?

- Oh, c'était ma tatie Alice et Bella.

Bella ? Ma petite fille avait rencontré Bella et personne ne me l'avait dit ! Cette fois-ci, j'en voulais vraiment à Alice, elle n'avait pas le droit de forcer les choses comme cela. Il était évident qu'elle était à l'origine de tout cela, et je détestais que l'on force la main de la femme que j'aimais. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer Carlie, et je le comprenais, elle avait peur, et il y avait de quoi, Alice n'avait donc pas le droit de la forcer. J'enverrais un message à Bella lorsque que j'aurais entendu un peu plus de cette conversation.

- Bella ?

- Oui, c'est l'amoureuse de mon papa.

- Je ne savais pas que ton papa avait une amoureuse.

- Oh, il lui écrit des lettres depuis beaucoup de dodos et en plus, elle est trop belle et trop gentille et elle a dit qu'elle allait peut-être m'emmener à la patinoire.

- Tu as de la chance, tu crois qu'elle voudra bien que je vienne.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra que je lui demande, mais je ne sais pas si papa voudra bien que je la revois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne sait pas encore que je l'ai vu, pour l'instant, il ne lui écrit que des lettres.

- Alors c'est pas son amoureuse.

- Si parce que quand il reçoit ses lettres, il a le même sourire que quand tonton Jasper il voit tatie Alice.

- Et maintenant, il sait que tu as vu Bella et que tu ne lui as pas dit. Dis-je en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oh, oh, dit Laura, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- Carlie, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

- Parce que tatie Alice a dit que c'était notre secret à toute les deux. Dit ma fille en baissant les yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des secrets avec tatie Alice ?

- Que je devais toujours te le dire parce qu'on ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pouvait prévoir et qu'on pouvait toujours s'attendre au pire avec elle. Mais papa, c'était avec Bella…. Je pensais que c'était pas la même chose.

- Que ce soit avec Bella ou non, c'est toujours la même chose d'accord mon ange.

- Oui papa…

- Dis-moi, comment ça c'est passé avec Bella ? demandais-je en voyant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de ma fille.

- Elle trop trop gentille. Me dit ma petite fille avec un grand sourire. Elle a écouté toutes mes histoires et on s'est même moquées toutes les deux d'Antoine, tu sais le méchant garçon de - ma classe, elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur de lui. Et elle m'a payé une gaufre et elle a même dit que je pourrais aller à la patinoire avec elle, tu seras d'accord papa ?

- Oui mon cœur, j'en parlerais avec elle.

- Tu vas le faire maintenant ? me demanda ma fille, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Non, je vais juste lui envoyer un message.

- Oh…. D'accord, tu lui dis que je lui fais de gros bisous ?

- Oui mon cœur.

Apparemment, la rencontre ne s'était pas trop mal passée, du moins du point de vue de Carlie, mais j'avais besoin de savoir s'il en allait de même pour elle. Après une rapide conversation sms, je fus à la fois rassuré et anxieux. J'étais rassuré de savoir qu'elle aussi avait apprécié la rencontre avec ma fille, mais anxieux parce qu'elle allait lire ma lettre et que je n'aurais sans doute pas de nouvelles d'elle avant un long moment.

Cette idée m'empêcha de m'en prendre à ma sœur pour la rencontre avec Carlie, et je tentais plutôt de m'occuper par tous les moyens. Pourquoi quand on en a le plus besoin, il n'y a plus aucune tache ménagère à faire ? Le monde était décidément très mal fait. je n''avais pas non plus la tête à jouer du piano ce soir, ce serait une véritable catastrophe et je ne parle même pas de travaillais. Mon seul moyen de décompresser était de regarder mon petit ange dormir. Elle semblait à des années lumières de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je jetais un regard à ma montre pour m'apercevoir qu'il était 22h, je ne voyais pas le temps passer lorsqu'il s'agissait de contempler ma fille. Je pris la décision d'aller me coucher, de toute façon, je n'attendais plus rien de cette journée, j'étais juste pressé de recevoir sa prochaine lettre.

Allongé dans mon lit je m'imaginais mille scénarios sur sa manière de réagir face à ma lettre, les pires comme les meilleurs, en fait, je ne savais pas du tout comment elle allait réagir et ça me faisait réellement peur. Je commençais à somnoler lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je jurais que si c'était un des membres de ma famille, je le tuerais le lendemain matin, me réveiller alors que je commençais juste à trouver le sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Le prénom de ma douce s'affichait sur l'écran et j'avais vraiment peur d'ouvrir ce message. Pourtant, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour découvrir le plus doux et le plus beau des messages.

**« je t'aime. Bella »**

Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans la poitrine et j'aurais pu jurer que si je n'étais pas si confortablement installé dans mon lit, j'aurais fait des bonds de trois mètres partout dans ma chambre, ou même faire la danse d'Emmett, mais ça aurait pu réveiller ma princesse. Mon Dieu, était-il possible d'être aussi heureux que je l'étais à cet instant ? non, je ne le pensais pas. Ces trois mots venaient de changer toute la donne. Tous les doutes venaient de s'estomper en une seule seconde et je bénissais le ciel.

**« si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de lire cela. »**

**« sans doute autant que j'ai été heureuse lorsque j'ai lu ta lettre. »**

**« je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurais jamais pu attendre jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la tienne…. »**

**« et je ne voulais pas que tu attendes. Je suis sur un petit nuage et c'est uniquement grâce à toi. »**

Des cris se firent entendre dans mon appartement, visiblement ma fille venait de perdre son doudou, d'après ce que je pouvais comprendre…. J'envoyais un rapide dernier sms à la femme que j'aimais pour ensuite me précipiter vers la fille qui détenait l'autre moitié de mon cœur.

**« Navré, ma fille me réclame. Saches que je t'aime plus que tout. Edward.** »

Lorsque je revins me coucher avec ma fille dans les bras, le doudou n'avait pas vraiment disparu, il était parti se coucher au fond des couvertures, mais j'étais tellement heureux que j'acceptais que ma fille passe la nuit dans mes bras.

**« Embrasses-la de ma part, je pense fort à vous. Je t'aime aussi Edward, vraiment. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Bella. »**

Ce dernier message me réchauffait le cœur, et je pus m'endormir heureux.

Je recevais la fameuse lettre le mercredi, et j'étais encore plus heureux que de recevoir ce sms. Lire qu'elle m'aimait était une chose tout simplement merveilleuse. Je me dépêchais de lui répondre pour qu'elle puisse avoir cette lettre avant de partir pour Forks

_Ma Bella,_

_Je crois que tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux, je dois avoir lu dix fois ta lettre pour être certain de ce que je lisais. Bien évidemment, il y a eu le sms auparavant, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je n'ai jamais connu un tel bonheur. Oh bien évidemment la naissance de Carlie est le plus beau souvenir qui existe, mais je ne me sentais pas complet, à présent je le suis. Et tu n'imagines sans doute pas à quel point ça peut me faire du bien. J'ai l'impression que tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre, comme si les choses avaient toujours du être comme cela._

_Je pense que l'on peut oublier les pensées cohérentes pour un petit moment et heureusement que les vacances arrivent, car je ne suis pas capable de fournir un travail digne de ce nom. Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai accepté cette nouvelle affaire. J'aurais du prendre mes vacances au moment où je t'ai envoyé la lettre. En plus, je travaille sur une affaire de divorce et je suis tout bonnement incapable de prendre une tête de circonstance. Je suis heureux et j'ai envie que tout le monde soit au courant, je me suis d'ailleurs fait remonter les bretelles par mon patron. Mais bon, rien ne peut m'atteindre en ce moment._

_J'ai assez de mal à t'imaginer comme une femme taciturne, honnêtement, depuis le début de notre correspondance, tu es tout sauf une fille taciturne. Tu n'as cessé de me surprendre, de me faire rire et d'amener ce qui manquait à ma vie. Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi, ce que nous faisons dans la vie n'a aucune incidence sur l'amour que je peux te porter. Que tu sois étudiante, médecin ou autre n'a aucune importance, tu es la seule qui a su se faire une place dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas idiot, je remarque les regards des femmes, mais je n'y prête pas d'importance. Etant plus jeune, c'était toujours Alice ou Emmett qui me faisaient remarquer les regards des femmes mais je n'y croyais jamais, à présent, j'y crois, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Pendant longtemps, je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma fille, elle était la seule fille que je pouvais regarder et puis, tu es arrivée. Tu as su percer ma carapace et m'apprécier tel que je suis et savoir que tu ressens la même chose que moi ne fait que conforter mes sentiments._

_En effet, tu ne m'apprends rien en me disant que tu avais rencontré ma sœur et ma fille. Dans un premier temps, je l'ai vraiment mal pris, non par jalousie mais parce que je savais que tu voulais attendre avant de rencontrer Carlie, que tu souhaitais faire les choses au fur et à mesure, mais quand Alice a décidé quelque chose, il est bien difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Ma sœur est un vrai tyran. En tout cas, je suis content que tu ais apprécié ma fille, que tu te dois bien entendue avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais elle t'adore et ne me parle plus que de toi. Je pense même avoir perdu mon statut de héros, tu devrais avoir honte, comment je me fais respecter maintenant ? En tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage car elle semble vraiment vouloir aller avec toi à la patinoire et tu auras l'immense joie d'y emmener sa meilleure amie Laura. Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, si tu ne veux pas le faire, ne te force pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis cela, ça me semble tellement évident._

_Je te dirais bien que je ne souhaite pas avoir de cadeau de noël, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis certain que ça n'aura aucun impact. Je sais à quel point tu es têtue et je ne dirais donc rien. en ce qui concerne les membres de ma famille…. j'ai déjà pas mal de mal à leur trouver un cadeau, mais je veux bien faire un effort. Alors… Rose, offre lui quelque chose pour le bébé qui va arriver, elle sera heureuse, elle ne vit que pour ses enfants, ou alors quelque chose en rapport avec la maternité…. Mes parents, sache que tu n'es pas obligée de leur faire un cadeau, je crois d'ailleurs que ma mère s'offusquera, mais ce serait amusant… pourquoi pas des livres de cuisine, ils passent des heures à faire à manger. Alice sera sans doute la plus facile à la contenter, observe-la lors de votre séance de shopping, je suis certaine que tu trouveras. Jasper, tu es sans doute la mieux placée pour lui trouver un livre historique non ? voilà, je pense qu'on a fait le tour non ?_

_Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as plus peur de me rencontrer, mais je me rends compte qu'il va nous falloir attendre encore un peu. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire, mais j'ai tenu quelques mois, je pourrais sans doute tenir un peu plus longtemps. Je penserais très fort à toi chaque jours, chaque secondes, je te le promets. Dis moi à quel moment tu rentres de chez ton père et nous trouverons une date pour nous rencontrer, la patinoire avec Carlie serait une bonne idée non ? ou alors tu préfères quelque chose de plus intimiste ? c'est à toi de voir, je te laisse le choix. Pour moi, la seule chose qui a une once d'importance c'est notre rencontre et je n'ai rien à faire de la manière dont cela se passera._

_Je t'aime_

_Edward._

La lettre était écrite et envoyée, je passais en vitesse chez ma sœur, j'avais quelques petits services à lui demander.

- Diantre, Edward Cullen vient me voir. Ça faisait longtemps.

- Hier Alice, hier….

- Je sais, mais bon, j'avais juste envie de dire cela.

- Tu es impossible tu sais ?

- Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- Certainement. Dis, je vais avoir des rendez-vous tard demain et après-demain, tu ne pourrais pas passer prendre ma puce au jardin d'enfant.

- Tu as de la chance que je l'aime plus que tout cette puce ! tu sais que tu pourrais prendre une baby-sitter.

- Heu… non. Je refuse, tu sais que je ne fais confiance à personne hormis la famille.

- Et Bella…

- Et Bella, mais je ne vais pas lui demander de garder ma fille.

- Tu devrais essayer, elle serait super heureuse.

- Elle a un travail.

- Actuellement, elle est en vacances jusqu'en janvier.

- Oui, et bien qu'elle profite de ses vacances.

- Et moi non ?

- Lily, tu ne bosses pas et tu sais profiter de la vie.

- Ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas de ta chérie tu sais ça ? c'est un sacré travail, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle veuille bien acheter des vêtements.

- N'oublies pas qu'elle ne roule pas sur l'or.

- Mais moi si, je vais la couvrir de cadeaux.

- Alice….

- Oui, je sais, tu m'aimes. Bon, c'est pas que tu me déranges, mais je dois y aller, parce que mine de rien, j'ai une vie.

- Oui… avec Jasper…. Dis-je en entamant la montée des marches.

- Hein, mais non, pas du tout !

- Mais bien sûr, aller, files.

J'adorais ma sœur, mais j'adorais par-dessus tout la rendre folle. je n'en revenais pas, j'étais heureux, réellement, tout se passait à merveille dans ma vie.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits**_

**_Pauline_** : l'histoire ne se terminera pas à leur rencontre, j'ai pas envie de la terminer tout de suite ;) il y aura au moins trois livres, et l'idée d'un quatrième est entrain de germer dans mon esprit…. Merci pour ta review

**_Memories_** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre ;)

**_Elisaa_**_ :_ je te remercie pour ta review, elle me touche, et je suis contente que mon style te plaise ;) j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite.

**_#cel#_** : contente de voir que je ne me suis pas donné de la peine pour rien et que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

Merci à **_khoumba, yuuky, lisa._**


	32. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 14

_Coucou tout le monde._

_J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le livre 2 se terminera dans deux chapitres…. Ce qui veut dire que la rencontre approche à grand pas…. Lol._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 14**_

_

* * *

  
_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

J'étais juste sur mon petit nuage, je n'en revenais toujours pas, Edward Cullen était tombé amoureux de moi, et moi, je ne parvenais pas à descendre de ce nuage, j'avais l'impression d'y être fermement attachée, d'ailleurs, si on pouvait me ramener des chaînes, ce serait gentil.

Le lendemain matin de cette petite conversation sms où mon cœur avait une nouvelle fois failli sortir de ma poitrine, j'avais posté ma lettre et je m'étais rendue à la fac. Mon état n'était pas passé inaperçu, Tyler ne cessait de me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait et Angela me lançait des petits regards complices. J'écoutais à peine les cours, bien trop dévouée à mes pensées exclusivement dirigées vers l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais la vague impression d'avoir rencontré l'homme de ma vie, mais je ne saurais cela qu'une fois l'avoir rencontré. Je savais aussi qu'une fois à Forks, je devrais expliquer à mon père cette relation pour le moins étrange. Et je connaissais déjà sa réaction. Il allait me questionner pendant des heures, me demandant si j'étais bien certaine que ce n'était pas un tueur en série, s'il n'avait pas fait de prison. Le fait qu'il soit avocat jouait en sa faveur bien évidemment. Toutefois, le fait qu'il ait une fille serait un handicap majeur aux yeux de mon père, je devrais sans doute lui expliquer pourquoi sa mère n'était pas là et tout le reste. Mais je savais qu'il finirait par se retrouver dans le rôle d'Edward et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais là. Il existait peut-être la moue « made in Cullen » mais la moue de Bella Swan pouvait être très efficace, enfin, surtout auprès de mon père, il ne pouvait rien me refuser.

Je devrais aussi prévenir ma mère, si j'avais bien compris, elle venait passer Noël avec nous. Mes parents s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et j'en étais vraiment contente. De plus, mon père appréciait Phil, même s'il avait dix ans de moins, ce qui était un bon point non ? Mais bon, ma mère allait tout de même me tuer, elle allait même me massacrer pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'Edward était entré dans ma vie, elle allait me massacrer pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un jeune et talentueux avocat. Et elle allait aussi me tuer quand je lui annoncerais qu'elle avait une petite fille, une merveilleuse petite fille dont ma mère tomberait elle aussi amoureuse. De toute façon, on ne pouvait faire autrement lorsque l'on plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

J'arrivais au bar où nous devions manger avec Alice. Elle était déjà là, toujours à l'heure. Je me glissais à côté d'elle.

- Hé bien, ça ne travaille pas beaucoup en journalisme dit Angela en souriant.

- Détrompez-vous, je bosse beaucoup, c'est juste que j'ai terminé il y a une demie heure.

- Moui, nous sommes tous persuadés que tu ne fais rien à la fac. Dit Jessica en riant.

- Bah bien sur.

- Bon, c'est pas que vous m'embêtez, mais maintenant que nous sommes pas soumis au silence par les profs, j'aimerais savoir une chose.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ce sourire idiot attaché à votre visage ? nous demanda Tyler

- C'est vrai que tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage, le même que celui que pouvait avoir mon frère… dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Je…

- Attends, tu es la sœur d'Edward Cullen, le fameux correspondant de Bella Swan dit Eric en souriant.

-Oui, tu sais il n'y a pas mille Cullen à Seattle.

- C'est pas faux.

- Bref, ça ne nous explique pas ce sourire. Dit Tyler aussi excité qu'une puce.

-Oh mon Dieu, Alice, sors de ce corps dis-je en souriant.

-Hé ! c'était méchant ça ! Me dit Alice en souriant.

- Je sais.

- Bon, et ce sourire vient du fait que notre chère Bella Swan a trouvé l'amour.

- Oui, ça on le savait un peu tous me dit Tyler en souriant.

- Oui, mais si tu écoutais jusqu'au bout, tu saurais que ce cher Edward a déclaré sa flamme à Bella termina Angela.

- Mon frère t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

- Oui....

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est génial ! me dit Alice en me sautant dessus.

- Sans doute, mais là, tu m'étouffe.

- Désolée… et tu le rencontres quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute après noël, tu sais, comme je pars samedi, nous n'aurons pas le temps….

J'adorais les moments que nous passions entre amis, et Alice s'était si facilement intégrée que nous ne ressentions aucune gêne avec elle. De plus, elle semblait vraiment heureuse pour Edward et moi, à tel point qu'elle sautait partout, me faisant promettre de tout lui raconter dès que nous en aurions le temps. Bien évidemment, je le ferais mais aujourd'hui, j'avais autre chose à faire. Tout d'abord, il me fallait répondre à lettre d'Esmé mais aussi celle de Jasper et il fallait surtout que je tente de me reprendre. Je n'étais définitivement pas concentrée et Mme Kens me l'avait bien fait remarqué. Mais lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'étais amoureuse, elle ne m'avait rien répondu mais avait eu un grand sourire. Comme quoi, sous ses airs de tortionnaires, elle cachait bien un cœur.

Je rentrais chez moi vers 19h30 et je m'attachais immédiatement à l'écriture de la lettre de Jasper et à la lecture de celle d'Esmé.

Jasper,

Hum…. Je te jure que je vais tenter de réfréner les instincts d'Alice dans les magasins, mais plus le jour approche, plus j'ai un doute. Tu pense qu'elle va vraiment me traîner partout ? non parce que personnellement, je n'ai qu'un objectif : faire mes achats de noël et je n'ai pas envie de me chercher des vêtements, et puis à quoi cela me servirait, j'ai déjà une garde robe.

Tu ne pourrais pas tenter de la calmer ? je sais qu'Edward n'a aucun impact sur elle quand il s'agit de shopping, mais il est possible que tu en es non ? bon, en fait, je suis pratiquement persuadée que tu en as. Oui, ce n'est plus la peine de me mentir, ou de tenter de me cacher la vérité, je suis juste persuadée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Comment je le sais ? et bien à chaque fois qu'elle parle de toi, elle a un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Et ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je connais ce sourire, c'est celui d'une femme amoureuse. Et si ce n'était pas réciproque, tu ne me parlerais pas autant d'elle et elle ne serait pas aussi heureuse. Alors, depuis combien de temps dure ce petit manège ?

Oui, je suis curieuse, mais j'estime en avoir le droit et pour cause, vous êtes entrés dans ma vie sans me demander mon autorisation, donc j'entre dans la votre et vous avez intérêt à me répondre vu les interrogatoires que j'ai du subir.

Bien à toi.

Bella.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais depuis que je savais qu'Edward m'aimait, c'est-à-dire depuis hier, je me sentais bien plus en phase avec les Cullen. Comme si je prenais enfin conscience que j'avais de la place dans leur vie, après tout, j'étais la fille qu'Edward aimait donc j'avais ma place, et de plus, j'étais amie avec Alice…. Bon, je ne m'étendais pas et je lisais la lettre qui m'angoissait un peu, celle d'Esmé.

_Ma très chère Bella,_

_Je tiens déjà à te dire que je refuse que tu m'appelles Mme Cullen, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir au moins 60 ans alors que je ne suis pas encore là. Je tiens à ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, je me sentirais bien plus à l'aise._

_Ensuite, je suis navrée que tu ne puisses assister à notre réunion de famille, mais je comprends très bien qu'il est important pour toi de passer noël en famille. ma proposition ne tenait que si tu ne rentrais pas dans ta famille, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas pouvoir passer cette fête auprès des tiens. J'ai toujours considéré noel comme la fête de famille la plus importante et je me rends compte que je ne supporterais pas que mes enfants passent cette fête loin de moi. Il doit en être de même pour ta mère._

_Je sais que je dois sans doute te l'avoir déjà dit, mais je suis heureuse que tu sois entrée dans la vie de mon fils et de ma petite fille. Cette dernière est venue chez moi vendredi soir et m'a raconté votre rencontre. J'ai beau tenter de m'en souvenir, mais rien, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle t'adore, littéralement, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle est sous ton charme, sans doute parce qu'elle se rend compte de ce que tu apportes à son père. Sa vie n'en est que plus belle depuis que tu y as mis un pas. Tu es entrée par la petite porte et tu as réussi à te faire une place dans leur cœur. Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais Carlisle et moi souhaitons vraiment que tout se passe bien, vraiment bien. Si tu as la moindre question sur la manière dont tu dois te comporter avec Carlie, demande nous, nous nous ferons un plaisir de te répondre. Même s'il est évident que pour le moment, tu t'en sors comme un chef et que par conséquent tu n'as rien à nous demander._

_J'ai hâte de te rencontrer et de voir de mes yeux celle qui rend mes enfants si heureux._

_Sincèrement,_

_Esmé&Carlisle._

Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre comme cela, mais ça me réchauffait le cœur. Je comprenais comment Edward pouvait être aussi parfait, cela tenait à son éducation, il avait réussi le même tour de main avec sa fille.

Le vendredi, c'était mon jour de torture. Il était 14h et j'étais au café, à l'heure, pour attendre Alice. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait mais, heureusement pour moi, j'avais reçu la lettre d'Edward qui me disait quoi acheter à qui.

- Alors ma belle, on attend le prince charmant ? me demanda Jacob en me déposant mon soda.

- Non, juste sa sœur répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, et tu l'as trouvé ton prince ?

- Oh oui….

- Il est comment ?

- Parfait, sinon il ne serait pas le prince charmant.

- Pas faux, mais tu sais que personne n'est vraiment parfait.

- Je sais, mais bon…. On a le droit d'espérer non ?

- Attention, ne t'attache pas de trop, tu risques de tomber de haut.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi….

- Saches que le prince charmant n'existe pas…

- Si, il existe….et voilà sa sœur… et sa fille.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et courrais jusqu'à Alice. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que Carlie courrait aussi vers moi, elle sauta dans mes bras et me déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! me dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Manqué comment ? comme ça ? me demanda-t-elle en écartant les bras.

- Non, encore plus.

- C'est vrai ??

- Oh oui, c'est vrai.

- Trop bien, tu avais raison tatie Alice, je lui ai beaucoup manqué.

- Je le savais, mais maintenant, il est temps que tu descendes des bras de Bella, tu dois être un peu lourde.

- Non, c'est bon, je peux la garder encore un peu.

Elle était adorable, réellement. Elle m'entourait de ses petits bras et câla sa tête dans mon coup.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais assise dans un magasin de vêtements avec la petite sur les genoux à regarder Alice nous choisir mille et un vêtements. Je n'étais pas persuadée qu'elle ai compris le sens de « Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter tout cela. »

- Elle est toujours comme cela ?

- Oh oui…et encore, elle est calme là.

- Tu viens souvent avec elle ?

- Non, papa il veut pas que je passe trop de temps dans les magasins.

- Et toi, tu aimerais passer plus de temps avec tatie Alice ?

- Pas pour faire les magasins.

- Je te comprends.

- Oh Bella, tu pourrais au moins m'écouter.

- Je t'écoute, ça fait une heure que je ne fais que ça….

- Tu parles, tu n'as même pas remarqué que je vous avais pris en photo.

- Non, je n'ai pas remarqué. Bref, je dois aller faire les magasins pour faire ma liste de cadeaux de noel. Au fait, je ne sais pas quoi commander à Edward….

- Il te dirait que seul ton amour peut lui faire plaisir, mais je ne suis pas certaine que cette réponse te plaise.

- Non, pas du tout…

- Il adore la musique, mais la musique classique uniquement.

- Et il joue trop bien du piano en plus. Me dit Carlie

- Ha bon ?

- Oui…

- Bon, et bien je vais voir ce que je peux lui commander.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? me demanda Carlie.

- Désolée ma puce, mais il ne faut pas que tu saches ce que je vais commander….

- Oh… d'accord.

- Tu m'achètera quelques petites choses ? me demanda Alice avec un sourire complice.

Heureusement que je m'étais rappelé qu'à son âge, on croyait encore au père noël. Je voulais parler d'achats de noël, et pas de commande au père noel. Et Alice me servait d'Alibi en ce qui concernait les achats que j'allais faire. Deux heures plus tard, j'avais enfin terminé. J'avais acheté tout ce qu'Edward m'avait conseillé et j'avais acheté en plus quelques petits cadeaux pour Carlie et ses deux cousines et aussi pour un bébé qui allait bientôt naître. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir autant de cadeaux à offrir. Je laissais les cadeaux à Alice pour qu'elle puisse les donner à sa famille le jour de noel, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas le sien avant le jour de noel.

De retour chez moi, après avoir fait ma valise, je m'installais confortablement dans mon fauteuil et commençais la rédaction de la lettre à mon homme. J'étais un peu idiote de l'appeler comme cela alors que je ne l'avais toujours pas rencontré, mais j'étais folle amoureuse de lui et je voulais que mon esprit le comprenne.

_Edward,_

_J'imagine très bien à quel point tu peux être heureux et ce pour la simple raison que je le suis aussi. Mon cœur n'a de cesse de se gonfler à cause de la joie que je peux ressentir en sachant que tu m'aimes. C'est fou de voir à quel point trois petits mots peuvent changer l'existence d'une simple personne. J'étais déjà heureuse de correspondre avec toi, mais là, ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je suis heureuse, réellement, plus que jamais, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été._

_Oui, on va oublier les pensées cohérentes, je suis incapable de me concentrer depuis que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés. Penses-tu que je vais réussir à descendre de mon petit nuage ? mais en fait, je n'en ai pas envie, je suis heureuse et je souhaite que ça continue comme cela. Alors si je vis cela, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens face à cette affaire de divorce. Si je ne peux pas me concentrer alors prendre une tête de circonstance alors que tu es heureux…_

_En ce qui concerne le regard des femmes, je pense que tu peux croire ton frère et ta sœur, il est évident qu'elles se retournent dans la rue quand tu passes. Tu as un physique qui attire le regard et je suis certaine que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. De plus, je suis persuadée que toutes les femmes se précipitent à ton cabinet rien que pour te voir. Cela doit faire plaisir à tes patrons non ? mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça te plaise. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y suis prise, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir percé ta carapace, sinon, je n'aurais jamais la chance de te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je tente encore de comprendre comment tout cela a pu se passer, comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Mais rien, rien ne se passe, je ne comprends pas , et donc, je me dis que c'est juste que les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer et sans doute pour nous aimer non ?_

_Je suis heureuse que tu ne me tiennes pas rigueur d'avoir rencontré Carlie, j'étais vraiment heureuse de la rencontrer. Aujourd'hui encore je l'ai vu, grâce à Alice. Elle m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas la garder donc que c'était elle qui en avait la charge. Nous avons failli passer à ton bureau, mais il était déjà tard, et je devais rentrer. Nous avons passé une très bonne après-midi. Enfin, si je puis dire parce que je pensais que tout le monde exagérait en me parlant de la frénésie de shopping d'Alice, mais vous auriez pu insister un peu plus non ? J'étais prévenue, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Elle est réellement folle tu le sais ça ? elle a du subir un traumatisme dans son enfance, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Elle a tenu à m'acheter plein de vêtements que je ne mettrais jamais, elle m'a choisis une robe pour noël, une pour nouvel an et ainsi de suite. Je ne sais pas combien elle a payé et elle a refusé de me le dire. J'ai voulu refuser mais elle l'a mis dans ma voiture pour me forcer à les prendre. Je ne sais plus où me mettre._

_Quant à Carlie, j'ai passé une après-midi formidable avec elle, malheureusement, j'ai étais obligée de la laisser un moment pour aller faire mes achats de noel, mais sinon, nous avons passer du bon temps toutes les deux. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, raconté sa vie de tous les jours. Puis nous sommes allées boire un chocolat chaud à trois où elle nous a raconté ce qu'elle allait faire pour ses vacances. Je lui ai bien évidemment fait savoir que j'irais avec elle à la patinoire et je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée que tu viennes avec moi, que dirais-tu de vendredi prochain._

_Je ne devais rentrer que le mardi avant nouvel, mais il à présent hors de question que je passe presque deux semaines sans avoir de tes nouvelles et sans te voir. Je pars demain, et je n'en ai plus envie. Bien évidement, je suis heureuse de revoir ma famille, mais tu vas me manquer, atrocement. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer de tenir, mais je ne te promets rien. j'ai tellement hâte de te rencontrer enfin, de te parler en face à face. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé que je refusais de voir n'importe quel membre de ta famille tant que je ne t'avais pas vu._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella._

Je me mettais rapidement au lit, j'avais une longue journée demain. Je partais vers 10h pour arriver à midi chez moi père, et de là, je savais ce qui m'attendait : la tournée de la ville pour saluer tout le monde, leur dire que tout se passait bien. Je savais aussi que j'allais devoir passer chez les Newton, étaient-ils au courant de notre séparation ? je n'en avais aucune idée, et surtout, je n'en avais rien à faire, maintenant, j'avais Edward, l'homme que j'aimais.

Le samedi soir, j'étais parvenue à la fin de cette journée. J'avais bien évidemment été heureuse de revoir mon père, mais je ne lui avais pas encore annoncé pour Edward. Oh, il avait remarqué que j'étais différente, mais il avait été surpris de voir que je n'étais plus avec Mike. Mme Newton n'était d'ailleurs pas au courant et elle avait été surprise de voir que son fils lui avait menti. A la seconde où mon père avait appris cela, il s'était tout de suite inquiété pour moi, et j'avais passé le reste de la journée à tenter de lui faire comprendre que j'en avais rien à faire de Mike, qu'il appartenait au passé. C'était décidé, je lui raconterais tout cela demain, ma nouvelle vie, Edward, Alice, Carlie, les Cullen quoi, et mon nouveau bonheur avec eux.

**« savoir que tu es si loin de moi est une torture. »**

**« c'est une torture pour moi aussi ;) »**

**« je suis d'accord pour vendredi…. Mais rappelles-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas venir te voir là, maintenant ? »**

**« parce qu'il est tard, que Carlie doit dormir et que mon père te recevrait avec son fusil à la main. »**

**« dans tout ce que tu as pu me citer, seule Carlie semble être une bonne excuse… »**

**« même pas le fusil de mon père ?**

**« pour voir ma petite-amie ? non. Au fait, regardes ce qu'Alice m'a envoyé hier."**

Il s'agissait d'une photo de Carlie et moi dans le magasin de vêtements, c'était une superbe photo...

**" Cette photo est magnifique... merci de me l'avoir envoyé."**

**" C'est normal, Je t'aime, bonne nuit. »**

**« bonne nuit à toi aussi, je t'aime. »**

J'étais persuadée de ne pas dormir de la nuit, ainsi, j'étais officiellement sa petite amie, alors que nous ne nous étions encore jamais vu, c'était décidément trop beau pour être vrai.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Memories **: la rencontre est pour dans deux ou trois chapitres… sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Biz.

**Little-Diary** : la rencontre va en effet avoir lieu ;) Et évidemment qu'il va y avoir des sms ;) biz

**Pauline** : a présent que je sais exactement comment va se passer la rencontre, je travaille sur le prochain livre, pour faire durer le plus longtemps possible le plaisir ;) pour le moment, pas de problèmes de connexion, espérons que ça dure ;)

**Elisaa** : la torture ne fonctionnera pas…. Lol et oui, évidemment que j'ai été voir New Moon… 3 fois… lol là, j'ai terminé mon visionnage, je le connais déjà par cœur, c'est pathétique ;)

**Lisa **: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon style te plaise ;)


	33. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 15

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un chapitre, le plus long depuis le début de l'histoire d'ailleurs ;) avec un point de vue multiple. Bref, je ne m'étendrais pas._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

**POV Rose.**

**** ** ****

Nos vies semblaient prendre une nouvelle tournure. Pendant longtemps, nous avions vécu renfermés sur nous-mêmes, comme un clan et aujourd'hui, nous allions accueillir un nouveau membre, Bella. J'étais heureuse, vraiment, même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais prête à l'accepter.

Tout le monde me voyait comme une femme froide, et je n'avais pas forcément envie de les faire changer d'avis. Il n'y avait qu'avec les enfants que j'étais différente. Je faisais le métier que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, je vivais entourée d'enfants et ça me comblait. Mais ça n'avait pas toujours été comme cela. Pendant longtemps, j'avais vécue renfermée sur moi-même, n'adressant la parole qu'aux Cullen. Je ne supportais plus de ne jamais voir mes parents, ça me faisait mal. A l'école, mes camarades me racontaient leur week-end en famille, moi, je ne pouvais que leur raconter mon week-end avec ma nourrice. C'était pathétique. Et puis Esmé m'avait proposé de venir faire mes devoirs avec Edward et Jasper qui étaient tous les deux dans ma classe.

Je pense que j'ai toujours connu les Cullen, mais nous ne les croisions que dans les soirées mondaines, des soirées que je ne supportais pas. Bien évidemment, Jasper passait son temps avec Edward qui avait notre âge, mais je ne voulais pas me mêler à cela, ce n'était pas mon ami et je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Et grâce à Esmé, j'avais découvert ce qu'était une vraie famille, au départ, nous ne faisions que nos devoirs, tous les cinq, et puis Esmé nous invitait de plus en plus souvent chez elle, si bien que je n'ennuyais plus mes parents. C'était une maison que j'adorais, je me sentais chez moi et Esmé se comportait comme une mère.

Nous venions du même milieu social, mais nos deux familles étaient totalement différentes. Mes parents ne vivaient que pour l'argent et la notoriété alors que les Cullen ne vivaient que pour leur famille, oh, bien sur, ils allaient aux soirées mondaines et s'intégraient à merveille dans cette situation. Mais ils étaient totalement différents. Esmé était très vite devenue comme une mère pour moi, elle m'avait appris à faire à manger, à m'occuper des enfants. Et je m'étais intégrée à cette famille, considérant très vite Alice et Edward comme une sœur et un frère, mais il n'en avait jamais été de même pour Emmet.

D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, il faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, mais je ne l'étais jamais réellement et ce n'est qu'au lycée que j'avais compris que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Lui aussi était amoureux de moi et c'est au moment où nous avons vraiment commencé à sortir ensemble que j'avais compris que plus rien ne pourrait me séparer de ce qui serait ma famille.

Nous étions un clan, soudé, tout le temps. Quand Edward avait appris qu'il allait être père, j'étais réellement heureuse pour lui, mais quand j'avais appris que Candice souhaitait avorter, j'étais devenue folle. Je me mettais à la place d'Edward, j'aurais totalement refusé qu'on me fasse cela. Tuer mon bébé sans me demander mon avis. J'étais devenue comme Esmé, protectrice. Et j'avais protégé Edward, il ne le savait pas, et ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais j'étais allée voir Candice et je lui avais fait part de mon point de vue. Je lui avais clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à mener cette grossesse à terme. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester après, et bien soit, elle partirait, mais je pense qu'elle avait bien compris que je ne voulais plus jamais la revoir ensuite. Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait accouché et n'avait même pas voulu prendre la petite dans ses bras. C'est Edward qui avait été là, tout le temps. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus la nuit pour s'occuper de son bout de chou et nous étions là, pour le seconder, pour l'aider pour que la famille soit heureuse.

Je me rendais compte que finalement, cette histoire nous avait encore plus rapprochée et quand Emmet et moi nous étions marié, il n'y avait que nous et quelques amis. Mon jumeau pour témoin, seul membre de ma famille présent. Puis, j'étais tombée enceinte et aujourd'hui, j'étais mère de deux terreurs, des jumelles adorables, mais fatigantes. Elles s'entendaient à merveille avec leur cousine, à tel point qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des sœurs.

J'étais toujours aussi froide, mais uniquement avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas. Ma famille était mon rayon de soleil et je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Alice était ma compagne de shopping, mon amie, ma sœur, nous pouvions parler de tout ensemble. Et Edward était comme mon frère, un frère que je voulais protéger en raison de son histoire. Il ne voyait pas tout le temps le regard des femmes, mais moi je le voyais, elles bavaient littéralement sur son physique et je comprenais pourquoi il refusait de s'attacher à une femme. Et depuis trois mois, tout avait changé. J'avais vu Edward évoluer, sourire beaucoup plus souvent, s'ouvrir davantage à nous, passer ses soirées au restaurant. Je savais qu'une femme était derrière tout cela, et j'avais un peu peur.

Puis, il nous avait expliqué de quelle manière il l'avait rencontrée, par des lettres. Simplement par des morceaux de papiers. C'était magnifique, tellement romantique de voir qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une femme qu'il avait aperçu dans le restaurant, qu'il était allé voir une fois. Je n'en revenais pas. Il était amoureux. Edward Cullen était amoureux, c'était tout simplement magique. Même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais heureuse pour lui, vraiment.

Nous étions au restaurant, Emmet avait décidé d'organiser la soirée du nouvel an au restaurant. Il souhaitait que je sois à la maison pour pouvoir aller me reposait. J'étais à huit mois de grossesse et mon mari était toujours aux petits soins avec moi, et j'en étais heureuse. J'étais aussi heureuse de son attention, faire nouvel an chez nous, prêter son restaurant, son bébé, à notre famille et nos amis était une super idée.

- Mon cœur, j'invite qui pour nouvel an ?

- Ta famille.

- Oui, mais à part eux ?

- Je ne sais pas, les nouveaux amis de ta sœur non ?

- Tu crois ?

- Oui ! et n'oublies pas Bella.

- Tu penses qu'Ed ne nous en voudra pas ?

- Oh que non, je pense même qu'il sera heureux de voir enfin Bella.

- Tu penses qu'elle va accepter ?

- Je n'en sais pas, mais en tout cas, ça ne coute rien de demander.

- En effet. Tu peux lui écrire ? je l'enverrais demain.

- D'accord.

Je préférais m'occuper de cela tout de suite.

_Bella Swan,_

_Emmet et moi serions enchantés de te compter parmi nous lors de notre fête pour le réveillon de nouvel que nous organisons à notre restaurant. J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras venir, cela ferait très plaisir à la famille et ce serait une occasion pour nous de te rencontrer._

_Avec toute notre affection._

_Emmet&Rosalie Cullen._

_** ** ** _

_**_

**POV Carlisle.**

**** ** ****

A cette période, j'étais toujours joyeux, rien de ce qui se passait n'arrivait réellement à me toucher. J'adorais noël. Vraiment, plus que n'importe quelle autre fête et je savais qu'il en serait toujours de même. De plus, cette année semblait être une année extraordinaire. Prenons un exemple, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais sauvé la vie d'une personne. Oh, bien sûr c'était mon métier, mais c'était toujours un moment magique, celui qui arrivait juste après le découragement. Et j'étais donc revenu heureux à la maison.

J'étais encore plus heureux de voir le sourire rayonnant de ma femme qui écrivait une lettre. J'en déduisis rapidement qu'il s'agissait une lettre pour Bella, notre nouvelle recrue. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait, l'agitation qu'elle créé dans la famille, mais c'était vraiment salutaire et j'étais heureux de la compter parmi les membres de notre famille même si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés.

Lorsque j'avais raconté à l'hôpital que mon fils était amoureux, je n'avais pu que compter le nombre de sourires que j'avais rencontré. Tout le monde était heureux pour lui, et moi le premier. Il avait toujours été un homme solitaire et encore plus depuis qu'il avait Carlie, comme si tous les deux s'auto-suffisaient. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on incitait tant Edward à se trouver quelqu'un. Carlie comme lui ne savaient pas ce qui manquait à leur vie, et aujourd'hui, je pense qu'ils avaient enfin compris.

Alors que nous avions gardé notre petite-fille hier, elle n'avait de cesse de nous parler de Bella, qui était gentille, belle, intelligente. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la description de la femme parfaite et dans un sens c'est ce qu'elle était pour elle, et sans doute pour Edward. Mais j'avais peur de la tournure que les choses allaient prendre. Bella n'avait que 21 ans et je n'étais pas certain qu'elle se rende vraiment compte de ce que commencer à ressentir Carlie. J'avais la vague impression que ma petite-fille avait choisi une mère, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, mais elle s'était attachée émotionnellement à Bella, et j'avais un peu peur de la tournure que pouvait prendre les choses, même si pour le moment, tout se passait merveilleusement bien.

Et de plus, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, Edward était heureux, vraiment, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semblait entier. Et il changeait. Lui qui auparavant était si en retrait devenait un peu plus extraverti, évidement, il ne serait jamais comme son frère, mais il y avait une réelle amélioration. Mon fils avait repris goût à la vie et avec lui, la famille semblait avoir une nouvelle vie. Bella Swan était déjà acceptée par toute la famille, avant même de les avoir rencontré, et rien que pour cela, je serais heureux de l'accueillir dans ma famille, de lui faire une place, de lui accorder la place qu'elle méritait.

**

** ** **

**POV Edward.**

**** ** ****

J'avais laissé ma fille sous la surveillance d'Alice et elle me revenait en me parlant de Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que ma sœur passait sa vie avec la femme que j'aimais, mais dans un sens, cela me rassurait car le jour où elle rencontrerait ma famille, elle ne serait pas démunie. Il était 20h lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à m'enfuir du bureau et ma fille s'apprêtait à aller au lit. Cependant, elle attendait que je sois revenu pour lui faire un bisou et un gros câlin. Ma sœur nous quitta pour retourner dans son appartement non sans que je l'aie embrassé pour la remercier. Ma fille était déjà dans son lit et m'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

- Je te lis une histoire ? demandais-je.

- Non, je veux te raconter ma journée. Me dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

- Comme tu veux.

- Je suis allée faire les magasins avec tatie Alice et Bella, et elle m'a dit de te faire un baiser. Elle s'exécuta automatiquement en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Oh oui, on n'écoutait même pas ce que tatie disait parce que je parlais tout le temps avec Bella, et elle m'a même dit que je lui avais manqué plus que ça ! dit-elle en écartant ses bras.

Elle continua à me raconter sa journée et j'enviais ma fille d'avoir passé autant de temps avec la femme que j'aimais, mais je ne lui montrais pas, trop heureux de la voir à ce point enthousiaste. J'étais dans mon canapé, travaillant sur un dossier que je souhaitais terminer avant mes vacances, qui commençaient demain matin. Enfin ! Demain, je serais libéré de cette affaire de divorce et tout le reste. Ma concentration fut ruinée en un instant par la réception d'un message de ma sœur. **« Dis à ta petite femme que la prochaine fois que je vais faire du shopping, on n'emmène pas Carlie, au moins, elle sera concentrée. J'adore cette photo. Je t'aime. A »** j'ouvris la pièce jointe pour découvrir la plus belle photo que je n'avais jamais vue. Ma petite fille était sur les genoux de Bella et toutes les deux étaient en pleine discussion, à tel point qu'elles n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'une photo venait d'être prise. J'enregistrais cette photo et la mis en fond d'écran. J'avais les deux femmes de ma vie à portée de main à présent.

Le mardi, non seulement Carlie était intenable, mais j'étais exactement dans le même état qu'elle, je venais de recevoir une lettre de Bella, et je savais que je n'aurais jamais le temps de la lire avant que Carlie ne soit au lit. Chose qui me semblait bien loin, surtout si on comptait le fait que ma fille attendait que le père noël passe. Il était hors de question que je la laisse éveillée jusque minuit. Elle avait réussi à tenir jusque 22h, où elle s'était écroulée dans mes bras. Je la déposais dans son lit, prenais les cadeaux que je lui avais acheté et ceux qu'Alice m'avait amené pour les mettre au pied du sapin. Je me mettais à imaginer que l'année prochaine, je ne ferais pas cela tout seul, mais je chassais vite cette pensée pour me concentrée sur le moment présent.

_Mon amour,_

_Déjà quatre jours que tu es loin de moi et j'ai la vague impression que je vais devenir fou. Tu es à des kilomètres de moi et j'ai l'impression que tu me manques plus que tu ne m'as jamais manqué. C'est idiot puisque l'on ne s'est jamais vu, mais tant que tu étais dans la même ville que moi, je n'avais pas peur, tu me manquais un peu moins car il y avait toujours la possibilité que je te rencontre au détour d'une rue, alors que là, c'est impossible, totalement impossible._

_Nous sommes le réveillon de noël et Carlie vient d'aller se coucher, enfin ! Il est 22h et j'ai lutté pour ne pas qu'elle veille jusqu'à l'arrivée du père-noël, je me vouais mal lui annoncer que ce dernier n'avait pas pu être là à l'heure. Mais heureusement pour moi, elle s'est endormie devant un dessin animé à la télévision. Elle m'a fatigué, sérieusement, ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plait, elle a sauté partout dans l'appartement, me demandant l'heure toute les demi-heures pour savoir à quel moment il allait enfin passer. J'ai tenté de l'occuper au maximum, mais c'était vraiment dur. Nous sommes allés au cinéma, nous sommes allés au parc pour faire une bataille de boule de neige, nous avons fait des gâteaux pour demain et puis, vers 19h, je me suis retrouvé dépourvu de toutes ressources pour l'occuper loin de la télévision. Elle a tenu à te faire un dessin, et je n'ai pas pu lui refuser, ça l'a occupé un moment non ? Tu as de la chance, j'ai refreiné son âme créatrice parce que sinon, tu aurais eu un livre de dessin._

_Elle te souhaite aussi un joyeux noël et m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle pensait très fort à toi et qu'elle était contente de te manquer plus que ça. Oui, elle m'a raconté son après midi avec toi et elle semblait vraiment euphorique. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop ennuyé avec ses histoires, oh tu peux être honnête, il m'arrive de ne plus l'écouter parce qu'elle raconte trop de chose. En fait, elle est pareille que sa tante, impossible de la freiner. Je t'avais prévenu, et j'étais persuadé que tu avais compris à quoi tu t'exposais, mais il est clair que tu n'avais pas saisi l'ampleur des dégâts. Ma sœur est folle, on ne peut rien faire contre cela, il est même impossible de la stopper ou de lui refuser quelque chose. Je suis réellement navré qu'elle t'ai traîné dans tous ces magasins et je te promets que tu ne seras plus obligée de la suivre, j'ai des moyens de pression contre elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire._

_Je serais heureux de te rencontrer vendredi. Quand j'y pense, ça me semble si près et si loin en même temps. Il est fort probable que cette lettre n'arrive qu'après cette rencontrer et dans un sens ça me fait plaisir, cela me prouve que c'est bientôt. Mais ces trois petits jours me semblent aussi être à une éternité du moment présent. Enfin, je suis tout de même heureux de savoir que je vais enfin pourvoir te voir, humer ton parfum et te serrer contre moi. J'ai hâte que ce moment arrive._

_Je vais te laisser, car finalement cette journée a sans doute réussi à épuiser Carlie, mais je le suis aussi et je suis persuadé que ma fille sera debout demain matin à sept heures pour tous les ouvrir._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

En fait, j'avais tord. Ma fille n'était pas levée à 7h mais à 7h45, ça allait encore. Je me demandais comment la faire patienter encore un peu, je n'étais pas du tout apte à me lever. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir me réveiller avant 9h, mais je pense que le jour de noël, tous les codes volaient en éclat. Je parvins cependant à obtenir un sursis en lui faisant un câlin qui dura tout de même une demi-heure. J'aimais ces moments de tendresse que je pouvais avoir avec elle. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, je lui racontais mes noël de quand j'étais petit et nous parlions évidement de Bella qui était au centre de nos conversations depuis un petit moment.

Cependant à 8h30, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, je ne faisais hélas pas le poids face aux cadeaux de noël et je du me contraindre à aller dans le salon avec elle, non sans avoir oublié mon appareil photo. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la pièce qu'elle se jeta au pied du sapin pour y découvrir les cadeaux que j'avais déposé. Elle déballait tous ses cadeaux à une vitesse hallucinante, je n'avais jamais vu cela. Mais elle semblait comblée par les cadeaux que je lui avais faits. De nouvelles poupées, mais aussi des déguisements et un dvd. Je savais que je gâtais trop ma fille, mais je n'avais qu'elle à gâter pour le moment et elle était mon rayon de soleil. Alors qu'elle avait ouvert tous mes cadeaux, je me rendis compte qu'il y en avait encore au pied du sapin et d'ailleurs, ma fille m'en tendit un.

- Tiens papa, c'est écrit ton prénom dessus.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Oui.

- En effet, elle avait raison, mon prénom figurait sur le cadeau qui était accompagné d'une petite carte.

_« Edward,_

_J'espère qu'Alice aura fait correctement son travail de rêne du père noël. Je préférais que tu ais ce cadeau chez toi plutôt que devant toute ta famille._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella. »_

Ma petite fille me regardait avec un petit sourire et attendait que j'ouvre mon paquet. J'étais aussi curieux qu'elle et je fus heureux de découvrir que ma Bella m'avait offert une magnifique montre, qui semblait totalement hors de ses moyens et au dos, elle avait inscrit une date, la date à laquelle j'avais reçu sa première lettre, le début de notre relation. Je fus surpris de découvrir que j'avais encore un cadeau dans ce paquet. Il s'agissait de d'un livre, plus précisément des Liaisons Dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos. Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant ce roman épistolaire, mais je voyais le regard de Carlie me scrutait et je me retins donc. Sur la première page du livre, une dédicace de la femme que j'aimais.

_« Petit clin d'œil à notre histoire et à cette passion commune pour la littérature. Je ne suis ni Merteuil, ni Volange, et je sais que tu n'es pas Valmont, notre histoire n'aura donc pas la même fin tragique. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'apportes. Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Bella. »_

Ce n'étaient que quelques mots et pourtant, ça me touchait beaucoup plus que n'importe quel cadeau. Ma petite fille, voyant que j'avais fini l'ouverture de mon cadeau poursuivi la sienne, pour découvrir un magnifique petit nounours en forme de chien. Elle était totalement subjuguée par ce cadeau et je regardais la carte pour découvrir que c'était de la part de Bella. Je n'étais pas certain que ma fille le sache, mais savoir que la femme que j'aimais avait un cadeau à ma fille m'emplissait de joie et savoir que ce cadeau lui plaisait m'emplissait de fierté par - rapport à Bella.

- Tu as vu papa, il est trop beau mon chien.

- Oui, il est superbe.

- C'est qui qui l'a commandé pour moi ?

- Bella.

- Oh !! elle est trop gentille, je l'aime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi.

- Tu crois que mon doudou ne m'en voudra pas si j'ai un autre doudou avec lui ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur.

- D'accord, alors je vais aller présenter mon nouveau doudou et mes nouvelles poupées à ma chambre.

- D'accord, vas donc faire cela.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, puis revint en courant et se jeta dans mes bras pour me remercier d'avoir commandé des aussi beaux cadeaux pour elle. Les heures que j'avais pu passer dans les magasins, les heures d'attentes à la caisse, le jouet que je ne trouvais pas, tout cela s'échappa quand je sentis ma fille m'embrasser très fort. Elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait au monde.

Nous étions à présent en direction de chez mes parents, j'avais habillé Carlie avec une petite tunique bleue électrique et un pantalon blanc, et je lui avais mis un serre tête dans les cheveux. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne faisais pas attention à la tenue de ma fille, mais je savais que si je choisissais n'importe quel vêtement à ma fille, non seulement j'allais avoir la brigade de la mode sur le dos mais en plus, ma fille m'en aurait voulu toute la journée. Alors que là, elle était encore plus heureuse, enfin, si c'était possible. Elle était assise à l'arrière de la voiture et jouait avec ses deux doudous : le chien de Bella qu'elle avait appelé Cerise et son petit ours qui s'appelait chocolat. Mon cœur se gonflait à la vue de ma si jolie petite fille.

Arrivé chez mes parents, je fus forcé de constater que nous étions les derniers, mais personne ne nous en tenait rigueur, hormis sans doute mes deux nièces qui attendaient leur cousine pour ouvrir les paquets cadeaux. A peine avions-nous posé un pied dans le salon que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jasper avait été désigné volontaire pour faire le père noël cette année, et il n'avait même pas rechigné. Les filles étaient totalement folles à l'idée d'avoir face à elles le vrai père noël. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire avec Emmet, Jasper n'avait pas forcément la carrure du père noël, et heureusement pour lui, les filles étaient encore trop jeunes pour parvenir à faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux.

Nous étions tous au salon, assis dans les canapés avec Jasper qui nous distribuait nos cadeaux, à commencer par les filles évidemment. Encore une fois, elles avaient été pourries gâtées, mais c'était noël et personne n'en tenait compte. Je fus aussi surpris de voir que Bella avait fait un cadeau à chacun des membres de ma famille. Emmet avait eu une casquette de baseball et ne la quittait pas, Alice avait eu un bon pour un soin dans un institut de beauté, Jasper un livre sur la seconde guerre mondiale, mes parents avaient eu des livres de cuisines de toute sorte quant aux filles, elles avaient eu chacune une boîte de crayon, peinture et tout le nécessaire à dessin, elle l'avait aussi acheté pour Carlie. Mais la plus touchée fut certainement Rose, en effet, Bella lui avait acheté un livre de naissance, un de ces livres où l'on raconte la vie de son bébé au jour le jour, ou presque et elle avait même pensé à acheter une petite couverture en laine pour le bébé. Rose se jeta à mon cou avec un grand sourire et me remercia d'avoir trouvé une fille aussi parfaite. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle était parvenue à mettre dans sa poche le caractère le plus difficile de toute la famille.

- Papa !! me dit ma fille en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui mon ange ?

- Je peux téléphoner à Bella pour lui dire merci.

- Mais mon ange, il ne faut pas la déranger, elle est avec sa famille.

- Juste quelques minutes, s'il te plait….

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était 14h et j'avais peur que cette dernière soit en train de manger, mais je décidais de céder, une fois de plus, à ma fille. J'emmenais ma fille dans - la cuisine pour que nous soyons bien plus à l'aise. Je sélectionnais le numéro de Bella et l'appelait, non sans oublier de mettre le haut parleur, puis je donnais le téléphone à ma fille.

- Allô ? Bella ?

- Oui ?

- C'est Carlie.

- Oh ma puce, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien, et Cerise aussi !

- Cerise ?

- Oui, c'est le cadeau que le papa noël m'a offert de ta part.

- Oh ! et tu l'aimes bien ?

- Oh oui, il est très gentil, et il me fait plein de bisous, c'est très gentil de ta part de me l'avoir commandé.

- C'est normal ma puce.

- Ha oui, et je te souhaite un joyeux noël.

- Moi aussi.

- Il faut que je te laisse, Emma et Lily m'attendent pour jouer.

- D'accord, je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi, je te fais plein de bisous, je suis pressée de te revoir. Tiens papa !

Elle m'avait dit cela en me mettant le téléphone dans les mains, si bien que je me sentais à présent horriblement idiot. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de vive voix, et là, je me trouvais devant le fait accomplit. Je coupais le haut parleur afin d'être le seul à entendre sa voix.

- Allô ? dis-je d'une voix assez mal assurée.

- Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Hum… oui, c'est moi.

- Je…. je suis heureuse de t'entendre au téléphone… même si je n'aime pas trop cet engin.

- Je suis heureux aussi…. Mais je suis assez mal à l'aise là pour tout te dire.

- Voilà qui me rassure… on a encore l'air de deux idiots n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tout à fait. oh, je voudrais te remercier pour le cadeau de noël.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais, un simple cadeau.

- Ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

- Alors je suis heureuse que ça t'ai fait plaisir. Et la montre, elle te plait, non parce que si la couleur ne te va pas, tu peux changer tu sais.

- Non, c'est bon, c'est parfait, tu as très bien choisi ne t'en fais pas. Carlie aussi a adoré son cadeau, elle ne le lâche plus. Oh et Rose, elle te remercie, sincèrement. Tu as un don pour faire des cadeaux tu le sais.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose et si vous êtes heureux, c'est le principal.

- Oui…. Bella…. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir.

- Moi aussi me dit-elle dans un murmure.

J'entendis une voix au loin l'appeler, sans doute son père, je fus déçu de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour entendre sa magnifique voix, mais c'était peut-être mieux comme cela.

- Il faut que je te laisse, nous étions à table….

- Oh, bien sur, navré de t'avoir dérangé.

- Non, non, ça m'a fait réellement plaisir. Oh, et Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella.

- A vendredi.

- J'ai hâte.

Ce fut les dernier mots prononcé dans notre conversation, mais c'étaient sans doute les plus importants non ? Entendre ces trois mots de vive voix, c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau de noël que l'on pouvait me faire. La journée n'en était que plus magnifique. Je ne descendais pas de mon petit nuage et nous n'avions eu de cesse de nous moquer de Jasper. C'était donc la journée de noël parfaite.

Le lendemain, j'avais été obligé de filer au cabinet en vitesse pour y déposer un dossier que souhaitait avoir M. Parker, il devait être 16h lorsque ma sœur vint garder ma fille chez moi. Je préférais qu'elle reste à la maison, surtout en ce lendemain de noël. De plus, elle était sans doute autant excitée que moi à l'idée de voir Bella demain. J'allais enfin la rencontrer rien qu'en y pensant mon cœur se gonflait de joie.

Alors que j'étais encore au cabinet, je reçu un coup de téléphone de mon frère.

- Edward…. Tu vas être parrain !

- Quoi ??

- Je viens d'arriver à l'hôpital, Rose va accoucher.

- J'arrive…. Au fait, tu as fait quoi des filles.

- Notre concierge les garde, dépêches toi, il ne manque plus que toi et Alice.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Je me dépêchais de retourner à ma voiture pour aller à l'hôpital. C'était une sorte de tradition dans la famille Cullen depuis la naissance de Carlie, nous nous réunissions tous à l'hôpital pour la naissance du nouveau membre de notre famille. J'appelais rapidement Alice pour m'assurer qu'elle allait trouver quelqu'un pour garder ma fille.

- Lily ?

- Oui Ed ?? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour garder ma fille.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Qui Alice ?

- Heu..... Mme Clark

- Ok, à tout de suite.

Je refermais mon portable pour courir vers l'hôpital, mes parents étaient déjà là, avec Jasper et tout le monde était dans le même état d'esprit que moi : fébrile, oui, c'était le mot, nous étions fébriles.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits.**_

**Lisa** : héhé, la rencontre approche à grands pas à présent ;) Merci pour ta review

**Pauline **: je ne sais pas s'il y aura une correspondance régulière entre Emmet et Bella ou entre Rosalie et Bella, mais je vais voir au fur et à mesure certainement.

**Memories** : oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'avoir des enfants quand je vois Carlie, mais bon, il y a tous les autres moments…. Lol et l'adolescence, il parait que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir ;) merci pour la review

**Elisaa **: les chatouilles fonctionneraient certainement si tu étais à côté de moi, mais là par ordinateur…. Ça va être un peu dur non ? La rencontre aura lieu soit au chapitre prochain soit à celui d'après (enfin, moi je sais quand, et vous saurez quand au prochain chapitre….) merci pour la review


	34. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 16

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Voilà, le petit chapitre. Je suis contente de pouvoir vous le poster et je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'écrire aussi rapidement ;) Je poste et je réponds aux reviews ensuite parce que j'ai encore des problèmes de connexion._

_Nous sommes à deux doigts de la rencontre, je vous souhaite donc une _**_bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Mon père était matinal, bien trop matinal pour son propre bien, et accessoirement, pour le mien. J'étais debout à 8h du matin un dimanche. C'était inhumain, moi aurait voulu dormir jusque quoi… 11h, je ne le pouvais pas… et pourtant, il avait débarqué, tout sourire pour me dire que le petit déjeuné était prêt. Non mais je vous jure, pire qu'un goss. Je descendais l'escalier pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner pyjamas, non parce que s'il pensait que j'allais en plus m'habiller, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Ta mère arrive dans l'après-midi, mais je ne serais pas là pour l'accueillir.

- Tu vas où ?

- J'ai une affaire à régler au commissariat.

- Le dimanche d'avant noël ?

- Oui….

- Papa, tu bosses trop.

- Je sais ma fille, mais il faut bien payer les factures. Bon et maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie.

- Papa, il est 8h du matin et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir cette discussion avec toi maintenant.

- Et pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix, commences par me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Newton.

- Rien de bien important, on devait emménager ensemble, mais il avait la phobie de l'engagement, on s'est donc quitté, ou plutôt il m'a quitté.

- Et tu as pris cela comment.

- Bien, mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Ok, et comment ça se fait que tu ais un sourire de dix mètres de long ?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Quand ?

- Au moment où mon histoire avec Mike venait de se terminer. Oh papa, ne fais pas cette tête !

- Tu voudrais que je fasse quelle tête ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais être heureux pour moi non ?

- Tu l'as rencontré comment.

- Par lettre, j'envoyais une lettre à Mike pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée et je me suis trompée d'adresse, elle a donc atterrie chez lui et il m'a répondu.

- Quoi ? tu as correspondu avec un inconnu, mais enfin Bella, ça aurait pu être un tueur en série.

- Et ça n'en est pas un.

- Comment tu peux en être certaine ?

- Parce que je le sais, il est avocat.

-Et ?

- Ok… alors, il a 26 ans, il vient de terminer ses études d'avocat, il est dans le plus grand cabinet de Seattle, et oh, autant te le dire tout de suite, il est papa.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

Je passais la demi-heure suivante à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre Edward et Candice, comment cette dernière avait abandonné Edward, comment il s'était retrouvé tout seul pour élever sa fille. Et surtout à quel point Carlie était une petite fille adorable, mais aussi à quel point j'aimais Edward et que je souhaitais plus que tout passer du temps avec lui. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il était important pour moi et son histoire l'avait touché, vraiment. Il semblait attendri par le fait qu'il ait une petite fille, mais aussi par le fait que je sois enfin tombée amoureuse.

A peine avait-il mis le pied dehors que je remontais dans ma chambre pour finir ma nuit, s'il croyait que j'allais restée éveillée alors que j'avais passé un semestre épuisant, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Vers 16h30, on sonna à la porte. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, étant persuadée de voir ma mère derrière cette porte. Et ça ne manqua pas, elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'enlaça très fort.

- Maman, je ne peux plus respirer !

- Oh, désolée mon ange, je suis si heureuse de te voir.

- Moi aussi maman, je suis contente. Hey Phil, comment ça va ?

- Bien ma belle, merci.

Ma mère était là depuis quoi, une heure et je savais déjà la vie qu'elle avait menée en trois mois. Dire que je n'étais pas réellement intéressée était un euphémisme, je savais qu'il fallait que je lui parle d'Edward, mais elle ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion. Heureusement pour moi, Phil l'arrêta dans ses bavardages. C'était pour moi le moment de lui parler d'Edward, ce que je fis rapidement. Elle était tout d'abord heureuse de savoir que j'avais trouvé l'amour, enfin non, elle n'était pas heureuse, elle était euphorique, à la limite de sauter partout. Puis vint le moment de lui parler de Carlie, et là, c'était plus du tout la même chose. Tout d'abord, elle avait pâlit, puis elle était devenue verte, et je me demandais à quel moment elle passerait par le violet ou le rouge de colère. Je n'eus pas vraiment à attendre longtemps, elle se lança dans une tyrannie contre le fait d'avoir un enfant aussi jeune. De mon côté, je me débattais comme je pouvais pour sauver l'honneur d'Edward. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui parle de cette manière, puis, elle lâcha la bombe.

- Et toi, tu joues quel rôle ? la petite maman ? et quand la mère de la petite va revenir, il ne voudra pas de toi et il faudra te consoler.

- Je ne joue pas à la petite maman ! Je ne te demande pas de conseil sur ma vie, je ne t'en ai jamais demandé et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait.

- Tu te rends compte que la petite va s'attacher à toi et ça va te faire rater tes études.

- Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je raterais mes études, je n'ai vu Carlie que deux fois alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Edward a réussi ses études alors qu'il avait un bébé sur ses bras alors je peux très bien réussir les miennes en ne voyant un enfant qu'une fois par semaine.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Maman ! je ne mettrais pas ma vie en l'air ! Je vais réussir mes études et je vais être heureuse. Je veux que tu sois heureuse pour moi parce que je suis amoureuse. Ce n'est pas une petite amourette maman, et si c'est Carlie qui te fait peur, je peux t'assurer que je ne joue pas à la petite maman, si sa vraie mère revient, je l'accepterais.

- Bien.

Il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle. Après tout, il était vrai que je venais de lâcher une bombe pour une femme qui ne se voyais pas avec des enfants il y a 20 ans et qui découvrait seulement ce qu'était l'instinct maternel. Je regrettais amèrement que cela arrive aujourd'hui, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas découvert l'instinct maternel dans je ne sais pas moi dix ans, lorsque j'aurais des enfants et qu'elle pourrait s'en occuper. Non, il fallait que ce soit maintenant, quand je venais de faire la rencontre d'Edward. La solution était peut-être qu'Edward rencontre ma mère, elle serait obligée de tomber sous son charme.

Finalement, le jour de noël, mes parents semblaient tous les deux avoir accepté cette nouvelle. Tout le monde souriait, et mes parents me posaient plus de questions sur les Cullen. Evidemment, mon père avait fait des recherches sur Edward, et il avait été heureux de découvrir que je ne lui avais pas menti que l'homme que j'aimais était réellement avocat et que comme lui, tous les deux travaillaient dans la justice. Il devait être un peu plus de 14h quand je reçu un coup de téléphone. Rapidement, je m'éclipsais dans la cuisine pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Je décrochais sans même regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

- Allô ? Bella ?

- Oui ? Demandais-je un peu intriguée

- C'est Carlie.

- Oh ma puce, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien, et Cerise aussi !

- Cerise ?

- Oui, c'est le cadeau que le papa noël m'a offert de ta part.

- Oh ! Et tu l'aimes bien ?

- Oh oui, il est très gentil, et il me fait plein de bisous, c'est très gentil de ta part de me l'avoir commandé.

- C'est normal ma puce.

- Ha oui, et je te souhaite un joyeux noël.

- Moi aussi.

- Il faut que je te laisse, Emma et Lily m'attendent pour jouer.

- D'accord, je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi, je te fais plein de bisous, je suis pressée de te revoir. Tiens papa !

Papa ?? Non, elle ne pouvait pas me passer Edward, ce n'était pas possible… oh mon dieu, j'allais parler à Edward. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir, et apparemment lui non plus puisqu'il ne parlait pas tout de suite. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis sa merveilleuse voix, une voix qui fit redoubler les battements de mon cœur.

- Allô ?

- Edward ? Demandais-je d'une voix vacillante.

- Hum… oui, c'est moi.

- Je…. je suis heureuse de t'entendre au téléphone… même si je n'aime pas trop cet engin. Dis-je en lançant un petit rire désabusé.

- Je suis heureux aussi…. Mais je suis assez mal à l'aise là pour tout te dire.

- Voilà qui me rassure… on a encore l'air de deux idiots n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Oh, je voudrais te remercier pour le cadeau de noël.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais, un simple cadeau.

- Ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

- Alors je suis heureuse que ça t'ai fait plaisir. Et la montre, elle te plait, non parce que si la couleur ne te va pas, tu peux changer tu sais.

- Non, c'est bon, c'est parfait, tu as très bien choisi ne t'en fais pas. Carlie aussi a adoré son cadeau, elle ne le lâche plus. Oh et Rose, elle te remercie, sincèrement. Tu as un don pour faire des cadeaux tu le sais.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose et si vous êtes heureux, c'est le principal.

- Oui…. Bella…. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir.

- Moi aussi. Dis-je dans un murmure à tel point j'étais bouleversée.

« Bella, tu as bientôt terminé » Je haïssais ma mère à cet instant, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser un peu d'intimité. J'aurais pu parler un peu plus avec Edward, écouter encore et encore sa voix.

- Il faut que je te laisse, nous étions à table….

- Oh, bien sur, navré de t'avoir dérangé.

- Non, non, ça m'a fait réellement plaisir. Oh, et Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Il fallait vraiment que je lui dise, même si ça me demandait un grand effort.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella.

- A vendredi.

- J'ai hâte.

Finalement, je passais un meilleur noël que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, mais j'étais tout de même réellement heureuse de rentrer chez moi. De plus, l'excitation ne cessait de grandir, plus qu'une nuit, une toute petite nuit et j'allais le rencontrer. J'étais vraiment heureuse de cette rencontre, même si je savais que je ne serais jamais aussi à l'aise que ce que je pourrais souhaiter, mais j'allais le rencontrer et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il devait être 15h lorsque je rentrais chez moi et j'avais reçu une lettre, sans doute de Jasper. Installée dans mon canapé, sans même avoir eu l'occasion de ranger ma valise, j'ouvris la missive.

_Bella,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un très joyeux noël, je ne sais pas si tout comme moi tu apprécies cette fête, mais d'après ce qu'à pu me dire Alice, c'est le cas. Personnellement, j'adore me promenais dans les rues et observer les décorations de noël et cette année, ça a réellement quelque chose de magique. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes tous heureux. C'est merveilleux non ? Un noël avec uniquement du bonheur dans notre famille et je suis certain que cela va continuer ainsi._

_Je vois que tu n'es pas parvenue à refreiner les ardeurs d'Alice, et je suis désolée de ce qu'elle a du t'imposer. Elle m'a fait la liste de tout ce qu'elle t'avait acheté et je pense qu'elle était encore plus heureuse que toi. Je te remercie vraiment de l'avoir laissé te faire autant de cadeaux, c'était très important pour elle. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit, mais elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amies, sans doute parce que nous vivions renfermés sur nous-mêmes et les gens la trouvait un peu étranger. Enfin, aujourd'hui tout cela ne semble plus qu'un mauvais souvenir non ?_

_Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, je suis amoureux d'elle vraiment, et je pense que c'est le cas depuis toujours, j'ai juste mis un peu de temps à m'en rendre compte, mais ce que nous vivons pour le moment est magnifique et j'espère que ça va durer ainsi longtemps, même s'il est très difficile de tout garder pour nous._

_Merci encore pour tout ce que tu nous apportes._

_Amicalement,_

_Jasper_

A peine avais-je terminé cette lettre que mon téléphone sonnait.

- Bella ?

- Oui Alice.

- Il faut absolument que tu me viennes en aide.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Il faudrait que tu viennes garder Carlie, chez Edward.

- Heu…. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Bella, je n'ai pas le temps de faire face à tes doutes ! Rose va accoucher et il me faut quelqu'un pour garder Carlie sinon, je ne pourrais jamais assister à la naissance du nouveau Cullen.

- Ok, Alice c'est bon, j'arrive.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui, tout de suite.

Je passais tout de même rapidement devant ma glace pour regarder à quoi je ressemblais. Je connaissais Alice, même si elle n'avait pas le temps, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de me faire une remarque si je ne portais pas un des nouveaux vêtements qu'elle m'avait offert. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais présentable.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais devant l'immeuble, j'étais un peu angoissée, j'allais passer du temps dans l'appartement d'Edward alors qu'il n'était pas là. J'allais pénétrer dans son intimité, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me poser des questions, Alice devait m'attendre. Elle m'ouvrit la porte du bas et plus j'approchais de l'appartement, plus je me rendais compte que nous ne faisions décidemment pas parti du même monde. Bien évidement, je l'avais déjà compris, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le remarquer, ils étaient tellement discrets.

- Ha enfin, tu es là ! me dit-elle en me sautant dessus

- Excuses-moi, j'ai du chercher l'immeuble.

- C'est bon, Carlie prend son goûter, elle t'attend de pied ferme pour ouvrir tes cadeaux.

- Mes cadeaux ?

- Oui, ceux de la famille. bon, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer

Elle me laissait comme cela, dans un appartement que je ne connaissais même pas, mais heureusement pour moi, Carlie ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation actuelle. Elle se précipita sur moi, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

- Je suis trop contente que ce soit toi qui me garde. Alice voulait demander à Mme Clark, mais je voulais que ce soit toi.

- C'est gentil ma puce. Tu as fini ton goûter ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'emmènes dans la cuisine pour que je te frotte le visage ?

- D'accord, il faudra aussi frotter celui de Cerise parce qu'elle s'en est mis plein partout.

- D'accord.

Elle avait le don de me mettre à l'aise, si bien qu'au bout de deux heures, j'avais totalement oublié que j'étais chez Edward, elle m'avait fait visité la maison de fond en comble puis j'avais du ouvrir les cadeaux que sa famille m'avait offert. J'avais eu des livres de la part d'Emmet et Rosalie mais aussi de Jasper, Esmé Et Carlisle m'avait payé une après-midi dans un spa et Alice m'avait encore offert des vêtements. Il faudrait sans doute que je m'achète une nouvelle armoire pour mettre tous mes vêtements, mais j'étais réellement touchée de toutes ces attentions. C'était comme si j'appartenais réellement à la famille Cullen.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que s'occuper d'un enfant demandait autant de temps mais aussi autant d'imagination. J'avais toutefois de la chance car Carlie était une petite adorable et faisait tout ce que je lui demandais. Bien évidemment, elle refusait d'aller se coucher et je ne pouvais rien lui dire, elle allait avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine et elle était heureuse, trop pour être calme. Après lui avoir fait prendre son bain et l'avoir fait manger ce que j'avais trouvé c'est-à-dire purée de carottes, pomme de terre à l'eau et jambon, nous nous étions toutes les deux installées dans le canapé, devant un dessin animé, Aladin. J'avais toujours adoré ce film et Carlie semblait l'apprécier aussi, à tel point que nous chantions toutes les chansons à tue-tête, sans craindre l'arrivée des voisins. Une fois que celui-ci s'était achevé, j'avais enchaîné sur le retour de Jafar, mais elle comme moi n'étions plus en état de le regarder entièrement. Nous nous étions endormies dans le canapé.

Je sentis quelque chose frôler mon visage, mais je ne voulais pas me réveiller, j'étais trop bien au pays des rêves. Je ne savais pas si c'était une mouche ou quelque chose d'autre mais je tentais d'oublier cette sensation de chatouillement pour replonger dans le monde de Morphée. Cependant, la personne, car j'avais compris que c'était une personne, qui me faisait subir cette torture ne semblait pas du même avis. Je mis quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas chez moi, et que je n'étais pas dans un canapé. Je décidais de me réveiller lentement en laissant mes sens s'éveiller tout doucement. Tout d'abord le toucher : cette main était trop grande pour appartenir à Carlie. L'ouïe ne me servait pas à grand-chose, le film n'était toujours pas terminé et d'après ce que j'entendais, il était à moitié. L'odorat ensuite : c'était une merveilleuse odeur que je n'avais jamais senti auparavant, ce n'était donc définitivement pas Carlie et ce n'était pas Alice. Je terminais par la vue. Je fus un moment éblouie par la lumière, puis quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un visage qui m'éblouit. Le visage de l'homme que j'aimais et qui se tenait là, devant moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Edward… dis-je dans un soupir.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Elisaa :** hum… non, désolée, je n'ai absolument rien senti lol, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et merci pour ta review ^^

**Pauline** : En effet, Alice a un peu menti ;)

**Memories **: non, ils n'auront pas une fille, des jumelles ça suffit lol quoique la crise d'adolescence n'est pas trop mal non plus ;) merci beaucoup pour ta review

**Lisa **: je ne pense pas qu'on dise auteuse, je pense que c'est plutôt auteure ;) Mais sinon, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire ;)


	35. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Alors petit résumé des reviews précédente : je suis une sadique… oui, je sais, et vous savez quoi, j'en suis fière, mais bon, vous n'aurez pas eu très longtemps à attendre ;) En tout cas, vu le nombre de review que j'ai pu recevoir, je peux dire que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Je poste donc LA rencontre du point de vu d'Edward, en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de vos longs jours d'attente._

_Par contre, sans doute pas de chapitre demain…. Je mets le sapin de noël avec les cousines et le cousin donc je sens que je ne serais pas apte à écrire après…. (Non, ils ne sont pas comme Carlie, à jouer dans leur coin)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_Les rencontres les plus importantes ont été préparées par les âmes avant même que les corps ne se voient._

_  
__Onze Minutes (2003)__  
__ Paulo Coelho_

_*_

_***_

_*_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

* * *

_  
_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

A peine avais-je posé un pied dans le hall de l'hôpital qu'Emmett me sauta dessus. Honnêtement, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne serait pas autant énervé, mais à croire que je me trompais. Je pensais qu'avec la naissance des jumelles, il serait un peu rodé, mais non, il courrait partout et quand il m'avait vu, il s'était jeté sur moi.

- Ne vas pas la voir, elle est énervée.

- Emmet, elle va accoucher, c'est normal qu'elle soit un peu énervée.

- Oh oui, mais elle m'a mis dehors….

- Elle en a pour combien de temps ?

- Le col n'est pas encore assez dilaté… au moins trois heures.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.

- J'espère.

- Je vais aller la voir.

- D'accord. Tiens, tu lui apporteras cette bouteille d'eau étant donné que je n'ai pas le droit d'y rentré.

J'avais bien envie de rire, mais j'étais assez mal placé, je me souvenais parfaitement de la naissance de Carlie et ça n'avait pas été de tout repos alors je me devais de soutenir Emmet, et puis Jasper serait là pour se moquer de lui à ma place. Je décidais d'aller voir ma belle sœur qui avait sans doute besoin d'un peu de soutient en ce moment.

Petit, je n'étais pas très proche de Rose, pour moi, c'était une fille et elle n'était pas marrante parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre avec nous. En fait, je n'ai appris que plus tard que c'était ses parents qui refusaient catégoriquement de la voir se comporter comme un garçon. Il était absolument hors de question pour Mme Hale que sa fille salisse ou abime ses vêtements en jouant avec les garçons. Et puis, une fois que maman avait compris cela, elle lui avait acheté des vêtements pour que nous puissions jouer tous ensemble. Nous devions avoir dix ans quand nous nous étions rapprochés et nous passions notre temps à jouer au foot, au basket et tout autre jeu de garçon, mais ça lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus elle venait à la maison, elle nous battait le plus souvent aux jeux vidéo et s'alliait toujours à Lily contre nous.

A partir de là, je l'avais considéré comme ma sœur, sans jamais vraiment lui montrer, mais elle le savait, c'était le principal. Elle avait été la première à me soutenir quand Carlie était née, elle venait tout le temps à la maison, à tel point que ma mère avait fini par lui proposer de rester dormir. Ce qu'elle fit. Quand Carlie se réveillait en pleine nuit, Alice et elle se levaient avec moi et nous nous occupions tous les trois de la petite. Je savais aussi qu'elle était allée voir Candice quand cette dernière avait voulu avorter. Et c'était sans doute en partie grâce à elle que j'avais aujourd'hui mon rayon de soleil.

J'étais heureux qu'elle ait directement intégré Bella à la famille. C'était important pour moi, vraiment. De plus, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir fait de commentaire, elle ne m'avait rien demandé, ne m'avait pas mis en garde. Rien, elle m'avait simplement souhaité d'être heureux. Rose avait une carapace, mais dès qu'elle nous laissait entrevoir ses sentiments, c'était une femme formidable et j'étais vraiment heureux que mon frère l'ait épousé, qu'elle ait une vraie famille. Soudée comme jamais.

Je savais aussi que ce moment de l'accouchement était un moment difficile pour elle, comme pour Jazz d'ailleurs. Nous étions tous là, tous les Cullen, mais les Hale ne viendraient peut-être pas. Ou alors, il faudrait à Jasper encore parler pendant des heures au téléphone pour les faire venir. S'ils faisaient comme pour la naissance des petites, ils viendraient, déposeraient un baiser sur le front de leur fille, parleraient cinq minutes avec elle et repartiraient sans même jeter un œil aux petites. Quand j'avais assisté à cette scène, j'étais réellement hors de moi, comment pouvait-on ne pas s'extasier devant les deux anges qui se tenaient dans le berceau ? Ils avaient même réussi à faire peur à Carlie. Il est vrai que ma fille était facilement impressionnable, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en profiter.

Mais le moment de penser à cela n'était pas venu, elle allait accoucher et c'était un moment heureux pour tout le monde. Enfin, heureux était un bien grand mot quand on voyait son visage tordu par la douleur. J'entrais dans la chambre et posait un verre d'eau devant elle, attendant que la contraction passe.

- Merci Ed…. dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur la bouteille d'eau.

- J'ai croisé Em' dans les couloirs, c'est lui qui me l'a donnée.

- Oh oui, je l'ai viré de la chambre. Me dit-elle l'ai un peu gênée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais Emmet, il est pire qu'un boomerang. Plus tu l'envoies loin, plus il revient.

Ma phrase eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle éclata de rire, malheureusement pour elle, une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir. Et malheureusement pour moi, la seule chose qu'elle trouva à serrer à se moment là fut ma main. Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir pu faire autant de sport avec elle en ce moment, elle avait beaucoup trop de force pour mon propre bien.

- Je vais aller chercher Em'

- D'accord.

Je sortis de la chambre et je vis Emmet arriver au même moment, il me regarda avec un petit sourire et auquel je répondis, il comprit le message et entra dans la chambre, se jetant pratiquement sur Rose. Un peu plus loin, se tenait Alice, qui venait d'arriver semble-t-il car elle était encore essoufflée. Je décidais de ne pas la questionner pour le moment sur Carlie, elle en faisait bien assez pour moi. Elle me fit un petit sourire et me désigna d'un coup de tête le fond du couloir. En fait, elle me désignait Jasper, qui était au téléphone, sans doute avec ses parents. Je le rejoignis donc alors qu'ils venaient de raccrocher.

- Alors ?

- Ils vont venir… mais uniquement après leur dîner de charité.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Crois-moi je préférerais, mais j'ai tout essayé, et il n'y a rien à faire.

- Donne-moi ton téléphone.

- Quoi ?

- Donne-moi ton téléphone, je vais les appeler.

- Quoi ? mais non, ce n'est pas ton rôle.

- Rose est comme ma sœur, Emmet est mon frère et je connais tes parents, je sais comment leur parler.

- Bon, comme tu veux.

Il me donnait son téléphone à contre cœur et s'éloigna de moi pour aller rejoindre mes parents et ma sœur qui étaient dans la salle d'attente. Je composais le numéro des Hale, et j'étais bien décidé à les faire venir. Heureusement pour moi, ils semblaient me porter une certaine affection, sans doute parce que j'étais avocat, comme M. Hale, ou alors parce que je jouais du piano. Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais ce que je savais, c'est que mon opinion pouvait jouer un poids, surtout que Jasper avait déjà préparé le terrain en faisant culpabiliser sa mère. C'était peut-être une femme froide, mais elle avait tout de même un cœur.

- Résidence Hale, j'écoute.

- Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Mme Hale, de la part d'Edward Cullen.

- Bien, je vais chercher madame.

- Merci….

- Allô ?

- Madame, c'est Edward Cullen.

- Oh, Edward, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien madame, je suis en ce moment à l'hôpital et Jasper m'a dit que vous ne pourriez venir qu'après votre dîner de charité.

- Oui, en effet.

- Et si le bébé arrive avant ?

- Oh, ce serait regrettable, mais il nous faut assister à ce dîner.

- Madame, je pense qu'il vous faut vous racheter de la naissance des jumelles et je pense qu'il serait bon pour Rosalie que vous veniez dès maintenant.

- Mais, nous ne pouvons pas.

- Oui, le dîner de charité, je sais…. Mais je pense que vous pouvez y échapper, vous savez, la haute société ne s'arrêtera pas de vivre si vous n'assistez pas à un de leur dîner. Par contre, votre famille qui ne tient plus qu'à un fil pourrait bien se désagréger si vous ne venait pas.

- Mais….

- C'est très important Madame Hale, pour Rose et Jazz.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle venait, mais c'était déjà un grand pas, elle ne m'avait pas raccroché au nez. Je retournais donc auprès des miens en lançant un petit sourire à Jazz, un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Le temps passait toujours à une lenteur hallucinante dans ces hôpitaux et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour ne pas m'ennuyer, ça faisait quoi ? Deux ou trois heures que nous étions là, attendant la venue au monde d'un nouveau Cullen. Alice ne cessait de nous raconter ce qu'elle allait acheter à cet enfant une fois qu'il serait né, elle discutait avec ma mère de la merveilleuse chambre qu'elles allaient lui faire et d'encore un tas de choses que je n'écoutais plus. Rose était entrée au bloc environ un quart d'heure auparavant et je priais intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Nous vivions des temps heureux et il était hors de question que les choses se passent mal. Nous avions le droit à notre part de bonheur, comme tout le monde.

Je regardais l'heure, il était 20h30 quand je regardais ma montre, le bébé n'était pas encore né, nous n'avions qu'à attendre, encore et toujours. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'endormais un instant et lorsque je me réveillais, des cris se firent entendre. Mon frère, il était fou de joie….

- C'est un garçon, c'est un garçon. Dit-il en se jetant dans les bras de mon père.

Un petit garçon, un tout petit garçon. Au fond de moi, je savais que mon père était fier, non seulement le prénom des Cullen allait perdurer et en plus, il allait pouvoir lui apprendre à jouer au basket ou autre. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais pu voir mon filleul, il était dans la nurserie et dormait comme un bienheureux. C'était un bébé adorable, j'aurais bien dit le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu, mais le plus beau bébé que je n'avais jamais vu était ma fille. D'ailleurs, j'étais à présent assez pressé de la retrouver.

Je m'excusais auprès de ma famille qui comprenait mon besoin de retrouver ma princesse. Par contre, je trouvais tout à fait étrange le sourire idiot de ma sœur quand je lui avais dit que je rentrais chez moi. Je n'y faisais pas plus attention que ça, il était 23h et j'avais eu une journée forte en émotion.

Je rentrais chez moi, m'attendant un trouver un terrain miné comme à chaque fois que Mme Clark la gardait, mais rien, l'entrée était en ordre, le salon était lui aussi rangé. Cependant la télé était toujours allumée, je me dirigeais donc vers celle-ci et là, je vis le plus beau tableau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Alice m'avait encore une fois bien eu. Ce n'était pas Mme Clark qui gardait ma fille, mais Bella. La femme que j'aimais été là, à quelques centimètres de moi, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'elle et elle serrait contre elle ma princesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les prendre en photo tant le tableau était touchant. Je sentais mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur face à ce spectacle. Puis, je décidais d'emmener ma fille dans son lit pour qu'elle soit beaucoup plus à l'aise, mais aussi, pour que je puisse réveiller ma belle en douceur.

J'avais déposé Carlie dans son lit, non sans lui avoir longuement embrassé le front. Puis je retournais dans le salon pour rejoindre Bella. Elle dormait encore, profondément et je pus un instant profiter de ma Belle. Je m'assis sur la table basse et le regardais un moment. Puis je me décidais à la réveiller. Doucement, je caressais son visage. Je n'avais pas souvenance d'avoir toucher un visage si doux. J'étais fébrile, réellement, dans quelques instants, elle serait réveillée et je pourrais lui parler. Mais pour le moment, je profitais de son visage si parfait. Elle ressemblait à un ange ainsi endormie, mais c'était mon ange.

Elle se réveillait tout doucement et je la laissais s'adapter à l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort. J'avais l'impression de vivre un moment capital de mon existence et cette unique pensée le fit battre d'avantage. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Les plus beaux yeux que je n'avais jamais vus. J'avais toujours pensé que les yeux marrons étaient inexpressifs, trop communs, mais les siens non. Ils pouvaient refléter tout ce qu'elle pensait et sa beauté intérieure. Elle semblait à présent être habituée à la lumière et me regardait d'un air un peu étonné.

- Edward…. Dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Hum…. Oui… dis-je tout en continuant de caresser son visage.

- Je… où est Carlie ? me demanda-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

- Je l'ai déposée dans son lit, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Oh…. D'accord…

Nous restâmes un moment à nous contempler, sans rien dire, sans bouger, juste heureux de pouvoir enfin nous observer longuement. Je ne parvenais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle était bien là, devant moi.

- Je suis vraiment réveillée hein ? me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne

- Oui, je le pense…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue ou l'inattendu de cette rencontre mais je me sens un peu mal à l'aise….

- Je le suis un peu aussi…. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends cela. Que je rêve de cette rencontre, mais il est clair que ça ne se passait pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver sur mon canapé avec ma fille dans les bras en revenant de l'hôpital.

- Oh oui, l'hôpital… alors ?? me demanda-t-elle avec de l'excitation dans la voix.

- C'est un petit garçon, enfin, petit est un bien grand mot, il tient d'Emmet.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Matéo.

- Tu dois être heureux me dit-elle en souriant.

- En fait, quand je l'ai vu, je pensais que je ne pourrais pas connaître de plus grand bonheur aujourd'hui et puis je t'ai trouvée chez moi. Dis-je en rapprochant la petite table d'elle, à tel point que nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis heureuse aussi de pouvoir te voir enfin. Je croyais que j'allais devenir folle après ce coup de téléphone à noël.

- Oh mais oui ! Noël, attends-moi là, je reviens.

Je me levais en quatrième vitesse pour aller dans ma chambre, à la recherche du cadeau que je lui avais acheté. J'avais reçu le sien, mais je n'avais pas pu lui offrir et j'étais vraiment presser de voir sa réaction. Je revenais dans le salon, elle semblait être parfaitement réveillée à présent et s'était assise sur le bord du canapé. Je repris ma place en place mes jambes de chaque côtés des siennes et lui tendis le cadeau.

- Joyeux noël.

- Oh !! merci me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais, il faudrait sans doute que tu l'ouvres pour savoir si ça te plait avant de me remercier.

- Hum…. Oui, sans doute.

Elle ne chercha même pas à faire attention au paquet, son attitude me fait sourire, elle était comme une enfant. Quand elle découvrit le cadeau, elle me fit un grand sourire et reporta son attention sur le bracelet.

- Montaigne ?

- Tu prends la phrase dans le sens que tu le veux.

- Sans doute pas dans le même sens que son auteur aurait voulu lui donner dit-elle sans lever les yeux du cadeau. Cette petite phrase me réchauffa le cœur. Tu me l'attaches ?

- Bien sûr. Je lui attachais et elle secoua son poignet pour faire claquer les pendentifs puis, me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Merci…. Dit-elle dans un murmure en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- De rien. lui répondis-je en humant le parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne, et apparemment, elle ne voulait pas non plus partir. Il était sans doute temps pour moi de prendre les devants. Je m'éloignais un peu d'elle pour la regardait ou plutôt la contempler, je caressais doucement ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis, mu par une force qui venait de Dieu seul sait où, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était comme si en un instant mon monde entier venait de basculer, sentir ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes faisaient battre mon cœur d'une manière irrationnelle et sentir qu'elle répondait à mon baiser m'embrasait de joie. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, elle s'était retrouvée sur mes genoux, les mains dans mes cheveux et je vivais le baiser le plus passionné que je n'avais connu. C'était un peu comme si toute ma vie prenait enfin un sens, j'étais complet et j'avais tout ce qui faisait mon bonheur autour de moi. Ma fille dormait à côté de nous, ma famille était heureuse et je tenais la femme que j'aimais contre moi. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais demander de plus.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

Réponse aux non-inscrits :

**Schaeffer :** voilà la suite, je pense que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre si ??

**Pauline** : oui, oui, j'ai osé couper là lol. Mais bon, je poste rapidement non ?

**x-atOmiik66-x **: moi ?? Sadique ?? Non, jamais de la vie ;) en tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plu ;)

**Elisaa :** hum…. Je n'ai toujours rien senti à tes chatouilles…. Désolée lol. En tout cas, oui, j'ai coupé à ce moment là et oui, j'en suis fière ^^ lol Et ne t'inquiètes pas, même si tu es folle, je vais continuer à te répondre.

**Sabrina **: j'espère que tu es tout de même parvenue à dormir ;)

**Niniwini **: carrément, ton rituel du couché ?? Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu suis l'histoire depuis le début et j'espère que tu vas continuer à la lire^^

**Memories** : arrêtes de complimenter mes doigts, ils vont prendre la grosse tête après… non, mais je les connais hein ;) lol Bref, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même que la rencontre….


	36. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 2

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Me voici après une journée d'absence. Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre._

_J'ai une petite question, déjà posée sur un forum, que pensez-vous du fait de passez du classement K au M ?_

_Bref, le chapitre est là._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Ses lèvres étaient sans doute la chose la plus douce qu'il m'avait été donné de goûter. Je n'en revenais pas, le souvenir d'hier me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. J'avais enfin rencontré Edward Cullen et il m'avait embrassé. En me levant ce matin, j'avais eu la peur irrationnelle d'avoir vécu un rêve, pour moi, ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. En me levant hier matin, je ne m'étais jamais attendue à recevoir un coup de téléphone pour que j'aille garder Carlie alors lorsque que je me suis réveillée ce matin, dans mon lit, je m'étais dit que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un fantasme concernant la rencontre que j'allais vivre cette après-midi. Mais en jetant un regard sur ma table de chevet je découvris mon cadeau de noël et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

Hier soir avait été tout sauf un rêve. Nous nous étions bel et bien rencontré, et cette rencontre s'était passée à merveille, j'avais bien évidemment été gênée de me retrouver devant lui, surtout que je venais de me réveiller, je n'avais pas trop su quoi lui dire. D'ailleurs, ma peur première avait été de découvrir l'absence de Carlie alors que je m'étais endormie en la serrant contre moi. J'avais eu vraiment peur, mais il m'avait tout de suite rassurée et puis nous avions été là, comme deux idiots à nous contempler. Cette rencontre était irréelle et j'avais eu le besoin de m'imprégner de chacun de ses traits afin de me rendre compte qu'il était bien là, face à moi.

Je l'avais déjà vu à la télévision, mais il était clair que l'écran ne lui rendait pas justice. Ce que j'avais vu hier m'avait ébloui tout simplement. Il était plus que beau, personne ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison à côté de lui, en l'espace de quelques secondes, il était devenu pour moi l'homme le plus beau de la terre. J'avais aussi aimé la manière dont il me regardait comme si, tout comme moi, il souhaitait me découvrir. Et j'avais aimé ce que j'avais pu voir dans son regard. Il semblait aussi heureux que moi.

J'avais passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie, enfin, sans doute l'une des plus belle puisqu'à présent, il était absolument hors de question que je reste plus d'une semaine sans le voir, je n'y survivrais jamais. Mais je crois que cette première soirée que j'avais passée avec lui resterait l'une des plus importantes. Après avoir mis fin au magnifique baiser qu'il m'avait donné, ce dont j'étais plus qu'heureuse car je n'aurais jamais pu prendre cette décision moi-même, il avait continué à me caresser la joue pendant de longues minutes alors que je ne parvenais pas à enlever les mains de ses cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas comment je m'étais retrouvée sur ses genoux car quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'étais totalement hors de mon corps. C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi-même, mon nuage avait gagné encore quelques miles dans le ciel et je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir correctement. Cependant, cet acte n'avait pas semblé le déranger, au contraire, de son autre main s'était glissée dans le creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher davantage de lui.

J'étais bien dans ses bras, réellement, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde. Je n'étais plus la petite Bella toute timide, j'étais Bella, la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait fait grandir. Je ne me sentais pas seulement à ma place contre lui, je me sentais aussi aimée comme personne ne m'avait jamais aimée. Après ces quelques minutes à nous regarder, j'avais pris l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser, tout aussi tendre que le premier. Je le découvrais lentement, à mon rythme, et il me laissait faire. Le seul problème est que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça prendrait une telle ampleur. J'étais submergée par mes émotions et par l'envie de l'avoir contre moi et ce baiser était passé de tendre à passionné. Quand il s'était écarté de moi, je ne parvenais plus à respirer correctement. Mon souffle était erratique et j'étais certaine que je devais plus rouge qu'une tomate, mais pas grâce à la gêne, à cause de la chaleur.

Puis, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était deux heures du matin, il avait eu une longue journée et moi aussi, j'avais donc pris la décision de partir et là, j'avais découvert une facette que j'avais aperçue dans ses lettres : il était très protecteur. En temps normal ou avec tout autre garçon, ça m'aurait dérangé, mais pas avec lui. J'acceptais tout de lui, même son envie de me protéger. Il avait tenu à ce que je passe la nuit chez lui pour ne pas que je ne rentre toute seule à cette heure de la nuit. Il m'avait même proposé de prendre son lit alors qu'il dormirait dans le canapé pour ne pas que je sois gênée. Mais il était hors de question que je dorme chez lui, je n'aurais jamais pu dormir en le sachant si proche de moi. Il avait donc ensuite proposé de me raccompagner en laissant Carlie à Alice. Je n'étais pas persuadée qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de l'heure qu'il était. Il m'avait laissé partie seule, à contre cœur lorsque sa fille s'était réveillée et qu'elle l'avait appelé. J'avais pour ordre de faire plus qu'attention et de lui envoyer un message lorsque je serais arrivée chez moi. Ce que j'avais fait bien évidemment, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il aurait pu appeler la police s'il ne recevait pas mon message dans les trente minutes après que j'eus passé la porte de son appartement.

Ce n'avait donc définitivement pas été un rêve. J'avais bien évidemment reçu un message d'Alice qui me demandait comment ça c'était passé, je ne pouvais pas tout lui raconter et je lui fis brièvement un résumé en ne gardant que le principal. J'avais aussi envoyé un message à Angela pour lui faire savoir comment les choses avaient évoluée et j'eus une sorte de confirmation : Alice avait une influence néfaste sur nous. Je sentais, derrière ce message qu'Angela était très heureuse à cette idée, heureuse au point de sauter partout, comme quand j'avais reçu la lettre d'Edward. Mais je ne pouvais pas les blâmer, j'étais dans le même état qu'elles.

J'avais rendez-vous à 14h chez Edward pour aller à la patinoire et je ne savais pas comment tuer le temps en attendant. Heureusement pour moi, le facteur avait eu la réponse à ma question. J'avais trouvé dans ma boîte aux lettres une lettre de mon homme. Après l'avoir lue, je m'étais demandée pendant un moment si je devais y répondre ou si je devais abandonner cette idée de lui envoyer des lettres. La réponse s'imposa à moi comme une évidence : il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'on cesse notre correspondance. Elle était à la base de la plus belle histoire de toute ma vie et il était hors de question que l'on casse ce lien qui nous unissait.

_Edward,_

_Je m'ennuyais de toi quand j'ai entendu le facteur, je me suis donc précipitée dans l'espoir de trouver ta lettre et c'était le cas. Tu veux que je te dise, si tu m'as manqué pendant le réveillon de Noël, ça n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressens depuis que j'ai quitté ton appartement hier. Je n'ai qu'une envie : te voir et me blottir une nouvelle fois contre toi. Je pense que je perds toute notion de rationalité quand il s'agit de toi. J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie hier. Quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai pu voir ton visage, j'ai senti mon cœur s'emballer, à tel point que j'ai peur un instant qu'il cesse de battre à force de mener une course effrénée. Mais non, il est resté à sa place. Je n'en reviens toujours pas tu sais. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'étais persuadée que ce n'était qu'un rêve et puis, j'ai vu ton bracelet sur ma table de nuit. Et là, je n'ai pas pu retenir la vague de joie qui m'a envahie. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ça avait été beaucoup plus beau que n'importe quel rêve._

_Personnellement, je trouve que l'on ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti non ? Je veux dire, on aurait pu rester des heures à se regarder sans rien se dire. Enfin, moi j'aurais pu le faire parce que je suis trop timide, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, et j'en suis heureuse. Rien que de repenser à cette soirée, je sens mon cœur faire des bonds dans ma poitrine._

_On a de cesse de me remercier depuis un moment d'être entrée dans ta vie, et à mon tour, je souhaiterais te remercier. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça il y a six mois. Je ne savais pas que de telles choses pouvaient exister. Pour moi, l'Amour avec un grand A n'existait que pour les chanceux ou alors dans les contes de fées ou les comédies romantiques. J'étais avec Mike et je sais aujourd'hui que je ne l'aimais pas car ce que je ressentais n'est rien à côté de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Quand tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, c'est comme si un feu d'artifice était tiré à l'intérieur de mon cœur, c'était magique, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je te remercie de m'avoir apporté autant de bonheur, mais aussi de m'avoir fait grandir. Tu m'as appris ce qu'était la patience, la confiance et l'attachement à une personne autre que sa famille. Sans toi, je serais encore cette fille égoïste, j'en ai appris bien plus sur les relations humaines depuis que je te connais que depuis que je suis née. J'ai appris à m'ouvrir aux autres et ce que ça faisait d'appartenir à un groupe. Et je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi. Depuis que tu as mis un pied dans ma vie, tu l'as bouleversée. Tu as tout mis sans dessus dessous, tu as tout ébranlé pour tout reconstruire et la remettre en ordre. Tu y as fait entrer une telle quantité de bonheur… je ne savais même pas que c'était possible avant que ça m'arrive._

_Je voulais aussi te remercier de m'avoir accordé une telle place dans ta vie, de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur sans me demander des comptes. De m'aimer telle que je suis, sans même me connaître réellement. Je sais que j'ai de la chance et je remercie le ciel chaque jour de t'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie et d'avoir fait que tu t'attaches à moi et pas à une autre femme. Merci aussi d'avoir fait entrer ta famille dans ma vie. Evidemment, ils peuvent être encombrants, mais ils sont formidables et même si je ne connais qu'Alice et Carlie, je sais que je les adore, littéralement. Je ne pourrais plus me passer d'eux aujourd'hui. Tu as fait entrer le bonheur par la grande porte et je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier._

_En voyant ta lettre, je me suis demandé si nous devions continuer à nous écrire et j'ai décidé, enfin, si tu es du même avis que moi, que oui, il était primordial de continuer cette correspondance. La seule raison qui s'était imposée à moi était que cette relation nous avait amené à ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, mais je constate que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Si tu m'as rendue moins timide, je le suis toujours, et il est clair que je n'aurais jamais pu te dire en face tout ce que je viens de t'écrire. J'aurais bafouillé, rougi, et j'aurais arrêté dès la seconde phrase._

_Ne le dis jamais à ta sœur, mais je vais finir par le vouer un culte. Sans elle, nous ne nous serions pas encore rencontrés et rien que pour ça, elle mérite toute mon admiration. Je suis aussi heureuse qu'elle m'ait demandé de garder Carlie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense, mais nous avons passé un très bon moment. Je me suis bien amusée avec elle. Certes, c'était épuisant, je n'avais jamais imaginé que c'était aussi fatiguant de trouver une occupation à un enfant, mais c'était une très bonne soirée. Par contre, je te conseille de remplir ton frigidaire… ok, je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport, mais je voyais mal ta fille ne manger que de la glace, j'ai du développer des trésors d'inventivité pour lui faire à manger._

_J'ai aussi eu une conversation tout à fait intéressante avec mon père pendant mes vacances. Si un jour tu passes par Forks, tu seras heureux de savoir qu'il ne t'attendra pas avec un fusil, mais il voulait que tu saches que c'était uniquement grâce à Carlie. Si elle n'avait pas été là, tu aurais le droit à une merveilleuse discussion avec lui. Quant à ma mère…. c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais je suis certaine qu'elle va se calmer._

_Il faut à présent que je te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous dans exactement une demi-heure avec l'homme que j'aime et sa fille et je ne souhaiterais pas les faire attendre, ils risqueraient de m'en vouloir._

_Je t'aime_

_B._

Après m'être rapidement recoiffée et avoir passé des vêtements un peu plus adéquats pour une sortie à la patinoire, j'avais pris la direction de son appartement. Il n'avait pas été question une seule fois d'abandonner notre sortie à la patinoire, surtout que je l'avais juré à Carlie. Et il ne fallait pas mentir, j'aurais été bien incapable de ne pas voir Edward aujourd'hui, il me manquait trop pour cela. J'avais donc passé un jean et j'avais mis une jupe en laine dans mon sac, au moins, cette fois-ci, si je tombais, je pourrais me changer et ne pas être mouillée pendant deux heures après la séance à la patinoire.

J'étais devant sa porte et je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle excitation, j'étais réellement heureuse de le retrouver, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois. A peine avais-je frappé que la porte s'était ouverte sur lui, plus beau que jamais. Il m'avait serré contre lui et m'avait embrassé longuement en guise de bonjour.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir. Dis-je en riant.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué.

- Crois-moi, j'en ai une vague idée dis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Autant te prévenir, elles sont intenables dit-il en me laissant entrer chez lui.

- Ça promet d'être amusant alors. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ta lettre, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te l'envoyer alors que je te voyais.

- J'ai hâte de la lire dit-il en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Je venais juste d'entrer dans le couloir quand une tornade se jeta dans mes bras.

- Bella !

- Hey Carlie. Dis-je en la portant.

- Laisses-lui le temps d'arriver dit Edward qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Elle est arrivée, sinon, elle ne serait pas ici dit Carlie en souriant. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillée ? demanda-t-elle en descendant de mes bras.

- Parce que j'étais chez moi, quand ton papa est arrivé, je suis repartie.

- Oh, d'accord. Oh, il faut que je te montre Laura.

- On dit présenter Carlie. Dit Edward.

- D'accord dit-elle en me prenant la main et en m'emmenant vers son amie qui nous regarder. Laura, c'est Bella, Bella, c'est Laura ma meilleure amie.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour madame.

- Je crois que tu peux l'appeler Bella dit Edward.

- D'accord. Alors ? Tu es l'amoureuse du papa de Carlie.

- Hum…. Oui. Dis-je un peu embarrassée par cette question.

- Tu as de la chance me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Oui, je le sais dis-je en lui souriant.

Je me retournais vers Edward qui mettait le manteau de Carlie et qui me regardait avec un petit sourire. Une nouvelle fois, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer face à lui. Le voir là, chez lui, dans son environnement et dans son rôle de père lui donnait une autre dimension. Je ne saurais pas comment expliquer cela, mais il n'était plus l'homme qui m'envoyait des lettres, il était différent et j'aimais la manière dont il regardait sa fille, les yeux emplis de fierté et d'amour. Un peu comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

- Tu m'aides ? me demanda Laura.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et l'aider à enfiler son manteau. Ce ne serait pas une journée en amoureux, et je me rendais compte que ça ne comptait pas vraiment. J'étais avec lui et c'était le plus important. De plus, le sourire que m'adressait Laura valait toutes les peines du monde. Tout comme Carlie, cette petite était adorable et quand je sentis sa petite main se glisser dans la mienne, je ne pu réprimer un sourire. Finalement, il était possible que j'aie un peu plus la fibre maternelle que ce que j'aurais pu penser.

- En route pour la patinoire dit Edward en sortant de l'appartement.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Laura lâcha ma main et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. J'avas envie d'éclater de rire en voyant les deux petites attendre ce dernier. Alors que je commençais à avancer, Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille et je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux en attendant l'ascenseur. Oui, cette après-midi s'annonçait plus que bien.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits.**_

**Pauline** : Contente de voir que cette rencontre t'ai plu ^^

**Sabrina** : Merci et merci de compatir, finalement, j'ai survécu au sapin ;)

**Audrey.D** : je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur mon histoire et surtout qu'elle t'ai plu ^^ En effet, je poste assez rapidement même si le rythme va un peu se ralentir là….

**Camille. **: merci beaucoup d'avoir eu le courage de me laisser une review, je sais ce que c'est et je n'en laisse jamais ( oui, je ne sais pas trop dire ce que je pense…) bref, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise.

**Niniwini** : en fait, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a kidnappée… et je n'ai pas pu lui dire et non et la laisser seule avec les quatre monstres, et en même temps, j'aurais été trop fatiguée pour écrire un chapitre. Bref, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ;)

**Elisaa** : ne t'en fais pas, je ne me suis pas écorchée… c'était un sapin artificiel ;) Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^

**Wendy** : Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, je fais ce que je peux pour vous tenir en haleine, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Merci pour la review.

**Lisa :** merci pour la review.


	37. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 3

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus long à cause d'un dossier que je dois rendre la semaine prochaine._

_Je répondrais aux review après avoir posté le chapitre, mais j'y répondrais ;)_

_Bref, voici le chapitre sur la journée à la patinoire._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Carlie s'était réveillée dans son lit et avait eu peur car elle savait qu'elle s'était endormie avec Bella. Elle avait eu peur que cette dernière l'ai laissée toute seule à la maison. Décidément, j'avais beau faire ce que je voulais pour la rassurer, elle aurait toujours peur d'être abandonnée, sans doute une trace de ce qui était arrivée à sa naissance. J'avais essayé pendant dix minutes de la rassurer en lui disant que Bella n'était partie que parce qu'elle savait que j'étais là, rien n'y avait fait. j'avais donc dormi avec elle afin de la rassurer.

Hormis ce détail, j'avais passé une très bonne soirée, sans doute l'une des plus belles depuis la première fois que j'avais serré mon bébé contre moi. D'une part, j'étais devenu parrain d'un magnifique bébé, mais surtout, j'avais vu mon amour pour la première fois et ça avait été la plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. La trouver là, endormie et blottie contre ma fille était le plus beau des spectacles. Je n'avais pas imaginé ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Pour moi, la voir était sans doute amplement suffisant, mais la serrer contre moi, sentir son parfum, goûter à ses lèvres était tout simplement merveilleux.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé le lendemain matin, ma fille contre moi, j'avais encore en tête les images de la veille et c'était tout simplement magique. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, que mon amour revienne pour que je puisse la serrer contre moi. Mais ce moment ne semblait jamais venir. Laura était arrivée, déposée par sa mère avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance, ce qui lui avait donné l'occasion de jouer avec ma fille, et de rester loin des disputes incessantes de ses parents.

Si les filles étaient pressées d'aller à la patinoire, elles faisaient pâle figure à côté de mon envie de voir ma belle. Ainsi, lorsque j'entendis des petits coups sur la porte de mon appartement, je m'étais précipité pour ouvrir à la femme que j'aimais. Je l'observais l'espace d'une nano seconde pour me rendre compte qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Un souvenir qui ne remontait pourtant qu'à la veille. Puis, sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je l'embrassais longuement, voulant retrouver les émotions de la veille. Et elle était bien vite revenue, toucher Bella était certainement la plus belle des sensations.

Alors qu'elle était entrée dans l'appartement, j'avais vu Carlie se jeter sur elle. Je ne les avais jamais vues toutes les deux réunis, hormis hier, mais elles étaient toutes les deux endormies. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Carlie appréciait Bella à ce point. La manière dont elle la regardait ne pouvait pas me tromper et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fier du lien qu'elles avaient créé. Laura n'était pas en reste, s'il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation, elle s'était montrée par la suite très affective avec Bella.

Nous nous étions rendus à la patinoire à pied, il avait neigé hier et il faisait encore froid pour que cette dernière tienne malgré le soleil. Les petites s'amusaient à laisser leur empreintes dans la neige alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser des baisers dans les cheveux de ma belle. J'étais fier de me promener avec elle collée contre moi, j'avais envie de crier au monde entier que j'étais amoureux et que cette femme m'aimait aussi.

La patinoire était à présent à quelques mètres de nous et Carlie courrait vers cette dernière. J'étais obligé de la rattraper et de calmer son excitation, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer était peine perdue. Nous avions de la chance, il n'y avait pas grand monde, la plupart des gens devaient être parti dans leur famille pour les fêtes il devait y avoir au maximum dix personnes sur la glace. Je vis le visage de Bella se tordre à la vue de la glace.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandais-je

- Oh…. C'est que…. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai écris que j'étais maladroite ?

- Hum… oui…

- Ce n'était pas pour rire. Je ne sais pas tenir sur mes pieds, donc encore moins sur des lames.

- Tu aurais vu papa, la dernière fois, elle a tenu la main à tatie Alice pendant tout le temps, et la rambarde aussi.

- Merci Carlie….

- De rien Bella, on y va ?

Ma fille avait définitivement la langue bien pendue. Je payais rapidement pour notre séance, une heure trente sur la glace devait être suffisant pour épuiser les filles. Alors que Carlie et Laura se débattaient pour mettre leurs patins, je me tournais vers Bella.

- Ne t'angoisse pas pour cela.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…. Me dit-elle regardant ses chaussures.

- Bella, mon cœur, regardes-moi dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Nous sommes là pour nous amuser d'accord, je te tiendrais la main tout le temps s'il le faut.

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de tomber.

- Tout le monde tombe sur la glace.

- Bien sûr, alors pourquoi je suis persuadée que tu ne tomberas pas ?

- Parce que j'en ai déjà fait étant plus petit, mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais t'apprendre.

- Papa ! Bella, on n'y arrive pas dit Carlie en me montrant ses pieds.

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire en regardant leurs petits pieds à moitié rentrés dans les patins. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de ma belle et dirigeais ensuite mon attention vers ma fille qui riait avec sa meilleure amie. Bella m'aida à attacher les chaussures des petites et très vite elles se dirigèrent sur la glace. En moins de deux secondes, elles étaient à terre. Heureusement pour elles, j'avais embarqué des affaires de rechange, je ne tenais pas à ce que Laura attrape un rhume et que ses parents m'en tiennent pour responsable.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bella et moi étions à notre tour sur la glace, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Bella de venir avec moi, elle voulait rester sur le bord et nous regarder, mais il en était hors de question, nous devions être tous les quatre et profiter de cette journée ensemble avant que la folie du travail ne nous rattrape. Elle avait pourtant utilisé de nombreux arguments du style qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser devant moi. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'en avais quelque chose à faire qu'elle tombe ? La seule chose qui comptait pour moi c'était de l'avoir à mes côtés pour cette journée parfaite.

J'avais réellement pensé qu'elle exagérer en me répétant sans arrêt qu'elle était maladroite, mais je fus obligé de constater qu'elle ne m'avait dit que la vérité. Heureusement que je la tenais par la taille car à peine avait-elle mis un pied sur la glace qu'elle glissa. Je renforçais ma prise sur elle, bien décidé à ne pas la voir à terre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma fille qui se débrouillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle tenait la main de sa meilleure amie et toutes les deux ne cessaient de tomber toutes les deux minutes, mais elles éclataient de rire. Alors que le visage de Bella reflétait encore l'angoisse.

- Fais comme les filles.

- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de tomber toutes les deux minutes.

- Bella…. Aller, donnes moi les mains.

- Quoi…. Quoi…. Non…. Il n'en est pas question, si tu me lâches la taille, je vais tomber….

- Je te rattraperais. S'il te plait.

- Non, tu ne me sors pas la moue « made in Cullen »

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais, je lui lâchais la taille et lui pris les mains et me reculais un peu pour lui laisser un espace pour avancer.

- Edward…

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Tu vas me regarder dans les yeux et essayer d'avancer, ne t'en fais pas, je te tiens et il est hors de question que tu tombes d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Elle était vraiment maladroite, mais au bout d'une heure elle était arrivée à faire un tour de patinoire sans tomber. Je ressentis une bouffée de fierté face à son sourire. Malheureusement pour elle, Carlie et Laura se jetèrent sur elle et la firent tomber. Elle ne leur en tint pas rigueur et éclata de rire avec elles. Je l'aidais à se relever et elle me déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs autour de la patinoire. J'avais tenté de la retenir, mais Bella était quelqu'un de têtu et elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps. Carlie et Laura l'avaient rejointe et elle leur avait passé des vêtements secs pour ne pas que les petites attrapent froid.

Sachant les filles en sécurité et au chaud avec Bella, je pouvais m'en donner à cœur joie sur la glace. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas patiné, ça daté d'avant la naissance de Carlie, mais il était évident que je n'avais pas oublié comment on faisait. Je n'avais pas non plus oublié la sensation que l'on pouvait avoir en sentant le vent froid fouetter son visage. Une sensation de liberté extrême. Je me fis la promesse d'emmener les deux femmes de ma vie au Canada un jour ou l'autre, là où j'avais appris à patiner et j'étais persuadé que mes amours adoreraient.

Je m'arrêtais un instant pour reprendre mon souffle quand je vis une personne venir vers moi.

- Monsieur, vous avez perdu ceci. Me dit un homme un peu plus âgé que moi.

- Oh merci. Dis-je en récupérant mon portefeuille.

- Je voulais aussi vous dire que vous avez une merveilleuse famille, votre femme et vos filles sont adorable.

- Heu….. merci.

J'avais eu l'envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas ma femme et que seule Carlie était ma fille, mais d'une part, il n'avait pas à connaître ma vie privée et d'autre part, lorsque j'avais tourné le regard vers ma fille, j'avais été touchée par le spectacle. Les deux filles parlaient et Bella était entrain de changer Laura.

Quand je m'étais décidée à sortir de la patinoire, je vis les filles qui étaient tout simplement gelée, je m'en voulu de les avoir laissées aussi longtemps sous le froid, pour me faire pardonné, je leur proposais d'aller boire un chocolat chaud dans un bar tout près. Toutefois, ma fille souhaitait retourner dans le bar où elle était avec Bella, je les suivais donc dans ce fameux bar qui ne payait pas de mine, mais finalement qui était très chaleureux.

- C'est le fameux bar où tu passes tout ton temps libre.

- Comment tu l'as deviné ? me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Je ne sais pas, il te ressemble. Aussi chaleureux que toi.

- Merci me dit-elle en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Bonjour tout le monde nous dit le serveur.

- Hey Jacob dit ma belle en souriant.

- Tu me présentes ?

- Ho oui, alors voici Edward, sa fille Carlie et la meilleure amie Laura.

- Bonjour monsieur dit Carlie avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour princesse. Alors, tu es le fameux Edward ?

- Hum…. Il semblerait…. Tout dépend de ce qu'elle a pu dire sur moi.

- Que du bien. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Alors oui, c'est moi.

Finalement je comprenais pourquoi elle passait autant de temps ici, c'était un bar sympa et Jacob avait passé la plupart de son temps avec nous pour nous parler, me raconter des anecdotes sur Bella et sur la manière dont elle s'était ouverte au fur et à mesure des semaines. De sa main, elle pressa ma cuisse, sans doute pour me faire comprendre quelque chose, mais j'étais rarement réceptif à cela. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, à force d'avoir vécu reclus sur moi, je n'avais pas réellement pu apprendre à comprendre les femmes, et ce n'était pas plus mal parce que Bella n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Elle était différente de toutes celle que j'avais pu croiser et tellement plus mature que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Le soir venu, nous avions été obligés de nous séparer, mais Carlie nous avait fait promettre de nous revoir le lendemain, et je n'avais pas dit non, Bella non plus. J'étais bien trop content de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle pour refuser cela à ma fille. Alors que je baignais Carlie, mon téléphone sonna, je m'assis dans la salle de bain et tout en gardant un œil sur ma fille, je répondis au téléphone.

- Hey Eddy !

- Emmet, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va bien, mais dis-moi, tu t'inquiètes bien peu de ton filleul, tu n'es même pas passé le voir aujourd'hui.

- Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis allé à la patinoire avec Carlie, sa meilleure amie et Bella.

- Attends, attends, reprends ta phrase, tu es allé à la patinoire avec Bella, tu as rencontré Bella ?

- Oui.

- Et tu dis cela avec autant de détachement.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? que je pousse des cris hystériques ??

- Ça pourrait être amusant, mais tu n'es pas Alice… bref, comment ça s'est passé ?

- C'était parfait.

- C'est tout, je n'aurais pas de détails ?

- Plus tard Emmet, Carlie prend son bain.

- Oh, je tombe au mauvais moment ?

- Non, c'est bon, mais tu sais comment elle est.

- Je peux dit bonjour à tonton Emmet ? me demanda-t-elle en tendant le bras.

- Non, tu le verras demain, là, si tu le prends, il va tomber dans l'eau.

- Mais demain, on va voir Bella. Me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Bella peut venir tu sais. Ça ferait plaisir à Rose.

- Je lui demande et je te dis quoi.

- Ok, en tout cas, tu as intérêt à passer.

- Je vois ce que je peux faire. Bye Em'

- Je vous vois tous les trois demain

Mon frère, obstiné ? Non, jamais.

**« Hey mon ange, Emmet voudrait que l'on passe à l'hôpital demain, tous les trois. »**

**« Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas me sentir de trop. »**

**« Je serais là. »**

**« Avec ta famille. »**

**« Carlie et moi voulons te voir. Et Em' veut que tu viennes aussi. »**

**« Ok…. A quelle heure ? »**

**« 11h30 chez toi, je vous emmène au restaurant à midi. Je t'aime. »**

**«Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit mon amour »**

Elle devait en ce moment même être angoissée, mais je savais que tout se passerait bien, et je voulais vraiment qu'elle rencontre ma famille qui l'adorait déjà.

Je m'endormis sur la pensée que la femme que j'aimais allait enfin entrer réellement dans mon monde.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits.**_

**Délia **: merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Camille **: merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ;)

**Pauline **: parce que Bella est une catastrophe ambulante lol

**Sabrina :** merci beaucoup pour la review ;)

**Audrey D.** : C'est pour ça que je demande, enfin, je verrais comment va évoluer mon imagination ;)

**Gwen **: Je suis contente que mon histoire t'ai plu. Et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour les prochains chapitres.

**Memories :** merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mes deux chapitres t'ai plu.

**Elisaa **: Je ne suis pas certaine que le fait de te tromper d'adresse va t'amener une histoire comme ça ;) désolée.


	38. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je me mets à genoux pour vous demander pardon, je n'ai pas pu publier avant, je n'avais pas de réseau…. Vous pouvez donc remerciez Androma qui me prête son réseau. Je ne peux pas répondre aux nons-inscrits sinon, je n'aurais jamais le temps de publier._

**_Sur ce bonne lecture_**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'avais passé une très bonne après-midi à la patinoire. Très bonne car d'une part, il m'avait été donné la possibilité de voir une nouvelle fois Edward et de sentir encore et encore mon cœur s'emballer en sa présence. Mais très bonne aussi car il m'avait été possible de tenir plus de cinq minutes sur mes patins sans me retrouver contre la glace, ce qui pour moi constituait déjà un exploit très important. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans Edward qui avait été adorable. Il m'avait conseillée, poussée tout en se montrant patient jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à cet exploit. Bien évidement, il avait été hors de question de tenter le diable en essayant une nouvelle fois. Je m'étais donc occupée des petites qui ne tenaient plus sur leurs patins et qui étaient transies de froid.

Leur présence avait été pour moi quelque chose de réconfortant. En effet, si elles n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais été obligée de trouver de quoi parler à Edward, ce qui ne serait pas avérer si simple que cela. Mais lorsque nous nous étions rendues au café, Carlie et Laura se chargeaient à elles toutes seules de la conversation à tel point que j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir face à moi une Alice miniature. Je ressentais encore une gêne par rapport à Edward, oh, je ne doutais pas un seul instant d'être amoureuse de lui, ceci était une chose indéniable et que j'acceptais avec joie. Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour être à la hauteur. Les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui étaient tellement fort que je ne savais pas comment réagir. De plus, ça m'avait pris par surprise, je ne m'étais jamais attendue à ressentir ça un jour, mais c'était le cas, et il me fallait un peu de temps pour m'y habituer.

Je pense que pour cela, il nous faudrait passer du temps ensemble, mais juste tous les deux, sans sa petite merveille. Il est vrai que le visage que j'avais découvert hier me plaisait énormément, mais ce n'était pas celui-là que je souhaitais découvrir par-dessus tout. Hier, j'avais découvert, ou plutôt, j'avais pu voir le père en action. Je savais déjà qu'il aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde grâce aux lettres qu'ils m'avaient envoyées, et j'avais pu prendre conscience de la réalité des choses. Edward et Carlie étaient fusionnels, il était amusant de voir qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour réprimander sa fille, en un seul regard elle comprenait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle arrête. J'avais été surprise par cela, car il fallait bien avouer que ma mère était obligée de crier sur moi pour que je cesse de manger n'importe comment par exemple. J'aimais aussi le regard qu'il avait face à sa fille, je ne savais pas comment expliquer cela, mais ses yeux débordaient d'amour et de fierté, à tel point que j'aurais pu me sentir de trop. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas, Carlie recherchait sans cesse mon approbation et Edward me jetait de temps à autre de magnifique regards qui faisaient s'emballer mon cœur. Mais il était clair que je souhaitais aussi avoir à faire à une autre facette de lui, je voulais avoir face à moi l'homme. Un homme qui serait sans doute plus libéré de ses paroles car finalement face à sa fille nous ne pouvions pas parler, pas parce qu'il y aurait eu des choses que nous ne pouvions pas dire, mais juste parce qu'elle était un véritable moulin à paroles.

Cependant, il était clair que le jour où j'allais pouvoir l'avoir pour moi toute seule n'était pas encore arrivé. Une boule d'angoisse me prit à la gorge en me rendant compte du fait que j'allais rencontrer une nouvelle partie de sa famille aujourd'hui. que m'avait-il pris d'accepter ? sans doute la volonté de le voir, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence que je le verrais pas énormément aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait d'yeux que pour son filleul ce qui était logique, et Carlie, elle passerait certainement tout son temps avec ses cousines. Je serais donc obligée de faire connaissance avec les autres membres de sa famille. intérieurement, je priais pour qu'Alice soit là et qu'elle me tienne compagnie, mais aussi pour que ses parents ne soient pas là. Il était hors de question que je fasse la connaissance de ses parents, pas alors que nous ne nous étions rencontré que deux jours auparavant. Evidement, je correspondais un peu avec Esmé, mais je ne les connaissais pas et il était trop tôt pour faire les rencontrer.

Il était hors de question que je continue à me prendre la tête pour ça, autant entreprendre les réponses aux lettres qui étaient déposées sur mon bureau.

_Esmé,_

_J'étais réellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir assister au repas de noël avec vous, mais j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne pas manquer le repas avec ma famille. Je pense cependant que cela devait être moins mouvementé à Forks que ça a pu l'être chez vous. Je dis cela car je connais Alice et Carlie, je sais que ce sont toutes les deux des moulins à paroles et qu'il faut vraiment beaucoup de conviction pour se faire entendre. De plus, j'ose à peine imaginer comment peut-être Carlie quand elle est avec ses cousines. Enfin, je vous envie un peu car c'était bien calme chez nous…_

_Pour tout vous dire, je suis moi-même très heureuse d'avoir pu faire la connaissance d'Edward et de Carlie. Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans Edward et j'intégrerais volontiers Carlie à cette dernière. Il est vrai que je ne sais pas comment me situer par rapport à elle, mais je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle m'adore car c'est largement réciproque. Nous avons passé de très bons moments ensemble et j'espère que cela va pouvoir continuer ainsi. Je ne veux en aucun cas prendre le rôle d'une mère pour elle, je souhaite simplement qu'elle m'accepte dans sa vie, c'est le point le plus important pour moi._

_Je souhaiterais ensuite vous féliciter pour la naissance de Matéo, vous devez être sur un petit nuage avec la naissance de ce nouveau membre de la famille non ? j'ai toujours rêvé avoir une famille nombreuse et soudée et plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que vous êtes le modèle de la famille que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir._

_Bien à vous._

_Bella Swan._

_Emmet et Rosalie,_

_Je vous remercie mille fois pour votre invitation. J'avoue que j'ai été très surprise lorsque je l'ai reçue au départ et le fait que je n'avais jamais rencontré Edward aurait pu constituer un frein à mon acceptation. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de raison de douter, j'ai rencontré Edward et les choses se sont bien passées donc je serais heureuse de me joindre à vous pour nouvel an. Enfin, si cela tient toujours, je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez gérer tout cela avec la naissance du petit, mais je vous laisse me tenir au courant._

_Toute mes félicitations pour Matéo._

_Bella Swan.._

Il ne me restait que la lecture de la lettre de Jasper et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais sans doute lui répondre.

_Bella,_

_Je crois que je dois m'excuser, je ne suis pas parvenu à calmer Alice et vu le nombre de sacs qu'elle a ramené, il est clair que tu n'y es pas parvenue non plus n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a aussi montré ce qu'elle t'avait acheté, je dois avoué qu'elle a plutôt bon goût non ? ce ne sont pas des vêtements trop extravagants et je trouve qu'ils collent assez bien à ta personnalité. Par contre, je te conseille de te racheter une armoire car il est clair qu'elle compte refaire entièrement ta garde robe._

_En effet, tu as tous les droits d'être curieuse, après tout, nous nous sommes introduits dans ta vie sans te demander ton avis, mais c'est toujours un peu délicat de dévoiler ses sentiments. J'ai plutôt l'habitude d'écouter les gens parler que de parler moi-même de ce que je peux ressentir. Il se passe en effet quelque chose entre Alice et moi, en fait, je pense qu'il s'est toujours passé quelque chose entre nous deux. Je n'avais que quelques années quand je l'ai connu et je ne peux donc pas te raconter notre première rencontre, mais elle a toujours appartenu à mon univers et plus années passaient, plus je me rendais compte qu'elle était importante pour moi. Bien évidement, j'ai eu ma période difficile, celle de l'adolescence où on est attiré et où on rejette en même temps les filles, enfin, une étape compliquée. Et de plus, Alice n'était encore qu'une enfant, je la considérais plus comme une sœur que comme autre chose._

_Mais aujourd'hui, tout semble différent, Alice est devenue une femme et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle il y a quelques années, mais j'avais peur de la réaction d'Ed. et puis j'ai du me faire à l'idée que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. C'est la femme de ma vie et je veux que le monde entier le sache, même si pour le moment nous tenons à rester cachés pour ne pas bouleverser Edward. Je ne suis pas certain que c'est réellement la bonne raison car je sais à présent qu'Edward ne nous en voudra pas puisque tu le combles de bonheur. Je ne suis sans doute pas prêt à cela, je te demanderais donc de garder le silence face à cela s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas certain qu'Alice souhaite que son frère soit au courant non plus._

_Je te remercie pour l'attention que tu me portes ainsi qu'aux membres de cette merveilleuse famille._

_Jasper._

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui répondre car on sonna à la porte. Je fus surprise de me retrouver uniquement face à Edward.

- Bonjour dit-il en me déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Hey. Répondis-je. tu as fais quoi de ta fille ?

- Elle a décrété qu'elle voulait manger chez sa tante.

- Ok, donc…. On est tous les deux ?

- Tout à fait, enfin, jusqu'à temps que nous allions à l'hôpital.

- Bien, alors je mets mon manteau et nous y allons.

J'étais maudite non ? je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je souhaitais que nous soyons un peu ensemble rien que tous les deux, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait m'arriver tout de suite. Il m'avait pris la main en déposant un baiser dessus non sans me lancer un sourire ravageur. Mon cœur ne tiendrait jamais plus d'un moi avec lui s'il était obligé de faire des bonds comme ça à chaque fois que je le voyais. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le restaurant de son frère.

- Hey Cullen, tu viens remplacer ton frère ?

- Ha non, je suis client aujourd'hui.

- Oh… il va vraiment falloir que l'on ait un extra parce qu'on ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

- Ce ne sera pas moi. Tu viens ma belle ? dit-il en m'amenant à une table.

- Nous nous étions assis à une table en retrait et nous pouvions observer tout le restaurant.

- Je ne suis venue qu'une seule fois ici, et j'en ai un très bon souvenir dis-je en lui souriant.

- J'avoue que j'ai un très bon souvenir aussi de la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai rencontré un ange.

- Hum…. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne supportais pas les compliments.

- Non, mais heureusement que tu me le dis, même si je ne compte pas m'arrêter.

- Je risque de me braquer encore plus dans ce cas et nous risquons de manger dans le calme plat.

- Le calme ne me dérange pas, c'est tellement rare chez moi.

- Là, je comprends. Honnêtement comment vous faîtes pour les supporter ?

Il éclata de rire et nous continuâmes à parler pendant tout le repas, même si ce n'étaient que des petites discussions sans intérêt, nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés dans le silence. C'était le plus important pour moi, le fait que nous nous en entendions bien était le plus important. Le contact physique entre nous était permanent, soit il me tenait la main, soit il collait sa jambe contre la mienne, nous étions tout le temps en contact et c'était sans doute le plus important. Ce restaurant était vraiment chaleureux et je sentais que je me sentirais bien ici. Petite, j'avais toujours voulu que ma mère tienne un restaurant pour que nous puissions y passer tout notre temps, pour pouvoir jouer dans l'arrière boutique, dormir toute seule dans la maison sans aucun risque puisqu'elle aurait été à l'étage inférieur. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et savoir qu'il y avait ça aussi dans la famille d'Edward me faisait les aimer encore plus.

Quand on les voyait sans réellement les connaître, ils formaient la famille idéale, mais en les connaissant mieux, on se rendait compte qu'ils avaient leurs peines comme tout le monde et ça les rendaient sans doute encore plus attachants. Nous étions à présent en route pour l'hôpital et je sentais le stress monter, il du le remarquer car il engagea la conversation.

- J'ai passé une très bonne après-midi hier.

- Moi aussi.

- Et puis, tu t'es bien débrouillée sur des patins pour finir.

- Hum…

- Bella, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, hier ou pendant le repas ? me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Je…. non, pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Tu ne dis plus rien, tu réponds à peine à mes questions depuis que nous sommes sortis du restaurant.

- Excuses-moi.

- Ecoutes, je sais que cette situation est réellement étrange et si quelque chose te dérange, n'hésite pas à me le dire. J'ai besoin que tu me - dises ce que tu ressens. On se connait à peine et j'ai besoin de voir comment tu vas réagir.

- J'ai juste peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Tes parents….

- Quoi mes parents ?

- Ils seront là ?

- Non, ils ne seront pas là, mon père est à une convention et ma mère est à Portland pour s'occuper d'un client.

- Oh…. D'accord. Dis-je soulagée.

- Ce n'était que cela ?

- Oui…

- Mes parents n'oseraient jamais te rencontrer alors que tu n'es pas prête, ils ne sont pas Alice ou Emmet, ils sont bien plus discrets que cela.

- Pardon, j'ai eu cette peur irrationnelle.

- Hey… c'est normal mon cœur.

- Non, ce n'est pas normal…. Je veux dire, je t'aime et ça me fait vraiment peur et je ne veux pas rencontrer tes parents alors que nous ne savons pas comment tout cela va finir. Enfin, j'espère que ça ne se terminera pas et que j'aurais l'occasion de rencontrer tes parents, mais pas quand on s'est vu pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il faut juste que je me fasse à cette idée.

- Bella, ce n'est pas grave, je ne serais pas prêt à rencontrer ton père, j'aurais bien trop peur qu'il me tire dessus.

- Idiot. Dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Non mais c'est vrai, je comprends que tu ne sois pas prête et personne ne te forcera et si tu ne veux pas y aller, on peut faire demi-tour.

- Hors de question, il est temps que je rencontre le fameux Emmet.

- Bien, alors allons-y.

Il me déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant que nous ne nous dirigions vers les portes de l'hôpital. Il est vrai que je souhaitais rencontrer Emmet, après tout ce qu'avaient pu me raconter Edward et Alice à son sujet, mais je n'étais pas entièrement rassurée. C'était tout de même un membre en plus de leur famille et il avait toujours la possibilité de ne pas m'aimer. Je cessais ici mes interrogations car nous étions à présent dans le couloir de la maternité.

J'osais un regard discret vers Edward qui rayonnait, littéralement. Son visage respirait le bonheur et l'excitation, sans doute à l'idée de voir son filleul. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour tant sa joie de vivre était communicative. Il me lâcha la main pour me prendre par la taille et s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? et si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ou quoique ce soit, on s'en va.

- D'accord.

- N'hésite pas à dire ce que tu penses à Emmet, il peut être très lourd.

- Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas à l'échafaud.

Tenter un peu d'humour était sans doute la bonne solution, il semblait, pour une quelconque raison aussi angoissé que moi. J'avais tenté de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte et nous fit entrer dans la chambre. Je m'attendais à voir une pièce emplie de monde, mais il n'y avait que deux personnes que je compris être Rosalie et le bébé. Rosalie était vraiment belle, d'une beauté presqu'irréelle. De longs cheveux blonds, un teint assez clair, de grands yeux qui respiraient le bonheur, et on pouvait le comprendre. Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille alors que son visage avait pris un air plutôt confiant et me fit avancer vers le lit où se tenait la maman.

- Hey Rose, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Très bien merci. Tu dois être Bella ? me demanda-t-elle en tournant son attention vers moi.

- En effet.

- Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi. Dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Je peux le prendre ? demanda Edward qui regardait le berceau avec envie.

- Bien sûr. Assieds-toi Bella, je ne vais pas te manger.

Je rougis un instant et me décida à faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Je regardais Edward prendre le bébé avec précaution, mais aussi le sourire béat qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi non sans détourner son attention du bébé.

- Matéo, je te présente Bella. Il va falloir être très gentil avec elle parce qu'elle aussi est nouvelle dans la famille.

- Si jeune et déjà gâteux dit Rosalie en me souriant. Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour le cadeau que tu m'as fait pour noël, c'était vraiment très attentionné de ta part.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Si, ça m'a beaucoup touché.

Nous continuâmes à parler ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Elle me portait une réelle attention, en se montrant curieuse à propos de tout. Je pu voir dans ses propos qu'elle était du style mère louve qui souhaitait protéger sa famille plus que tout, mais elle m'avait accepté et c'était le principal. Elle sembla porter de l'intérêt à mes études, selon elle, je ne pourrais que m'entendre avec son frère vu sa passion pour l'histoire.

Notre discussion fut interrompue par l'irruption de trois tornades et d'un géant qui devait au moins mesurer deux mètres et derrière lui ma petite Alice au bras d'un grand blond. Consciemment ou non, je compris qu'il en était fini de la tranquillité qui avait régné dans la pièce à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Le fait qu'Edward repose Matéo dans son berceau en était sans doute la meilleure preuve.


	39. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me revoici avec un chapitre, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais bon, après l'avoir réécris quatre fois, je vous le livre tout de même, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux ;)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

* * *

_  
_

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

J'étais heureux de voir que Bella serait là demain et qu'elle ferait la connaissance de toute ma famille, ou plutôt de mon frère, sa femme et de mon meilleur ami. Il était fondamental pour moi qu'elle fasse leur connaissance afin d'être parfaitement intégrée dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise si elle venait un jour et qu'elle tombait sur un membre de ma famille. Il leur fallait aussi savoir qu'ils devraient composer avec elle, elle faisait à présent partie de ma vie et il était tout aussi fondamental qu'il l'accepte. Je savais qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec chacun des membres de ma famille, mais j'avais tout de même un peu peur pour Rosalie. Elle avait ce caractère de mère louve qui faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour protéger les membres de sa famille, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle l'accueille à bras ouverts, mais je l'espérais tout de même. Quant au reste de la famille, ils me soutiendraient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. J'avais conscience d'avoir une famille formidable, très soudée, et nous étions prêts à tout pour l'autre.

J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain, mais auparavant, il me fallait répondre à ma belle .

_Mon ange,_

_Je viens de lire ce qui est sans doute la plus belle lettre qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ce que tu as écris m'a réellement touché et encore plus certainement parce que je sais que tu n'es pas du style à dévoiler tes sentiments. Je suis cependant heureux que tu l'ai fait car je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait en face. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est important que nous continuions notre correspondance. J'ai besoin de te dire des choses que je ne pourrais jamais te dire en face et je sais qu'il en va de même pour toi, alors je ne peux être que d'accord en ce qui concerne le fait de continuer notre relation épistolaire._

_En ce qui concerne ce que l'on peut appeler notre rencontre, on n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux. Lorsque que je suis rentré de l'hôpital, j'étais totalement sur mon petit nuage, je venais d'être parrain d'un merveilleux bébé et je n'attendais plus rien de ma journée. Et puis je t'ai vue. Allongée avec ma fille dans tes bras sur mon canapé. Il m'a fallu un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je me demandais si j'étais en train de rêver ou si c'était vraiment réel et je me suis ensuite souvenu de l'hésitation d'Alice en ce qui concernait la nounou de ma fille seulement quelques heures auparavant. Il était évident qu'elle avait tout planifier et pour une fois, j'étais heureux de ce qu'elle avait fait. après avoir mis ma fille au lit, je suis resté quelques minutes pour t'observer, tu étais réellement magnifique, on aurait dit un ange venu du ciel. Oui, je sais, j'en fais sans doute de trop._

_Et puis, tu t'es réveillée. Et ça a été tout simplement magique. Pouvoir te parler, pouvoir sentir ton odeur envoûtante, pouvoir te toucher c'est certainement mon plus beau cadeau de noël. Ou alors était-ce le fait de pouvoir t'embrasser. Je ne le sais pas réellement. Puis il y a eu aujourd'hui, notre journée à la patinoire. Une merveilleuse journée et je crois d'ailleurs que Carlie rêve de cela en ce moment. elle a passé une excellente journée et il en va de même pour moi._

_Tu n'as pas à me remercier d'avoir une place dans ma vie, c'est tout bonnement une évidence pour moi, tu es à présent fondamentale à notre existence. Je ne m'imagine plus vivre sans toi, tu as bouleversé tellement de choses que je ne suis même pas certain que tu puisses t'en rendre compte. Avant toi, je vivais seule avec ma fille, n'ayant des contacts avec ma famille que de manière restreinte ou alors, vraiment parce que j'y été obligé, mais à présent nous sommes tout le temps ensemble. de plus, tu m'as donné l'envie de m'ouvrir aux autres, d'aller vers les gens et j'ai appris la patience avec toi._

_J'ai aussi hâte d'être à demain et que tu puisses rencontrer tous les membres de ma merveilleuse famille et surtout qu'ils te rencontrent pour qu'ils puissent comprendre pourquoi je t'aime. Car il est clair qu'ils ne pourront que t'apprécier, ils vont vite se rendre compte que tu es une femme formidable, attentionnée, amusante, intelligente et encore pleins de d'autres qualité qui font de toi la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Je sais qu'il est un peu étrange de dire cela alors que nous ne nous sommes vu qu'il y a deux jours, mais c'est strictement la vérité, tu es celle que j'aime et j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra faire changer cela. Je ne veux pas te faire fuir en te disant cela, mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches et que tu saches aussi que je souhaite construire quelque chose avec toi, même s'il est évident que nous irons à ton rythme._

_Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu apportes à ma vie, vraiment._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

- Papa !! dit Carlie en sautant sur mon lit.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en me rendant compte que je m'étais endormis après avoir terminé l'écriture de ma lettre.

- Tatie Alice vient me chercher dans cinq minutes.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 11h.

- Déjà ?

- Oui dit-elle en sautant de mon lit.

Je devais être plus fatigué que je ne le pensais pour avoir autant dormi. Je lavais en vitesse ma fille et lui donnait une tartine pour la faire patienter jusque midi qui n'était pas si loin pendant que j'allais à mon tour sous la douche. Afin d'être habillé lorsque ma sœur franchirait cette porte, sinon, je passerais des heures à parlementer avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas aller faire avec tatie ? demandais-je à ma fille.

- Je ne sais pas, on va passer un peu de temps entre filles.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avec Bella ce midi ?

- Oh…. J'avais oublié. Me dit-elle toute penaude.

- Ce n'est pas grave lui dis-je en lui posant un baiser sur le front. Tu la verras à l'hôpital.

- Oui, mais tu penses qu'elle va m'en vouloir beaucoup ?

- Mais non mon ange, ne t'en fais pas.

Ma fille était une anxieuse qui recherchait toujours l'approbation de son entourage, Jasper mettait ça sur le fait qu'elle ait été abandonnée par sa mère. Elle avait donc peur qu'on la rejette de nouveau. C'était un travail de chaque minutes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle soit de nouveau abandonnée, que nous l'aimions trop pour cela, mais rien n'y faisait. Et je savais que je devrais sans doute en parler rapidement avec Bella juste pour qu'elle comprenne les réactions de ma fille.

Finalement, le fait que ma fille ne soit pas là avait été un bon point, j'avais pu apprendre à connaître. J'étais tout d'abord passé la prendre à son appartement et j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'en effet, il était plutôt bien situé et qu'il était bien sécurisé. Je sais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur le lieu où elle vivait, mais j'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité quand je n'étais pas là. Son appartement lui ressemblait beaucoup, il était coloré mais simple, je me sentais immédiatement à l'aise dedans. J'en avais profité pour laisser la lettre sur sa table de salon, pour qu'elle la découvre le soir lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Le repas s'était aussi très bien passé, nous pouvions passer des dizaines de minutes à parler de littérature puis, ne plus rien dire pendant quelques minutes sans que cela ne nous dérange. Comme si juste le fait de nous regarder dans les yeux nous permettait de communiquer. J'étais heureux de passer ce temps avec elle, ça me permettait de mieux la connaître. Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, elle avait fait une petite crise d'angoisse et j'avais fait tout mon possible pour la rassurer. Mais je ne la comprenais que trop bien, si j'étais amené à rencontrer sa famille, je serais tout aussi angoissé car il était évident qu'il fallait à tout prix que les parents de ma belle m'apprécient. Puis nous étions arrivés dans la chambre de Rose et cette dernière avait été adorable avec ma Bella. Elle l'avait mis à l'aise, lui avait parlé d'histoire, mais aussi de sa vie pendant que j'admirais mon filleul.

Cependant notre tranquillité fut de courte durée quand je vis Emmet faire son entrée accompagné de Jasper et Alice et derrière lui, le trio infernal. Je reposais rapidement Matéo dans son berceau, prêt à soutenir ma Bella, je jetais un regard à Rosalie qui me fit un regard désolé et me levais en emmenant Bella avec moi. Je la tenais par la taille et j'avais la vague impression qu'Emmet l'impressionnait plus que de nécessaire. Elle avait un petit sourire gêné. Je ne l'avais pas encore présentée à mon frère que ma petite fille se jeta dans les bras de ma belle pour lui dire bonjour. Bella la pris dans ses bras, comme si avoir Carlie dans ses bras lui donnait du courage. En une fraction de seconde, je compris grâce à son regard qu'Emmet n'allait pas nous lâcher.

- Em', , Jazz, je vous présente Bella.

- Je suis réellement heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance Bella Dit Jasper en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Moi aussi dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ça c'est tonton Jasper. Lui glissa Carlie à l'oreille. Et là, c'est tonton Emmet.

- Enchantée dit ma belle en souriant.

- Moi aussi dit Emmet en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- Oh, et ça, c'est Emma et Lily dit Carlie qui n'était plus dans les bras de ma belle.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

- C'est toi la namoureuse de tonton ?

- Heu…. Oui.

- Tu es très belle. Dit Lily en souriant.

- Oui, tatie Alice avait raison. Acquiesça Emma.

- Merci les filles, vous êtes très belles aussi.

- Evidement, elles tiennent de leur père. Dit Emmet en bombant le torse.

- J'aurais plutôt dit de leur mère dit Bella en rougissant un peu.

- Dis Edward, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta copine avait la taille d'un microbe.

- Em'….

- C'était bas ça dit Bella en le regardant.

- C'est toujours bas avec Emmet dit Alice en souriant.

- Je dirais même sous la ceinture dit Jasper en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ? non, ce n'est pas vrai, ne les crois pas. Dit-il en regardant Bella.

- Ils sont deux contre toi, et je pense que je vais me ranger du côté de la majorité dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

Je pense qu'elle avait très vite cerné le caractère d'Emmet, il aimait bien qu'on lui rentre dedans et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, non sans être gênée. Heureusement pour elle, Jasper avait décidé de se mettre de son côté. En même temps, ça ne m'étonnait même pas, ils avaient toutes les qualités pour s'entendre à merveille.

- Bien, fais comme tu le souhaites dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Rose.

- Merci dit-elle en souriant alors que je la faisais s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et que je prenais la place sur l'accoudoir.

- Alors Bella, comme ça Edward nous a dit que tu étais d'une maladresse sans nom.

- Hé ! je n'ai jamais dit cela. J'ai juste dit qu'elle était un peu maladroite, selon ce qu'elle me disait dans ses lettres ne déformes pas mes propos.

- Oui mais bon, de là à se tromper d'adresse…. Dit-il en souriant.

- C'est vrai que je me suis trompée d'adresse, mais finalement, ça n'a apporté que du positif non ?

- Si tu le dis, même si je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de positif à sortir avec ce grand benêt. Dit-il en me désignant du doigt.

- Merci Em'.

- Mais de rien, mais il faut avouer que tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

- Mais on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé dit Bella en lui souriant.

- Comment ça ?

- Emmet….. dit Jasper en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont fait connaissance par lettres.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Mais dis-moi Bella, est-ce que tu étais au courant que l'on avait inventé de nombreuses choses pour communiquer de manière bien plus rapide ces dernières décennies ? Non, parce que je sais que mon frère vit encore au temps de la préhistoire, mais toi….

- Je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que nous avons utilisé la poste et pas les pigeons voyageurs ou les hiboux.

- Haaa, j'avais peur un instant que vous en soyez encore aux volatiles dit-il en souriant.

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

- Oh, et dis-moi, tu savais que mon frère avait totalement flashé sur toi la première fois où il t'a vu.

- Hum… . oui, il me l'a dit.

- Et toi ? tu l'avais remarqué ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Oui. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas possible, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas sauté l'un sur l'autre ?

- Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes Emmet Dis-je en souriant.

- Quoi, moi si j'avais croisé Rose sans la connaître dans un restaurant j'aurais….

- Non, c'est bon Emmet, épargnes-nous les détails, je ne veux même pas savoir dit Alice.

- Mais…. Vous ne saviez même pas ce que j'allais dire dit-il en boudant.

- Non, mais on te connait et je tiens à te faire remarquer qu'il y a des enfants dans cette pièce dit Rosalie en désignant les filles qui étaient penchées sur le berceau de Matéo.

- Remarques Bella que je suis persécutée.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à y croire dit-elle en souriant.

J'avais pu assister à une véritable joute verbale entre eux deux, et le moins que je puisse dire c'est que Bella ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Si elle avait été impressionnée au début, plus les minutes passaient plus elle était à l'aise, à tel point qu'ils étaient bientôt entrain de parler tous les deux pendant que chacun d'entre nous avait une conversation à part. je jetais toutefois quelques regards pour voir comment ma princesse s'en sortait. En fait, elle riait aux éclats avec lui. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, je m'approchais d'eux et enlaça mon ange non sans lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme cela ? demandais-je.

- Emmet me racontait quelques unes de tes aventures quand tu étais enfant.

- Em'…

- Edward, je me suis ridiculisée hier toute l'après-midi face à toi….

- Ha bon ? pourquoi ? demanda Emmet curieux.

- Nous sommes allés à la patinoire dit-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Oh et ??

- J'ai une très mauvaise coordination et sur une heure, j'ai du passer cinquante minutes le derrière sur la glace.

- Edward, j'adore ta petite femme. Dit Emmet en éclatant de rire.

- Ne te moque pas ! dit-elle en lui donnant une légère frappe.

- Oh si, et tu sais quoi, je veux même venir avec vous la fois prochaine.

- Quoi ? non, non, il en est hors de question. Tu rêves tout debout !

- Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'en empêcher ? regardes toi microbe et regarde moi. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

Il avait eu le tact de ne pas se jeter sur elle pour lui faire des chatouilles, comme il l'aurait fait avec Alice. Mais je n'étais pas certain que cela serait bien passé avec Bella, après tout, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures et il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre. Bella nous avait abandonné pour aller parler avec Alice, Jasper et Rosalie pendant que je restais de mon côté avec mon frère.

- Merci lui dis-je en levant mon regard vers elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour l'avoir mis à l'aise, elle redoutait vraiment cette journée.

- Oh… de rien. tu sais, je l'aime bien, vraiment. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais elle a une capacité d'adaptation hallucinante. Et puis, tout le monde l'adore.

- Elle est géniale.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle alors ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

- Alors je suis content pour toi. Non seulement parce qu'elle t'aime vraiment, ça se voit à sa manière de te regarder, mais aussi parce que Carlie l'adore et c'est réciproque.

- En effet, je ne sais même pas comment faire pour les séparer dis-je en regardant ma belle qui avait ma fille sur ses genoux.

- Ta fille a juste besoin d'une présence féminine, autre que ses tantes ou sa grand-mère et c'est ce que Bella lui apporte, un point de vue extérieur en quelque sorte. Sans que Bella ne - prenne le rôle de mère, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Hum…. Oui, en quelques sortes.

- Non, mais c'est une fille bien, ça se voit. Et puis Alice a enfin une amie de son âge, c'est important aussi. Et Jasper l'aime beaucoup aussi. Il ne le dit pas et ne le montre pas mais bon, on sait tous comment il fonctionne, il est en retrait et observe beaucoup. Bref, la présence de Bella ne peut que faire du bien à notre famille, elle est l'élément qui nous manquait, qui te manquait.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Ed… tu sais bien que je peux être sérieux et puis…. Tu mérites le bonheur et je sais que c'est avec elle que tu vas le trouver.

- Merci Em', vraiment, ça me touche.

- Mouais, bon, on va pas non plus se mettre à pleurer hein ? non parce que nous sommes des hommes tu sais. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le reste du groupe.

- Oui, on a du me le dire un jour où l'autre.

- Edward ?

- Quoi ? dis-je en lui souriant.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Merci.

- Non, mais vraiment, on a tous besoin de microbes pour vivre, c'est prouvé scientifiquement. Dit-il en riant alors que Bella et Alice lui lançaient un regard noir.

Je restais un moment en retrait pour observer ma petite famille réunie. C'était tout simplement merveilleux de les voir tous ensembles, il ne manquait que mes parents et j'étais persuadé que tout se passerait bien avec eux. Bella n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour cela, elle avait été adoptée par la famille Cullen. Le tableau qui se dessinait devant moi me servait de preuve. Elle était dans le fauteuil avec Matéo dans les bras, Carlie sur un accoudoir, Alice qui la mitraillait de photos et tous les autres autour d'elle. Je ne savais pas si elle s'en rendait vraiment compte, mais elle faisait à présent partie de nous, de notre clan. Elle qui trouvait ma famille si formidable venait de l'embellir d'avantage et à cet instant, je bénis le ciel pour m'avoir autant apporté dans la vie.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à nous prendre en photos, histoire d'avoir des tas de souvenirs de notre première journée tous ensembles. Je ne savais pas combien de photos avaient été prises, mais j'étais persuadé que nous pourrions remplis un album avec. Alice avait déjà décrété qu'elle allait offrir un cadre avec un agrandissement d'une photo prise par l'infirmière ou nous étions tous sur le lit de Rose. Et ce, malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui refusait qu'on l'affiche en grand avec les marques de la fatigue due à l'accouchement, mais il était toujours vain de protester contre Alice. D'ailleurs, Bella en avait encore fait l'expérience puisqu'elle allait une nouvelle fois se retrouver embarquée dans une après-midi shopping avec ma sœur, Rose et les trois filles pour trouver des vêtements pour tout le monde.

Le soir, alors que nous venions de rentrer et que je faisais à manger à ma fille tout en repensant à la journée que nous venions de passer, mon téléphone me ramena sur terre.

**« merci pour cette merveilleuse journée ;) »**

**« merci à toi d'avoir fait taire mon frère »**

**«finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela, même si j'ai eu peur en voyant débarquer ton frère. »**

**«Il t'aime bien, et je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu te faire fuir tout de suite »**

**« Alors je dois m'attendre à pire la prochaine fois ? »**

**« aucune idée, nous verrons bien ;) »**

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits._**

**Gwen **: merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le chapitre suivant ;) Et je pense que je pourrais publier plus rapidement pendant les vacances, mais pour le moment, le problème c'est surtout les cours…. Trop de boulot lol.

**Memories **: Le souper de famille…. hum…. J'imagine un peu le capharnaüm que ça peut être lol. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ;) et merci pour ta review.

**Adenou** : wahoo, ça c'est de la review lol elle est bien longue lol malgré tout, je ne suis pas certaine d'être digne de Stephenie Meyer, quoique ça plairait bien à ma mère ça, je pourrais me charger de payer les factures si c'était le cas lol. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise, et que tu sois aussi accrochée à cette histoire. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les gens aime ce que l'on fait, surtout quand on passe beaucoup de temps à le faire. Par contre, je sais que je ne suis pas obligée de répondre, mais j'aime le faire, après tout, vous prenez la peine de m'envoyer une review et la moindre des choses c'est que je vous réponde ;) biz

**Memette** : je suis contente de voir que ma fiction te plait et que tu trouves qu'elle se distingue des autres, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire :p.


	40. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. Il me semble que la dernière fois, c'était il y a une éternité, à tel point que j'ai du relire les derniers chapitres pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais pu dire auparavant. Deux ou trois fautifs, bon, tout d'abord, moi évidemment…. Ensuite, les partiels qui se sont posé aux deux bouts de la semaine, si bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et le dernier fautif : internet. Ou plutôt la connexion internet qui ne fonctionnait pas. Mais je suis à présent en vacances et donc : connexion internet 24h/24, et de plus, j'ai décidé de me mettre à travailler qu'à partir de vendredi, ben oui, il faut bien fêter noël comme il se doit._

_Ensuite, j'ai une petite question, ça vous dirait un petit retour en arrière avec noël du point de vue de Carlie et de ses cousines (et peut-être de Carlisle) ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Bref, aujourd'hui, je parvenue à écrire un nouveau chapitre, le tout munie de mon écharpe d'un gros pull et de mes gants, sinon, je serais morte de froid…. Et voici donc un point de vue de Bella._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

La journée s'était finalement bien passée, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu craindre. Lorsque j'avais reçu son message la veille, me demandant de l'accompagner, j'étais totalement paniquée, et absolument rien n'avait pu me calmer. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel calme, enfin, je veux dire que j'étais une personne plutôt anxieuse et malgré les tentatives d'Edward pour me calmer, je n'y parvenais pas. Heureusement, il était parvenu à me rassurer sur le fait que ses parents ne seraient pas là. Après le restaurant, j'avais hésité à faire demi-tour alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'hôpital. J'étais persuadée que j'allais être gênée et que je ne serais jamais à ma place entourée de toute cette famille.

Toutefois, mes doutes n'étaient vraiment pas fondés. La première personne que j'avais rencontrée était Rosalie. Elle était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital et semblait rayonner de bonheur. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu une femme aussi belle, ou dans les magasines, mais jamais en vrai. Mais en plus d'être belle, elle était gentille. Tout de suite, alors qu'Edward s'était précipité sur son filleul, elle m'avait mise à l'aise, me parlant de tout et de rien, s'intéressant à moi. Et étrangement, pour une fois, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'étais pas du style à aimer le centre d'intérêt, mais elle le faisait d'une manière si douce que je m'en rendais à peine compte. Plus les minutes passaient plus je comprenais qui était Rosalie Cullen. Si elle pouvait paraître froide d'apparence, il n'en était rien lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'intéresser à quelqu'un. Je la voyais un peu comme une « Mama » italienne, prête à tout pour sa famille et ceux qu'elle aimait. D'ailleurs, les regards qu'elle lançait à Matéo ne faisaient que me confirmer cela.

Alors que notre discussion avançait doucement et qu'Edward continuait à chouchouter le petit, la porte s'était ouverte. Et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Edward avait reposé le petit dans son berceau et s'était approché de moi, comme si je craignais un grand danger. Devant moi se tenaient six personnes, tout d'abord Carlie, et sans doute ses deux cousines, puis Alice et enfin, deux hommes. Un, grand, massif, imposant…. Enfin, je ne voyais pas vraiment quel qualificatif trouver pour le décrire, il était brun et devait avoisiner les deux mètres de hauteur et les cent kilos de muscles, ou moins, mais en tout cas, je compris immédiatement qu'il fallait l'avoir comme ami et non comme ennemis. J'avais le pressentiment qu'il s'agissait d'Emmet, en effet, il ne pouvait pas être Jasper, c'était impossible ou alors, il ne collait vraiment pas avec la vision que je m'étais faite de lui. Et puis, il y avait un autre homme, pratiquement aussi grand, mais plus filiforme, ce qui n'était pas trop compliqué, et blond. Il paraissait plus en retrait et je sus qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire les présentations, Carlie s'était jetée dans mes bras, et j'étais bien contente de l'avoir avec moi. Elle était comme un rempart face à ce qui allait se passer. Si les choses ne se passaient pas bien, je savais que dans tous les cas, elle, la fille de l'homme que j'aimais m'appréciait. Car oui, malgré les efforts de Rose pour tenter de m'intégrer, j'avais toujours cette peur que le frère d'Edward ne m'aime pas. C'était sans doute idiot, mais c'était irrationnel et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Je serrais donc un peu plus fort Carlie contre moi alors qu'Edward caressait tendrement le creux de mes reins comme pour m'apaiser.

Finalement, je n'aurais sans doute pas du redouter autant cette rencontre. A peine avions-nous été présentés que j'avais pu cerner, ou tout au moins, je n'avais pas lu les signes du rejet dans ses yeux. Carlie m'avait présenté tout le monde, y compris ses deux cousines qui étaient aussi belles que leur mère. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, à tel point que je me demandais comment on faisait pour les distinguer l'une de l'autre mais surtout, elles avaient toutes les deux de longs cheveux blonds, les traits fins de leur mère. Cependant, elles avaient les yeux rieurs des Cullen et j'avais le pressentiment qu'elles savaient toutes les deux manier à la perfection la moue « made in Cullen ». Elles étaient d'ailleurs tout autant adorable que Carlie.

Après la brève présentation avec ses filles, j'avais eu la confirmation quant au fait qu'Emmet ne m'avait pas rejetée : il n'avait pas fait de remarque concernant ma présence, mais uniquement sur le fait que ses filles, étant belles, lui ressemblaient. J'avais pris cela comme une sorte de pique et je m'étais sentie obligée de répondre. En même temps, Alice m'avait assez longuement expliqué le caractère d'Emmet, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, il était un peu le clown de la famille et il aimait bien qu'on lui tienne tête en quelque sorte. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait, et je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie.

La description faite par Alice, les remarques de Jasper à son propos et l'air consterné que pouvaient prendre Rosalie et Edward ne faisait que me conforter dans le fait qu'il fallait que je m'impose. Emmet n'avait pas réellement le physique de son caractère. Je lui avais parlé pendant une demi-heure et j'avais eu la chance de le découvrir un peu. Après m'avoir charrié pendant dix minutes sur ma taille, ma maladresse et toutes mes autres merveilleuses qualités, il s'était un peu ouvert et m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était heureux qu'Edward m'ait choisie. D'une part parce qu'il était à présent heureux et d'autre part parce que j'étais, selon ses dire « une adversaire de taille et qu'il aurait grand plaisir à affronter, mais aussi à voir rougir. » J'avais alors compris qu'il en était fini de ma tranquillité. J'aurais sans doute du écouter les conseils d'Edward lorsqu'il m'avait conseillé de rester éloignée de sa famille si je souhaitais vivre une vie paisible.

Mais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas ce que je souhaitais. Lorsque j'étais dans cette chambre à la maternité, j'avais la sensation d'appartenir réellement à une famille unie, j'avais tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu avoir. Bien évidemment, ce n'était que pour quelques heures, le temps que je passais dans cette chambre avec eux, mais c'était déjà plus que ce que je n'avais jamais eu. On va dire que le terme famille unie n'était pas trop ce qui collait avec ma famille. J'aimais mes parents et je savais qu'ils m'aimaient aussi, vraiment, mais eux n'étaient pas unis, ou pas autant qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Et lorsque l'on regardait le cercle familial dans son ensemble, cela relevait presque de la catastrophe. Du côté de Charlie, tout le monde se disputaient car ils étaient incapable de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient bien trop têtus pour admettre leurs tords et du côté de ma mère….. Disons que le fait de quitter le foyer conjugal avec sa fille qui était encore un bébé avait été très mal vu par tout le monde. Elle ne me l'avait jamais montré, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle en souffrait beaucoup car elle aurait souhaité que ses parents soient fiers d'elle, et honnêtement, ils pourraient l'être à présent car elle était une femme épanouie et heureuse et surtout, elle avait tout de même réussi à m'élever. A en croire ce que me disait les autres, le résultat n'était pas trop mal.

Mais les Cullen étaient différent de tout ce que j'avais connu, ils formaient un clan, mais pas un clan fermé, au contraire, ils acceptaient les autres à bras ouvert, à condition d'avoir un peu de bonne volonté. Rosalie et Jasper en étaient les preuves vivantes et j'espérais que je pourrais être dans la même situation qu'eux plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il était sans doute un peu trop tôt pour parler de cela. Les choses étaient déjà beaucoup trop rapides entre Edward et moi pour qu'en plus, ce soit rapide entre sa famille et moi.

Il est vrai que ma relation avec Edward démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours et je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de sa présence. Je tentais de mettre un frein à cette envie constante de passer du temps avec lui, mais il faut avouer qu'il ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je ne souhaitais pas brûler les étapes et faire comme avec Mike, même s'il est vrai que je savais que ce serait totalement différent de ce que j'avais pu connaître avec ce dernier. Mais je ressentais encore cette peur de vivre une passion trop violente et même si je ne souhaitais pas mettre un frein à cette relation, je devrais sans doute veiller à ne pas trop délaisser mes autres amis.

Décidément, marcher ne me réussissait pas vraiment. En effet, après qu'Edward m'ait déposé chez moi, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour sous la neige. J'avais toujours adoré voir la neige tomber, ça me calmait et m'apaisait. Mais là, ça m'avait surtout fait beaucoup trop réfléchir, à tel point que je sentais poindre un mal de crâne, ou alors était-ce le froid ? Aucune idée, en tout cas, je m'étais dépêchée de rentrer dans mon petit appartement pour me faire un chocolat chaud devant la télé et le tout, collée au radiateur.

Cependant, avant de mettre à exécution mon plan télé-chocolat-radiateur, je décidais d'envoyer un message à l'homme que j'aimais

**« Merci pour cette merveilleuse journée ;) »**

**« Merci à toi d'avoir fait taire mon frère **» je ris face à ce message. Il écrivait ceci, comme s'il s'agissait d'un exploit de faire taire son frère alors qu'ils n'avaient cessé de le faire de toute l'après-midi.

**«Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela, même si j'ai eu peur en voyant débarquer ton frère. »**

**«Il t'aime bien, et je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu te faire fuir tout de suite »**

**« Alors je dois m'attendre à pire la prochaine fois ? »**

**« Aucune idée, nous verrons bien ;) »**

Voilà qui ne me laissait rien présager de bon, et si mes calculs étaient exacts, la prochaine fois serait lors du réveillon de nouvel an. Et dire que dans moins d'une semaine nous entamerions une nouvelle année, je ne parvenais pas à me faire à l'idée que celle-ci soit déjà terminée. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en quelques mois que je regrettais que cette année s'achève. Cependant, j'avais l'intime conviction que même si la vie nous réserverait sans doute des surprises, l'année qui arriverait serait l'une des plus belles car Edward serait à mes côtés et je n'en serais que plus forte. Après cette rapide conversation par message, je mettais à exécution mon plan « réchauffons Bella Swan. »

Ce n'est que quelques heures après être rentrée chez moi que je découvrais la lettre qu'Edward avait laissée. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il ne me l'avait même pas dit. Il l'avait sans doute déposée là juste avant que nous ne partions et je ne m'étais aperçue de rien. Encore une fois, je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement face aux petites attentions dont il faisait preuve à mon égard, mais aussi face à cette lettre. Emmitouflée dans ma couverture, je décidais de lui répondre avant que la fatigue ne me gagne et que je ne sois plus capable de faire quelque chose.

_Mon amour,_

_Il est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à dévoiler ce je ressens, mais lorsque je suis face à une feuille de papier, rien ne me retient, je n'ai pas d'à priori, je sais que je peux dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Le fait que tu sois la personne à qui je dis tout cela n'est sans doute pas étranger à cela. En effet, savoir que c'est toi qui lis la lettre me met davantage en confiance. Depuis le début je sais que je peux tout te dire, et à présent je sais aussi que je n'ai pas à craindre ta réaction car à chaque fois la manière dont tu réagis est au-delà de mes espérances. C'est pourquoi je compte bien continuer ces lettres avec toi, et te dire à chaque fois ce que je ressens et ce que je pense._

_Je suis heureuse de voir que notre relation nous a fait tout les deux changer et évoluer, dans le bon sens du terme. Il aurait été malheureux que je sois la seule à profiter de tout le bonheur qu'elle m'apporte. Savoir que tu es aussi comblé que moi me fait plaisir. Et même si cela peut paraître mièvre, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je me demande encore ce que j'ai pu faire de bien pour avoir la chance de te rencontrer mais aussi celle de faire partie de ta vie, je t'assure que je cherche encore sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante. En tout cas, une chose est certaine, ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment bien car en plus de te voir entrer dans ma vie, j'ai vu entrer des tas d'autres personnes et je suis heureuse comme jamais je n'aurais pensé pu l'être. Je sais que ce bonheur est éphémère, soyons réaliste, on ne peut pas vivre au pays des merveilles toute notre vie. Il va bien falloir que l'on finisse par redescendre de notre petit nuage et je suis certaine que la vie nous rattrapera bien assez tôt. Non, je ne suis pas défaitiste, mais je sais que la vie fait que l'on ne peut pas vivre dans cet état de bonheur constant. Tôt ou tard, il arrivera un événement qui viendra tout chambouler et même si je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, je sais que tu seras avec moi pour l'affronter, ou tout au moins, je l'espère. Tu sais autant que moi que j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? ou alors, je pense que tu le sais mieux que moi, tu sais ce que les gens peuvent endurer de malheur par ton métier et donc tu ne peux être que d'accord avec moi. Encore une fois, je divague, mais ce que je souhaitais te faire comprendre c'est que je comptais bien profiter de chaque seconde de bonheur que tu me procures avant que quelque chose vienne perturber le merveilleux tableau qu'est ma vie en ce moment._

_Tout à l'heure, alors que je me baladais sous la neige, je repensais à cette journée que nous avons passée ensemble, et même aux deux journées que nous avons eues. Je ne sais pas si tu penses la même chose que moi, mais j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que cela fait seulement deux jours que nous nous voyions en chair et en os. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois, mais lorsque que je me retrouve seule, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que tout cela va peut-être un peu trop vite non ? Je veux dire par là que nous ne nous connaissons pas réellement, sauf par les lettres, et sans doute devrions nous passer plus de temps tous les deux, comme ce midi pour apprendre à nous connaître réellement. J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à connaître l'homme qui se cache derrière l'avocat, le père, le frère, le parrain…. Dans cette quête le temps sera sans doute mon meilleur allié pour apprendre à apprivoiser ta personnalité et ton caractère. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire…. Je dois avouer que tout cela me paraît bien confus. En tout cas, ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, de te voir confronté à différentes situations de la vie et de savoir comment tu peux réagir, c'est idiot non ?_

_Quand je repense à cette journée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir idiote, et dire que j'avais peur de rencontrer les derniers membres de ta famille alors qu'ils sont formidables, réellement. Il est vrai que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu disais qu'il en était terminé de ma tranquillité, mais j'ai passé un agréable moment, et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi et pour les membres de ta famille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pensé de moi, mais je peux te dire que je me suis sentie parfaitement sereine au bout de quelques minutes en leur compagnie. Rosalie est une femme étonnante, vraiment, au premier abord, elle m'avait paru froide, sans doute de par sa beauté qui paraît irréelle, mais en quelques secondes, elle a su me mettre à l'aise et j'ai adoré parlé avec elle. Jasper était fidèle aux lettres, j'ai aimé qu'il prenne mon parti face à Emmet qui me faisait un peu peur au début. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès ou s'il est toujours comme cela, mais j'en suis heureuse. Saches que tu as un meilleur ami génial, mais finalement, je pense que tu le sais déjà non. Quant à Emmet, comment dire…. Sous ses allures d'ours mal léché, il est adorable, un peu lourd parfois mais adorable. Finalement, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait sa connaissance et de m'être un peu intégrée à votre famille. Oh, et tes nièces et ton filleul…. Ils sont si mignons. Je ne suis pas du style à m'extasier devant des enfants, mais il faut avouer que les enfants Cullen sont pour le moins adorables, sans parce qu'ils ressemblent beaucoup à leurs parents. Et, ne le dis pas à Emmet, mais je trouve que Matéo lui ressemble beaucoup, sans doute les cheveux bruns ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, s'il lui ressemble encore dans quelques années, je vous plains…._

_J'ai à présent hâte de te revoir, tu m'as quitté il n'y a que quelques heures et tu me manques déjà. Je pense que je deviens folle, ou alors est-ce ma folie qui s'amplifie, aucune idée, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux plus me passer de toi._

_Je t'aime Edward._

_B._

J'étais heureuse le lendemain de me réveiller pour passer du temps avec Angela, nous allions enfin pouvoir être toute les deux. J'aimais beaucoup les journées que nous passions avec nos amis en commun, mais je souhaitais renforcer le lien qui m'unissait à Angel qui était la première à m'avoir offert son amitié. Ma relation avec elle était différente de celle que je pouvais avoir avec Alice. Je me voyais mal raconter à Alice ce qui se passait entre son frère et moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça me gênée, et j'étais persuadée qu'Edward souhaitait que nous ayons notre petit jardin secret car d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, il était difficile d'avoir une vie privée dans la famille Cullen. Si ma relation était différente, j'étais persuadée de les apprécier toutes les deux de la même manière, mais Angela représentait un peu plus pour moi le calme et la sérénité, alors que, soyons honnête, Alice était l'opposé même si nous pouvions avoir des discussions sérieuses toutes les deux, très vite cela se terminait en grand n'importe quoi ou en comment parler pour ne rien dire.

Il était à peu près 14h lorsqu'Angela poussa la porte de mon appartement. Ce que j'aimais bien chez elle c'est qu'elle avait rapidement pris ses marques dans mon appartement et elle y faisait comme chez elle. Elle se servait dans le réfrigérateur, allait et venait sans me prévenir. Bref, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et je trouvais que cela ne montrait que davantage l'amitié et l'intimité qui nous liait. Nous étions toutes les deux assises dans le canapé regardant les films de noël en commentant sans cesse tel ou tel fait de ce que nous voyions.

- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Edward ?

- Merveilleusement bien. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans une bulle de bonheur.

- Et avec sa fille et sa famille.

- Pour le moment ? tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes dis-je en souriant.

- Tu sais que ta vie ressemble à ce film de noël j'espère ?

- Oh, oui, je m'en rends bien compte.

- Mais tu sais quoi, je suis heureuse pour toi. Et qu'en pensent tes parents ?

- Là par contre, ce n'est plus vraiment le conte de noël…. Je pense qu'ils n'acceptent pas le fait que je l'ai rencontré par lettres et je pense qu'ils ont peur que ce soit un terroriste ou un truc du style. Enfin surtout ma mère.

- C'est étrange, habituellement, ce sont les pères qui sont contre le fait que leur petite fille sorte avec un homme, qui en plus à une fille.

- Au départ il a réagit de manière excessive quand je lui ai dit qu'Edward avait une fille mais après lui avoir raconté les circonstances de la naissance de Carlie et la manière dont elle a été élevée, il s'est tout de suite senti plus proche d'Edward. Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore parfait.

- Tu comptes lui présenter quand ?

-Pas pour le moment, je pense que je choisirais un jour où il n'aura pas son arme de service…

- Il ne rendrait pas une petite fille orpheline ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Il pourrait très bien oublier sur le moment. dis-je d'un air faussement sérieux.

- Et ta mère ? elle en pense quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment clair, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas sauté au plafond.

- Tu sais quoi, je suis persuadée que quand elle aura compris à quel point il te rend heureuse, elle ne pourra que l'adorer. Après tout, peu d'entre nous ont la chance de rencontrer l'homme parfait.

- je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait que ça…. Mais je cherche encore ses défauts.

- Ha…. La magie du début d'une relation…

- C'est tout à fait ce que je me dis, et j'en profite. Mais au fait, et toi ?

- Moi… rien.

- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais retourner au restaurant et parler au serveur canon que nous avions vu.

- Bella…. Il m'a à peine parlé.

- Il est peut-être timide….

- Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

- Tu sais que je peux le savoir ça.

- Non, je t'interdis d'aller en parler à Edward.

- En fait, je pensais plutôt en parler à Emmet, après tout, c'est lui le patron du restaurant….

- Non, tu ne le feras pas.

- Tu sais quoi, tu as raison, je ne le ferais pas parce qu'après, il va me poser des questions embarrassantes et je refuse d'être exposée à cela face à lui.

- Il est si terrible que cela ?

- Aucune idée, mais d'après ce que toute sa famille a pu me dire, il ne vaut mieux pas parler de relation amoureuse avec lui ou ça vire en dessous de la ceinture dis-je en souriant.

- Et bien, je te plains, avec lui comme beau-frère, tu es mal barrée….

- Ce n'est pas encore mon beau-frère.

- C'est tout comme ma belle.

Nous avions continué de parlé comme cela toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée, si bien que nous ne nous étions pas rendues compte que les heures s'étaient écoulée à toute vitesse et il faisait déjà nuit. J'avais refusé qu'Angela rentre chez elle à une heure aussi tardive et elle semblait rassurée par l'invitation que j'avais faite. Elle resta donc dormir chez moi et fut aux premières loges lorsque je reçu un message d'Edward à 23h

**« La journée a été bien longue sans toi. Je t'aime »**

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits**._

**Gwen** : merci ^^ Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fiction te plaise autant et j'espère qu'elle continuera ainsi ;)

**Jessica** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

**Memories** : merci pour la review et pour tout te dire, je cherche aussi comment cela va évoluer…. Lol

**Elisaa** : pour les hiboux, je me suis sentie obligée de le mettre…. Ça m'a tellement marqué au lycée ( oui, on a voulu s'en envoyer, mais bon, on a jamais réellement essayé ;)) et sinon, moi aussi je suis désolée de ne publier ce nouveau chapitre que trop tardivement.


	41. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Pas de blabla inutile aujourd'hui ;) juste le chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture**._

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

La journée du samedi s'était avérée incroyablement longue, je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi je n'avais pas demandé à Bella de passer la journée avec moi. En fait, si, je m'en souvenais, mais à présent, je m'en voulais. J'avais voulu qu'elle ai un peu de temps pour elle et non qu'elle passe toute une après-midi dans un hôpital entourée de ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ma famille deux jours de suite, si je le faisais je risquais de la faire fuir et il en était hors de question. De plus, j'avais besoin d'avoir l'avis de tous les membres des Cullen sur Bella.

Ce n'est pas que j'avais besoin de leur approbation car qu'ils l'aiment ou non, j'aurais continué à passé du temps avec elle, mais il était mieux de savoir ce que chacun pouvait penser d'elle. Et j'avais été heureux de poser cette question car évidement, tout le monde était enchanté d'avoir fait sa connaissance et il leur tardait tous de la voir une nouvelle fois. Mes nièces et ma fille étaient sans doute celles qui étaient le plus pressé de la revoir, sans doute parce qu'elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de lui raconter toutes leurs histoires et honnêtement, que Dieu l'en préserve. Ecouter pendant deux heures Emma et Lily vous parler de choses sans queue ni tête ne faisait pas parti de mes activités préférées parce que je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'elles pouvaient raconter et parce qu'elles ne me lâchaient pas tant qu'elles n'avaient pas terminé. J'étais persuadé qu'Emmet leur avait demandé de me harceler de la sorte et je ne parvenais pas à leur dire non puisqu'elles me regardaient avec leurs petits yeux en me disant que j'étais leur tonton préféré. D'accord, j'étais persuadé qu'elles disaient la même chose à Jazz, mais j'étais tout de même incapable de leur résister.

Si je n'avais pas vu Bella du samedi c'était aussi parce que je souhaitais qu'elle passe du temps avec ses amis. Il était hors de question qu'elle finisse comme moi, avec pour seuls amis ma famille et mon travail. Mais heureusement pour moi, cela commençait à changer enfin depuis que je sortais plus et que je me rendais plus souvent au restaurant de mon frère pour aider. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus des serveurs de mon frère que je pouvais à présent considérer comme des amis, ou presque.

La journée du dimanche, j'étais retourné à l'hôpital, un peu forcé par ma mère, il fallait bien l'avouer. En effet, celle-ci avait toujours refusé que nous rations un dimanche en famille et étant donné que Rose ne pouvait se joindre à la famille, c'était la famille qui se joignait à elle. Elle fut heureuse de nous voir tous débarquer dans sa chambre, mais je pense que les infirmières n'étaient pas vraiment du même avis avec le bruit que nous faisions. Mais heureusement pour nous, nous avions le grand docteur Cullen parmi nous et il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à notre infirmière bougonne que nous étions dimanche et que, par conséquent, il y avait du bruit dans tout l'hôpital. Le tout associé à un sourire charmeur et la pauvre infirmière ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Bien évidemment, mon père se fit remonter les bretelles par ma mère qui ne supportait pas qu'il mette ainsi mal à l'aise les gens.

Cette même infirmière revint une demi-heure plus tard et adressa un grand sourire à Rosalie en lui annonçant que cette dernière aurait le droit de sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain. A cette nouvelle, Alice sauta davantage de joie que Rosalie, sous le regard amusé de cette dernière.

- Alice, tu sais que ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle pourra aller faire les magasins tout de suite. Dit Jasper en souriant.

- S'il te plait Jazz, ta sœur vient d'avoir un enfant, elle n'est pas malade.

- En plus, j'ai passé les trois quart de mon temps allongée dans un lit d'hôpital alors j'estime être assez reposée. Dit Rose en faisant un clin d'œil à ma sœur.

- Bien, si vous vous mettez toutes les deux sur mon dos…. Mais pourquoi vouloir aller faire du shopping, vous ne pourriez pas vous faire une sortie au cinéma.

- Non, nous avons plein de chose à acheter pour mon neveu.

- Alice, nos armoires sont déjà pleines. Dit Emmet.

- Em', c'est bon, je veux aller faire du shopping avec ta sœur, et je refuse de rater cette sortie avec Bella.

- Une minute, vous lui avez demandé avant de l'incorporer dans vos plans.

- Bien évidemment.

- Quand ?

- Vendredi, pendant que tu étais en pleine discussion avec ton frère. Me répondit Rose.

- La pauvre a essayé de refuser, mais avec les deux sur le dos, elle n'y est pas parvenue.

- Les filles…. Dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Quoi ?

- Emmet n'a pas réussi à la faire fuir, alors ne vous y mettez pas. Dit Jasper en souriant.

- Merci Jazz.

- Hé ! Je n'ai pas voulu faire fuir ta petite femme, nuance, mais il est fort probable que je me réveille la prochaine fois que je la vois.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui naissait quand il utilisa ce surnom, je ne sais pas si c'était « petite femme » ou alors le « ta » qui me rendais ainsi, mais il était clair que ça me faisait plaisir car ça montrait toute l'affection qu'il lui portait déjà. Tout comme il était clair qu'il serait sans doute le seul à utiliser ce surnom.

- Emmet Cullen, il en est hors de question, je souhaite rencontrer cette petite.

- Mais maman….

- Em', écoutes maman pour une fois, ça nous fera à tous des vacances.

- Merci de ton soutient Edward.

- De rien.

- Mais au fait Edward, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi nous sommes les seuls à ne pas l'avoir rencontrée me dit ma mère avec un air qu'elle voulait sans doute sévère.

- Sans doute parce qu'elle n'est pas encore prête.

- Pas encore prête, mais tu la connais depuis plus de trois mois.

- Pas réellement. Je ne l'ai vraiment rencontrée que jeudi dernier.

- Oui, mais c'est comme si tu la connaissais depuis quatre mois, je veux dire le fait de l'avoir rencontré n'a pas détériorer les choses n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais… comment dire… ça va sans doute un peu trop vite. Je ne sais pas si elle ressent la même chose, mais j'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler.

- Ed', lâches toi pour une fois, ça te fera du bien ! me dit Emmet en souriant.

- Em' !

- Quoi ? attendez, vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi sur le fait que notre très cher Edward ici présent ne se lâche jamais alors pour une fois qu'il rencontre une fille super, il n'a qu'à foncer !

- Je ne suis pas tout seul dans l'histoire, nous sommes trois je te rappelle. Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma fille qui jouait dans un coin de la pièce avec ses cousines.

- Carlie n'est pas vraiment un problème Ed'. me dit Alice. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle l'a déjà adoptée, aussi rapidement que toi à priori. Et en ce qui concerne Bella…. Tu n'as qu'à lui en parler…

- C'est quoi ça ?

- De quoi ? demanda ma mère.

- Ce genre de réunion conseil sur le thème « aidons Edward dans sa vie sentimentale ». Je vous assure, tout va bien pour le moment, et ne t'en fais pas maman, tu la rencontreras bien assez tôt.

- Edward, ce que tout le monde veut te faire comprendre c'est que nous sommes contents pour toi et que nous ne souhaitons qu'une seule chose, c'est que Bella entre dans la famille et qu'elle se sente bien parmi nous. Mais vous, vous devriez vous mettre à la place d'Edward, il est vrai que tout va vite, et n'oubliez pas que Bella n'a que l'âge d'Alice.

- Merci papa.

- Tu as sans doute raison Carlisle, mais nous sommes les seuls à ne jamais avoir vu à quoi elle ressemble dit ma mère en utilisant la moue « made in Cullen ».

Si ma mère se mettait à utiliser cette moue, c'était la fin de tout. Elle ne nous l'avait jamais fait, ou plutôt n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire, et pour cause, il lui suffisait d'élever un peu la voix pour que nous fassions tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais en ce qui concernait Bella, je n'étais pas prêt à tout passé à ma mère, je voulais que Bella reste auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible et la brusquer n'était sans doute pas la bonne solution. Je sortis mon téléphone et le tendis à ma mère.

- Tiens.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ton téléphone ? me demanda-t-elle

- Maman, regardes le fond d'écran…

- Oh, c'est trop mignon, Edward a mis sa chérie en fond d'écran.

- Emmet Is back… dit Jasper en me lançant un petit sourire.

- Malheureusement.

- Mais on ne voit pratiquement rien. Dit ma mère ne faisant pas attention à ce que pouvait raconter mon frère.

- Oh, j'allais oublier dit Alice en sautillant partout.

- Quoi.

- Hier, j'ai fait développer les photos. Dit-elle en renversant son sac sur le lit de ma belle-sœur.

Comment pouvait-elle retrouver quelque chose là dedans ? Ce n'était plus un bordel, c'était un capharnaüm ou pire. Il y avait des tonnes de trucs qui ne devaient absolument lui servir à rien, du parfum, du déodorant, des tonnes de clefs, son portefeuille et trois ou quatre magazines de mode. Et là, soigneusement rangées dans l'un des magazines un paquet impressionnant de photos. Je n'avais pas le souvenir que nous en ayons autant fait, mais je ne dis rien. Elle tendit le paquet à ma mère qui les prit avec un grand sourire. Je rapprochais ma chaise de la sienne pour pouvoir les regarder aussi, alors que Carlie vint prendre place sur moi. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire face à la petite bouille de Matéo, j'étais totalement en admiration devant lui, tout comme devant tous les enfants Cullen de toute manière. Il nous fallu environ dix minutes pour regarder toutes les photos. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles ma mère ne disait absolument rien mais observait attentivement chacune d'entre elle, mon père faisant de même par dessus son épaule.

- Et bien, mon fils, on ne peut pas dire que tu ais choisi la plus moche.

- Tu as raison mamie, elle est trop trop belle Bella. Dit Emma qui était sur le lit de sa mère.

- Merci maman.

- Mais ne me remercie pas, elle est réellement belle. Différente de ce à quoi tu avais pu nous habitué, je sens que je vais beaucoup l'aimer.

- Esmé… tu l'aimes déjà beaucoup dit mon père en souriant.

- C'est vrai…. Oh, Alice, je souhaiterais prendre quelques unes de ces photos pour les mettre à la maison.

- Hum, attends, je te donne les doubles. Celles-là sont pour Edward.

- Pour moi ?

- Bah oui, c'est ton filleul, c'est la femme que tu aimes, ta fille…. Enfin, tu vois quoi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais passer tout mon temps à les contempler.

- Oh papa, je veux celle-là pour la mettre dans ma chambre dit Carlie en sautillant.

Elle brandissait une photo de la rencontre avec Emmet, je tenais Bella par la taille et cette dernière avait Carlie dans les bras. Je ne savais même pas que nous avions été pris en photo. Sans doute une action de ma sœur, ou alors de Rosalie. Mais il est vrai que cette photo était tout à fait réussie et je ne pouvais pas refuser cela à ma fille.

En rentrant chez nous, elle avait filé avec la photo dans sa chambre et était revenue avec son ours en peluche qui avait un cadre sur le ventre.

- tu me la mets s'il te plait papa.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on la mette dans un cadre et que tu gardes la photo de tes cousines dedans ?

- Non, je veux avoir Bella, toi et moi.

- D'accord.

Je ne pouvais définitivement rien refuser à ma fille et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je lui aurais refusé cela. Elle était toute fière de se promener avec son ours partout dans la maison et l'emmena même avec elle dans la salle de bain avec le nounours que Bella lui avait offert pour Noël. C'était sans doute pour elle une manière d'avoir tout le temps Bella avec elle et je ne pouvais qu'être heureux de voir que ma fille aimait autant la femme que j'aimais moi aussi. Alors que j'avais mis ma fille au lit, mon téléphone sonna, sans doute un faux numéro car lorsque je répondis, je n'entendis rien, je raccrochais donc, dépitais car j'avais espéré avoir Bella au téléphone.

Il était 20h30 et je me retrouvais seul devant ma télé, et je m'ennuyais. Depuis que j'étais avec Bella, je supportais de moins en moins la solitude qui survenait surtout le soir quand Carlie était endormie. Je n'avais pas vu ma belle depuis deux jours et il était clair qu'elle me manquait beaucoup trop pour passer un troisième jour sans elle.

**« Hey mon cœur, déjà deux jours sans toi et je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais demain ? »**

**« Ta sœur me traîne au shopping avec Angela. »**

**« Je croyais que tu irais avec Rose. »**

**« Oui, aussi…. »**

**« Tu sais que tu n'y es pas obligée ? »**

**« Je sais, mais demain, je le fais pour Angy… tu aurais du me le dire avant, je n'aurais jamais accepté cette sortie. »**

**« Désolé… et demain soir ? »**

**« Là, je n'ai rien… »**

**« Une soirée restaurant à deux ? »**

**« Comme un rendez-vous ? »**

**« Oui, notre premier rendez-vous. »**

**« Et tu vas faire quoi de Carlie ? »**

**« Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour la garder ;) »**

**« Ok, ça marche, je viens à quelle heure ? »**

**« Tu ne préfères pas que je passe te chercher ? »**

**«Euh…. Non, j'ai envie de voir Carlie… enfin, si tu es d'accord. »**

**« Pas de problèmes, tu viens quand tu veux. »**

**« 18h ? »**

**« Très bien, à demain mon ange. Je t'aime »**

**« Moi aussi, j'ai hâte ».**

Je m'empressais de téléphoner à ma sœur pour voir si elle pouvait garder ma fille. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû pour le bien de Bella, car non seulement, elle devait aller faire les magasins pour Angela, mais il était clair que ma sœur avait décidé que Bella devrait elle aussi se trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Elle m'obligea aussi à réserver dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville car c'était notre premier rendez-vous et il fallait que tout soit parfait.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Gwen :** mes partiels se sont à peu près bien passé, mais bon, j'en ai encore trois à la rentrée … Je ferais le point de vue de Carlie et ses cousines un peu plus tard, car je suis entrain d'y réfléchir. Merci pour ta review.

**Elisaaa **: On aurait bien voulu que ce soit Poudlard. On va dire qu'on avait trouver un moyen de supporter nos cours ( le grec était devenu un cours de runes, hum, je me cache….) Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Sinon, j'ai demandé au papa noël de l'argent pour aller à Londres ( et je crois que ma sœur m'a acheté le DVD d'Harry Potter) et toi ?


	42. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 8

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Je voulais faire un chapitre avec la journée shopping et le rendez-vous et j'ai vu l'heure…. 19h30, je me suis donc dis que le rendez-vous sera du point de vue d'Edward. Et voilà donc un chapitre du point de vue de Bella qui montre toute la tyrannie d'Alice et du shopping lol._

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, ou alors très peu, même trop peu lorsque l'on regardait ma tête. J'avais des cernes sous les yeux et le teint terne. En temps normal, je ne me serais pas soucié de tout cela, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent et ce, pour deux raisons. La première, j'allais voir Alice, et je savais très bien comment elle allait réagir, j'allais me prendre un savon parce que j'avais une tête horrible et aussi parce que je serais fatiguée car j'allais faire les magasins. Comme si j'avais envie de faire les magasins à présent ? La seule chose dont j'avais envie c'était de rester clouée au lit et d'attendre 18h.

Car oui, la seconde raison pour laquelle je me souciais de mon apparence physique était mon rendez-vous de ce soir, et c'était accessoirement la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. J'étais réellement pressée de passer du temps avec lui, tous les deux. Ce rendez-vous était comme une officialisation de notre relation. Enfin, aux yeux du monde entier puisque sa famille était déjà au courant. Mais je ne sais pas, c'était vraiment quelque chose de spécial pour moi. Nous allions sortir ensemble réellement, comme un véritable couple, relativement mal assorti. Non, je ne me dénigre pas, mais il suffit de regarder Edward et de me regarder, on voit tout de suite que je ne dois pas être le style de femme avec qui il sortait habituellement. Mais il m'avait choisi, moi, avec tous mes défauts et en ayant conscience que j'étais une catastrophe, mais cela ne devait pas le déranger. Et Carlie m'avait elle aussi accepté dans sa vie, et ça me touchait beaucoup plus que ce que je voulais l'admettre. J'avais à présent besoin d'elle autant que j'avais besoin d'Edward. Je ne savais pas comment elle me considérait, mais il est clair que je l'aimais comme j'aurais pu aimer une nièce ou une cousine ou même une sœur.

Vers 13h, Angela débarqua à mon appartement, elle semblait prête, mais je n'étais pas persuadée qu'elle sache réellement ce qui allait se passer. Elle était assise dans mon canapé et me parlait avec animation de ce serveur dont on ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle semblait vraiment emballée et je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire devant son enthousiasme. A peine dix minutes plus tard, Alice tambourinait à la porte de mon appartement. Elle semblait en forme, ce qui était définitivement mauvais pour Angela.

- Bella, je veux que tu me montres ta garde robe.

- Alice, je croyais qu'on allait faire du shopping pour Angela.

- Oh, mais nous ferons d'une pierre de coups.

- Al', tu m'as déjà emmené acheter des nouveaux vêtements avant noël, et tu m'avais promis de me laisser tranquille si je venais.

- Oh oui, mais ça, c'était avant de savoir que tu allais avoir ton tout premier rendez-vous avec mon frère.

- Pardon ? ton premier rendez-vous avec Edward et tu ne m'en parles même pas. Me dit Angela en se levant d'un bond du canapé.

-C'est trois fois rien, juste une soirée entre lui et moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? je suis certaine que tu es excitée comme une puce. Dit Angela.

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Non, ne me contredis pas, je vois très bien tes cernes.

- Mais….

- Oh, arrêtes un peu, Edward est au moins aussi heureux que toi ! et maintenant, direction ta chambre et ton dressing.

- Je dirais armoire Alice, armoire. Dis-je en l'emmenant dans ma chambre.

- Armoire, tu veux dire par là…

- Une armoire normale, comme chez les gens normaux dis-je en lui montrant le fameux meuble.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! dit-elle alors qu'Angela et moi étions assises sur mon lit.

- Tu sais Alice, c'est ce que les gens normaux ont. Dit Angela en souriant.

- Mais vous n'êtes plus des filles normales maintenant, vous êtes mes amies, et je peux vous jurer que cette pauvre armoire ne pourra jamais contenir tout vos nouveaux vêtements.

- Hum…. Mon porte monnaie préfère que je garde cette armoire dis-je en souriant.

- Et le mien dit qu'il en faudrait une deuxième.

- Alice…. Il est hors de question que tu m'achètes de nouveaux vêtements. Je refuse que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi.

- Et moi, tu vois, je préfère que l'argent soit dépensé plutôt qu'il reste à dormir sur un compte à la banque.

- Tu pourrais aussi le faire travailler, épargner pour ton avenir.

- Tu plaisantes ? c'est la crise, les commerçants ont besoin de cet argent.

- Alice…. C'est une très mauvaise excuse. Et c'est ton argent, tu devrais le garder ou faire des dons à une œuvre de charité.

- Je fais déjà des dons, et puis, comme tu l'as dit, c'est mon argent, et j'en fais ce que je veux. J'ai donc décidé qu'il servirait à rattraper la catastrophe que sont vos garde-robes.

- Mais elle est très bien la mienne.

- D'accord, et tu comptais mettre quoi ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas moi….

- Ne comptes même pas mettre un pantalon.

- Mais….

- Il t'emmène au restaurant Bella…. Dit Angela.

- Et….

- Votre premier rendez-vous, je dirais même que le serveur passe après ton dîner.

- Le serveur, quel serveur ? demanda Alice.

- Tu crois que je t'ai demandé d'aller faire du shopping avec Angy sans raison ? demandais-je suspicieuse.

- Alors tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais parvenue à détourner la conversation sur Angela et j'espérais qu'Alice me laisserait tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur sa ténacité. Elle était bien décidée à me faire porter une robe et à s'occuper de ma coiffure et de tout le reste. Si bien qu'elle fut horrifiée de voir que j'avais donné rendez-vous à 18h à Edward, je pense qu'elle me prenait pour une folle. Après nous avoir dévoilé que le serveur en question, qui travaillait au restaurant d'Emmet, se nommait Ben, elle nous tira presqu'en quatrième vitesse dans les magasins. Alors que nous étions sur le chemin, elle tentait d'organiser ce que je qualifierais de plan d'attaque pour savoir comment nous allions nous organiser pour ce soir. Sous le regard presque apeuré d'Angela, elle en conclu que nous devions aller chez elle pour me préparer, au moins, je serais sur place et je ne serais pas en retard.

- Et pour toi, Angela, je vais appeler Rose, autant commencer dès ce soir.

- Commencer quoi ?

- L'attaque ! Ben est très timide et si tu ne fais pas le premier pas, il ne le fera jamais. je vais appeler Rose pour savoir si elle peut venir me donner un coup de main. Je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper de vous deux toutes seules.

- Alice, Rosalie vient d'accoucher, elle doit se reposer.

- Crois-moi, quand je vais lui dire que tu as rendez-vous avec Edward, elle viendra armée de ses trois enfants pour me venir en aide.

Elle ne nous laissa même pas le temps de répliquer et dégaina son téléphone pour appeler Rosalie alors que nous entrions dans le premier magasin. Je fus soulagée de constater que ce n'était pas pour moi. Elle m'ordonna de m'asseoir pour me reposer alors que, toujours au téléphone, elle poussait Angela dans une cabine d'essayage. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle avait donné rendez-vous à 16h à Rosalie et avait décrété qu'il nous faudrait une heure pour trouver des tenues à Angela et une heure pour me trouver la tenue idéale. Une heure pour Angela… je la plaignais, elle allait devoir essayer une centaine de vêtements en une heure. Je lui jetais un regard désolé et m'emparait de mon téléphone portable.

**« Ta sœur est folle. »**

**« Shopping ? »**

**« Oui…. Elle a établit un plan de bataille. Ne te moques pas, je te jure, un véritable plan de bataille. »**

**« Je te crois mon ange, et je te soutiens. Je suis même étonné que tu arrives à m'envoyer un message »**

**« J'ai une heure de repos, je suis juste sensée donner mon avis pour les vêtements d'Angy, après, c'est mon tour…. Mais donner mon avis est un bien grand mot puisqu'elle ne m'écoute pas. »**

**« Alice Will be Alice. Et je te plains, sincèrement. »**

**« Merci mon amour…. Tu peux le faire, elle a décidé de s'occuper de moi pour ce soir, tu te rends compte, elle a même demandé l'aide de Rosalie. »**

**« Et elle a accepté ? »**

**« Oui… je suis maudite ? »**

**« Je t'avais prévenu que ça se passerait comme cela, plus aucune liberté, je connais mes sœurs » **

- Isabella Swan, tu es sensée donner ton avis pas envoyer des messages à ton amoureux.

- Mais, tu ne m'écoutes pas….

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

**« Désolée, le tyran a décrété que je n'avais pas le droit de t'envoyer des messages… »**

**« Ne l'écoutes pas, on n'en a rien à faire d'elle. »**

- Dis lui que tu risques d'être en retard donc il dépose Carlie à mon appartement à 16h tapante et fermes moi ce téléphone.

- Hey, je suis encore assez grande pour faire ce que je veux.

- Tu veux être à l'heure ce soir ?

- Oui… mais…

- Alors fais ce que je te dis.

- Alice, tu me fais vraiment peur tu le sais ça ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Angela, ce haut te va parfaitement bien.

**« Je rends les armes…. Je dois ranger mon téléphone, mais avant, je dois te dire que tu dois déposer Carlie à 16h tapante chez elle parce que je serais en retard. »**

**« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix non plus. »**

**« Non, désolée… je t'aime, à ce soir. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi, bon courage. »**

J'étais dépitée de ne même plus pouvoir envoyer un sms à Edward, mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas vexer Alice qui semblait si heureuse de relooker entièrement Angela. Et honnêtement, elle faisait cela à la perfection. Je me demandais même pourquoi elle n'en avait pas fait son métier. Dans ses nouveaux vêtements, Angela était radieuse et de plus, elle semblait vraiment à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait, mais Alice semblait vraiment avoir le coup d'œil pour trouver le style adéquat pour chaque personne.

Elle pensait en avoir pour une heure, mais finalement, il ne lui fallut que quarante-cinq minutes pour recomposer la garde-robe d'Angel et lui payer le tout. Cette fille était folle. Je voulais traîner les pieds pour aller au magasin suivant, mais je savais que je ne devais pas faire cela, au risque de la mettre en colère. Et vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, mais ce petit bout pouvait vraiment faire peur quand il se mettait en colère.

Nous étions à présent dans un grand magasin avec du vide. Ne vous moquez pas, je ne voyais aucun vêtements dans cet endroit et pourtant, c'était là que je devais trouver une robe de soirée. Ça me faisait peur car je connaissais ce type de magasin, non pas pour y avoir mis les pieds, mais pour les avoir vu à la télévision. Ils obéissaient à la devise : « moins il y a de vêtements, plus c'est cher ». Mais je ne dis rien, elle semblait si excitée de nous emmener ici. Une vendeuse se dirigea vers nous avec un grand sourire. A priori, elle connaissait Alice, d'après ce que j'avais compris, les Cullen étaient des habitués de ce magasin car ils faisaient beaucoup de soirée de charité où il fallait être habillé correctement.

J'étais dans une cabine et Angela dans celle d'à côté. La pauvre, elle devait aussi trouver une robe, mais juste au cas où. Alice Cullen était définitivement folle, mais il ne valait mieux pas lui dire. Je discutais avec Angela pendant qu'Alice s'entretenait avec la vendeuse pour trouver quelle était la robe la mieux adaptée à nos morphologies. Elles ne pouvaient pas nous choisir des robes et nous les donner pour les essayer ? Vingt minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux face aux cabines avec des tas de robes sur les bras. Non mais elles pensaient vraiment que j'allais essayer toutes les robes qu'elles me tendaient ?

A priori, je n'avais pas le choix, et dix robes plus tard, j'en étais au même point. Je n'avais pas de vêtements pour ce soir, alors qu'Angela avait trouvé son bonheur. Alice revint en souriant et en sautillant partout et elle me tendit la robe.

- Je te jure qu'elle t'ira à merveille, tu vas voir, Edward va l'adorer.

- Ok….

La robe était bleue, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était la couleur préférée d'Edward. Comment je le savais ? Il suffisait de regarder toutes les robes accrochées dans ma cabines, elles étaient toutes bleues, dans différents tons, mais bleues. Je devais avouer que je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elle sautillait car cette robe était celle qu'il me fallait. Par contre, les chaussures qu'elle me tendait n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'il me fallait.

- Alice, ces talons font plus de dix centimètres…

- Et alors ?

- Je vais tomber, je ne tiens pas sur mes pieds.

- Arrêtes, je suis certaine que tu vas t'en sortir à merveille.

- Alice Cullen, je veux des ballerines ou je te jure que je révèle à toute ta famille que tu es avec Jasper.

- Tu plaisantes, tu ne ferais pas cela ?

- On parie ?

- Ok…. Je vais chercher des ballerines.

- Qui est Jasper ? me demanda Angela alors qu'Alice était partie.

- Le meilleur ami d'Edward.

- Oh…

J'avais obtenu ce que je souhaitais, des ballerines bleues qui suivaient parfaitement avec ma robe. J'étais fière de moi car il était hors de question que je tombe avec des talons de dix centimètres. A 15h50 nous étions chez Alice, je ne savais pas comment nous avions fait, mais nous étions à l'heure et même en avance. A peine entrées dans son appartement, Angela se dirigea vers les toilettes qu'Alice lui avait indiquées alors que j'éclatais de rire.

A 16h, Rosalie arrivait avec ses trois enfants et à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans l'appartement qu'Alice déposa Matéo dans son bureau et m'envoya dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, j'entendis la voix d'Edward, il devait être là pour déposer Carlie.

- Non, tu arrives en retard, je t'avais dis 16h, il est 16h10 et en plus, tu veux entacher mon planning en la voyant.

- Alice….

- Non, tu ne la verras pas, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer et tu la verras ce soir.

- Je n'en écoutais pas plus et m'habillait en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir le voir même une seconde. Malheureusement pour moi, quand je sortis de la salle de bain, il n'était plus là.

- Mais….

- Non, il n'est plus là… mais pourquoi tu t'es habillée ??

- Je n'allais pas me balader toute nue !

- Retournes dans la salle de bain et mets mon peignoir.

- Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le voir.

- Tu le verras ce soir….

- Et Carlie ?

- Vas mettre le peignoir, tu verras Carlie après, je te le promets.

- Ok….

Le peignoir sur le dos, je m'étais rendue dans la chambre d'Alice où Angela était entre les mains experte de Rosalie qui la coiffait comme on coiffait une poupée et à terre, les trois petites la regardaient faire dans un silence quasi-religieux. Carlie me sauta dans les bras et décréta qu'il était hors de question qu'elle descende de mes genoux pendant qu'Alice s'occuperait de moi. Et Alice ne pu rien dire face au regard suppliant de sa nièce qui me regarda ensuite avec un sourire victorieux. Deux heures et demie plus tard, j'étais coiffée et maquillée. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait passer autant de temps pour coiffer des cheveux et parfaire un maquillage. Mais Alice m'avait répliqué que c'était entièrement de ma faute, si j'avais dormi la nuit, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de me mettre autant de maquillage pour cacher les cernes. Quand elle me permit de me regarder dans un miroir, je ne pus qu'admettre que ça en valait le coup. Alice Cullen savait définitivement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'envoya dans la salle de bain avec Rosalie pour passer la robe qu'elle m'avait acheté.

- Tiens, dit Rosalie en me tendant des boucles d'oreilles.

- Je…

- Prends-les, on va dire que c'est mon cadeau de noël avec le collier dit-elle en me passant ce dernier autour de cou.

- C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter.

- Rien n'est trop pour toi, tu as rendu Edward et Carlie heureux et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

- Tu sais, ils me rendent très heureuse aussi.

- Ça se voit…. Aller, sortons avant que miss mode nous tyrannise de nouveau.

- Elle n'est pas si méchante que cela. Mais ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit.

- Pas de problèmes.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain et je ne pus que sourire devant les yeux ébahis des petites.

- On dirait une princesse. Dit Emma en souriant.

- Merci ma puce.

- On peut prendre une photo à deux ? demanda Carlie.

- Oh oui, je vais la prendre dit Alice en souriant. Je pris la petite dans les bras et nous sourîmes à l'appareil.

- Mon papa il a trop de la chance. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es trop belle.

- Merci mon ange.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front alors que j'entendis frapper à la porte. Alice se dirigea an frappant des mains vers la porte alors que Carlie me glissait en souriant un petit « tatie est folle » Je ne pus que l'approuver… elle laissa la porte s'ouvrir sur Edward qui capta instantanément mon regard. Je me sentis rougir face à la force de ce dernier.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Gwen** : merci beaucoup, contente que ça continue à te plaire

**Elisaaa **: C'est un truc que je n'ai pas fait ça, demander des livres au papa noël, j'ai eu trop peur de me faire tuer par mes parents parce que ma bibliothèque est déjà trop petite pour contenir tous mes livres (j'ai deux caisses à mon appartements qui sont pleins à ras bord). Bref, je suis contente que ça te plaise.


	43. LIVRE 3, Chapitre 9

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_« C'est no-no-ël, et ce soir l'essentiel, c'est de regarder là haut vers le ciel »… Désolée, génération minikeums…bref, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël. Et oui, c'est enfin (ou déjà, c'est selon) Noël mouais, la veille de noël, mais ça revient au même ;)_

_Bref je ne vous offrirais comme cadeau que ce chapitre qui est le rendez-vous entre Bella et Edward du point de vue de ce dernier._

_**Bonne lecture et encore une fois un joyeux noël**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

- Papa !! la petite aiguille est sur le neuf et tonton Emmet veut te parler.

- Carlie….

- Aller papa. Dit-elle en sautant sur le lit.

Décidément, les réveils de ma fille étaient toujours aussi mouvementés. Je grognais une dernière fois pour la forme et m'emparais du téléphone. Franchement, je n'étais pas assez éveillé pour faire une joute verbale avec mon frère. J'avais très peu dormi cette nuit, sans doute à cause de l'impatience que je ressentais face à la soirée qui se profilait. J'allais enfin avoir un rendez-vous en bonne et due forme avec ma belle et cela me rendait presqu'euphorique.

- Oui Em' ?

- Ha enfin, tu es réveillé !

- Oui…

- Ça fait dix minutes que je suis avec ta fille au téléphone et elle refusait de venir te réveiller avant que je cite « la petite aiguille ne soit sur le neuf ».

- Que veux-tu, ma fille a été élevée correctement.

- Je ne retiendrais même pas cette pique puisque je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu sous-entends, mais sache que je saurais m'en souvenir quand nos filles seront adolescentes.

- Emmet, viens-en au fait tu veux ?

- Ok… tu n'es vraiment pas marrant le matin tu sais ?

- Je sais… alors ?

- Ha oui, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir m'aider. Rose sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre et la voiture.

- A quelle heure ?

- Le plus vite possible, je crois qu'elle ne supporte plus l'hôpital.

- Je serais là dans maximum une demi-heure. a toute à l'heure.

- Merci.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de dire à Carlie que nous allions voir sa tante qu'elle était déjà dans cuisine, assise face à la table avec son bol devant elle. Ma fille ressemblait trop à sa tante, aussi excitée que cette dernière. Pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se brosser les dents, j'en profitais pour réserver une table dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. A 9h30 précise, nous étions dans la chambre de Rose qui était debout à faire les cent pas. Carlie se jeta au coup de ses cousines alors que je disais bonjour comme il se fallait à la petite famille, mais surtout à mon filleul. Il nous fallut pas moins de cinq allers retours entre la chambre et la voiture et quelque chose comme une heure pour parvenir à vider la chambre de ma belle-sœur. Une heure parce que mon frère n'avait jamais su ranger des affaires et il savait encore moins ranger un coffre. Nous avions du le vider et le ranger correctement pour tout faire entrer. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas la seule raison, il y avait aussi le fait que nous prenions tout notre temps pour descendre les escaliers pendant qu'il me racontait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

A 12h, nous quittâmes la famille de mon frère pour leur laisser le temps de s'acclimater à leur vie à cinq. En effet, c'était un grand changement pour eux, deux petites filles et un bébé, bref trois enfants en bas âge, le début des ennuis en quelques sortes. J'avais décidé de passer ma journée à faire plaisir à Carlie, et pour cela, je commençais par l'emmener au restaurant, je dirais même son restaurant préféré. Pour mon plus grand malheur, il s'agissait du Mac Donald, mais nous y allions tellement rarement que je pouvais bien faire cela pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la grande enseigne, ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'une étincelle de joie et elle me remercia.

Ensuite, j'avais décidé de l'emmener au cinéma. Bien évidement, ce fut elle qui choisit le film. Un film que je ne regardais que d'un œil et dont je ne me souvenais plus du titre préférant porter attention au regard émerveillé de ma princesse face à l'écran. Je ne l'avais emmené qu'une fois ou deux au cinéma, trouvant qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer assez longtemps. Mais là, elle avait choisi un dessin animé qui ne durait qu'un peu moins d'une heure trente et c'était noël, je pouvais bien lui faire ce plaisir. En plein milieu de la séance, elle me demanda de l'emmener aux toilettes, ce que je fis sans rechigner. Alors que j'attendais ma fille devant sa porte, comme elle me l'avait expressément demandé, je reçu un message de ma belle qui semblait souffrir le martyr avec ma sœur. Cette dernière semblait réellement la malmenée mais Bella prenait cela à la rigolade. Ce qui me fit beaucoup moins rire c'est quand ma sœur décida que ma Bella arriverait en retard et que je devrais en plus de cela amener ma fille à 16h chez elle.

Bien évidement, nous arrivâmes en retard d'environ vingt minutes. A peine étions-nous entrés que Carlie sauta sur Alice pour l'embrasser et alla faire de même avec Rosalie qui était assise avec une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas.

- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Nous étions au cinéma Alice. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Ta sœur est infernale dit Rosalie en venant me saluer.

- J'avais cru comprendre cela. Tu ne me présentes pas Alice ? demandais-je en montrant la jeune femme brune qui était derrière Rosalie.

- Si, pardon. Angela, je te présente Edward, Edward, voici Angela.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Moi aussi, Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi

- C'est magnifique, mais on n'a pas le temps ; Angela, va dans la chambre avec Rose que cette dernière s'occupe de toi.

- D'accord, ce fut un plaisir Edward.

- Pour moi aussi. Où est Bella ? demandais-je alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à deux.

- Dans la salle de bain. Elle se prépare pour ce soir.

- Tu sais que tu es un tyran Alice ?

- Oui, mais c'est pour votre bien à tous.

- Je peux la voir.

- Non, tu la verras ce soir.

- S'il te plait….

- Non, tu arrives en retard, je t'avais dis 16h, il est 16h10 et en plus, tu veux entacher mon planning en la voyant.

- Alice….

- Non, tu ne la verras pas, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer et tu la verras ce soir.

- Alice Cullen, je te déteste.

- Je sais, allez, dehors.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répliquer que ma sœur m'avait fermé la porte au nez. Je n'en revenais pas, ma propre sœur me mettait dehors, mais en plus, elle refusait que je voie ma belle. Je décidais donc d'aller tuer le temps comme je le pouvais chez moi. Heureusement que le piano avait toujours était un bon compagnon il devait être 19h lorsque je reçu un message de ma sœur.

**« Tu as intérêt à être lavé, je te veux dans moins d'une demi-heure à l'appartement, tes vêtements sont sur ton lit. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Le problème avec ma sœur c'est qu'elle voulait toujours trop faire, quitte à en devenir tyrannique. Mais c'est pour cela qu'on l'aimait. Oui, je tentais de m'en persuader, mais j'avais vraiment du mal par moment. À 19h20 j'étais parfaitement prêt et je décidais donc d'aller rejoindre ma belle, qu'importe ce que pourrait dire Alice. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière qui m'ouvra la porte et qui me complimenta rapidement sur ma tenue. Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, j'avais les yeux rivés sur ma belle qui tenait Carlie dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle accrocha mon regard et je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Je rentrais dans la pièce alors que ma fille retournait jouer avec ses cousines, j'eus alors tout le loisir nécessaire pour observer la femme que j'aimais. Elle était tout bonnement merveilleuse. Je me doutais que la robe avait été choisie par ma sœur et finalement la torture qu'elle nous avait infligée à tous s'était avérée payante. Elle était bleue nuit, très élégante, tombant au dessus du genou et contrastant fortement avec la peau diaphane de la femme que j'aimais. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui déposait un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

- Tu es resplendissante.

- On doit tout cela à Alice. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Alice n'a fait que te sublimer.

- Merci Edward, tu es très beau aussi.

- Oui, tout le monde est merveilleux, mais il faudrait penser à y aller. Dit Alice en se rappelant à notre bon souvenir.

- Tu sais que parfois je déteste ta sœur me dit ma belle, la tête collée contre mon torse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il en va de même pour moi.

- Vous savez que je vous entends ?

- On sait Alice, on sait. Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Tant mieux, alors maintenant, dehors.

- Ais-je au moins le droit de dire au revoir à ma fille ?

- Je crois que je peux t'accorder cela.

- Trop aimable.

Je pris ma princesse dans mes bras et l'embrassait longuement sur la joue. Elle noua ses petits bras autour de mon cou et me fit un grand sourire.

- Tu es sage avec tatie Alice ?

- Comme toujours.

- Oui, et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit…

- On ne garde jamais un secret de tatie.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je le ferais promis.

- Allez, fais un bisou à Bella et je te laisse.

- Tu viendras me rechercher quand ?

- Demain matin.

- Quand la petite aiguille sera sur le neuf ?

- Oui.

- D'accord a demain alors.

Elle me déposa un baiser sur la joue et en fit de même avec Bella, non sans lui avoir fait un énorme câlin comme elle disait si bien. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture, tous les deux silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, au contraire. Ce dernier était apaisant, c'était comme si nous profitions chacun de la présence de l'autre. Alors que je m'engageais dans la rue du restaurant, Bella se décida à briser ce silence.

- Au fait, tu m'emmènes où ?

- Ça, c'est une surprise.

- Je déteste les surprise me dit-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, tu n'auras pas à t'angoisser trop longtemps.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'angoissais…

- Alors cesses de jouer comme cela avec ton étole.

Elle me lança un petit sourire gêné auquel je répondis par un sourire bien plus grand et elle sembla ainsi se détendre. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais me comporter ce soir, mais je décidais de rester naturel, après tout, nous avions déjà mangé tous les deux, mais il fallait avouer que cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus officiel. C'était notre premier rendez-vous, notre première sortie officielle en temps que couple à proprement parlé. Je me garais dans un parking pratiquement vide et Bella me regarda avec des yeux horrifiés.

- On ne va pas manger ici ?

- Mon ange, si je m'arrête ici, c'est que j'ai réservé ici.

- Mais ça va nous coûter une fortune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas du prix, c'est moi qui régale.

- Tu es fou ? je refuse !

- Bella…

- Mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- J'ai suffisamment de moyens pour te payer ce restaurant. Je ne paye pas de loyer et j'ai un très bon salaire.

- Mais tu as une fille, ça coûte cher ça non ?

- Bella…. Ne discutes pas, j'ai réservé dans ce restaurant alors tu viens avec moi ou je vais y manger tout seul.

Elle ne dit rien et commença à marcher. Si je doutais encore du caractère de la femme que j'aimais, je venais d'en avoir la confirmation. Elle devait être à deux mètres de moi et je secouais la tête par dépit et couru vers elle. Je la pris par la taille et lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et furent accueillis par un placeur. Bella me jeta un regard noir et je ne pus que lui sourire. Il nous emmena dans un coin reculé du restaurant, tout était parfait, comme je l'avais demandé. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous trouvions dans le passage et je ne voulais pas qu'elle attire tous les regards. Déjà je n'appréciais que peu la manière dont le serveur la regardait, mais je crois qu'il avait vu mon regard car il parti une fois nous avoir montré notre table. Je tirais la chaise de Bella pour lui permettre de s'asseoir et je me mis face à elle.

Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, elle semblait tout d'un coup intimidée, finalement, ce restaurant n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela. Je voulais qu'elle soit à l'aise mais aussi, qu'elle se souvienne aussi de cette soirée. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et capta son regard.

- Si tu n'es pas à l'aise, nous pouvons aller autre part.

- Non, c'est bon…. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter.

- Soit naturelle.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, les gens vont nous regarder étrangement après.

- Ce n'est pas grave… tant que l'on paye, ils ne peuvent rien dire.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en portant ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

Elle me sourit et détourna son regard de mes yeux quand la serveuse vint nous donner les cartes. Nous prîmes le menu et je vis Bella l'observer avec un air intrigué-

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'ai pas de prix sur ma carte…

- C'est normal mon cœur.

- Pourquoi ? C'est gratuit ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, parce que c'est l'homme qui a les prix.

- Tu sais que c'est du machisme ?

- Sans doute, mais au moins, je sais que tu vas prendre ce dont tu as envie et pas le plat le moins cher du restaurant.

- On peut toujours parier. Je suis certaine que je peux commander une salade verte. Me dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Ha bon, qu'est-ce que je risque ?

- La tyrannique Alice aura l'air d'un ange à côté de moi.

Elle ne répondit rien et éclata de rire. J'étais content de voir qu'elle se détendait enfin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son rire, c'était sans doute dans ces moment qu'elle était la pus belle. Quand nous eûmes choisis nos plats, elle me reprit la main et joua tendrement avec.

- Et dire qu'une simple lettre nous a amené ici. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez de t'être trompée d'adresse.

- Oh, tu peux aussi remercier Mike de s'être dérobé face à l'engagement.

- Dès que je le vois, je le ferais, promis.

- Hum, je l'ai revu il y a quelques jours à la fac, il était avec une fille.

- Au moins, je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas pour tenter de te reprendre.

- Oh, il peut toujours venir, je saurais le recevoir.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, disons que ta sœur m'a dit exactement ce que je pourrais lui dire. Bien évidemment, je ne lui dirais jamais mot pour mot cela, mais elle avait bien saisi ce que je pouvais dire. Tu sais que ta sœur peut être réellement vulgaire.

- Oh oui, je le sais, j'avais souvent le droit à sa vulgarité lorsque nous nous disputions étant petits.

- J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner.

- Oh, le plus souvent, notre mère venait nous séparer avant que nous n'en venions aux mains.

- Heureusement pour ta sœur.

- S'il te plait Bella, tu as vu Alice en action cette après-midi, tu sais à présent aussi bien que moi qui aurait pu gagner.

- J'imagine assez bien en effet. Elle t'a déjà traîné dans l'une de ses virées shopping.

- Une fois ou deux, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, à présent je sais lui dire non.

- Tu m'apprendras ?

- Promis…. Mais je pensais que toutes les filles aimaient le shopping.

- Ne te fies jamais aux clichés. Ou alors, c'est que je ne suis pas une fille normale…

- Ça, je n'en doute pas, mais tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Ça c'est ce que tu penses, mais il n'en va pas de même pour ma mère.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir un moment alors que notre serveuse nous amenait les entrées. J'attendis un instant que cette dernière s'en aille pour questionner ma belle.

- Que se passe-t-il avec ta mère ?

- Rien, rien d'important et rien qui ne vaille la peine de gâcher cette soirée.

- Bella….

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle se décide juste à jouer à la maman une fois que je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ?

- Un peu, mais je te l'ai dit, ça n'a aucune importance.

- Je suis responsable de cette dispute ?

- Edward… dit-elle d'un regard suppliant.

- S'il te plait Bella.

- Ok, tu es un peu responsable… je pense qu'elle n'a pas accepté le fait que nous nous sommes rencontrés par lettre et sans doute le fait que tu ais une fille.

- Je ne voyais pas quoi répondre à cela. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle ai peur pour sa fille et je refusais d'être un sujet de discorde entre les deux.

- Ne te refermes pas s'il te plait Edward… dit-elle en serrant davantage ma main.

- Tu sais, il est normal que ta mère soit inquiète.

- Ne prends pas son parti s'il te plait, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu dire sur toi.

- Je m'en doute un peu.

- Edward…. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois dans ma vie, et je suis heureuse que Carlie y soit aussi. S'il est vrai que j'avais un peu peur au début, il n'en est plus rien aujourd'hui. je suis heureuse, vraiment. J'ai décidé de laisser les choses évoluer d'elles même et de me comporter naturellement avec vous deux et pour l'instant, tout se passe à merveille alors ne laisses pas ma mère gâcher tout cela.

- Je ne la laisse pas gâcher tout cela, mais il est évident que ça te touche, c'est ta mère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la connais, dès qu'elle aura compris que c'est ainsi que je suis heureuse, elle ne dira plus rien. et puis, le fait que mon père ai accepté cette relation est sans doute le pus grand pas.

- Ça veut dire qu'il ne débarquera pas avec un fusil ? dis-je avec un sourire.

- Oui, Angela pense que mon père n'oserait jamais tuer quelqu'un au risque de faire une orpheline.

- Donc si je suis en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à Carlie ? demandais-je suspicieux.

- Oh oui… n'en demande pas trop à mon père, tu es déjà en vie, crois-moi, c'est assez exceptionnel. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Le dîner s'était poursuivi dans une relative bonne humeur. Nous apprenions tout doucement à nous connaître et plus les minutes passaient plus je me rendais compte que c'était elle. Elle était la femme de ma vie, et même si je devais me battre contre sa mère pour l'avoir à mes côtés, je le ferais. Il était inconcevable que je vive sans elle. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer quand elle était avec moi. Elle me parlait de son enfance, de ses bêtises, mais aussi de toutes ses mésaventures afin de me prouver à quel point elle était maladroite. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme toutes les filles que j'avais pu croiser dans ma vie, elle ne me cachait rien, ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés et j'étais obligé de l'aimer encore plus. Elle était naturelle et spontanée lorsqu'elle était totalement à l'aise et j'étais heureux de découvrir ce côté de sa personnalité.

De mon côté, je lui racontais les anecdotes de quand j'étais petit et que je me disputais avec mon frère et ma sœur. Je lui donnais aussi des armes pour se battre face à Emmet car elle m'avait appris qu'elle avait pris la décision de se joindre à nous pour la soirée du nouvel qui avait lieu le lendemain. Je ne lui avais pas dit, mais j'étais heureux de finir mais surtout de commencer la nouvelle année avec elle et toute ma famille. J'osais à peine espérer qu'elle vienne après la crise d'angoisse qu'elle avait faite quand nous nous rendions à l'hôpital. Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout angoissée face à prochaine rencontre. Ou alors, elle ne me le montrait pas, mais elle savait que je serais à ses côté et personnellement, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'en faire puisque mes parents l'aimaient déjà beaucoup. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait craindre c'était l'amour débordant de ma mère, mais je n'étais pas certain que ça la fasse fuir.

Il devait être une heure du matin lorsque je regardais ma montre pour la première fois de la soirée. Le restaurant était vide et il était temps pour nous de quitter cet endroit. Finalement, tout c'était passé à merveille, je n'avais pas eu peur de ce dîner, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit à l'aise et si ça avait été le cas au début, il n'en était plus rien à présent. Nous étions devant la porte de son immeuble et ni elle ni moi ne semblait vouloir partir. Mais il fallait que je sois raisonnable.

- Tu veux monter boire un dernier verre.

- Je le voudrais, mais demain, je dois être à neuf heures chez Alice pour prendre Carlie et après je dois aider Emmet à préparer le restaurant.

- Oh… d'accord je comprends.

- Si tu veux, je passe te chercher à 17h demain, tu pourras te préparer à l'appartement et échapper à Alice.

- C'est une excellente idée. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Dans ce cas là, il me tarde d'être à demain.

- Moi aussi…. Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée.

- Merci à toi…. Et crois-moi, ce n'est que la première d'une longue lignée.

- Je l'espère.

Je me penchais doucement sur elle pour lui déposer un délicat baiser sur les lèvres puis, rapidement, le baiser gagna en intensité et je la serrais davantage contre moi. Ce baiser ressemblait étrangement à celui que nous avions échangé le soir de notre première rencontre. Je me sentais totalement entier lorsque je la serrais de cette manière et que je la sentais totalement abandonnée, une preuve qu'elle me faisait confiance. Je la sentis frissonner et me rappelait que ma sœur ne lui avait pas fournit le manteau adéquat.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres si tu ne veux pas être malade.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

- A demain ma belle.

- J'ai hâte dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je retournais doucement vers ma voiture quand je vis la lumière de son appartement s'allumer. Elle apparu alors à la fenêtre et m'envoya un baiser suivi d'un tendre sourire que je lui renvoyais. Sur le trajet du retour, je n'avais rien en tête mis à part le merveilleux sourire qu'elle avait pu me lancer. Cette soirée avait été parfaite du début à la fin.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits.**_

**Gwen **: contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Joyeux noël

**Memories** : en fait, c'est juste que je n'avais plus internet et avec les partiels… mais à présent, j'ai internet et un peu de temps, donc un chapitre par jour ( même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y en aura un demain…) Bref, sur ce, joyeux noël.

**Elisaa** : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je te souhaite un joyeux noël

**akachah** : pour le coup de fil, je ne dirais rien ;) merci pour ta review et joyeux Noël.


	44. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 10

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre après quatre jours de festivités et tout plein de cadeaux._

_Voici donc le premier chapitre sur nouvel an, la suite sera sans doute là demain, enfin, si j'ai terminé de ficher le livre que je dois lire pour les exams. Bref assez de blabla sur ma vie et je laisse place au chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

* * *

_  
_

_**Chapitre 10**_

* * *

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

La soirée s'était avérée exceptionnelle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé passer une aussi bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'angoisser, avec Alice tout le temps sur mon dos, mais une fois qu'il s'était tenu devant moi, je n'avais pu retenir mon angoisse. Celle de me retrouver face à lui et en étant dans l'incapacité de dire quelque chose. C'était un peu ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture, je ne savais quoi lui dire, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. Au contraire, c'était un silence apaisant, je ne me sentais pas dans l'obligation de le rompre et seule ma curiosité en était venue à bout.

Une curiosité qu'il n'avait pas satisfaite et je m'étais retrouvée encore plus angoissée car je ne savais pas où nous allions manger. Mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'était rien comparé à l'angoisse que j'avais ressentie en étant devant le restaurant. Je savais qu'ils avaient les moyens mais Edward savait aussi que je ne les avais pas et pourtant, il m'emmenait dans ce restaurant. Cependant, lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé que je ne paierais rien, cela ne m'avait pas rassuré, bien au contraire. J'avais toujours détesté que l'on dépense de l'argent pour moi et je ne voulais pas qu'il paye pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire et le fait que ça le fasse sourire m'avait encore plus mis en colère.

Toutefois, dès qu'il s'était approché de moi en me prenant par la taille, tout s'était envolé, j'avais beau y faire, je ne parvenais pas à rester en colère contre lui. Et il était parvenu à me mettre à l'aise en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Je m'étais montrée naturelle avec lui et j'avais enfin découvert l'homme qui se cachait derrière le frère, le père ou l'avocat. Oh, il n'était pas totalement un autre homme, mais il était tout de même différent. Il était moins anxieux que face à sa fille et à la peur incessante qui devait le ronger. Il était plus loquace que face à Alice qui monopolisait la parole. Il était moins protecteur que lors de notre rencontre avec Emmet. J'aimais l'idée qu'il était totalement lui-même quand il était avec moi. Libéré de toutes les contraintes qui pouvaient régner chez lui et j'étais pareille. Je n'avais pas peur de lui parler de ma vie et de ce qui avait pu s'y passer, le bon comme le mauvais. Finalement, nous étions simplement Edward et Bella.

Et j'aimais l'Edward que j'avais face à moi. Evidement, j'aimais aussi celui que j'avais rencontré auparavant, mais le voir totalement libéré faisait que mon cœur se gonflait d'amour pour lui mais aussi de fierté. La fierté de savoir qu'il n'était comme cela qu'avec moi. Nous avions beaucoup rit, surtout grâce à moi et à mes anecdotes et j'avais appris à le connaître comme je l'avais tant souhaité. Je n'en l'aimais que davantage. Et quand était venue l'heure de nous quitté, j'avais ressenti ce trou béant dans la poitrine. Il me manquait déjà alors que je savais que je le reverrais le lendemain, mais passer une nuit loin de lui me semblait affreux.

J'avais passé la nuit entière à rêver de lui, de merveilleux rêves où il était toujours aussi parfait. J'avais pensé que cette soirée me montrerait un Edward moins parfait, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait pris le parti de ma mère alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'il ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur lui et sur sa merveilleuse petite fille. Plus le temps passait, plus je tombais amoureuse de sa petite merveille. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir lequel des deux j'avais le plus envie de voir, mais dès que je croisais le regard de Carlie, j'avais envie de la prendre et de la serrer contre moi.

Mais heureusement pour moi, cette soirée s'était parfaitement terminée et je le verrais bientôt. Je rangeais les vêtements que j'avais utilisés la veille et je fus surprise de trouver dans mon sac une lettre de sa part. J'étais encore dans ma serviette mais je ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller pour la lire.

_Mon ange,_

_J'ai pensé à toi tout le week-end…. Un long et dur week-end loin de toi. Penses-tu qu'il est normal d'être dans cet état alors que nous ne nous sommes vu pour la première fois il n'y a que quelques jours ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sais que tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué. Et là, je reviens de chez ma sœur. Figures toi que je suis allé déposer Carlie et tu étais là, à quelques mètres de moi, mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de te voir. Interdiction formelle de la part de mon tyran de sœur. Je peux t'assurer que je suis en cet instant même au supplice, tu es là, à deux étages de moi et je n'ai pas le droit de te voir. Mon seul droit est d'attendre que les filles aient fini de te torturer pour que je puisse être loin de toi. J'ai failli t'enlever, mais le fait d'aller écrire ta lettre était sans doute plus raisonnable._

_Je peux t'assurer que savoir que tu es heureuse et que tu as changé un peu grâce à moi me comble de bonheur. En fait, je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis des tas d'années. Sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens entier. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as rendu toute ma famille plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était. Je sais que pour le moment tu ne vois que ce que ma famille veut bien te montrer c'est-à-dire une famille presque parfaite, mais leur bonheur n'a jamais été complet. Mais je sens que depuis quelques jours, tout change, tu as toute ta place dans ma famille car tu es la pièce qui manquait au puzzle. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on ne pourra plus retenir bien longtemps ma mère, elle à bien trop hâte de te rencontrer. Mais tu as de la chance, malgré tout, c'est une femme très discrète et elle ne te tyrannisera pas comme peut le faire Alice._

_En effet, je sais aussi bien que toi que ce bonheur n'est qu'éphémère mais c'est pour cette raison que je veux profiter un maximum de tout cela. Pour moi, c'est juste merveilleux ce qui est en train de m'arriver et je n'ai pas envie de penser à ce qui se passera dans quelques jours quand nous retournerons travailler et qu'il nous sera impossible de nous voir tous les jours. On ne sait pas ce que peut nous réserver demain, et tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux que tu sois à côté de moi et ce, malgré tout ce qui se mettra en travers de notre chemin. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, tu es celle que j'attendais, que nous attendions avec Carlie et je veux tout traverser avec toi, après tout, si nous sommes ensemble, nous serons plus forts non ?_

_Je te jure que j'enrage de savoir que tu es tout près de moi et que je ne peux pas te voir. Je ne sais pas si je vais encore tenir longtemps comme ça. Je ne parviens même pas à me concentrer sur tout ce que je voudrais te dire et pourtant, je voulais t'écrire pleins de choses, mais j'en suis à présent incapable et ça me met hors de moi. Je pense que tu es d'ailleurs la seule à avoir la capacité de me mettre dans cet état. J'ai l'envie constante d'être près de toi, comme si c'était la seule place pour moi au monde. Je sais que tout va sans doute un peu trop vite, et je n'ai pas envie de te faire peur en te disant tout cela. Après tout, je me suis juré que nous irions à ton rythme. Mais être loin de toi est un vrai supplice. Je veux plus que tout que tu ais ton espace vitale, mais c'est très dur pour moi._

_Je crois que je vais achever ici cette lettre et aller me promener car je ne tiens plus vraiment en place._

_Je t'aime et j'ai hâte de passer cette soirée avec toi_

_Edward._

Cette lettre était vraiment touchante, comme toutes celles qu'Edward pouvait m'envoyer d'ailleurs. Les jours qui passaient m'aidaient à comprendre à quel point Edward était le prince charmant qui avait hanté mon enfance. Oh, bien sûr, j'étais consciente qu'il n'était pas à cent pour cent parfait, mais il pouvait m'offrir tout ce que j'attendais d'un homme et j'avais de plus en plus l'envie de voir l'avenir avec lui. Avec lui et avec Carlie. Je sais que c'était sensé me faire peur, mais je me sentais forte lorsque que j'étais avec les Cullen. Je me sentais enfin moi-même, ayant une place dans le monde et cette place étant à leur côté. J'avais maintenant hâte qu'il vienne sonner pour m'emmener avec lui.

Je tentais d'occuper mon temps du mieux que je le pouvais, et quand vint 16h, je décidais de préparer mes affaires pour aller me préparer chez lui. Etant déjà lavée, je ne pourrais que passer plus de temps en leur compagnie. Je ressemblais de plus en plus à Alice, en effet, j'étais entrain de sauter partout en préparant mon sac, j'eus un sourire en pensant à elle et à la robe qu'elle m'avait fait acheter quand nous nous étions allées faire du shopping. Elle avait déjà prévu que je passerais le nouvel an avec elle. Au départ, ça m'avait paru fou, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais obligée de me rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Il devait être 16h30 lorsque l'on sonna à ma porte. En ouvrant, je fus surprise de voir Edward et Carlie avec une demi-heure d'avance sur le planning de base. Carlie fut la première à me dire bonjour et à entrer dans l'appartement. Edward quant à lui s'attarda un moment sur mes lèvres en me serrant contre lui.

- Alice voulait venir te chercher, alors on a décidé de venir te kidnapper avant.

- Me kidnapper ?

- Oui. Dit Carlie en traînant mon gros sac.

- Elle nous entendu partir et Jazz ne pourra pas la retenir assez longtemps donc, on se dépêche dit Edward en souriant et en prenant mon sac.

- Bien, alors allons-y. dis-je en prenant Carlie dans mes bras.

- Tu n'as rien oublié, tout es dans le sac ?

- Oui, c'est bon dis-je en prenant la housse qui contenait ma robe et en fermant ma porte.

- Je ne sais pas si Alice se rend compte de tout ce qu'elle nous fait faire.

- Moi je trouve ça trop marrant dit Carlie alors que j'attachais la ceinture de son siège enfant.

- Et moi terriblement puéril dit Edward en me souriant alors qu'il refermait le coffre.

- Personnellement, tant que j'échappe aux fureurs d'Alice, ça me va dis-je en m'installant dans la voiture.

- Tu n'es pas encore sauvée. Elle peut encore t'enlever dans l'immeuble.

- Je sais quand même me débattre.

- Pas face à Alice et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Dit-il en me faisant un sourire.

- Franchement quand vous êtes de l'autre côté de la balance, elle ne fait pas le poids.

Edward détourna son regard de la route une seule fraction de seconde, mais je pus lire dans ses yeux de la joie. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de surprenant dans ce que je venais de dire, mais apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse de ma part. mais qui préférerait se faire torturer par Alice, le résultat fut-il aussi parfait que celui de la veille, alors que j'avais la possibilité de passer du temps avec l'homme que j'aimais et sa merveilleuse petite fille.

- A peine étions-nous entrés dans l'appartement qu'Edward referma la porte à clef sous mon regard amusé.

- Ne te moque pas s'il te plait.

- Je me moque si je veux et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, mais dis-moi ?

- Je suis certaine qu'elle a le double de tes clefs, tu ferais donc mieux de fermer ce verrou. Dis-je en montrant un verrou qui ne se fermait que de l'intérieur.

- Tu es démoniaque dit-il en me souriant, mais j'aime ça et je suis certain que tu vas accomplir des exploits dans la famille Cullen.

- Heureuse de le savoir. Au fait, nous avons rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

- 20h30.

- Oh, et bien je vois que nous avons du temps.

- J'ai vu relativement large dit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement, mais je voulais profiter de toi avant que tu ne t'échappes à la soirée.

- Alors là, c'est mal me connaître, je vais te coller ce soir.

- Malheureusement pour toi, Carlie a déjà prévu de danser avec toi, donc nous ne serons pas ensemble à ce moment là et puis, je ne pourrais rien contre les assauts de ma mère et de ma sœur.

- Ha non, tu restes près de moi.

- Je vais faire mon possible me dit-il en souriant.

- Je préfère cela.

- Bien, et que fait-on à présent ? j'ose espérer que vous avez un programme à notre hauteur Monsieur Cullen dis-je en désignant du regard Carlie qui sortait de sa chambre.

- Personnellement, je n'avais rien prévu

- Oh, on peut faire un jeu ?? demanda Carlie en sautillant.

En fait, nous passâmes la majeure partie du temps à jouer à tout un tas de jeu, enfin, si on ne comptait pas les dix minutes qu'avaient passées Alice devant la porte, attendant désespérément qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, ce qui était tout simplement hors de question.

Ce n'est que vers 19h que nous décidâmes de nous préparer. Carlie prit son bain pendant que je m'habillais puis je décidais de m'occuper d'elle pendant qu'Edward prenait sa douche, cela me fournissait une bonne distraction. Je lui mis une petite robe grise avec des collants blancs, elle était tout simplement à croquer. Pendant que je m'amusais à la coiffer elle me montrait tout ses jouets du bout des doigts et je fus émue de découvrir qu'elle avait placé une photo de nous trois dans le cadre de son ours en peluche. Plus que tout autre mot cette action me montrait qu'elle s'était faite à ma présence et ça me touchait énormément. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais fini de la coiffer et de l'habiller, je pus donc passer à ma coiffure. Alice m'avait clairement fait comprendre que j'avais intérêt à la réussir, je ne savais pas ce que je risquais, mais je ne préférais pas tenter le diable.

Nous étions, avec Carlie, dans la salle de bain, moi face au miroir et elle assise sur le rebord de la baignoire à me dicter des ordres quant à la manière d'accrocher mes cheveux. J'étais persuadée qu'elle deviendrait pire qu'Alice quand elle serait en âge d'aller faire les magasins toute seule. Mais finalement, elle s'était avérée de très bons conseils et j'étais assez fière du chignon que je m'étais fait. Je m'étais rapidement maquillée puis, j'avais pris Carlie pour la poser dos au miroir et la maquiller un peu. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Edward choisi pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Et bien, il n'y a pas de doute, j'ai trouvé les deux plus belles filles de la soirée.

- Tu n'as pas encore vu les autres dis-je en souriant.

- Pas la peine. Carlie, j'ai fait ton sac, tu pourras regarder si je n'ai rien oublié.

- D'accord papa dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Merci dit Edward en venant m'enlacer par le dos.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'occuper aussi bien de Carlie.

- Je te l'ai dit, je l'aime énormément, et ça ne me dérange pas.

A peine une demi heure plus tard, nous étions devant le restaurant et je dois avouer que j'étais un peu angoissée. La journée ou plutôt l'après-midi à trois s'était très bien passée, mais à présent, j'avais peur de rencontrer ses parents. Alors que je jouais la lanière de mon sac la main d'Edward quitta le levier de vitesse et prit une des mienne. Il me lança un petit sourire avant de retourner son attention vers la route. Durant le reste du chemin, il ne quittait ma main que pour effectuer le changement de vitesses.

Quand il se gara devant le restaurant d'Emmet, elle ne put retenir son sourire face au souvenir de sa première et unique venue dans ce lieu. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu Edward et elle avait directement été subjuguée par sa beauté, ne cessant de penser à cet homme qui la hantait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Puis, elle avait compris que c'était lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle avait su que désormais, elle serait heureuse. Sa seconde réaction face au restaurant fut la stupeur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'ils ne passeraient le réveillon qu'en famille. Mais apparemment, les amis de la famille étaient aussi là.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et Bella fut surprise de voir Angela sauter sur elle.

- Hey Angy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Alice m'a invité à venir, elle a pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu avais une amie et puis…. Il est là…

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai…. comment ça s'est passé hier ?

- Très bien, nous avons parlé un peu…

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Edward.

- De Ben répondit Carlie

- Ben ? Demanda Edward ? Ben te plait ?

- Hum…

- Edward, tu la gênes, arrêtes.

- Ok, ok ! Donnez-moi vos manteaux les filles, je vais aller les ranger. Carlie, tu viens avec moi.

- Mais papa !

- Non, ne discute pas.

- Ils partirent tous les deux vers le vestiaire, me laissant seule avec Angela.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

- Bien pourquoi ? demandais-je intriguée.

- Tu rencontres tes beaux parents.

- Ce ne sont pas mes beaux-parents !

- Ça ne saurait tarder vu les regards qu'il te lance.

- Angy…

- Ok, je me tais et je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Dit-elle en jetant un regard à Edward.

Elle partit et me laissa aux bons soins d'Edward qui m'enlaça tendrement alors que Carlie courrait vers celle que je pensais être sa grand-mère. Oh mon dieu, le moment était donc arrivé et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je recommençais à angoisser face à cette rencontre qui aurait lieu dans quelques secondes. J'observais un peu plus la mère d'Edward, elle avait sa petite-fille dans les bras et parlait avec un homme que je devinais être comme le père d'Edward. Tous les deux étaient très beaux, vraiment et je comprenais d'où venait la beauté d'Edward ou d'Alice. J'étais pratiquement subjuguée par leur apparence.

- Tout va bien se passer mon cœur. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Quoi ? comment peux-tu en être aussi certain.

- Parce que je connais mes parents et je te connais.

- Ok, allons-y alors.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Pouchy** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et bon courage pour le travail.

**Gwen** : Je ne sais pas où je trouve mes idées non plus, mais en tout cas, je suis contente de les trouver ;) Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, merci pour la review.

**Elisaaa** : le « trop aimable » est une réplique que je ressors assez souvent ;) mais sinon, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ;)

**Leeloup** : leur première fois n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite, mais bon, maintenant, ça ne saurait tarder ;) Quant à Candice, je ne dirais rien et je vais laisser encore un peu planer le mystère, de toute façon, il est évident qu'elle ne peut pas débarquer tout de suite. Merci pour ta review.


	45. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 11

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_hum.... Je crois que mon ordi avait décidé de ne pas publier ce chapitre, mais bon, je suis tenace. Heureusement que je regardais le Seigneur des anneaux, ça m'a permis de veiller un peu et je vous publie donc ce chapitre face à la bataille de l'Isengar, du gouffre de Helm et d' Osguiliath ( tout un programme lol). Bon trève de blabla il va être deux heures du matin lol_

_Voici le chapitre du nouvel an et de la rencontre avec les parents d'Edward._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

J'y étais sans doute allé un peu fort en enlevant Bella de la sorte, mais lorsque j'avais vu les yeux suppliants de ma fille, je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. Quand Alice nous avait annoncé qu'elle comptait passer prendre Bella pour l'aider à se préparer, j'avais tout d'abord était surpris, puis je m'étais dit que je devais à tout prix faire quelque chose. Et Carlie était d'accord avec moi, elle ne voulait pas passer toute son après-midi dans la salle de bain ou loin de ma belle. Je m'étais donc rangé du côté de ma fille sans trop de mal et je l'avais emmené en mission « enlevons Bella ».

C'était dans ces moments que je me rendais compte que je n'étais qu'un grand gamin et j'avais un peu honte d'emmener ma fille là-dedans. Les pères normaux ne faisaient sans doute pas cela avec leurs filles, mais en même temps, les pères normaux n'avaient pas Alice comme sœur. Une sœur qui, lorsqu'elle souhaitait avoir quelque chose l'avait tout le temps ou presque. Cette fois-ci, j'étais bien décidé à lui tenir tête et même si pour cela nous devions enlever Bella de grès ou de force.

Heureusement pour nous, cela avait plus était de grès que de force. Je pense même que ça l'avait amusé et j'étais heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment avec elle. Mais je l'étais davantage à la voir déambuler dans mon univers, jouer avec ma fille, me taquiner ou être là tout simplement. Je lui avais dit de faire comme chez elle dans mon appartement et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. J'aimais que les gens auxquels je tenais se sentent vraiment comme chez eux chez moi. C'était sans doute la plus grande preuve d'attachement que l'on pouvait se faire. Et voir Bella se lever, aller dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau m'emplissait de joie d'une manière démesurée. Je me traitais mentalement d'idiot pour tenter de revenir à la raison mais je n'y parvenais pas.

Le pire avait sans doute été quand je l'avais vu dans la salle de bain entrain de s'occuper de ma fille. Tout d'abord, j'avais été subjugué par la beauté de Bella. Depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais été attiré par elle, par sa beauté naturelle, par le fait qu'elle ne se prenait pas la tête pour choisir ses tenues mais depuis hier, elle m'étonnait. Sa robe d'hier était magnifique, élégante et elle la rendait atrocement sensuelle. Quant à celle d'aujourd'hui…. elle aurait pu paraître comme une robe noire toute simple, mais pas sur Bella. Cette robe faisait ressortir sa classe naturelle, sa beauté et aussi ses jolies formes. Sa coiffure me laissait entrevoir son dos à tel point que la robe en devenait presque indécente. Le tout était parfait par des chaussures à talons qui la grandissaient un peu, cependant, elle était toujours beaucoup plus petite que moi et j'aimais beaucoup ça.

Alors que je m'attardais sur ma compagne, la voix de ma fille me fit revenir à la réalité. Les deux ne savaient pas encore que j'étais là, adossé au chambranle de la porte face à ma fille qui demandait à Bella de lui rajouter un peu de paillettes alors que cette dernière lui expliquait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y en ait trop au risque de ressembler à un camion volé ce qui avait déclenché le rire de ma fille. J'aimais beaucoup les moments qu'elles passaient toutes les deux, des moments qui semblaient tellement naturels. Et des moments qui comblaient Carlie de joie, une présence féminine lui faisait du bien et je savais que Bella aurait une bonne influence sur elle.

Finalement, alors que nous avions commencé à nous préparé avec beaucoup d'avance, nous étions arrivés au restaurant parmi les derniers invités. Mais tout le monde était tellement occupé que personne ne remarqua notre retard. Personne ou presque car lorsque j'emmenais Carlie ranger nos manteaux afin de laisser Bella seule quelques instants avec sa meilleure amie, ma sœur se jeta sur moi.

- Tu sais que tu vas me le payer.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Lui dis-je en feignant l'innocence.

- Edward …

- Oui ma puce ?

- Ne joues pas à cela avec moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé aider Bella à se préparer.

- Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, elle est assez grande pour se préparer toute seule, regardes par toi-même, le résultat est plus que satisfaisant non ? et ensuite parce que tu es une enfant pourrie gâtée et qu'il était temps qu'on te dise non. Oh et sans doute aussi parce que nous voulions passer du temps avec Bella dis-je en souriant à Carlie.

- Tu sais que tu es aussi pourri gâté que moi ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, je sais, mais à toi, on ne peut rien refuser, enfin, habituellement.

- Tu sais quoi, ça passe pour une fois, mais tu aurais pu arriver avant, maman n'attend que de rencontrer Bella, je te jure, elle est presque intenable.

- Mamie est déjà arrivée ? demanda Carlie dont le regard s'éclairait.

- Bien sûr ma belle dit ma sœur.

- On y va papa ?

- Oui, tout de suite.

Ma fille adorait ses grands-parents et c'était bien évidemment réciproque, aussi, quand nous étions retournés dans la salle, elle courra directement se jeter dans les bras de ma mère sous le regard bienveillant de mon père. Je vis Bella la suivre du regard et sa bouche se tordit dans une sorte de grimace, ce que j'aurais pu trouver hilarant si je ne savais pas à quoi elle pouvait penser à cet instant précis. Je savais qu'elle redoutait ce moment, mais elle eut tout de même le courage de se lancer.

Mes parents ne nous avaient pas encore vus alors que nous étions pratiquement à côté d'eux, sans doute trop occupés à écouter le récit de ma fille sur sa fin d'après-midi. Je resserrais mon emprise sur Bella et lui déposais un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de m'éclaircir la voix pour signaler notre présence à mes parents.

- Oh mon chéri, désolé nous ne t'avions pas vu me dit ma mère avec un grand sourire.

- J'avais remarqué. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ne sois pas impoli avec ta mère me dit mon père avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt.

- Hum… papa, maman, je vous présente Bella, Bella, voici mes parents.

- Oh ma belle, je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance dit ma mère en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi madame Cullen dit mon ange d'une voix intimidée.

- Ne m'appelles pas madame, allons ! je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Esmé dans les lettres, c'est aussi valable ici.

- Allons chérie, tu vas lui faire peur. Dis mon père en souriant. Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward, mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

- Heureuse de vous revoir docteur Cullen.

- Revoir ? demanda Alice qui venait de s'intégrer dans la conversation.

- Ma belle, ici c'est Carlisle, on garde le docteur Cullen pour l'hôpital. Et sinon, oui Alice, nous nous sommes déjà vus, ce devait être en août? Demanda-t-il à Bella.

- Oui, à mon déménagement, je suis allée faire un petit saut à l'hôpital je m'étais ouvert le genou.

- Rien qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent dit mon père en souriant. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te voir dans de meilleures conditions, mais aussi de faire plus amplement connaissance.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas entre deux patients que tu as pu apprendre à la connaître dit Alice en souriant.

- Je suis même étonné que tu l'aies reconnue. Dis-je à mon père.

- je dois avouer que j'ai du réfléchir un moment avant de faire le rapprochement.

- Assez parlé de travail dit ma mère en prenant ma belle par la main, ma fille toujours dans ses bras. Allons dire bonjour à tout le monde.

- Maman ! dis-je en tentant de les rattraper.

- Tu connais ta mère. me dit mon père en souriant.

- Hum… oui, mais j'avais promis à Bella de près d'elle toute la soirée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas la revoir ta princesse me dit Emmet qui venait d'arriver en me donnant un gros coup dans le dos.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Emmet.

- Tu sais que ta mère ne va pas la manger dit mon père en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de mon frère.

- Je m'en doute, mais j'aurais préféré être avec elle avant qu'elle ne fasse la connaissance de tout le monde, surtout avec Alice qui les suit.

- Ed', le microbe ne va pas s'envoler !

- Microbe demanda mon père en levant un sourcil.

- Le surnom qu'Emmet lui a donné.

- Emmet, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas donner de surnoms aux gens.

- Oh papa, avoue qu'elle est toute petite surtout à côté d'Edward.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je me demande vraiment à quel moment j'ai raté ton éducation.

- Hey ! fut la seule réponse cohérente de mon frère alors que je ne pouvais retenir mon rire.

- En tout cas, elle est très belle. Dit mon père en détournant son regard vers Bella.

- Je sais.

- Elle semble aussi intelligente, polie.

- Papa, je n'ai plus quinze ans tu sais ? dis-je en souriant.

- Je sais, mais bon, il est bien que tu saches que je suis d'accord avec ton choix.

- Honnêtement, je n'ai rien choisi, ça m'est tombé dessus.

- Ça ne t'a pas trop fait mal ?

- Merci pour cette intervention constructive Emmet dis-je en secouant la tête dépitée.

- Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal.

- Je sais, et je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. C'est elle. C'est celle que j'attendais.

- Tu ne t'emballes pas trop ? je veux dire, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que vous vous voyez.

- Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour savoir que maman était la bonne ?

- Quelques jours, mais je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas aussi évident pour toi. Je veux dire, tu as une fille.

- Oh papa, regardes comment Carlie et elle se comportent, il est évident qu'elles s'adorent. Dit Emmet.

- Oui, mais comment Carlie la considère-t-elle ? elle ne peut pas jouer le rôle de mère, elle est bien trop jeune.

- Papa…. Elle prendra la place qu'elle voudra et que Carlie voudra qu'elle prenne, mais pour le moment, la question ne se pose pas. Nous sommes bien tous les trois et c'est la seule chose qui compte non ?

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, le principal c'est qu'elle vous rende heureux.

- Merci papa.

- Aller, va la rejoindre avant que les femmes de la famille ne la fassent fuir.

Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps, trop heureux de retrouver ma fille et ma compagne qui étaient avec ma mère et ma sœur. Elles étaient en pleine discussion avec Carmen et Eléazar, des amis proches de la famille. Ils étaient un peu comme mon oncle et ma tante bien que nous n'ayons aucun lien du sang. Je m'approchais de ma belle et l'enlaçais par la taille collant son dos contre mon torse et prenant une bouffée de son odeur. J'adorais l'enlaçais de cette manière et elle devait aimer aussi, elle posa ses mains par-dessus les miennes qui étaient sur son nombril.

- Et bien Edward, depuis combien de temps nous caches-tu cette merveille ? me demanda Eléazar en souriant alors que je sentais les joues de Bella rosirent.

- Pas assez longtemps, hélas. Dis-je en jetant un regard vers Alice.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu as bien du courage de supporter les ardeurs des femmes Cullen, Isabella.

- Juste Bella s'il vous plait. Mais elles ne sont pas si terribles que cela.

- Merci ma belle, mais tu peux dire ce que tu penses tu sais. Dit ma mère en souriant.

- Je pense que les ardeurs d'Alice sont davantage effrayantes que les tiennes, maman. Dis-je en tirant la langue à Alice.

- Oh vraiment très mature hein Edward, presqu'autant que ce que vous m'avez fait tous les trois cette après-midi. Dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt Carlie, Bella et moi.

- Je ne suis responsable de rien moi dit Bella en levant les mains au ciel.

- Quant à moi, je plaide coupable. Dis-je en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Carmen ne retenant pas sa curiosité.

- Nous avons enlevés Bella. Dit Carlie pleine de fierté ce qui me fit rire.

- Enlevé ? demanda ma mère.

- Vi ! tatie voulait l'avoir que pour elle alors avec papa, on a été la chercher et on a passé toute l'après-midi à trois.

- Mes enfants ne grandiront jamais. dit ma mère dépitée. Désolée ma belle que tu ais eu à subir ça.

- Oh, ce fut amusant dit Bella en souriant à Carlie qui tendit les bras pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes interrompus par Tanya, Kate et Irina, les trois filles de Carmen et Eléazar que je considérais comme mes cousines. Même si je savais qu'il n'en allait pas forcément de même pour elles, enfin, surtout pour Tanya. Mais ce soir, ça ne comptait pas, ce soir j'étais avec la femme que j'aimais et rien ne pouvait venir ternir le tableau. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en me rendant compte que j'allais terminer cette année avec elle, mais aussi la commencer en sa compagnie. Les filles avaient été courtoises avec Bella, la mettant à l'aise, même Tanya était souriante. Kate était sans doute celle qui était la plus conviviale, peut-être parce qu'elles avaient le même âge, ou presque. Kate avait 19 ans et était la plus jeune de notre groupe d'amis. Quand Carlie était née, elle avait tellement été en admiration devant ma fille que je ne pu faire autrement que de la choisir comme marraine et elle était parfaitement à la hauteur de la tache. Ma fille l'adorait et c'était réciproque, Kate était sans doute celle qui la gâtait le plus, elle lui offrait un cadeau à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Et ce soir n'avait pas dérogé à la règle, elle lui avait ramené un sautoir noir qui suivait avec sa robe.

Puis les filles étaient parties danser. Bella, qui avait été tiré de force sur la piste de danse, avait emmené avec elle Angela qui ne semblait pas plus heureuse qu'elle. Finalement, elles se débrouillaient toutes les deux très bien. Ma fille se joignit à Bella et le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage valait alors tout l'or du monde. Je m'approchais de Ben qui s'occupait du bar.

- Tu sais que l'on peut se servir seuls ?

- Que veux-tu, je ne perds pas les bonnes habitudes.

- Tu devrais les perdre et la rejoindre.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- La jolie brune à lunettes.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrêtes, je voix comment tu la regardes.

- Je la regarde normalement.

- Ha non, je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Mais si, tu regardes Bella comme ça, ton père regarde ta mère comme ça….

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Aller, va danser avec elle et fais le premier pas. C'est une amie de Bella, j'en déduis donc qu'elle est timide.

Il éclata de rire et me laissa en plan à côté du bar. J'observais la salle, tous les gens que j'aimais étaient réunis et Emmet avait vraiment bien fait les choses. Le buffet était bien garni, les boissons aussi et la décoration était parfaite.

Cela faisait deux heures que nous étions là et que Bella dansait avec ma famille pendant que je parlais avec tous les autres membres de l'assistance. Puis je pris deux coupes de champagne et allait en porter une à ma belle.

- Hey ! me dit-elle en souriant.

- Ça va mon cœur ? dis-je en lui tendant la coupe.

- Ta famille va me tuer dit-elle en souriant. Merci pour la coupe.

- Papa ! tu danses ?

- Heu…

- Aller Edward.

- Ok.

Je finis rapidement mon verre et le déposa sur le plateau d'un serveur et en fit de même avec celui de Bella. Je pris ma princesse dans mes bras et commençais à danser avec elle pendant que Bella dansait avec ma sœur. Le temps passait très vite et j'étais content d'avoir cédé à mes deux femmes. Ma fille passa dans les bras de ma mère et je pris Bella dans les miens pour entamer un slow. Je la serrais fortement contre moi et elle déposa sa tête contre mon torse.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Très bien, je passe un merveilleux réveillon. Tes parents son géniaux.

- Je pense qu'ils t'adorent aussi.

- Et j'en suis contente.

- Tu sais quoi, moi aussi. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir accepté de venir avec moi.

- Et je ne regrette pas.

Je l'embrassais tendrement oubliant totalement où nous étions, mais nous fûmes interrompus par mon frère qui me sauta pratiquement au cou.

- C'est l'heure ! dit-il en sautant partout.

- L'heure de quoi ? me demanda Bella.

- De mettre ton manteau microbe.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les fusées de feu. Dit Carlie en souriant.

- Les fusées de feu ?

- Il est de tradition de tirer un feu d'artifice après les douze coups de minuit. Dis-je en lui passant son manteau.

- Un feu d'artifice ?

- Oui, tu aimes ?

- J'adore dit-elle en souriant. Vous le tirez où ?

- Sur le parking.

- Je comprends pourquoi on ne s'est pas garé là alors.

Nous étions tous sur le parking, je n'avais jamais su si c'était autorisé, mais en tout cas nous le faisions chaque année et c'était ce qui rendait la chose aussi amusante. Carlie était dans les bras de Bella et je les serrais toutes les deux contre moi. Les cris de mon frère me ramenèrent sur terre, la fin de l'année était là. Terminées mes années de galère à la recherche de l'amour, je l'avais trouvé et j'étais heureux. Les cris de mon frère ? Non, les hurlements ! Repris par ma fille et par le reste des invités.

- Dix, neuf, huit, sept…

- Je t'aime. Glissais-je tendrement à Bella.

- Moi aussi.

- Trois, deux, un….

- Bonne année mes amours.

- Bonne année mon papounet, bonne année Bella, je vous aime.

- Moi aussi je vous aime dit Bella le regard ému.

L'année commençait vraiment bien….

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits.**_

**Gwen :** moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un homme comme Edward, mais bon, on n'a pas tout ce que l'on souhaite dans la vie. Dommage ! Merci par la review.


	46. Bonus, Noël

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord, bonne année à vous toutes. J'espère que cette année vous apportera plein de bonnes choses, et surtout plein de bonheur. Aller, 2009 est terminée, emportant avec elle un tas de choses ( c'est l'année où je me suis mis à la publication de fanfictions ;) ) et j'espère que 2010 sera une très belle année pour tout le monde._

_Pour en revenir à ce que vous allez lire, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, c'est plutôt un petit bonus comme je vous l'avais promis, Noël vu par Carlie. C'est un peu court, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en écrire d'avantage. J'espère cependant que ça vous plaira_

*

***

*****

***

*

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

La petite aiguille n'était pas encore sur le neuf, mais j'avais envie de me lever pour aller réveiller mon papa. Les journées que nous avions passées ensembles avaient été trop bien. Il m'avait emmené faire les magasins, on avait fait des gâteaux, même que papa, il en mettait toujours plein partout comme disait mamie mais c'était ça qui était marrant. Mais là, la petite aiguille était sur le sept et je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre.

Je savais que le papa noël était passé, je l'avais entendu faire du bruit dans la maison quand il faisait tout noir. Je ne sais pas si papa l'avait entendu, je ne le pense pas, sinon, il se serait levé pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais là non, il était resté faire dodo et je n'avais pas osé me lever. Papa m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le père noël car sinon, il allait prendre du retard et je ne voulais pas que d'autres enfants ne le voient pas à cause de moi, alors j'étais restée au fond de mon lit et quand la porte avait claqué je m'étais précipitée pour voir le pied du sapin. Il y avait une montagne de cadeaux et beaucoup étaient pour moi, c'était normal, j'avais été très sage cette année. Mamie me disait même que j'étais la plus sage de toutes les petites filles qu'elle connaissait, enfin, avec Emma et Lily.

Quand la petite aiguille était toute proche du huit, je me décidais à aller voir mon papa. Tout d' abord, je ne faisais pas trop de bruits, je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache que j'étais déjà réveillée parce que je voulais continuer de le regarder dormir parce que trouvais que mon papa était très beau quand il dormait. En fait, il était toujours très beau et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon papa. Non, toutes les mamans de mes copines le trouvait super beau, c'étaient elles qui me le disaient. Souvent, elles faisaient semblant de venir me parler à la sortie de l'école pour parler avec mon père, mais il ne faisait jamais attention à elles. Et encore moins depuis qu'on connaissait Bella. La maman de Laura était sans doute la pire parce qu'elle faisait exprès de croiser mon papa partout et Laura m'avait dit que sa maman le trouvait encore plus beau que son papa. Moi je trouvais ça nul, parce que quand on est une maman et un papa, il était important de trouver l'autre beau. Mais bon, Laura m'avait dit que ce n'était pas grave alors je l'écoutais.

J'étais donc dans la chambre de mon papa, et je commençais à lui faire plein de bisous et pour une fois il se réveilla tout de suite. Je suis certaine qu'il était aussi content que moi que ce soit noël.

- Papa, le père noël est passé, on y va ?

- Attends un peu que papa se réveille.

- Mais….

- S'il te plait mon ange, tu me fais un câlin comme cadeau de noël.

- Je ne lui répondis pas et me jetais à son cou. J'adorais mon papa et j'aimais encore plus quand on se faisait tout plein de câlins. J'espérais que quand Bella viendrait habiter avec nous ce serait toujours la même chose. Même si je n'en doutais pas beaucoup parce qu'elle me faisait déjà tout plein de bisous.

- Bon, maintenant c'est bon, il y a tout plein de cadeaux, il faut qu'on y aille.

- Ok, c'est bon, en route mauvaise troupe.

J'avais eu tout plein de cadeaux, mais le plus beau c'était sans doute celui que Bella avait commandé au papa noël. C'était un petit chien et il était trop mignon, j'avais décidé de l'appeler Cerise et je ne le quitterais jamais, il serait toujours avec papa, chocolat et moi. Comme ça, ça serait un peu de Bella qui me suivrait partout. Pendant un moment, j'avais eu peur que Chocolat ne veuille pas de lui, je savais qu'il aimait passer plein de temps avec moi, mais papa m'avait dit que Chocolat aimerait bien cerise.

En arrivant chez papi et mamie, je disais vite bonjour à tout le monde et me mis à côté de mes cousines. J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec elles parce qu'on riait tout le temps et que je pouvais tout leur dire, j'étais certaine que ça resterait un secret à jamais et en plus, elles ne se moquaient jamais de moi. Je parlais avec elle quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Je ne me retournais pas tout de suite, trop absorbée par ma discussion avec Emma et Lily qui me racontaient ce qu'elles avaient eu pour noël. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'entendis un gros « hoho » et je fus obligée de me retourner pour être certaine que c'était bien LUI.

Je regardais mon papa, parce que je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit bien lui, ça ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas être lui, mais mon papa me regardait avec un grand sourire. Je n'en revenais pas, le papa noël se tenait devant moi et il avait plein de cadeaux dans sa hotte. C'était trop trop bien et je savais que j'avais de la chance parce qu'on ne voyait pas toujours le père noël. En fait je pense que peu d'enfants avaient la chance de le voir, mais encore une fois, j'avais une super famille qui devaient avoir tout fait pour que je puisse le voir. Je ne me souvenais pas si je l'avais vu ou pas l'année dernière, j'étais trop petite pour m'en rappeler me disait papa.

Le père noël donnait des cadeaux à tout le monde, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi papa et tonton Emmett semblaient se moquer de lui, c'était vraiment bizarre surtout que le père noël leur lançait des regards pour qu'ils arrêtent. Mais ce n'était pas important. Le plus important c'était que tout le monde était content, surtout tatie Rose qui s'était jetée sur papa pour le remercier. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas si important que ça.

J'avais eu de la chance parce papa avait bien voulu que je téléphone à Bella. Je voulais lui téléphoner pour entendre sa voix et qu'elle passe un peu noël avec moi et que je puisse aussi la remercier pour le beau cadeau qu'elle m'avait offert.

Une heure plus tard, alors que mon papa, mamie, papi et mes tontons et taties parlaient de choses ennuyeuses en bas, nous étions montées en haut, dans l'ancienne chambre de papa pour jouer avec nos nouveaux jouets. Mais avant, il fallait que je présente Cerise à mes cousines.

- Emma, Lily, voici Cerise, Cerise, ce sont mes cousines.

- Oh !!! Il est trop trop beau dit Lily en souriant.

- Tu l'as eu à qui ? me demanda Emma.

- A Bella.

- Oh, tu as trop de la chance… elle est trop gentille avec toi Bella.

- Je sais, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

- C'est vraiment l'amoureuse de ton papa ? me demanda Lily.

- Je crois oui…. La dernière fois, papa et tatie Alice parlaient et Alice l'a appelée « ta petite femme ».

- Petite femme ? pourquoi ? demanda Emma.

-Ben petite parce qu'elle est petite répondit Lily et femme parce que c'est l'amoureuse de tonton.

- Oui mais si c'était sa femme ils seraient mariés non ? Parce que normalement, quand on dit femme c'est qu'on est marié. Lui répondit Emma.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais peut-être il faudrait qu'ils se marient dit Lily en souriant.

- Oui, mais comment on peut faire ?

- Je ne sais pas mais il faut qu'on réfléchisse pour trouver.

- Oui, mais d'abord, il faut qu'on la rencontre nous, on ne sait même pas comment elle est.

- Je vous jure qu'elle est trop trop belle, elle a les cheveux et les yeux marrons, elle est petite, tu verrais, papa à côté, il ressemble à un géant.

- Tu voudrais bien qu'elle soit ta maman ?

- Oh oui !! Même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait les mamans…. Je n'en ai jamais eu moi.

- Ben nous, maman, elle nous fait des bisous, des câlins, elle nous dit qu'elle nous aime, c'est à elle qu'on fait plein de dessins…

- Mais mon papa, il fait déjà tout ça.

- Oui, mais c'est ton papa…. Ce n'est pas lui qui va venir faire les magasins avec toi.

- Oh… d'accord.

-Et c'est aussi elle qui te dispute quand tu n'es pas sage, mais après, elle te fait quand même des câlins.

- En fait…. Bella fait presque tout ça, sauf me disputer. Mais on va faire les magasins, elle me fait des câlins et des bisous tout le temps.

- Alors c'est presque comme ta maman.

- Oui, mais peut-être qu'elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Tu sais quoi, on regardera comment elle est avec nous et peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas avec toi comme avec nous.

- J'aimerais bien, vraiment. Je suis certaine qu'elle serait une super maman.

- Surtout si tonton est amoureux d'elle. Maintenant, il va falloir faire un plan.

En fait, ce noël avait été encore mieux que tout ce que je croyais. Nous avions été tous ensembles réunis et en plus avec mes cousines, nous avions mis au point un plan pour savoir si - Bella voulait bien devenir ma maman. Après tout, je l'aimais et je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien aussi et si elle voulait bien être ma maman, ce serait vraiment mon plus beau cadeau de noël, je ne pourrais jamais avoir quelque chose de plus beau. C'était mon rêve depuis que j'étais toute petite et peut-être que le papa noël pourrait m'apporter ce cadeau.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Gwen **: merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu. Et bonne année

**Calimero59 **: Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, la suite arrivera un peu plus tard. Bonne année

**VANI **: Je suis toujours heureuse de voir de nouvelles personnes parmi ceux qui me laissent des review et surtout, des gens qui aiment ce que j'écris. Merci pour la review et je te souhaite une bonne année.

**Clara** : Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que ce petit bonus t'a plu aussi. Bonne année.

**Elisaa** : tu n'es pas obligée de mettre une review à chaque chapitre, et je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire. Merci pour la review. Bonne année.

**Fibula : **Je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message privés donc je te réponds ici. La rencontre avec les parents de Bella n'est pas encore prévue pour le moment, mais je réfléchis dessus parce que je ne sais pas encore comment la faire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne année.


	47. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 12

Coucou tout le monde !

_Déjà, je me cache parce que j'ai honte de ne publier que maintenant. Mais bon, j'ai une bonne excuse, les partiels… il fallait que je révise et donc, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et donc de publier. Heureusement, tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir avant… ben la prochaine fois quoi ;)_

_J'ai révisé, mais j'ai aussi eu le temps de penser (oui, ça m'arrive) et je voudrais avoir votre avis. En fait, je pensais commencer une nouvelle histoire qui serait la suite de celle-là mais en rating M parce que j'ai plusieurs idées pour faire au moins deux nouveaux livres donc voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_Bref, voilà la suite de l'histoire en espérant que ça vous plaise. Encore une fois bonne année._

_**Bonne lecture**_.

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

La nouvelle année était là. Je n'avais jamais été le genre de personne à fêter nouvel an, la plupart du temps, je restais avec mes parents ou quelques amis, mais je ne faisais jamais de grandes fêtes car dire au revoir à une année ne me touchait pas réellement. De plus, c'était le signe que je vieillissais et cela pouvait m'angoisser. Mais cette année, tout me semblait différent. En fait, je voyais les choses sous un autre angle. Déjà, il aurait été hors de question que je passe la soirée du nouvel an loin d'Edward et de Carlie. Ensuite, Alice était devenue une très bonne amie, ce qui signifiait que je passerais le nouvel an avec elle aussi et donc, avec tous les Cullen. Enfin, j'avais beaucoup de choses à fêter et je pouvais dire un au revoir digne de ce nom à cette année qui m'avait apporté tant de bonheur.

Vraiment, cette année, qui avait pourtant mal commencé m'avait apporté du bonheur en quantité non négligeable et j'avais de plus en plus la certitude qu'elle m'avait en fait apporté l'amour de ma vie mais aussi une vraie famille unie et qui ne me jugerait pas quelque soit mes actes. En effet, rencontrer les Cullen au grand complet était une expérience que j'avais aimé vivre. Tout d'abord, j'avais rencontré les frères et sœurs d'Edward qui m'avaient adopté directement dans la famille. Et hier soir, j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer ses parents. Evidemment, je connaissais déjà le docteur Cullen après mon petit séjour à l'hôpital. Déjà là, il avait été charmant, plaisantant avec moi, tentant de me détendre mais hier soir…. Je ne sais pas comment décrire cela, mais j'avais bien vu les regards de fierté qu'il lançait à Edward, la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Emmett. On sentait qu'il était heureux d'être avec sa famille et l'amour régnait tout autour de moi.

Quant à la mère d'Edward, je l'avais tout de suite apprécié. Je n'avais jamais eu l'exemple d'une mère réellement maternelle avec ma mère et je ne savais pas à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Mais en rencontrant Esmé, je l'avais compris. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques secondes qu'elle m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, me murmurant des paroles rassurantes et surtout, me disant à quel point elle était heureuse que je sois entrée dans la vie de son fils. Puis, elle avait décidé de me présenter à tout le monde. Je dois dire que j'aurais préféré faire cela avec Edward, mais le faire en compagnie d'Esmé, Alice et Carlie n'était pas trop mal non plus. A chaque fois que nous rencontrions une nouvelle personne, Esmé me présentait comme sa belle-fille, ce qui avait le don de faire s'emballer mon cœur et Carlie affirmait cette proposition en précisant que j'étais l'amoureuse de son papa.

Les présentations s'étaient bien passées, mais j'avais besoin d'autre chose, je voulais sentir la présence d'Edward à mes côtés et comme s'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse, il était venu et m'avait enlacé la taille. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais besoin de sentir la présence d'Edward près de moi. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela auparavant, ce besoin irrépressible d'être près de quelqu'un, d'avoir un contact physique permanent, de sentir son odeur.

J'avais aussi fait la connaissance de Kate, Tanya et Irina. Ces filles étaient conviviales, enfin, surtout Kate. J'avais appris qu'elle était la marraine de Carlie et toutes les deux s'adoraient, ça se voyait. J'étais persuadée que nous deviendrions très vite amies, d'ailleurs, Alice l'avait déjà convié à une sortie entre amis et je ne voyais rien contre, de même qu'Angela qui avait passé une bonne partie du temps à rire avec cette dernière. Celle qui m'avait le plus refroidie était sans doute Tanya. Oh, elle avait été adorable avec moi, elle 'avait sourit, elle m'avait montré de l'intérêt, mais je voyais bien les regards qu'elle avait lancé à Edward alors qu'il était encore loin et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsque ce dernier nous avait rejoint. Elle lui lançait des petits sourires, elle n'était pas entreprenante, mais je sentais bien qu'elle éprouvait à son égard plus que de l'amitié. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, Edward ne semblait même pas remarquer les regards qu'elle lui lançait, ou alors, il le savait mais ne lui prêtait qu'une attention limitée. Ça me réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'il ne regardait que moi et sa fille aussi. Sa merveilleuse petite fille qui m'avait emmené danser, heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à emmener Angela dans la frénésie qui avait pris les filles Cullen.

Nous étions restées un bon bout de temps sur la piste, j'avais même réussi à y emmener Edward et j'étais bien contente de découvrir enfin une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas doué. C'était à en mourir de rire la manière dont il ne parvenait pas à se bouger, Alice n'avait cessé de se moquer de lui et j'avais bien été obligée de faire de même. La dernière danse que nous avions effectuée était un slow et je dois avouer que c'était un véritable plaisir d'être ainsi dans ses bras, de sentir ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, de pouvoir humer sa merveilleuse odeur.

Puis, Emmett était venu nous chercher. On non, je corrige, Emmett nous avait hurlé qu'il était l'heure. L'heure du feu d'artifice. J'étais une véritable enfant face à un feu d'artifice et je crois que je n'étais pas la seule. Carlie avait des étoiles dans les yeux et hurlait avec son oncle qui attendait que le feu retentisse dans le parking face au restaurant. J'avais pris Carlie dans les bras et je la serrais le plus fort possible, trop heureuse de vivre ce moment de félicité avec les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Seuls mes parents manquaient à l'appel mais je ne voulais pas penser à cela tout de suite, pour le moment, j'étais on ne peut plus heureuse et je savais qu'il en allait de même pour Edward. La nouvelle année commençait merveilleusement bien. J'eus davantage cette certitude lorsque ma petite Carlie annonça qu'elle m'aimait. Oh, elle ne l'avait pas dit de cette manière, elle m'avait assimilée à son père, mais j'étais tout de même comprise dans le lot. Elle m'aimait…. Et je l'aimais aussi, plus que ce que j'aurais pu le prédire.

Il devait être minuit et demi lorsque nous étions rentrés dans le restaurant. La fête n'était pas terminée mais il était l'heure pour les monstres d'aller se coucher. Je profiter de l'absence momentanée d'Edward pour passer un peu de temps avec Rosalie. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu avec tout ce monde que j'avais croisé, nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de nous parler un peu. Nous étions toutes les deux au bar, elle buvant un jus d'orange et moi, profitant d'une dernière coupe de champagne.

- Vous devriez passer la nuit ici, tu as bu et Edward aussi. Je me sentirais mieux si vous dormiez tous les deux ici.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Allons ma belle, il nous reste une chambre.

- Une chambre ?

- Oui…

- Avec un lit ?

- oui Bella, souvent dans les chambres, il y a un lit….

- non mais…

- ok, je vois. Tu sais, Edward est un grand garçon et il sait se tenir, il ne te sautera pas dessus.

- Rose !

- Quoi ?

- Laisses tomber.

- Oh petite Bella, ce que tu peux être prude, tu le sais.

- Je le sais et j'assume.

- Bref, tu dors ici ?

- Je vais voir avec Edward.

- Que dois-tu voir avec moi ? demanda mon ange.

- Rose veut que l'on dorme ici, elle pense que ce serait plus raisonnable...

- Et comme d'habitude, Rose est la voix de la sagesse.

- Donc ça marche, je vais aller préparer votre chambre.

- Oh, tu as le temps….

- Je sais Ed, mais je suis fatiguée, je vais nourrir Matéo, préparer votre au lit et hop j'irais me coucher.

- Comme tu veux ma belle.

- Bonne année Rose. Merci pour tout.

- Bonne année aussi Bella et merci à toi.

Elle nous avait laissé et semblait vraiment rassurée que nous passions la nuit chez elle. En même temps, je la comprenais et je me serais vraiment sentie mal de repartir alors qu'Edward avait bu, moi aussi et avec la petite dans la voiture. Mon père n'aurait jamais accepté une telle conduite. Nous étions des adultes responsables et il était hors de question que nous mettions nos vies en danger, surtout à présent que nous étions heureux.

La suite de la soirée s'était plutôt bien passée, mais vers 4h du matin, je tombais de fatigue et je pris donc la décision d'aller me coucher dans la chambre que Rose nous avait préparée. Malheureusement pour moi, Emmett avait un peu trop bu pour me montrer quelle était cette chambre, Edward était en pleine discussion avec Jasper, Alice se déhanchait sur la piste de danse avec le reste des invités alors que Kate dormait dans un coin de la pièce. Je pris donc la décision de partir en expédition afin de trouver la bonne chambre. Une fois à l'étage, j'ouvris un peu toutes les portes, tombant une fois sur Rose, une fois sur la salle de bain, sur les toilettes ou la chambre de Matéo. Il ne me restait que deux chances, j'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur la chambre des filles, les jumelles dormaient mais Carlie était assise sur son lit et gigotait dessus.

- Hey ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai envie de faire pipi…

- Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y va pas ?

- Je ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde.

- Allez viens là princesse. Dis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

- Tu ne fais pas encore dodo ? me demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou.

- Non, j'y allais.

- Il est tard tu sais.

- Je sais ma puce.

- Et papa ?

- Oh, il fait encore la fête…

- Demain, il ne pourra jamais se lever.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, on le forcera à se lever.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en sortant des toilettes. Tu viens me faire un bisou ?

- Ok.

- Je l'installais dans son lit et lui déposait un délicat baiser sur le front.

- Bella ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- Je suis contente que tu te sois trompée d'adresse.

- Pardon ?

- Oui… je suis contente que tu rendes mon papa heureux et moi aussi. Je suis contente que tu passes cette nouvelle année avec nous.

- Tu sais quoi mon cœur, moi aussi je suis contente de faire partie de vos vie.

- Tu ne partiras jamais comme ma maman l'a fait ?

- Tant que tu voudras de moi dans ta vie, je ne partirais pas, je te le promets.

- Alors tu ne partiras jamais. je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit ange.

J'embrassais tendrement une dernière fois ma petite princesse et veillais quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Je comprenais que sa présence allait ensoleiller ma vie d'un éclat qui ne se ternirait que quand elle quitterait mon espace vital. En sortant de la chambre je me dirigeais vers la dernière porte que je devinais être notre chambre pour la nuit. Notre chambre…. Ça sonnait merveilleusement bien. Rose avait bien fait les choses, non seulement elle nous avait fait le lit, mais elle nous avait aussi préparé des pyjamas et des serviettes. J'enfilais rapidement les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis pour moi. Un minishort noir avec un débardeur de la même couleur.

A peine avis-je déposé un pied dans le lit que je m'étais profondément endormie. Je ne savais pas si je dormais depuis cinq minutes ou une heure quand je sentis un poids sur le lit. J'étais un demi sommeil mais je sentis tout de même Edward me serrer contre lui et me glisser un « bonne année » qui me réchauffait le cœur, je me collais un peu plus contre lui et émis un soupir de contentement. J'étais bien, j'avais enfin trouvé ma place.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par une petite main sur mon visage, je souris en pensant que c'était Carlie et j'en eus la confirmation en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

- Bella…. La petite aiguille est sur le 9h.

- Et ?

- C'est l'heure à laquelle j'ai le droit de réveiller papa.

- Je crois qu'il est un peu tôt….

- Oh…. Mais je peux rester ici ?

- Oui.

- Je peux me mettre dans tes bras ?

- Aller, viens mon ange.

Je la pris dans mes bras et resserrais mon emprise sur elle. Elle me parlait de tout un tas de chose en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller son père. Pourtant, elle devait me parler depuis une heure quand je sentis son père respirer profondément l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je le sentais sourire et refermer davantage sa poigne sur mon corps pour rapprocher de lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes que la petite compris que son père était éveillé.

- Mon papounet !! dit-elle en sautillant sur le lit.

- Carlie, tu vas faire mal à Bella.

- Oh, pardon Bella.

- Ce n'est rien mon ange.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en souriant. Vous savez quoi ?

- Non princesse.

- Je trouve que cette année commence super bien.

- Moi aussi mon ange. Lui répondit Edward.

Après la tendresse que nous avions échangée pendant plus d'une heure, Emmett, Rose et leurs enfants nous avaient rejoints dans le lit et nous avions passés une bonne partie du temps à rire et nous moquer d'Emmett qui semblait réellement mal en point. Il ne cessait de se plaindre d'avoir mal aux cheveux, ce qui faisait bien rire les petites qui ne cessaient de les lui tirer pour voir si ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Ce n'est que vers 14h que nous nous décidâmes à sortir du lit pour nous préparer à aller chez les parents d'Edward qui nous attendaient pour leur traditionnelle après-midi du nouvel an. Une après-midi de jeux de société, de chocolat chaud et autre réjouissances pour se remettre de la soirée de la veille.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Vani :** merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce bonus t'ai plu. Bonne année.

**Gwen **: merci beaucoup, je te souhaite aussi une bonne et heureuse année 2010, qu'elle t'apporte tout ce que tu souhaites ;)

**Marie :** la ponctualité, ce n'est pas trop ça en ce moment mais bon… je vais me reprendre. Sinon, je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fiction et que cette dernière t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les chapitres qui vont suivre. Bonne année.

**Memories :** merci pour ta review et bonne année !

**Elisaa :** non, ça va, je ne me dis pas que tu es une lèche bottes ;) bref, je suis contente que ça t'ai et je te remercie pour ta review. Bonne année.


	48. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 13

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, je ne vous aurais pas fait trop attendre pour ce chapitre, point de vue d'Edward sur le premier de l'an._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 13.**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Si j'avais pensé que le nouvel an s'était très bien passé, ce n'était rien comparé à la joie de me réveiller avec les deux femmes de ma vie le lendemain matin. J'avais toujours adoré les soirées avec ma famille parce que finalement, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une soirée entre amis et celle-là avait été réellement réussie. J'avais pu revoir toute la ribambelle de cousins et de cousines mais aussi les plus vieux amis de la famille. Mais le plus important avait été la présence de ma Bella. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser, un véritable poisson dans l'eau. J'étais heureux de constater qu'elle avait trouvé sa place dans ma famille et tous semblaient l'adorer.

Après le feu d'artifice, j'avais pris la décision de monter Carlie pour la coucher, il était déjà bien trop tard pour une petite fille de son âge et elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Emmett avait décidé de s'occuper de ses filles et honnêtement, vu son état, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Heureusement pour lui, Rose avait tout préparé sur le lit des petites et elles étaient assez grande pour s'habiller toutes seules. Il était dans un coin de la salle de bain à superviser le tout, je ne pu réprimer un sourire.

- Tatie elle dit que tonton Em' il ne marche plus droit tellement qu'il a bu me dit Carlie en souriant.

- Et tu sais quoi, Tatie a raison

- Et toi, tu as trop bu.

- Pas autant que tonton.

- Oh oui, parce que tonton Em' il peut même plus s'occuper de tatie rose et des cousines alors que toi, tu t'occupes de moi et de Bella aussi.

- Et j'ai réussi ? tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Oh oui, il faudra que l'on fasse ça plus souvent !

- Nouvel an n'arrive qu'une fois par an mon cœur.

- Mais on pourrait faire la fête pour d'autres occasions.

- Tu ne diras plus ça demain matin quand tu auras vu la tête de tonton Emmett.

- Je t'entends Ed'.

- Dis tonton ? me demanda Lily en s'allongeant dans son lit. Bella, c'est ton amoureuse ?

- Oui ma belle.

- Elle ne partira pas alors ?

- Oh oui, ce serait trop triste qu'on ne la revoit plus pace qu'elle est trop marrante quand elle danse et puis elle nous a aussi aidé à manger… moi je l'aime beaucoup dit Emma en me souriant.

- Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible.

- Et nous aussi on va tout faire pour qu'elle reste. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- Comment ? demanda Lily intriguée.

- En étant gentil avec elle, parce que pour une fois que tonton nous ramène une perle aussi rare que Bella, il faut à tout prix qu'elle ne parte pas, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

- Oh oui !

- Bien, maintenant, on fait dodo. Dis-je d'une voix autoritaire, non sans leur déposer un baiser sur le front.

Une fois hors de le chambre avec Emmett, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rester un instant derrière la porte pour écouter ce que disaient les petites. C'était notre petit rituel quand nous les couchions toutes les trois. Nous savions bien qu'elles parlaient toujours un peu avant de s'endormir et leurs discussions étaient toujours très intéressantes.

- Bon, j'ai bien fait attention, et elle est gentille avec tout le monde, mais elle passe quand même tout son temps avec toi.

- C'est peut-être juste parce que je suis tout le temps avec papa ?

- Tu rigoles ? demanda Emma. A un moment, tu étais en train de jouer avec nous et elle nous regardait tout le temps, comme maman le fait avec nous.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Elle te surveillait. Dit Lily d'un ton décidé.

- Pour voir je ne faisais pas de bêtises ?

- Oh non, pour voir si tu étais en sécurité.

- C'est vrai ? mais papa il était là.

- Ça ne change rien…. tu sais, un jour papa il a embêté maman en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas tout le temps obligée de savoir ce que l'on faisait et de nous surveiller comme ça, et tu sais ce que maman lui a répondu ? demanda Lily alors que je lançais un regard intrigué à Emmett qui me répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Non ? demanda ma fille tout aussi intriguée que moi.

- Elle lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer le fait qu'une mère s'inquiète pour ses enfants.

- Oui mais ça ne veut rien dire….

- Carlie…. Souffla Emma, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Rosalie parler quand elle faisait cela. Elle est comme ça qu'avec toi.

- Vous êtes sûres ?

- Oh oui, elle est avec toi comme une vraie maman.

- Alors je vais enfin avoir une vraie maman comme tout le monde ? demanda ma fille.

- On dirait…. Tu n'as plus qu'à lui demander.

- Et si elle me dit non ?

- Elle te dira oui, elle t'a bien dit qu'elle t'aimait tout à l'heure ?

- Oui….

- Donc c'est bon dit Lily d'une voix catégorique.

Je m'éloignais un peu de la porte, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre. Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, je savais que ma fille avait besoin d'une mère, mais pas que ça la travaillait au point de mettre ses cousines au cœur d'un plan d'après ce que j'avais compris. Emmett, qui m'avait suivi me donna une tape fraternelle.

- Nos filles sont plus intelligentes que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Oui, il le semble en effet….

- Ne fais pas cette tête… Carlie aime Bella et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas si Bella est prête à assumer le rôle que Carlie souhaite lui offrir.

- C'est à Bella de faire ce choix. Mais tu sais, les filles n'ont pas tord, la manière qu'à Bella de se comporter… c'est comme une mère se comporterait avec sa fille. Elle le fait inconsciemment, mais elle le fait.

- Em', elle a l'âge d'Alice, tu imagines Alice avec une fille de cet âge ?

- Non, mais c'est juste parce que Alice est bien moins mature que ta petite femme. Et arrêtes de te prendre la tête, ce soir, on a dit qu'on oubliait tout. Tu as une fille formidable, une petite amie du tonnerre alors cette nuit, on fait la fête, d'accord ?

- Ok Em'.

- En plus, je suis définitivement trop saoul pour avoir ce genre de conversation. Aller, viens danser avec ton frère.

-- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais auparavant aller voir comment va Bella.

- Va, mon cher, va !

Emmett avait raison, il n'était pas question que je me prenne la tête pour cela aujourd'hui, j'avais tout ce que je souhaitais pour être heureux et demain laisserait sans doute bien vite sa place à tous les doutes. J'avais rejoint Bella qui était en pleine discussion avec Rose et j'avais du faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle quand j'avais appris la proposition de Rose. J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir avec ma Bella. Oh, ce n'était que dormir, mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour moi et j'étais bien décidé à en profiter et à faire que tout se passe bien pour qu'à l'avenir, nous puissions passer plus de temps ensemble.

Je voulais passer encore un peu plus de temps avec elle mais ma sœur l'avait emmenée sur la piste de danse alors que mon frère souhaitait que je juge un concours entre lui et Jasper. Ces deux là étaient pire que deux gamins, et heureusement qu'Alice n'avait rien bu pour reprendre la voiture. Le concours ? Celui qui boirait le plus de verres de deux minutes trente. Pire que des adolescents. J'étais parvenu à rejoindre Bella pendant trente minutes pour danser avant que Ben vienne me chercher pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Vers quatre heures du matin, j'avais remarqué l'absence de ma belle et je souhaitais la rejoindre, malheureusement pour moi, j'étais tombé sur ma mère qui souhaitait danser avec moi. Je l'avais donc accompagnée pour un rock endiablé. Enfin, ce que nous aurions voulu faire passer pour un rock endiablé, mais tout le monde était d'accord avec moi pour dire que je n'étais pas le meilleur danseur du monde, loin de là d'ailleurs. Et puis Irina m'avait elle aussi entraîné dans une danse dont j'avais totalement oublié le nom pour terminer par une carioca avec Emmett. Vers 4h45, j'étais enfin parvenu aux escaliers lorsque je vis Tanya assise sur les marches. Elle observait la salle avec un sourire nostalgique. Je décidais de m'asseoir quelques minutes avec elle, après tout, elle avait toujours été là pour moi et je pouvais lui rendre la pareille.

- Hey ? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant.

- Oh, Edward c'est toi ?

- Il semblerait lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Loin de moi cette idée lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien… c'est une fête très réussie.

- En effet.

- Je pense même que c'est le meilleur réveillon que nous ayons eu depuis des années.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Bella est une fille géniale.

- Tanya, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde la trouve parfaite et je peux aussi te le dire….

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas.

- C'est bon Edward, je suis une grande fille, je peux encore me réjouir en voyant une personne que j'aime heureuse. Et je le suis, je te le jure. Je sais très bien que si elle n'avait pas été là, tu ne te serais pas autant amusé. Je dois bien avouer que ça fait plaisir de voir les Cullen aussi heureux. Elle est la pièce qu'il manquait à votre puzzle.

- Je le crois aussi.

- En plus, Carlie l'adore, je pense même qu'elle lui voue un culte.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

- Edward…. C'est elle… c'est la fille que vous attendiez, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et honnêtement, je pense que Bella voue aussi un culte à ta fille. Et elle t'aime, au moins autant que tu l'aimes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer à ce point, mais quand je te vois la regarder, je comprends enfin ce qu'est le grand amour.

- Merci Tanya, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup.

- Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi et si Candice repointe le nez, dis le moi, nous irons lui casser la figure avec Rose.

- Les deux tornades blondes.

- On ne touche pas à la famille. dit-elle en riant.

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui est fait pour toi aussi ?

- Je l'espère vraiment.

- Ne désespère pas, je n'étais pas la bonne personne, c'est tout.

- C'est juste dure à encaisser… aller, va la rejoindre, elle t'attend.

- Tu plaisantes, si j'étais elle, je serais déjà entrain de dormir.

- C'était une façon de parler Edward.

- Je sais, aller, bonne année ma belle.

- A toi aussi.

Je la quittais pour rejoindre ma belle qui dormait profondément dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Rose m'avait préparé un pantalon d'Emmett, je m'empressais de le passer et de rejoindre mon amour dans notre lit. Ce mot sonnait trop bien à mon oreille. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas passé une nuit à côté d'une fille que j'aimais et savoir que je le ferais cette nuit me comblait de joie. Je la serrais tendrement contre moi en lui murmurant un « je t'aime ». Je ne savais pas si elle était éveillée, mais je la sentis se rapprocher de moi et je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement.

Le réveil fut un peu trop violent pour moi. J'avais un peu mal à la tête et j'avais mal à la tête et j'entendais les chuchotements de ma princesse. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre et je n'étais pas seul dans mon lit. J'étais avec Bella, j'avais dormi avec Bella et pour moi, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Je respirais profondément sa merveilleuse odeur et je la sentis se coller encore plus contre moi jusqu'à ce que Carlie ne comprenne que j'étais éveillé.

Vers 14h, alors que nous avions passé la matinée dans le lit avec Rose, Emmett et toute leur famille, nous avions décidé de nous lever pour aller passer l'après-midi en famille. C'était la tradition, nous passions les premiers de l'an chez mes parents avec quelques amis. La plupart du temps, Carmen et Éléazar ainsi que leurs filles. J'espérais sincèrement que l'année prochaine nous passerions le nouvel avec les parents de Bella, que nous soyons tous ensemble.

Arrivés chez mes parents, je pu voir le regard moqueur de mon père à la tête de mon frère et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux dit Bella en souriant.

- Je ne me suis pas plain que j'avais mal aux cheveux.

- Ce n'était pas loin.

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle sourit et prit Carlie dans ses bras pour suivre Esmé dans le salon. Tout était déjà près, les jeux de société, les gâteaux et les bonbons. Ma mère adorait recevoir, mais elle aimait aussi voir que nous étions tous un peu restés enfants. Bella regardait autour d'elle, admirant sans doute la maison alors que Carlie jouait avec ses cheveux. Finalement, Emmett n'avait peut-être pas tord, je ne devais pas me poser de questions, tout se passait bien et il fallait que ça continue comme cela.

Tout le monde était déjà installé et nous étions les derniers arrivés. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de parler avec les autres invités que ma mère débuta le jeu. Carlie s'assit sur les genoux de Bella alors que je passais mon bras autour de la taille de ce que je considérais à présent comme ma petite famille. Une demi-heure après le début du jeu, Emmett était déjà bien remonté.

- Pourquoi on joue toujours à ce jeu ?

- Parce que tu perds tout le temps tonton dit Carlie en souriant.

- Je ne perds pas tout le temps le monstre.

- Oh, alors c'est juste parce que tu as trop bu hier ? demanda Bella en souriant.

- Maman ! dis quelque chose….

- Assumes Emmett, tu as trop bu hier….

- Vous vous liguez tous contre moi.

- Oui. Allez, joue et tais-toi. Dis-je en souriant.

- Dis Edward, comment s'est passé ta nuit.

- Emmett… Dit Alice.

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'engages pas sur ce sujet, laisses Edward et Bella tranquille. Dit Rose.

- Oui papa, je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas la faire fuir, et donc qu'on devait être gentils avec Bella.

- Vendu par sa propre fille, je te remercie Lily.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon papa.

Cette nouvelle année commençait sur les chapeaux de roue, en effet, j'avais bien l'impression qu'Emmett n'allait pas me lâcher cette année mais je n'en avais rien à faire et je savais que Bella avait les épaules pour assumer les blagues potaches d'Emmett.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non inscrits._**

**Gwen** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, par contre, on ne parlera pas des partiels…. Je crois que je me suis plantée lol

**Memories** : merci pour la review, contente que ça continue de te plaire.


	49. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 14

_Hello every body !_

_Et oui, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, j'ai pu vous écrire un chapitre ;) bon, on n'avance pas beaucoup mais c'est toujours un chapitre en plus ;)_

_Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier cette semaine à cause de la connexion que je n'aurais sans doute pas._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 14.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Je n'en revenais pas, les festivités de la nouvelle année étaient déjà terminées. Je me sentais mal, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi et me retrouver toute seule, je ne voulais pas quitter Edward et Carlie. L'après-midi s'était merveilleusement bien passée, les Cullen étaient une famille réellement formidable. Chez moi, les après-midi en famille se passaient bien souvent devant la télévision mais ici, tout avait été différent. A peine étions-nous entrés que nous avions du nous installer et jouer à un « dessiner c'est gagner » alors qu'Esmé nous avait préparé des gâteaux, du chocolat chaud, des bonbons. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en enfance, sauf que je n'étais plus enfant mais ça n'en était que meilleur. J'avais gardé Carlie sur mes genoux toute l'après-midi et nous nous étions attachées à rendre chèvre Emmett avec l'aide de ses propres filles alors qu'Edward gardait tout le temps son bras autour de ma taille.

Nous n'avions pas gagné mais nous n'étions pas arrivés derniers et j'en retirais une certaine fierté, évidemment, c'était l'équipe d'Alice qui avait gagné, et je crois qu'il en valait mieux ainsi pour nous sinon, elle aurait été intenable. En résumé, ça avait été une après-midi parfaite, mais je ne voulais pas que tout se termine déjà. Nous étions dans la voiture et Edward me ramenait chez moi alors que Carlie s'était endormie à l'arrière. Je tentais de ne pas lui montrer que je n'étais pas enchantée de cette séparation, à priori, ça ne marchait pas vraiment parce qu'il m'avait attrapé la main et m'avait lancé un petit regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien… répondis-je en tentant un petit sourire.

- Bella….

-Quoi ?

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Rien d'important…

- Dis-le moi s'il te plait mon ange.

- Tu vas trouver ça horriblement stupide.

- Mais non….

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi persuadé ?

- Bella, ne change pas de conversation et dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Ok… c'est que…. Je n'ai pas envie… enfin… je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant.

- Que quoi s'arrête maintenant ?

- Tout ça, la nouvelle année, la soirée et la journée que nous avons passées ensemble.

- Alors, la nouvelle année est là, et on ne peut rien faire contre quant à la soirée et la journée, on peut toujours essayer de prolonger le tout.

- Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas moi…. Tu pourrais nous inviter chez toi, on pourrait commander à manger. Ou alors, je peux t'inviter à passer la nuit à l'appartement.

- Hum… j'ai bien envie de retourner chez moi…. Donc je pense que je peux vous inviter chez moi…

- On va faire comme cela alors….

Une fois devant mon appartement, j'étais soulagée, je savais que j'allais passer du temps avec lui et avec celle que je considérais à présent comme mon petit ange. Elle dormait encore quand Edward la porta jusque dans mon lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer confortablement. Quant à Edward et moi, nous étions tous les deux installés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé face à une télévision qui marchait pour rien.

Cela devait faire une heure que nous étions dans le canapé à nous embrasser tendrement quand nous entendîmes les pleurs de Carlie qui provenaient de ma chambre. Edward se leva instantanément et, tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne, se dirigea vers ma chambre. Le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi me déchira le cœur. La petite était assise dans le lit et semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de spectacle et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir m'y habituer d'ailleurs. A peine étions-nous entrés qu'Edward se précipita vers sa fille et la pris tendrement dans ses bras. Je me sentis de trop, mais Edward me présenta sa main pour que je vienne les rejoindre. Quand Carlie me vit, elle me fit un petit sourire et je séchais doucement les larmes de ses yeux alors qu'Edward l'apaisait par de tendres paroles. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que son chagrin s'épuisa et que nous pûmes nous allonger tous les trois dans mon lit.

- Que s'est-il passé ma princesse ? demanda tendrement Edward.

- Me suis réveillée toute seule et j'ai eu peur….

- Peur de quoi ? demandais-je intriguée.

- Que vous soyez partis sans moi…

- Carlie, tu es ma petite princesse et tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je ne pourrais jamais partir loin de toi. Dit Edward en resserrant son étreinte sur la petite.

- Oui mais Bella…

- Ma puce, tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eu hier soir ?

- Un peu…

- C'est toujours vrai mon cœur, je ne partirais que quand tu ne voudras plus de moi d'accord ?

- Oui mais….

- Non, pas de mais. Et tant que ça ne sera pas rentré dans ta tête, je te le répéterais chaque jour d'accord ?

- Hum, hum… dit-elle en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime très fort ma petite princesse et je ne compte pas partir de sitôt.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella. Dit-elle en prenant place dans mes bras.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, mais je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il pouvait penser de tout cela. Après tout, c'était sa fille et non la mienne et je ne savais pas s'il était d'accord pour que je m'attache autant à cette dernière.

Après avoir mangé le repas chinois que nous avions commandé, Carlie s'était endormie dans le canapé alors que nous mangions à terre. Nous ne parlions pas et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise, j'étais bien, sereine. Edward décida de briser ce silence.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure…

- De quoi parles-tu ? demandais-je surprise.

- De ce que tu as dit à Carlie pour la rassurer.

- Ho… ce n'était pas grand-chose. je lui ai déjà dit hier mais je me doutais bien que j'aurais besoin de lui rappeler encore.

- Je… on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de cela…

- De quoi ?

- De ta place dans nos vies. Dit Edward en baissant les yeux.

- Edward… dis-je en m'asseyant face à lui, enserrant sa taille de mes jambes. Ne baisses pas les yeux ainsi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- C'est que…. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à cela.

- Moi non plus tu sais…

- Je me doute…. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas quelle est la place que tu souhaites prendre dans nos vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple, que c'est bien trop rapide et -que tu es encore jeune et crois-moi, je voulais prendre mon temps. Cependant, je pense que ce n'est plus réellement d'actualité, Carlie est bien plus pressée que moi et je….

- Chut…. Dis-je en lui prenant le visage en coupe avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Je prendrais la place que tu es prêt à me donner, quelle qu'elle soit. Je prendrais tout ce que tu peux me donner et je m'en fou de l'âge que j'ai.

- Mais, tu m'as toi-même dit que ça allait un peu trop vite pour toi.

- Et c'est vrai. ou c'était vrai. ça allait trop vite pour moi, mais c'était avant de rencontrer toute ta famille, avant de passer du temps avec vous tous, avant de m'attacher autant à toi et à ta princesse. Je…. j'ai vraiment envie de faire partie de vos vie et je te jure que je prendrais la place que vous me donnerez.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prête à accepter la place que Carlie veut te donner, et je ne veux pas t'imposer cela.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je surprise.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire cela, je ne veux pas te faire peur.

- Edward, je n'ai pas fui quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais une fille et je croyais que tu avais alors compris que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Tu peux tout me dire/

- Hier soir, j'ai entendu une discussion entre Carlie et ses cousines et il semblerait que celles-ci souhaitent que tu deviennes ce qui a toujours manqué à Carlie.

- Précise les choses….

Je commençais à voir où il voulait en venir, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'en avoir la certitude. Je savais que cette conversation allait arriver, je n'étais pas idiote et j'avais bien remarqué le manège des cousines Cullen et pendant un moment, j'avais eu peur que ceci ne m'effraye au même titre que cette discussion. Mais finalement, il n'en était rien, je sentais bien évidemment mon cœur se contracter mais j'étais heureuse de parler de cela avec Edward. Ça allait nous permettre de tout mettre à plat, de savoir ce que tout le monde souhaitait et de construire notre histoire sur de bonnes bases.

Il est vrai que je n'étais pas habituée à l'engagement. Mike avait toujours été un phobique de l'engagement, rien que le fait de prévoir une sortie pour la semaine suivante lui provoquait des spasmes alors prévoir un avenir avec une autre personne était une chose dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler. Mais j'avais su dès le départ qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec Edward. Après tout, il avait une fille et il était clair que si je souhaitais construire une histoire avec lui, je devais composer avec la présence d'une enfant avec laquelle on ne pouvait pas jouer.

- Voilà… je pense, non, je suis certain que Carlie souhaite te considérer comme sa mère. dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Il m'avait semblé comprendre cela aussi…. Dis-je en calant ma tête dans son cou.

- Je ne veux pas que ça te fasse fuir Bella, tu le sais, on ira à ton rythme et je sais que Carlie n'en parlera pas tout de suite, mais il faut juste que tu te prépares.

- J'aime ta fille Ed', vraiment, je vous aime tous les deux plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer et je suis heureuse de savoir que Carlie me considère ainsi, mais…. On ne sait pas ce que demain va nous apporter et si on fini par se séparer… je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir supporter cela et je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Carlie.

- je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir assumer deux femmes avec la peur de l'abandon dit Edward en souriant.

- Hey !

- Sérieusement Bella, maintenant que tu es dans ma vie, je refuse de penser à une possible rupture, je ne sais même pas comment tu peux même y songer une seconde.

- On ne sait pas ce que la vie peut nous réserver. Dis-je sans déloger ma tête de son cou.

- Je sais qu'il est hors de question de songer à cela. Je pensais que tu avais compris après avoir rencontré ma famille que tout se passerait bien entre nous. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble et c'est tout. Et revenons-en au sujet principal c'est-à-dire Carlie.

- Tu sais que l'un et l'autre sont indissociables.

- Chut ! laisses moi dire ce que j'ai à dire.

- Ok.

- Je ne plaisantais pas en disant que Carlie avait peur qu'on l'abandonne, et je pense que tu l'as aussi bien compris que moi. Ça remonte à sa mère et on ne peut rien faire contre ça sauf lui dire sans cesse qu'on ne l'abandonnera jamais. et tu as extrêmement bien réagit tout à l'heure, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de prendre la place qu'elle souhaite te donner…

- Ecoutes Edward, je sais que je suis jeune et je ne sais pas si je peux affronter cela, mais je ne veux pas rester en dehors de sa vie, je tiens trop à elle pour cela.

- D'accord, alors tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? on va sagement attendre que Carlie nous en parle en attendant, tu continue de te comporter naturellement avec elle. Ça te va ?

- Oui, mais à toi, ça te va ? je veux dire, est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

- Je veux que ma fille soit heureuse autant que je le suis avec toi et apparemment, c'est le cas, alors je ne demande rien d'autre.

- Nous avions cessé ici cette discussion, de toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire. Edward était resté encore environ une heure à me montrer toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à mon égard avant de décider qu'il était tard et qu'il lui fallait partir pour placer Carlie dans un lit chaud et digne de ce nom. Toutefois, il avait utilisé l'excuse pitoyable de mes affaires qui étaient restées chez lui pour que je passe la journée du lendemain avec eux deux.

Les jours s'étaient enchaînés de la même manière et je bénissais vraiment les vacances. Passer du temps avec eux était devenu une chose naturelle à tel point que je ne concevais plus de passer une seule journée loin d'eux. Cependant la fin des vacances arriva trop vite à mon goût et le retour des cours me faisait un peu angoisser. Je savais que j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour les voir. De plus, je savais qu'Edward avait des horaires qui n'étaient pas définis et que cela dépendait de ses affaires. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre que je me levais le dimanche matin.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais été invitée à un des traditionnels dimanches en famille des Cullen et je pourrais donc profiter d'Edward et de Carlie jusqu'au soir. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie. A 10h30, j'étais habillée, chaudement emmitouflée dans un gros pull en laine blanche, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de mes deux amours. Une arrivée qui ne se fit pas tant attendre que cela. Il devait à peine être 11H lorsqu'ils débarquèrent à mon appartement, Carlie en tête avec un grand sourire. Elle me sauta dans les bras et me déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Papa a accepté de m'acheter un chat.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui Carlie dit Edward en m'embrassant tendrement le front.

- Je suis certaine que demain au plus tard tu auras dit oui. Dis-je en déposant Carlie.

- Tu pourrais me soutenir Bella.

- Je te soutiens mon cœur, mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux rien refuser à ta fille.

- Tu sais comment je vais l'appeler ? demanda Carlie en sautillant partout.

- Carlie, arrêtes, tu ressembles à tatie Alice quand tu fais ça.

- Non, comment ? Demandais-je sans porter attention à la remarque d'Edward.

- Myrtille.

- Et si c'est un mâle ? demanda Edward.

- Non, je veux une fille dit Carlie en souriant. Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

- Vas-y ma puce.

- Tu sais que tu as à moitié accepté en lui disant cela ? demandais-je alors que Carlie était partie.

- Je sais, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne peux rien refuser à ma fille.

- Pathétique. Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement ;

- Je sais.

- Vous êtes là tôt. Dis-je en regardant ma montre.

- En fait, j'ai deux requêtes. Une de la part d'Emmett et l'autre de la part de Carlie et moi-même, puis-je les émettre ?

- Allez-y maître émettez dis-je en souriant.

- La première… Em' te dit de prendre tes gants, ton bonnet et ton écharpe, il compte faire une bataille de boule de neige et ne voudrait pas que tu meures de froid.

- Très prévenant de la part de ton frère.

- Pour une fois. Répondit-il en souriant

- Je réponds donc favorablement à la première et la seconde ?

- Je voulais savoir, enfin, nous voulions savoir si tu souhaitais dormir chez nous ce soir.

- Oh… c'est-à-dire que…

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est….

- Non, je voudrais bien, mais demain, les cours reprennent….

- Tu pourrais prendre des affaires et tes cours… enfin si tu veux…

- Tu me donnes dix minutes le temps que je prépare tout ?

- Même vingt minutes. Dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Bien, à tout de suite. Dis-je en me dirigeant dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac.

Comment avait-il pu penser que j'allais dire non ? Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, prolonger un peu le temps passé en sa compagnie et dormir chez lui était une chance inespérée -de le faire.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

Akachah : merci beaucoup

Gwen : merci pour ta review. J'ai passé de très bonne fêtes et toi ?

Elisaa : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire. Personnellement, j'ai passé un nouvel an assez cool, nous étions à quatre avec mes meilleurs amis et nous avons eu pas mal de fou rire. Quant aux résolutions… aucune parce que je ne les respecte jamais lol. Bisous.

Camopi : désolée pour la nuit blanche ;) Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et d'avoir une nouvelle acccro à mon histoire ;)

Jessica : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plaise toujours ^^


	50. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 15

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Alors déjà, je souhaiterais vous remercier parce que j'ai dépassé les 1000 reviews. Je vous avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé arriver à cela quand j'ai commencé l'histoire et ça me touche de savoir que j'ai des personnes qui me suivent depuis le début alors je vous dis un grand MERCI ;). On arrive déjà au cinquantième chapitre… le temps passe trop vite… lol_

_Ensuite, je dis aussi un grand merci à mon ordinateur et à la connexion des bureaux en face de chez moi qui acceptent d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui me permet de publier aujourd'hui (je remercie aussi la fac et le début du second semestre qui fait que je n'ai pas encore de travail et j'ai donc pu écrire)._

_Bref, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire le chapitre du point de vue d'Edward sur ce dernier jour tous ensemble._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette journée s'annonçait riche en émotions. En effet Emmett avait décidé de faire une bataille de boules de neige dans le jardin de mes parents et c'était certain que nous allions passé des heures dehors. J'avais apprécié le fait qu'il me demande de prévenir Bella tout comme j'avais apprécié l'obstination de ma mère il y a deux jours au téléphone. Cette dernière avait à tout prix tenu à ce que Bella participe à notre repas dominical et toute la famille s'était liguée pour obtenir un « oui » de sa part. Cette invitation était la preuve indéniable que Bella appartenait maintenant au clan Cullen.

Elle n'avait même pas émis d'objections à cette invitation. Enfin, elle en avait émis une ou deux du style « je ne veux pas déranger » mais j'avais balayé ses doutes en quelques secondes et elle avait donc accepté de venir avec moi. Depuis la discussion que nous avions eue sur son rôle dans nos vies, j'avais l'impression que les choses se passaient encore mieux entre nous et je ne voulais plus la quitter. Malheureusement, je savais très bien que demain, nous ne pourrions plus nous voir tous les jours et j'appréhendais vraiment cela. J'aimais cette sensation de félicité que je ressentais en sachant que je pourrais la voir n'importe quand. Quand je regardais les deux dernières semaines, j'étais estomaqué de voir à quel point les choses avaient changées. Il y a deux semaines, je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée et je mourrais d'impatience face à cette rencontre en ayant cependant le trac face à l'inconnu. En effet, qui pouvait m'affirmer, hormis Alice, que tout se passerait bien, j'étais un angoissé et je le serais toujours. Mais elle avait balayé mes doutes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et aujourd'hui, nous vivions une magnifique histoire et la discussion que nous avions eue ne faisait que mettre les choses à plat. Les mettre à plat pour pouvoir avancer, à trois. Nous n'étions pas une famille au sens où la loi pouvait l'entendre, mais Carlie et Bella étaient tout de même ma famille et je savais que Bella ressentais la même chose, même si nous ne nous connaissions que depuis peu, nous savions déjà pratiquement tout l'un sur l'autre. Je savais comment elle pouvait réagir, je savais ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, je la connaissais et elle me connaissait pratiquement de la même manière et ce grâce à nos lettres. Je bénissais le jour où elle s'était trompée d'adresse et je bénissais donc sa maladresse.

- Papa ? me dit Carlie en me tirant de mes réflexions.

- Oui mon cœur.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'école demain.

- je crains que tu n'ais pas le choix. Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne pourrais plus voir Bella tous les jours.

- Je sais mon ange, mais il faut aller à l'école.

- Tu n'es pas triste toi de ne plus pouvoir la voir tous les jours.

- Si, je le suis, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Bella a sa vie et nous avons la notre, il ne faut pas être toujours sur son dos.

- Elle ne dit rien quand on est sur son dos.

- Oui, mais elle a peut-être envie d'être à son appartement…

- Tu sais papa, si elle habitait ici, elle serait à son appartement et en plus, elle serait avec nous. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je le sais Carlie, mais il est encore trop tôt pour que Bella vienne dormir ici.

- Tu sais quoi papa, c'est trop nul la vie des grands, il faut toujours attendre pour faire ça ou ça.

J'éclatais de rire face à sa réflexion. Elle n'avait pas forcément tord, nous étions tout le temps obligé de prendre notre temps de peur de se brusquer mais aussi de peur d'aller au-delà des conventions, la peur du qu'en dira-t-on. Je regardais Carlie qui semblait en pleine réflexion comme pouvait nous montrer la petite ride qu'elle avait sur le front.

- Elle ne peut peut-être pas habiter ici maintenant, mais…

- Mais ? demandais-je curieux de voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu crois qu'elle voudrait bien faire dodo ici ? Tu sais, comme quand Laura vient faire dodo. On a le droit d'inviter des amis à faire dodo à la maison quand on est grand ?

- Oui, on a le droit.

- Alors il faudra que tu lui demande.

- D'accord ma belle. C'est tout ?

- Oui, je vais aller m'habiller maintenant.

- Sage décision.

Si j'avais encore des doutes face à la vivacité d'esprit de mon bébé, je pouvais être à présent rassuré… ou alors, je pouvais tout de suite craindre le pire pour les années qui allaient arrivées, elle ferait une adolescente trop intelligente pour son propre bien et pour le mien. Elle était dans sa chambre quand je l'entendis crier :

- Au fait papa, les grands, ils ont le droit d'avoir un chat hein ?

- Carlie, il en est hors de question.

- Pfft, tu n'es même pas marrant.

Depuis que nous étions passés devant cette animalerie, elle voulait le petit chaton qui était tout seul dans la vitrine et elle ne cessait de me relancer sur ce sujet et je savais que je ne serais jamais tranquille, sauf si je cédais. Je savais aussi que j'allais céder, c'était ainsi, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre des volontés de ma fille, je n'avais jamais pu le faire, sans doute pour compenser l'absence de sa mère et je ne pourrais sans doute plus le faire. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un chat. J'avais toujours voulu en avoir un étant petit, il fallait juste que je fasse un peu durer les choses histoire d'imposer un peu mon autorité.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture qui nous amenait chez mes parents. J'étais passé prendre Bella un peu plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse, si elle le souhaitait préparer ses affaires pour passer la nuit à l'appartement. Elle avait suivit les conseils d'Emmett et avait pris les affaires les plus chaudes de son armoires ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, comme elle l'avait fait le jour où nous étions allés à la patinoire.

- Tu sais papa, avoir un chat c'est bien, la dernière fois, j'ai vu que les chats ils chassaient les souris.

- Nous n'avons pas de souris Carlie. Répondis-je tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella qui me souriait, moqueuse

- Oui, mais on pourrait en avoir un jour, mais si on prend Myrtille, on n'en aura jamais.

- Tu n'es même pas certaine que ce soit une femelle.

- Bella, ha oui c'était une fille.

- Je ne sais pas princesse, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Moi je dis que ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

Je ne pu faire autrement que d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, ma fille était un numéro. Je me garais devant la villa de mes parents et j'eus la surprise de remarquer que nous étions les premiers arrivés. Bella détachait Carlie alors que je prenais les sacs qui étaient dans le coffre. Ma petite femme avait à tout prix tenu à faire un gâteau au chocolat, enfin, deux puisqu'Emmett était là, pour remercier ma mère de l'avoir invité. Elle tenait Carlie dans ses bras et me regardait avec un sourire émerveillé.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais grandit ici, cette maison est vraiment magnifique.

- C'était un réel bonheur de grandir ici.

- Et encore, cet été on mettra la piscine, tu verras, ça sera super ! dit Carlie toute enthousiaste.

- J'imagine.

- Maman te fera visiter si tu veux.

- Ce serait super. Dit-elle en souriant.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de poursuivre notre conversation que ma mère se jeta sur nous.

- Oh mes chéris, vous êtes là. A l'heure pour une fois !

- Que veux-tu maman, les bonnes résolutions sont là.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en doute ? viens là ma belle. Dit-elle en enlaçant Bella.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne va plus pouvoir respirer dit mon père qui se tenait.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Carlisle.

- Tu es venu avec ta maison Ed ? me demanda mon père.

- Non, mais Bella a tenu à faire un gâteau alors…

- Oh ma belle, ce n'était pas la peine.

- Je n'aime pas aller chez les gens les mains vides.

- C'est gentil, allons mettre ça à l'intérieur avant que nous ne mourrions de froid.

- Oh, mamie, tu sais qu'on va avoir un chat.

- Carlie, je n'ai jamais dit oui.

- Mais tu n'as jamais dit non. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es désespérante.

- Je me demande de qui elle tient. Dit mon père en souriant.

- Merci de ton soutient papa.

- Vous voulez arrêtez, vous allez effrayer Bella. Dit ma mère en nous jetant un regard mauvais.

- Vous savez Esmé, si Emmett n'a pas réussi à me faire fuir, je pense que je ne pourrais plus fuir.

- C'est bien vrai dit-elle en riant.

Entrés dans le salon, Carlie se jeta dans le canapé et nous tendis les mains pour que l'on se mette de chaque côté d'elle, mais ma mère semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

- Bella, je ne t'ai pas accordé beaucoup de temps jeudi, souhaiterais-tu que je te fasse visiter la maison.

- Avec plaisir.

- Je peux venir ?

- Carlie, laisse Bella et mamie tranquille dit Carlisle en souriant.

Elle se mit à bouder, ce qui fit sourire ma mère alors que Bella lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui dit qu'elle revenait vite. J'attendis quelques secondes que Bella et ma mère ne soient plus dans la pièce pour me tourner vers ma fille sous le regard de mon père.

- Carlie, ne boudes pas s'il te plait.

- Mais je voulais y aller.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que Bella avait besoin de temps pour elle.

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais, elle ne s'en va pas, elle va juste visiter la maison.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en venant se loger dans mes bras.

Je profitais un instant du calme qui régnait dans la pièce avant la tempête qui allait se profiler avec l'arrivée de tout le reste de la famille. Chose qui ne se fit pas attendre. A peine une demie heure plus tard, nous étions tous là et Bella et ma mère avaient terminé la visite de la maison. Ma belle avait un grand sourire et vint directement s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que Carlie quitta mes bras pour les siens. Matéo dormait profondément et les jumelles virent s'asseoir à côté de nous.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que nous avions terminé de manger, Emmett décida qu'il était temps de déclencher les hostilités. Dans le couloir, j'habillais chaudement ma fille alors que Rosalie et Bella faisait de même avec les jumelles. Alice quant à elle déplorait l'état de l'écharpe de Bella qui lui tira simplement la langue.

- Papa, je vais mourir de chaud.

- Moi aussi maman. Dit Lily.

- Il fait – 8°C dehors les filles, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous habilliez chaudement. Dit Bella d'une voix tendre.

- Mais…. Dit Emma.

- Emma, pas de mais, tu connais papa, tu sais très bien comment ça va se terminer.

- Je pense que si on se met…

- Ha non Jazz, pas de plans de bataille dit Alice en lui déposant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

- Je le savais, je le savais ! cria Rosalie.

- Quoi ? demanda Alice qui faisait mine de rien.

- Vous êtes ensembles !

- Quoi ? mais non… dit Jasper en tentant de se reprendre.

- Mon Dieu, Jasper, tu n'as jamais su mentir, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas ça….

- Les enfants, ce n'est pas bien de mentir, de toute façon, tout le monde le savait.

- Non, moi je ne le savais pas dit Carlie en souriant.

- Bon, on va jouer ? demanda Emmett qui avait été coucher Matéo dans son ancienne chambre.

- Attends, ta sœur sort avec mon frère dit Rosalie en sautillant partout.

- Arrêtes de sauter partout dit Alice.

- Ça c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Me dit Bella en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui, tout le monde le savait dit simplement Emmett en sortant. Bon, alors, on fait deux équipes. Papa, maman, vous jouez ?

- Papa joue, mais pas moi. Dit ma mère en souriant.

- On fait les filles contre les garçons. Dit Emmett d'un ton catégorique.

- Non ! dit Alice, hors de question.

- Je veux être dans l'équipe de Bella dit Carlie.

- Moi aussi dis-je en souriant.

- Ok… donc, Edward, Bella, papa et les enfants. Et le reste dans mon équipe.

- Ça marche. Dit Emmett en courant à l'intérieur.

- Il est pire qu'un gosse dit Carlie en prenant un air dépité qui nous fit tous rire.

La bataille fut acharnée, pendant près de deux heures nous avions parcourus les quelques centaines d'hectares de la propriété pour nous échapper l'un à l'autre. Carlie, Emma et Lily avaient décidé de préparer les boules de neiges et de nous les donner afin que nous puissions anéantir Emmett. Il était la cible première pour les filles, mais je me méfiais d'Alice et de Jazz, ils pouvaient être hargneux lorsqu'ils l'avaient décidé. Rose prit la décision de faire comme les filles, préparer les boules de neige. En effet, elle se remettait à peine de l'accouchement et elle préférait ne pas courir partout.

Les petites assuraient et quand Emmett se dirigeait vers elle pour mettre à mal nos réserves, elles le bombardaient tellement qu'il repartait, noyé. Je voyais ma mère qui souriait tendrement devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle, un appareil photo à la main. Il était évident que ces vacances de noël finiraient toutes dans un album et j'aurais le même. Il était hors de question que je ne garde pas un souvenir de cette merveilleuse journée où tout se passait bien. Alors que papa s'occupait d'Emmett, je mettais à mal Lily pendant que Bella s'acharnait contre Jazz, tous les deux s'envoyant des noms de batailles célèbres, certaine dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Lily agita quelques secondes son écharpe blanche me demandant un temps mort.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lily ?

- Ils sont mignons non, nos deux petits historiens en herbe ?

- Hum hum…

- Ed…

- Oui ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je sorte avec ton meilleur ami ?

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiète ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Je….

- Lily, tant que tu es heureuse, ça me va et puis, c'est Jazz quoi ! De plus, je te rappelle que je sors avec ta meilleure amie.

- Merci ! dit-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

- Hé ! on ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi. Dit Emmett en me lançant une boule de neige.

- Pire qu'un gosse. Dit Lily en souriant.

- Sauves-toi, la trêve est terminée et je te laisse cinq secondes pour fuir.

Finalement, je ne savais pas vraiment qui avait gagné, je pense même que nous avions tous perdus, une véritable débâcle. Nous étions noyés, les cheveux gelés et nous avions froids. J'étais heureux de pouvoir prendre une douche avant de rentrer chez moi alors que toute la famille avait fait de même quand ma mère nous préparait des boissons chaudes.

Vers 19h, nous étions retournés à l'appartement pour passer une soirée tous les trois, notre dernier moment d'insouciance avant la reprise du travail pour tout le monde.

- Carlie mon cœur, tu va préparer ton sac pour demain ?

- Déjà ?

- Oui, tu ne te couches pas tard.

- Oh… c'est pas juste.

- Je croyais que tu aimais bien l'école dit Bella. Alors que je portais à boire à ma belle.

- J'aime bien… mais on se verra moins souvent dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Hum…. Je pense que si papa est d'accord, je pourrais venir te chercher quelques fois quand il ne pourra pas le faire. Il faut juste attendre que j'ai mon emploi du temps.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais j'ai dit si papa est d'accord.

- Papa est d'accord dit en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Bella.

- Merci, merci, merci dit Carlie en sautillant jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Pire qu'Alice dit-elle en même temps que moi.

- Dis, demain soir, tu finis à quelle heure ?

- 15h. dit-elle en souriant.

- Je le savais, on ne fait rien à la fac.

- Hé ! je t'interdis de dire cela.

- Avoue que tu ne bosses pas souvent en cours.

- Non, je bosse souvent dit-elle en souriant.

- Mouais, bref…. Ça te tente d'aller faire un peu les magasins demain ?

- Les magasins ?? oh non, tout mais pas ça Ed'.

- Une animalerie… dis-je en souriant.

- Je le savais ! Tu ne peux pas lui résister.

- Elle a toujours été ma faille. Enfin, à mon plus grand désespoir j'en ai deux maintenant. J'espère que tu ne me demanderas d'acheter un cheval.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière fois que je suis montée sur un cheval, j'ai été traînée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres donc je pense que non.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si…. Dit-elle en riant. Un très mauvais souvenir… Bref, un chat ce sera suffisant.

- Ok… Carlie, mon cœur, tu as terminé ?

- Oui papa, il faudra juste que tu regardes si je n'ai rien oublié.

- Pas de problèmes, je ferais ça quand je préparerais tes vêtements.

- Oh… je voulais que Bella le fasse....

- Ok… c'est tout alors, si tu préfères Bella à moi…. Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être vexé. C'est dommage, moi qui voulais aller acheter un chat demain.

- Oh…. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais bon.

- Oh non papa, tu sais que je t'aime hein papa, tu le sais ?

- Oui mon cœur, on ira après l'école.

- Génial, trop bien, merci papa, merci, merci, merci, merci. Elle s'était jetée à mon cou et ne cessait de m'embrasser les joues. Tu viendras avec nous Bella ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- Trop bien !

Voir ma fille aussi heureuse valait sans doute tout les coups de gueule que l'on aurait contre le chat. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait était le sourire qui était peint sur le visage des deux femmes que j'aimais.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Cream** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que tu la trouves originale. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite que je publierais bientôt.

**Vani** :Merci à toi pour la review ;) J'espère que tu aimeras autant la nouvelle fiction qui sera la suite de celle-là ;)

**Gwen** : Merci de m'être fidèle, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire.

**Memories** : hum…. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est assez fleur bleue quand même lol, j'ai baptisé ma fiction « le monde des bisounours » lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**Elisaa **: En fait, la nouvelle histoire sera vraiment la suite directe, la seule chose qui va changer sera le classement qui passera en M. après, il est possible qu'un livre se passe quelques années plus tard, mais pas le premier livre de la nouvelle histoire, ou alors quelques mois. Hum… tu vois que tout est vraiment clair dans ma tête lol merci pour ta review.


	51. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 16

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, merci la connexion internet qui fonctionne encore aujourd'hui. Il se peut donc que je termine cette histoire avant la fin de la semaine. C'est un peu triste quand on y pense, mais bon…_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 16.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Il ne m'avait fallu que dix minutes pour comprendre qu'un déjeuner chez les Cullen était un déjeuner mouvementé. Dès que nous étions entrés, Esmé m'avait sauté dessus pour m'enlacer affectueusement. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir un jour me faire à ces marques d'affections n'ayant pas été habituée à en recevoir, mais ça me faisait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'elle m'appréciait sans doute autant que je l'appréciais. Nous étions entrés dans la magnifique villa depuis quelques secondes qu'elle me proposa de me la faire visiter. J'étais tirailler entre l'envie de rester auprès d'Edward et celle de découvrir le lieu qui l'avait vu naître. J'optais finalement pour la seconde solution, j'aurais bien assez de temps pour l'homme que j'aimais par la suite.

- Carlie ne peut plus se passer de toi.

- C'était plus une affirmation qu'une simple question. Elle avait dit cela alors que nous entrions dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

- Je…. j'en ai bien l'impression.

- C'est une bonne chose, elle a besoin d'une femme dans sa vie qui ne soit pas sa tante ou sa grand-mère. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

- Il y a une semaine, ça m'aurait sans doute fait un peu peur, mais à présent, je sais que je ne peux plus me passer d'elle non plus.

- Ce que tu me dis me réjouis. Je suis vraiment heureuse de compter dans la famille.

- Merci beaucoup Esmé.

- De rien… Alors, voilà sans doute la salle préférée d'Edward dit-elle en ouvrant la première porte.

Derrière cette dernière se tenait une grande bibliothèque, à l'image de celle dans la belle et la bête. Une bibliothèque comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Esmé du remarquer mon émerveillement, mais elle ne dit rien, me laissant déambuler selon ma volonté me proposant juste de venir passer chercher des livres quand j'en aurais envie.

- Un piano ? demandais-je en désignant l'instrument qui était dans le fond de la pièce.

- Celui d'Edward.

- Réellement ? Il joue du piano ?

- Oui et plutôt bien. Il ne te l'a jamais dit ?

- Non, il ne me parle que peu de ses qualités.

- Et bien, c'est un musicien accomplit, j'espère que tu pourras l'entendre un jour, c'est un réel délice.

- Je l'espère aussi dis-je en souriant.

J'étais un peu surprise, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il savait jouer de la musique, pour moi, c'était tout bonnement incompatible avec son emploi du temps de ministre et je me demandais quand pouvait-il avoir le temps de pratiquer. Cependant, Esmé ne me laissa pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps sur cette question et m'emmena au second étage pour me faire visiter la suite parentale avec une salle de bain privée ainsi qu'un petit salon, le tout décoré avec goût, ce que j'attribuais bien évidemment à Esmé. Le reste des chambres, qui se situaient au premier étaient toutes décorées avec autant de charme et faisait ressortir le caractère de chacun de ses enfants. Ainsi, la chambre d'Alice avait un dressing qui faisait deux fois sa chambre quant à celle d'Emmett, elle respirait le sport à plein nez. Ce qui m'étonna le plus c'est que même les petits enfants avaient leur propre chambre mais Esmé m'avait expliqué qu'à la naissance de Carlie, Edward habitait encore chez eux et ils avaient donc décidé de faire une chambre pour la petite qui s'était transformée en chambre pour les petites, dans les tons rose bonbon, une vraie chambre de princesse. La dernière pièce était celle d'Edward et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas été surprise en la découvrant. Elle était tout à fait à son image, apaisante, sereine…. Un lit japonais trônait au milieu de celle-ci, entouré d'étagères pleines de livres et de Cds. Je me sentis immédiatement à l'aise ici. Esmé ferma la porte après être entrée dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau en m'invitant à m'asseoir sur le lit de mon homme.

- Bella, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois entrée dans la vie de mon fils.

- Esmé… je…. dis-je gênée de la discussion qui semblait s'engager.

- Non, laisses moi terminer s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- Je sais ce qu'on pu te dire Alice ou Emmett, que grâce à toi Edward était redevenu le jeune homme que nous avions connu avant Candice, qu'il était plus souriant et je suis d'accord. Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé mon fils mais tu n'as pas fait que cela dans nos vies. J'ai la sensation que tu étais la pièce qui nous manquait à tous. C'est étonnant de voir avec quelle rapidité tu as pu trouver ta place, mais j'en suis heureuse.

- Je dois vous avouer que je suis moi-même surprise.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je souhaite que tu te sentes bien ici, que tu te considère comme un membre à part entière de la famille parce que c'est ce que tu es d'accord ? Au moindre problème, tu n'hésites pas à appeler, nous serons tous là pour toi.

- Merci Esmé… ça me touche beaucoup.

- C'est moi qui te remercie.

Après ce petit discours qui m'avait touché plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, nous étions descendues pour rejoindre le reste de la famille qui était déjà là au grand complet. Emmett était encore pire qu'un enfant au matin de noël. Pendant tout le repas, il m'avait demandé si j'étais prête à l'affronter dans une bataille de boule de neige, attisant même un semblant de colère de la part d'Edward qui devait sans doute en avoir assez de le voir répéter la même chose pendant deux heures.

Plus le temps passé, plus le tableau que je me faisais d'Edward évoluait. Il m'apparaissait toujours aussi parfait, mais je découvrais quelques uns de ses défauts, et pour tout dire, ça me rassurait, ça le rendait beaucoup plus concret. Par exemple, j'avais appris qu'il était d'une jalousie maladive, qu'il était trop protecteur et bien trop curieux. Des petits défauts que j'appréciais déjà.

Finalement, je ne savais pas vraiment qui avait gagné cette bataille de boule de neige car nous étions tous dans le même état, gelés jusqu'aux os. Heureusement pour nous, Esmé avait encore exercé à la perfection son rôle de mère et avait mis à chauffer les différentes salles de bains pour nous permettre de prendre une douche pendant qu'elle nous préparait des boissons chaudes pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Ce n'est qu'après une partie de jeu vidéo entre les différents hommes de la famille que nous avions pu partir. Je sentais mon cœur se gonfler à l'idée que j'allais passer la nuit chez Edward. Dire que la veille je déprimais un peu à l'idée de passer moins de temps en sa compagnie, mais aujourd'hui, toutes les cartes semblaient avoir été redistribuées et j'allais pouvoir rester davantage avec lui et avec Carlie.

Cette dernière ne cessait de sauter partout à la nouvelle que lui avait annoncée son père, elle allait avoir un chat. Dès ce matin, je savais qu'Edward allait céder, il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille, surtout des choses comme celles-là et j'avais lu dans son regard que lui aussi souhaitait avoir un chat. J'étais heureuse de les voir dans cet état, mais savoir qu'ils m'intégraient à ce changement dans leur vie me comblait davantage de joie. Tous les deux étaient dans la salle de bain pendant que je préparais les affaires de Carlie comme celle-ci me l'avait demandé quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna.

- Bella, tu peux t'occuper du bain de Carlie ?

- Heu…

- S'il te plait, je suis obligée de répondre, c'est mon patron.

- D'accord.

- Tu as un problème, tu m'appelles d'accord ?

- Ok.

Il quitta donc la chambre pour aller dans le salon non sans me déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Je n'avais jamais donné le bain à un enfant, mais il était temps que je commence à apprendre ce genre de choses. Après tout, si Carlie voulait que j'aie une place plus importante dans sa vie, il valait commencer dès à présent et un bain n'était pas la chose la plus compliquée à faire, surtout avec une petite comme Carlie. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain où Carlie regardait l'eau du bain couler.

- C'est toi qui va me prendre mon bain ?

- Oui ma puce.

- Trop bien !!! Je peux prendre une Barbie ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant une poupée sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Oui, si tu veux, mais d'abord, je te lave d'accord ?

- D'accord, tu peux m'enlever les boutons ? dit-elle en me montrant son gilet.

Je savais qu'elle savait s'habiller toute seule et par conséquent, se déshabiller toute seule, mais j'acceptais néanmoins. Au loin, j'entendais Edward hausser la voix avec son patron et je décidais donc de fermer la porte de la salle de bain pour diminuer les bruits puis installait Carlie dans son bain. Je la lavais rapidement pour la laisser jouer. J'étais assise à terre dans la salle de bain, alors que le ton de la voix ne baissait pas et que le calme régnait dans la salle de bain. C'est en regardant Carlie jouer avec la mousse que j'eus une idée pour l'occuper.

- Est-ce que tu sais faire des bulles ?

- Des bulles ?

- Oui, avec du savon.

- Non….

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Oh oui !!

Je pris un peu de gel douche entre mes mains et les frottaient l'une contre l'autre pour qu'elles soient totalement imprégnées du savon puis soufflais entre mon pouce et mon index pour laisser s'envoler une bulle de savon.

- Oh, c'est trop trop bien, je peux essayer ?

- Oui. Donne-moi tes mains.

Je procédais donc de la même manière sur elle et dix minutes plus tard, nous étions toujours entrain de faire des bulles de savon et à rire quand je décidais que cela faisait sans doute un peu trop longtemps qu'elle était dans son bain, surtout vu que la température de l'eau avait légèrement refroidie. Je pris donc son peignoir de bain et l'emmitouflais dedans. Alors que je lui séchais les cheveux, nous entendîmes davantage Edward.

- J'aime pas quand papa il crie comme ça…. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ça lui arrive souvent ?

- Seulement quand c'est pour son travail. Mais ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas content ?

- Je pense, mais c'est normal, parfois, les grands se disputent avec leurs patrons parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord.

- Mais c'est pas marrant. Dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire.

- Je sais ma puce.

- Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir après ?

- T'en vouloir ? pourquoi ?

- Ben Laura, elle m'a dit que quand son papa se dispute pour le travaille après, il arrête pas de la disputer quand elle fait tomber sa serviette ou qu'elle parle un peu trop fort.

- Tu sais que papa n'est pas comme ça.

- Oui, mais….

- Non Carlie, ton papa ne te disputera que si tu as fait une bêtise, ce qui n'est pas le cas ?

- Non…

- Alors tout va bien, ton papa ne te disputera pas.

Elle ne me répondit rien et vint se serrer contre moi pour que je lui fasse un câlin.

- Je peux te laisser te mettre en pyjamas toute seule ?

- Oui.

- Tu nous rejoins dans la cuisine.

- D'accord.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Edward n'était plus au téléphone mais dans la cuisine entrain de mettre quelque chose dans le four. Je m'approchais à petits pas de lui, je ne savais pas vraiment comment il pouvait réagir, après tout, je n'avais jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation. Mais mue par je ne sais quoi, je collais son dos contre ma poitrine et l'enlaçais tendrement.

- Tout va bien ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Oui…. Dit-il en se retournant vers moi. Désolé que tu ais entendu cela.

- Ce n'est pas grave, quelque chose ne va pas au travail.

- Ce n'est que le travail dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. Je suis avec vous deux et je ne veux pas penser à cela.

- Comme tu veux, si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- Je sais… dit-il en m'enlaçant davantage. Merci pour Carlie.

- Oh, ce n'était qu'un bain, ce n'était pas si terrible.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. J'ai entendu votre discussion dans la salle de bain.

- Je n'ai rien fait, elle avait juste besoin d'être rassurée.

-Encore…. Dit-il en baissant la tête. J'ai peur que tu te lasses à force de….

- Arrêtes toi ici d'accord ? Je sais ce qu'elle peut ressentir, j'étais comme elle étant petite et j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me rassure, donc non, je ne me lasserais pas. Trouves autre chose pour m'éloigner de ta vie. Dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Comme si je pouvais concevoir ma vie sans toi à présent.

- Je t'aime dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Moi aussi, mon amour, moi aussi.

Ce fut Carlie qui vint rompre notre moment d'intimité en nous demandant ce que nous allions manger. A peine une heure plus tard, elle était dans son lit et dormait du sommeil des bienheureux, quant à moi, j'étais tendrement lovée dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

- Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Moi aussi, mais malheureusement pour nous, demain c'est le retour à la vie de tous les jours.

- J'ai pas envie…. Dis-je en étouffant ma plainte dans son cou.

- Moi non plus, mais nous sommes les adultes et on doit montrer l'exemple à Carlie.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du accepter de grandir dis-je en boudant.

- Tu as le syndrome de Peter Pan ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, pas le moins du monde, c'est juste que c'était bien plus amusant.

- Ça c'est sur…

- Au fait tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais du piano.

- Oh, toi, tu as vu le piano ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé.

- Ed….

- Ok, je joue depuis que je suis tout petit, mais depuis que j'habite ici, je joue plutôt de la guitare. Quand Carlie était petite, je jouais de la musique pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir.

- Oh…

- Je jouerais pour toi si tu veux.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir. dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- Nous devrions aller nous coucher, tu es fatiguée.

- Non c'est bon.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, va mettre ton pyjama et nous allons nous coucher.

- Oui papa.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! dit-il en me rattrapant alors que je me levais.

- Je ne me moque pas.

- A peine.

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa tout d'abord doucement, puis, peu à peu, le baiser prit de l'ampleur et je me collais davantage contre lui, comme si je ressentais ce besoin irrépressible de le sentir contre moi, que chaque parcelles de notre peau soient en contact. J'avais besoin de lui, j'aurais toujours besoin de lui et je savais que ça ne changerait jamais. Ses mains glissaient le long de mes reins et le baiser n'avait plus rien de doux, il était même brutal, nous étions avide de ce que l'autre pouvait nous apporter. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais, alors que je ressentais une sorte de félicité, un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de la chambre de Carlie. Je m'éloignais à regret de lui et il posa son front contre le mien en reprenant son souffle.

- Wahoo… dit-il en souriant.

- Comme tu dis.

- Je vais voir ce qu'à Carlie.

- Je vais me mettre en pyjama pendant ce temps.

- Ok…. Je… viens embrasser Carlie s'il te plait…

- Je me dépêche dis-je en l'embrassant furtivement.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je dus faire preuve de toute mon self contrôle pour me calmer. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant, ce baiser avait été… magique, merveilleux…. Je m'adossais contre la porte pour reprendre mon souffle et rapidement je m'habillais à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Edward et Carlie dans la chambre de la petite.

- Hey, princesse, que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit de la petite.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar… dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Chut, papa est là, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je peux dormir avec vous ?

- Carlie… dit Edward embarrassé.

- Ed…. dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- D'accord. Viens princesse.

Il porta Carlie et nous nous sommes installés dans le lit d'Edward. J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas passer la nuit avec Edward, seule, mais nous allions dormir tous les trois, et j'étais persuadée que nous allions passer une excellente nuit.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits**_

**Vani** : Mes chapitres ne sont pas trop court, c'est toi qui lit trop vite lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Gwen** : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire.

**Siria** : je suis contente de découvrir une nouvelle personne qui aime mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle continuera de ta plaire lol.


	52. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 17

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Voilà ce que je pense être l'avant dernier chapitre de mon histoire même si je n'en suis pas encore certaine. Demain, je ne pourrais pas publier, entre une journée chargée en cours et le train, qui soit dit en passant aura certainement des problèmes (j'y peux rien, le train de cette heure là a toujours des problèmes…. Suis maudite) bref, je ne pourrais me poser que vers 20h donc bien trop tard pour penser à écrire un nouveau chapitre._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le nouveau chapitre, point de vue d'Edward_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

J'aimais ma fille, vraiment, réellement, plus que tout au monde, je serais même prêt à donner ma vie pour elle, mais là, j'avais plutôt envie de l'enfermer à double tours dans sa chambre. J'étais tranquillement entrain d'embrasser Bella quand elle s'était mise à pleurer. Enfin, tranquillement s'avérer être un grand mot, j'étais plutôt entrain de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point je voulais qu'elle soit mienne ce soir même. Mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement et ma fille s'était mise à pleurer. C'était exactement à ce moment là que j'avais envie de l'enfermer sans sa chambre, puis, l'homme que j'étais mis en sourdine l'envie qu'il avait pour redevenir le père totalement fou de sa fille.

Nous nous étions retrouvés tous les trois dans mon lit. Je n'étais pas très chaud pour que Carlie dorme avec nous, je n'aimais pas vraiment que ma fille dorme avec moi, Jasper disait qu'il fallait faire cela le moins possible pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais ce soir, je n'avais pas pu dire non au regard suppliant de Bella et à celui embué de larmes de ma princesse. Je l'avais donc prise dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre tout en prenant Bella par la main pour qu'elle nous suive. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette nuit de cette manière, mais finalement, je me retrouvais avec les deux femmes de ma vie et ce n'était pas plus mal. Carlie s'était immédiatement lovée dans les bras de Bella alors que je les enlaçais toutes les deux. Nous devions être allongés depuis dix minutes que mes deux amours dormaient déjà. La journée avait été épuisante et je n'en menais pas large, mais je voulais tout de même profiter de ce moment de félicité. Tous les trois, dans le même lit, comme si les choses avaient toujours été comme cela, comme si elles seraient toujours comme cela. Le bonheur tout simplement.

Quand mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin, j'eus la surprise d'entendre grogner Bella et Carlie en même temps contre ce dernier. J'éteignis rapidement l'engin de torture et serrait un peu plus mes femme avant de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de Bella et de jouer avec la main de Carlie.

- Les filles, il faut se lever.

- Encore un petit peu papa….

- Carlie…

- Je suis fatiguée… dit-elle en se retournant et me faisant la moue à la Cullen.

- Tu feras une sieste cette après-midi.

- Mais….

- Carlie, je crois que papa a raison, il faut que l'on se lève, sinon, on ne sortira jamais du lit.

- Ce serait bien.

- Hum… sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, tu auras envie d'aller aux toilettes dis-je en me levant.

- Très poétique Edward…. Me répondit Bella en prenant Carlie dans ses bras et en se levant elle aussi.

- Je sais, ça fait du bien dès le matin non ?

- Si tu le dis.

- Carlie mon cœur, tu vas t'habiller ? Bella, tu peux prendre la salle de bain pendant que je m'occupe du petit déjeuné.

- Ça marche.

Honnêtement, je voulais des matins comme cela tous les jours. Les choses étaient si naturelles quand nous étions ensemble, tous les trois. Chacun évoluait à son rythme sans brusquer l'autre et c'était apaisant. De même que le soutient de Bella dans les décisions que je prenais à l'égard de Carlie. Je ne sais pas si elle était d'accord avec moi, mais elle m'appuyait toujours ce qui était un plus non négligeable. Je suis certain que si Bella n'avait pas été là, nous aurions eu, avec Carlie une longue discussion sur la nécessité de se lever, mais là, elle n'avait eu qu'à dire que j'avais raison et la petite s'était levée. Je préparais le petit déjeuné, c'est-à-dire pain grillé avec confiture ou céréales, ce qui me restait d'une semaine où je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les courses quand Carlie débarqua dans la cuisine avec son sac à dos et coiffée de deux couettes, elle me faisait pense à Michelle, la petite de _la fête à la maison_, émission que je regardais étant plus petit. Elle était à croquer.

- Bonjour mon papa chéri que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Bella m'a dit qu'on avait même pas eu le temps de se dire bonjour donc je le fais dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu es très jolie.

- Tu aimes mes couettes ? C'est Bella qui me les a faîtes, elle m'a dit que sa maman lui en faisait quand elle était petite.

- Ça te va à merveille. Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Des céréales.

- Bien, assieds-toi. Dis-je en lui servant ses céréales.

- Oui, mais il faut que tu t'assois aussi. Mamie dit qu'il faut toujours qu'on prenne notre repas tous assis.

- Dans ce cas là, attends-moi avant de manger, je vais aller m'habiller. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

J'avais entendu Bella libérer la salle de bain, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais l'utiliser. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, j'étais lavé et habillé et prêt à retourner dans la cuisine. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, Carlie était entrain de lire la boite de céréales alors que Bella faisait griller du pain. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- On n'a même pas eu le temps de se dire bonjour dis-je en souriant.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais me dire bonjour un peu mieux que cela alors ?

- C'est-à-dire ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas moi, trouves !

Elle avait dit cela en quittant l'étreinte de mes bras pour aller poser le pain sur la table. Je la rattrapais in extremis pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de moi et caressa mes lèvres avec le bout de sa langue, lèvres que j'ouvris pratiquement aussi instinctivement et nos langues commencèrent un balai sensuel. Je ne sais pas d'où me vint l'élan de réalisme qui me fit m'éloigner d'elle, mais il vint tout de même. Je savais que Carlie était dans la même pièce, mais je n'avais pas pu réfréner mes ardeurs. Je posais mon front contre le sien et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je préfère cela dit Bella en retournant s'asseoir à côté de Carlie.

- Heureusement que papa ne dit pas bonjour à tout le monde comme ça, c'est beurk ! dit Carlie en plongeant la tête dans son bol.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je ne dis bonjour qu'à Bella comme ça.

- J'espère bien rétorqua Carlie en imitant sa tante. Bref, maintenant, on peut manger, parce que mon ventre faire des group group.

- Des group group ? demanda Bella.

- Oui, écoute.

Le ventre de Carlie se mit à gargouiller presque aussi rapidement et j'éclatais de rire sous le regard noir de ma fille. Il nous fallu une demie heure pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner qui se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ce qui me mis en forme pour le reste de la journée. A 8h40, nous sortîmes tous de l'appartement pour se diriger en voiture vers nos lieux de travail. Je déposais tout d'abord Bella devant sa faculté, à l'entrée de celle-ci, Angela l'attendait tout sourire. Ma belle m'embrassa longuement sous un nouveau beurk de Carlie et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de cette dernière. J'attendis qu'elle soit rentrée dans l'établissement pour démarrer la voiture. J'avais un peu le cœur serré de la voir partir ainsi, mais savoir que nous passerions du temps ensemble ce soir me réchauffa le cœur.

- En route pour l'école ! dis-je en regardant Carlie qui arborait un grand sourire.

- Oui ! et ce soir, on va chercher Myrtille, avec Bella.

- Oui mon ange….

- Tu sais papa, je suis contente.

- Pourquoi mon ange ? demandais-je en me concentrant sur la route.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis contente, c'est tout. Tu crois qu'il faut forcément quelque chose pour être contente ?

- Non mon cœur, il ne faut pas forcément une raison.

- Alors je suis contente sans raison.

- C'est tout ce qui compte mon ange.

- Et toi, tu es content ?

- Oui, très.

- C'est peut-être parce que Bella est avec nous que tu es content, parce que moi, je sais que c'est un peu à cause d'elle.

- Moi aussi, c'est un peu à cause d'elle, mais c'est aussi parce que toi tu es heureuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que un papa est heureux quand sa fille l'est, c'est comme ça.

- Comme papi qui est content parce que nous sommes tous contents ?

- Oui, comme papi.

- C'est génial, alors tout le monde est content dit-elle en sautillant sur son siège ce qui me fit sourire.

Nous étions arrivés devant son école et je sortis pour l'accompagner jusque dans la cours où elle se précipita vers ses amis. Au dernier moment, elle fit demi-tour pour revenir vers moi et me faire un bisou.

- Au faut, c'est pas beurk quand tu fais des bisous à Bella, c'est tonton Emmett qui m'a dit de faire ça, mais moi j'aime bien.

Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de répliquer et retourna vers Laura en courant. J'allais tuer Emmett… ou alors, je trouverais un autre moyen de me venger en utilisant ses filles. Je secouais la tête dépité et pris la direction de l'institutrice qui était en pleine discussion avec un parent d'élève. J'attendis patiemment mon tour, même si j'étais un peu pressé. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, ce dernier avait terminé et je pouvais alors m'entretenir avec l'institutrice de Carlie.

- Monsieur Cullen, je peux quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui… je ne sais pas réellement à qui m'adresser mais je souhaite ajouter une nouvelle personne référent pour Carlie.

- Je peux m'occuper de cela. Je vous écoute.

- Bien, alors il s'agit de Melle Isabella Swan dis-je en la voyant noter tout cela sur une feuille. Elle viendra parfois chercher ma fille à l'école.

- Une amie ? me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Non, ma petite-amie.

- Oh, Très bien, je la mets après votre sœur dans les personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence ?

- Non, avant s'il vous plait. Dis-je avant de lui donner les coordonnées de Bella.

- Bien Monsieur Cullen, puis-je autre chose pour vous ?

- Non, c'est parfait, je vous remercie, bonne année.

- A vous aussi.

Je pris ensuite la direction de mon bureau pour m'atteler au dossier de cette femme qui souhaitait divorcer, je devais la recevoir dans l'après-midi même, et je devais par conséquent étudier une nouvelle fois son dossier avant de la recevoir. De plus, de nouvelles pièces avaient été ajoutées au dossier pendant les vacances, des pièces que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de regarder. Ma matinée s'annonçait donc chargée et j'étais persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais prendre un déjeuné digne de ce nom.

- Edward, tu es arrivé. Me dit M. Parker en souriant.

- Oui…

- Le dossier est sur ton bureau, ainsi que celui que je t'ai demandé de prendre en plus.

- Je….

- Etudies le, tu verras ensuite si cela t'intéresse ou non.

- Bien.

S'il pensait vraiment que j'allais prendre ce dossier, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, cette affaire de mariage sentait déjà très mauvais et il était hors de question que je me mette à défendre un bandit de notoriété publique. Si j'étais rentré dans ce cabinet, c'était bien parce que je savais que l'argent n'était pas leur seule motivation, ils souhaitaient aussi faire respecter la justice et je refusais de défendre cette personne.

Je devais travailler depuis plus de trois heures quand j'entendis des petits coups distincts contre la porte de mon bureau. Ça ne pouvait pas être mon patron, les coups étaient trop légers pour que ce soit lui, ni un associé, trop gracieux. J'invitais donc la personne à entrer et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ma Bella se tenir devant moi un peu gênée.

- Je finis à 12h30 et je me suis dit que je pourrais sans doute venir déjeuner avec toi, enfin, si tu n'as pas encore déjeuné et si tu n'es pas trop occupé.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me lever pour la rejoindre. J'étais heureux de la voir dans mon bureau. De voir qu'elle avait pris l'initiative de venir me rejoindre. Je l'embrassais passionnément pour la remercier et la sentit se détendre instantanément entre mes bras.

- Je n'ai pas mangé, tu ne me déranges pas et je suis heureux de toi voir ici. je l'emmenais jusqu'à un petit canapé et la fit asseoir à côté de moi

- J'ai pris japonais, j'espère que ça te va ? demanda-t-elle en déposant un sachet sur la petite table.

- J'adore dis-je en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Tu sais que c'est un véritable chemin de croix pour arriver à entrer dans ton bureau ?

- Vraiment ?

- Hum hum… tout d'abord, il faut convaincre la secrétaire que je suis ta petite amie et que donc, je ne te dérangerais pas en plein travail, heureusement que l'un de tes collègues est passé par là à ce moment pour approuver que oui, j'étais bien Bella Swan, petite amie d'Edward Cullen. Ensuite, je suis tombée sur M. Parker, ton patron non ?

- Oui…

- Il m'a posé un réel interrogatoire pour savoir quelles étaient mes intentions, pire que mon père. Dit-elle en riant.

- Je crois qu'il se préoccupe un peu trop de la vie de ses employés, mais il veut que nous soyons totalement disponibles pour notre travail.

- Je m'en doute, mais bon, je suis quand même parvenue à atteindre ton bureau. Ce qui était dur aussi, j'ai du frapper à deux ou trois bureaux…. Heureusement que ce ne sont que des sushis, sinon, nous aurions mangé froid.

- Ma petite amie est parfaite dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Nous n'irons pas jusque là, mais je me débrouille pas mal non ?

- Tu te débrouilles à merveille. Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai donné tes coordonnées à la maitresse de Carlie pour qu'elle t'appelle en cas de problèmes si elle ne parvient pas à me joindre, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Aucunement. Dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

- Tu n'as plus cours là ?

- Non, terminé ma journée.

- Tu pourrais aller chercher Carlie ? je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai rendez-vous et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me libérer à t…

- C'est bon, pas la peine de me sortir une longue tirade, j'irais chercher Carlie avec plaisir.

- Merci, tu es un ange…. vous viendrez directement ici après, pour que nous puissions aller acheter le chat.

- Pas de problèmes. Et on pourra en profiter pour faire des courses ? mon frigo est vide.

- Ça marche.

Elle était restée pratiquement une heure avec moi et je profitais au maximum du temps passé avec elle pour l'embrasser, laisser errer mes mains sur son corps, si bien que nous nous étions retrouvés allongés sur le canapé quand on frappa à la porte. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'autoriser la personne à entrer, elle le fit d'elle-même. Ma cliente se tenait devant moi alors que Bella ramassait les restes de notre déjeuné.

- Maître, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Madame Capra, heureux de voir que vous êtes en forme. Bella, laisses cela, je vais m'en occuper. Dis-je en voyant ma belle cramoisie.

- Mais je….

- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Dis-je en lui prenant un déchet des mains madame Capra, vous pouvez patienter le temps que je la raccompagne.

- Faites donc me dit-elle en souriant.

Je pris la main de Bella et l'emmenait hors du bureau. A peine avions-nous posé un pied hors de ce dernier que mon amour se répandit en excuses.

- Je suis désolée, je ne…

- Mon cœur, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas toute seule dans ce bureau. Et puis, elle aurait au moins pu attendre que je lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Hum…. Bien… je vais y aller. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Bella…. ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de te faire une crise de jalousie n'est-ce pas ? tu as autre chose à faire.

- Une quoi ? Bella ! Ce n'est qu'une cliente !

- Et alors ? tu l'as regardé ?

- Honnêtement ? non. Mon cœur, je t'aime, et je n'en ai rien à faire de cette femme, pour tout te dire, elle me tape un peu sur le système.

- Désolée.

- Cesses de t'excuser. J'aime bien te voir un peu jalouse.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de me dire ça.

- Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Maître…. Dit alors Madame Capra en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Je te vois ce soir mon cœur dis-je en embrassant tendrement Bella. Tu me manques déjà.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi. Dit-elle en déposant un dernier baiser sur ma mâchoire.

Je la regardais s'éloigner et j'eus de nouveau un pincement au cœur. Arrivée aux portes de l'ascenseur, elle se retourna pour m'envoyer un baiser auquel je répondis puis, elle s'engouffra dans la machine. J'attendis que les portes ne se ferment pour rentrer dans mon bureau, non sans avoir pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage. Du courage pour affronter ma cliente qui semblait impatiente, du courage pour passer ces heures loin de la femme que j'aimais et loin de ma fille. J'entrais dans le bureau et vit Madame Capra qui me regardait avec un grand sourire, l'après-midi allait être très longue…. Trop longue.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non inscrits :_**

**Magda : **on en saura sans doute plus sur Alice et Jasper dans la suite de l'histoire, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas prévu. Merci pour ta review.

**Vani :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente de voir que ça te plaise.

**Gwen : ** je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire ;)

**Memories : **moi aussi je suis d'accord avec Carlie ( oui, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas écrit lol) c'est nul d'être grand lol.

**Elisas :** hola estoy muy bien y tu ? (seuls restes de mon espagnol lol) merci pour ta review ^^


	53. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 18

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Voilà la suite et la fin de __Lettres Croisées.__ C'est émouvant non ? Bon, ok, pas tant que ça en fait parce que vous aurez normalement dans le courant du week-end la suite de l'histoire qui s'appellera « __Vies entrelacées__ » et qui reprendra donc cette histoire quelques semaines après cette fin là._

_Je vous remercie pour m'avoir suivi depuis le début ou non. Je suis heureuse d'avoir vu autant de personne adhérer et vous laisse donc lire le dernier chapitre de cette petite idée qui a surgit en regardant la télé… lol_

_Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour __**Vies entrelacées.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Je devais m'extirper de la voiture maintenant si je voulais aller à la fac maintenant. C'était ça, tout était une question de volonté, mais je n'en avais pas beaucoup quand Edward se tenait dans le coin. Les quitter tous les deux m'arracher littéralement le cœur. Je savais que c'était toujours comme ça dans les débuts d'une relation, mais je savais aussi que notre relation n'était pas comme les autres et je ne pensais pas pouvoir calmer cette sensation un jour. D'ailleurs, Esmé et Carlisle en étaient un bon exemple : cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient mariés et ils étaient toujours autant amoureux l'un de l'autre et je savais qu'Esmé supportait assez mal la séparation, les hommes Cullen devaient avoir un pouvoir d'attraction bien trop important pour leur propre bien.

- Hey ma belle, comment ça va ? me demanda Angy qui se tenait devant la fac

- Comme un jour de reprise, j'ai hâte d'être en vacances.

- Oh moi aussi dit-elle dans un geste théâtral.

- Comment on va pouvoir survivre ? dis-je alors que nous entrions dans l'université.

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point Ben peut me manquer.

- Ben ? Tu sors avec ? Demandais-je en me stoppant dans l'entrée de la fac.

- Quoi ?? non !

- Oh, je pensais que depuis nouvel an….

- Non, rien, je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu'il me plait et puis, j'ai un peu peur qu'il m'envoie sur les roses.

- Angy… tu as vu la manière dont il te regarde, moi je ne te dis qu'une seule chose : fonce !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour rencontrer ce cher maître Cullen ?

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir.

- Bella, trois mois, voire quatre d'ailleurs.

- Oui mais….

- Non, tu es tombée amoureuse de lui à la première seconde où tu as su à quoi il ressemblait.

- En fait, c'était même un peu avant….

- Tu te vends. Bref, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je serais toujours plus rapide que toi, ce qui ne sera pas difficile. Dit-elle alors que nous étions arrivés devant le panneau d'affichage.

Je notais consciencieusement mon emploi du temps, vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié. C'était toujours comme ça, j'avais toujours peur d'oublier un horaire de cours aux vues des nombreux choix que nous pouvions faire. J'eus la joie de découvrir que j'effectuerais tous mes cours en compagnies d'Angela, mais aussi d'Eric, ce qui en soit était une bonne nouvelle, au moins, je ne me perdrais jamais, enfin, peut-être. Je vérifiais une dernière fois mon emploi du temps en étouffant un bâillement.

- Ben alors Bell's on ne dort pas de la nuit ? me demanda Florian, un camarade de la section en souriant.

- C'est son avocat qui doit l'empêcher de dormir dit Tyler en souriant.

- Vous êtes cons, j'ai simplement perdu l'habitude de me lever aussi tôt. Dis-je en leur tapant l'épaule.

- C'est ça à d'autres.

- Laisses tomber ces rustres dit Angela en souriant. Ce midi, on mange ensemble ?

- Hum… en fait…. je pensais plutôt rejoindre Ed'…

En effet, nous terminions nos cours à 12h30 et je voulais passer du temps avec lui car je savais que je ne pourrais pas être en tête à tête avec lui avant vendredi. Là au moins, j'étais persuadée de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui.

- Et bien, tu ne peux plus le quitter dit Tyler en souriant.

- Que veux-tu, quand tu auras trouvé l'amour, tu comprendras.

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille. mais dis-moi, s'il te manque autant, pourquoi tu ne vas pas habiter avec ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce qu'on se connait depuis quoi…. Deux semaines.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu nous parles de lui depuis quoi…. Quatre mois ?

- Je…. ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. dit Angela en souriant.

- Tu es sensée me soutenir.

- Non, pas du tout, je suis sensée être la voix de la sagesse.

Je fis semblant de m'étouffer sous leurs regards courroucés. Sous ses airs puérils, la conversation me semblait bien trop sérieuse pour être menée par mes amis, enfin, surtout par Tyler qui était plutôt du style Emmett que Jasper.

- Ne te moques pas, je pense qu'il a raison.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Mouais…. Cette fois oui, mais les autres…. Bref, je suis certaine que tu ne pourras pas rester plus de trois jours loin de lui.

- Mais on va se voir…

- Loin de son lit dit Tyler en souriant.

- Il ne s'est rien passé à ce niveau là, et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, oui tout va bien.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'Angela veut dire dit Eric qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Non !

- Et elle s'enferme dans le déni dit Tyler.

- Isabella Swan ! tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, tu ne peux pas te passer de Carlie, elle ne peut pas se passer de toi et lui non plus alors….

- Alors ça ne change rien.

- Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça dit Eric en souriant.

- Je pense que vous devriez habiter tous ensemble, avant que l'un de vous ne devienne fou.

- Que penserez les gens ?

- Honnêtement, on s'en fou dit Tyler.

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, nous n'en avons jamais parlé alors je crois que nous pouvons passer à un autre sujet du style où se trouve notre salle.

J'avais raison, la discussion avait bel et bien était trop sérieuse. Je savais qu'ils avaient raison, je ne pourrais pas passer autant de temps loin de lui et habiter avec eux était sans doute la meilleure solution pour nous. Et de plus, cette idée me plaisait tout particulièrement. Rentrer dans son appartement, passer du temps avec Carlie, travailler sur mes cours en attendant qu'il rentre et passer la nuit ensemble, tout cela me semblait une bonne idée. Sans doute trop utopique pour le moment, mais je savais que j'étais prête à vivre cela, dans quelque temps, pas tout de suite. Il fallait tout d'abord que je reprenne un rythme de vie normal, enfin, aussi normal que possible.

Il était 12h30 et j'avais enfin terminé mes cours, non pas qu'ils m'avaient semblés longs, mais l'idée de passer du temps avec Edward rendait tout moins attractif en comparaison. Je passais rapidement au restaurant japonais pour prendre de la nourriture à emporter, je n'étais pas certaine qu'il aimait, mais personnellement j'adorais et au pire, j'irais lui chercher un sandwich. Munie de notre repas, je me présentais à l'accueil du cabinet, j'étais un peu surprise car je n'avais pas du tout imaginé cela comme ça, c'était assez décontracté tout en restant très…. Luxueux et assez vieux. Mais vieux dans le bon sens du terme, tout était en bois noir, comme dans les châteaux anglais et j'aimais assez, on se sentait tout de suite bien. Je revins sur terre en voyant le regard de la secrétaire sur moi.

- Je peux quelque chose pour vous ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh oui, je souhaiterais voir Edward Cullen.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Heu…. Non.

- Alors je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais c'est impossible.

- Mais…. Je….

- non, je suis navrée, mais il a autre chose à faire.

- Je….

- Mademoiselle…

- Ecoutez-moi ! dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une troisième personne.

- Cette demoiselle souhaite voir maitre Cullen, elle n'a pas rendez-vous.

- Je suis Isabella Swan et je….

- Oh mademoiselle Swan, je suis certain qu'Edward sera heureux de vous voir me dit cette personne.

- Navrée me dit la secrétaire avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis Peter, un collègue d'Edward dit-il en me faisant monter dans un ascenseur.

- Enchantée, Bella Swan….

La petite amie d'Edward, je sais. Désolé pour la secrétaire, mais depuis quelques temps, nous recevons beaucoup de visites pour Edward et qui ne sont pas d'ordre professionnel. Depuis qu'il est passé à la télévision en fait. le patron a donc demandé à la secrétaire de filtrer les entrées.

- Oh… je comprends.

- Bien, c'est dans le couloir sur ta droite. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi…

Après quelques essais infructueux pour trouver son bureau, parce que j'étais bien allée dans le couloir sur ma droite, mais il était long ce bureau… bref, j'étais parvenue à trouver le lieu où il était. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de frapper à sa porte. Il me dit pratiquement aussitôt d'entrer et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avais trouvé la tête baissée, plongé dans un dossier, très concentré. Très concentré et tellement beau à cet instant, il releva la tête et un sourire illumina son visage. Les doutes que j'avais pu avoir quant à ma venue ici furent balayés par ce simple sourire.

Tout s'était passé à merveille, j'avais appris, à mon plus grand bonheur qu'il avait prévenu l'institutrice de Carlie que je passerais prendre la petite parfois et cela me comblait de joie. La place que je prenais dans leurs vies n'en devenait que plus réelle et j'étais heureuse que les choses prennent une telle tournure. Ça devenait plus sérieux en quelques sortes. Plus sérieux, c'est aussi ce que je me dis quand nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux allongés sur son canapé, nous embrassant à pleine bouche. Je ne savais pas vraiment où cela allait nous conduire, mais sentir ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps me rendait complètement folle et je perdais toute notion du temps. Ce fut un coup frappé à la porte qui me ramena sur terre, avant même que la personne eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte, nous nous étions séparés et j'avais entrepris de débarrasser la table.

La personne en question était en fait une cliente d'Edward, et mon Dieu, elle était superbe et vu la manière dont elle regardait Edward, j'étais persuadée qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Je rangeais presque compulsivement les déchets de la table, mais Edward me stoppa dans mon élan en me raccompagnant. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, mais j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. Cette femme était vraiment très belle, de plus, à en voir ses vêtements, elle semblait être riche, bref, à cent mille lieux de moi, totalement l'opposé de ce que je pouvais être.

Je quittais donc son bureau le cœur tout de même lourd de cette rencontre et j'avais hâte de retrouver Edward le soir même. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un peu d'occupation avant, je devais aller voir à la bibliothèque pour découvrir mes nouveaux horaires de travail, mais je fus surprise de trouver la porte fermée pour encore une semaine. Je n'avais donc pas grand-chose à faire en attendant l'heure d'aller chercher Carlie à l'école, je me promenais alors dans les rues de Seattle, profitant de la neige qui tombait, un sourire niais sur le visage en repensant à la toute première après-midi que nous avions passées ensemble. En passant devant un magasin de bonbon, je rentrais et pris un petit paquet pour Carlie, ainsi que pour Edward et moi-même.

Quand je me retrouvais devant l'école primaire, j'eus de nouveau un sourire. Je ne me sentais pas comme toutes ces mères qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un animal de foire, à l'image de cette madame Capra, elles semblaient me regarder avec un air dédaigneux. Mais je n'y fis pas attention, tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était le petit ange qui venait de sortir de l'école avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se précipita vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Hey ma princesse, ça va ? demandais-je en lui embrassant la joue.

- Oh oui ! je suis trop contente que c'est toi qui sois venue me rechercher.

- Je suis contente aussi.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

- C'est ma maitresse me dit Carlie en souriant.

- Oui c'est moi dis-je en posant Carlie qui rejoignais Laura qui se tenait devant les grilles de l'école.

- Je suis Melle Gibbon, l'institutrice de Carlie et j'aurais besoin de vos coordonnées.

- Mes coordonnées ?

- Oui, M. Cullen m'a demandé de vous ajouter à la liste des personnes référents, et j'ai donc besoin de votre numéro de téléphone fixe et de votre adresse mail que M. Cullen n'a pas été -en mesure de me donner.

- Oh, bien sûr. Je lui donnais donc mes coordonnées tout en gardant un œil sur Carlie.

- Je pourrais vous appeler à n'importe quel moment ?

- Oui, au moindre problème, si Edward n'est pas disponible appelez-moi, je saurais me libérer.

- Bien, parfait, je vous tiendrais aussi au courant de ses résultats scolaires et des moindres réunions.

- Merci beaucoup. Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Dites-moi, les parents de Laura sont souvent en retard ? demandais-je en regardant les deux petites qui parlaient.

- Oui, trop souvent à mon goût. Habituellement, c'est monsieur Cullen qui attend avec elle.

- Très bien, alors j'attendrais aussi.

Elle me fit un sourire et se dirigea vers sa classe alors que je rejoignais les filles qui étaient en pleine discussion.

- Hey les filles.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour miss, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- La maman de Laura elle, peut pas venir la rechercher.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, elle m'a dit que je devais me débrouiller, et que j'avais qu'à demander au papa de Carlie, mais c'est pas lui alors…

- Et bien… je pense que tu vas venir avec nous chercher Myrtille. Dis-je en souriant.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Carlie en souriant.

- Oui ma belle.

- On y va ?

J'avais pris le parti de ne faire aucune remarque face au fait que cette petite fille se retrouvait toute seule à l'école. En moins d'une demi-heure, nous étions dans la salle d'attente du bureau d'Edward. Il était encore avec cette peau de vache de Madame Capra et je ne voulais pas le déranger. Nous étions donc toutes les trois assises parlant de tout et de rien. En fait, c'est comme ça que ça s'était passé au début, et puis les filles en avaient eu assez d'attendre et elles s'étaient mise à jouer à chat perché dans la salle d'attente, sous le regard amusé des autres clients.

- Les filles, ça suffit maintenant, venez vous asseoir.

- Mais…. On s'ennuie ! me dit Carlie

- Je sais, moi aussi, mais on attend papa.

Elles ne m'avaient pas vraiment écouté, mais à peine deux minutes plus tard, Edward était sorti, avait jeté un regard circulaire à la pièce et avait sourit en nous voyant.

- Bien Madame Capra, nous nous verrons pour la confrontation avec le juge.

- J'ai hâte. Dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute sexy.

- Papa ! dit Carlie en sautant dans les bras de son père.

- Hey ma puce, ça va ?

- Vi !

Je m'approchais d'Edward alors que Madame Capra était encore là, je lui déposais un baiser sur la tempe.

- J'ai pris Laura, sa mère ne pouvait pas venir la chercher.

- D'accord.

- Je ne vous dérange pas Monsieur Cullen ?

- Non, pas du tout, on va aller acheter un chat, tu vas venir avec nous.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, si vous me donnez cinq minutes le temps que je range mes affaires.

- D'accord.

Il fit plus vite que cinq minutes et lança un au revoir à l'ensemble des membres de son bureau. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions devant l'animalerie et heureusement pour nous, personne n'avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter le chaton que Carlie voulait avoir, je pense que si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions du faire face à un drame d'ordre international. Nous entrions donc dans le magasin, Carlie se dirigea d'elle-même vers un vendeur en tenant la main de Laura.

- Bonjour monsieur, on voudrait acheter Myrtille.

- Myrtille ? Demanda le vendeur.

- Oui, devant.

- Carlie, le monsieur ne sait pas que tu veux appeler le chat Myrtille dit Edward en souriant.

- Oh, vous souhaitez le chat qui est dans la vitrine.

- Oui !! dit Carlie en se précipitant vers la vitrine sous le regard amusé de son père.

- Dites-moi. Dis-je en rattrapant le vendeur par le bras. C'est bien une femelle ? non parce que Myrtille pour un mâle…

- Ne vous en faites pas madame, c'est une femelle.

- Ouf !

- Il éclata de rire devant mon air soulagé.

- Vous avez de quoi vous occuper d'un chat ?

- Non, rien dit Edward. Conseillez-nous, nous prendrons tout ce qu'il faudra.

- Oui, bon, pas tout le magasin non plus Ed' !

Le vendeur nous regarda avec un air amusé, Edward, Carlie et Laura avaient le même regard, celui d'un enfant à noël. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que nous sortions du magasin avec Myrtille et des tas de trucs inutiles. Je remarquais avec plaisir que le chat semblait bien se faire à notre présence, même si je ne savais pas encore comment il allait réagir dans l'appartement d'Edward.

Nous déposâmes Carlie et Laura chez Alice alors que nous devions aller faire les courses, nos frigos étaient désespérément vides et nous ne pouvions rester ainsi.

- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? me demanda Edward alors que je prenais un paquet de pâtes.

- ça a été, et toi ?

- j'aurais préféré terminé ce que nous avions commencé. Me dit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

- Tu sais que nous sommes dans un lieu public ?

- Heureusement pour toi. Dit-il en souriant. Tu dors à l'appartement ce soir ?

- Je….

- Histoire que le chat se fasse à toi évidemment !

- Evidemment dis-je en souriant. On fera un détour par l'appartement pour que je prenne des vêtements.

- Tu pourrais en prendre un peu plus, histoire que tu en laisses à l'appart' non ?

Cette proposition me touchait beaucoup plus que je ne voulais bien lui montrer. Ça me faisait revenir en quelques sortes à la discussion que j'avais eue avec mes amis et j'étais heureuse qu'il me propose cela.

- D'accord.

- On va aussi acheter tes produits de beauté en double. Dit-il en m'enlaçant.

- Ça marche.

Deux heures plus tard, nous avions tout acheté et j'étais chez moi entrain de me faire une valise. Edward ne disait rien, mais il me regardait avec un grand sourire. Il semblait au moins aussi heureux que moi. De retour à son appartement avec Carlie, le chat et les courses, nous étions fatigués, mais je savais que la journée n'était pas encore terminée. Et pour cause, nous devions placer les affaires du chat, remplir le frigidaire et je devais vider mon sac.

- Tu vas encore faire dodo ici ? me demanda Carlie avec le chat dans ses bras alors que je remplissais le frigo.

- Oui.

- Alors on pourra encore faires des bulles dans mon bain.

- Evidemment mon ange.

- Trop bien, on va bien s'amuser.

- Carlie s'installa dans le canapé avec Myrtille alors que je rejoignais Edward dans sa chambre, il était entrain de vider son armoire, enfin, une de ses armoires.

- Tu sais que je ne vais pas avoir besoin d'autant de place ?

- Je sais, mais au moins, je pourrais donner quelques affaires que je ne mets plus.

- En gros, je ne suis que la bonne excuse.

- Mais non mon cœur, ne te vexes pas dit-il en riant.

- Moques toi et je m'en vais.

- Fausse menace, je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

- Ha bon ? et comment ? demandais-je suspicieuse.

- Tu as trop envie de passer du temps avec moi.

- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi Cullen.

- C'est parce que je sais que c'est vrai. tu es irrémédiablement attirée par moi, tu aimes passer la nuit avec moi.

- Dis-moi, tu es certain qu'on ne parle pas de toi là ?

- On parle aussi de moi, mais je suis sur qu'il en va de même pour toi. Prouves moi le contraire.

- Ok, c'est bon, j'avoue. Cette journée loin de toi a été horrible.

- Pour moi aussi mon amour dit-il en m'enlaçant. Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre demain

- Tu auras Madame Capra dis-je en souriant.

- Encore jalouse ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, en la revoyant….

- Elle est trop superficielle, n'aime pas les enfants et je ne l'aime pas. Tu es la seule. Enfin, avec Carlie. Ne doutes jamais de ça mon cœur.

Je ne répondis rien et l'embrassais tendrement. La tension qui régnait entre nous refis une nouvelle fois surface et heureusement pour nous, nous avions entendu Carlie crier après son chat et courir partout dans l'appartement. La suite de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, j'avais pris le bain de Carlie pendant qu'Edward nous préparait à manger puis, nous avions mis Carlie au lit et je m'étais mise à mes devoirs, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de retard. De plus, Edward travaillait aussi donc je devais trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper. A 22H, les affres de la fatigue se firent sentir et je décidais d'aller me doucher. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à mes affaires qui se mêlaient à celle de Carlie et d'Edward. Je ne m'attardais cependant pas trop longtemps étant bien trop fatiguée.

Dans la chambre d'Edward, j'entendis de nouveaux les pleurs de Carlie et son père qui allait la rejoindre. Carlie faisait bien trop de cauchemars pour une petite fille de son âge…. Je chassais cette pensée en voyant une enveloppe déposée sur le lit, mon prénom était écrit dessus. J'eus un sourire en découvrant l'écriture d'Edward et, m'asseyant sur le lit, j'entrepris la lecture de cette dernière.

_Mon ange,_

_Et non, je n'avais pas oublié de te répondre, on va juste dire que j'avais un peu perdu ta lettre…. Ne m'en veux pas…. Mais avec la semaine que nous avons passé, je ne me souvenais plus où j'avais mis ta lettre et je me suis donc décidé à t'écrire une lettre en faisant abstraction de ce que tu pouvais dire dans celle que tu m'as écrite._

_Voilà à peine deux heures que nous nous sommes quittés et tu me manques affreusement. Je suis seul à mon bureau et je devrais travailler mais tu hantes mes pensées et je suis incapable de me concentrer. Je pense à toi, à ce que tu fais, aux personnes à qui tu parles et aussi à ce que nous avons vécus ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai beau réfléchir, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi heureux, aussi complet. Tu es le morceau qu'il manquait à ma vie et le temps que nous avons passé ensemble ne m'a servi qu'à me le prouver. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il m'aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois, mais non, à peine avais-tu posé un pied dans ma vie que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Tu fais de chaque jour un cadeau, et je t'en remercie._

_Je suis certain que toute ma famille est d'accord avec moi, tu es la pièce qui manquait à notre puzzle presque parfait et hier s'est avéré être le meilleur dimanche en famille que nous ayons tous passé. Il ne régnait dans la villa aucune tension, tout le monde était heureux, tout simplement. Si tu savais à quel point je peux être heureux de voir tous les membres de ma famille comme ça. C'est un peu comme si le bonheur frappait à notre porte et que nous lui ouvrions tous avec un grand sourire. Rosalie qui accouche, toi qui entre dans ma vie et enfin, Alice et Jasper qui s'avouent leur amour. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que ma petite sœur ait trouvé l'amour et ce, dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Je n'aurais jamais pu trouver mieux pour elle, il est tout simplement parfait, le seul à pouvoir la calmer, le seul à la protéger comme il se doit, mais aussi le seul à l'aimer comme il se doit._

_Si à nouvel an dernier on m'avait dit que j'allais être aussi heureux à présent je ne l'aurais pas cru et pourtant, c'est le cas. Je suis heureux et je sais que tu l'es aussi, je le vois à ton sourire quand tu étais avec ma famille à nouvel, je l'ai vu quand tu regarde Carlie, je le vois aussi à chaque fois que tu me regardes. Savoir que c'est moi, ma fille et toute ma famille qui t'apporte tout ce bonheur me comble de joie et je veux que tu saches que tout cela est réciproque. Il me suffit de te voir pour être heureux, pour savoir que je vais passer une bonne journée. Et cette nuit… ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais imaginé faire, mais c'était tout de même parfait, j'étais avec les deux personnes qui compte le plus au monde pour moi. Pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés, te serrer contre moi et te voir serrer Carlie contre toi, c'était tout simplement un moment parfait._

_Je sais que les choses vont sans doute un peu trop vite pour tout le monde, enfin, pour toutes les personnes extérieures à notre histoire, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, après tout, nous nous aimons et nous nous connaissons malgré tout ce que peuvent penser les gens. Je te connais grâce aux nombreuses lettres que nous avons échangées, mais je commence aussi à cerner tes réactions, je sais ce que tu aimes manger, je sais ce que tu aimes faire, je sais comment tu te comportes avec Carlie et je sais que Carlie t'adore. Elle ne nous a pas encore parlé du fait qu'elle veuille t'appeler « maman » mais je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à le faire et…. Oh mon dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça peut me faire de savoir cela. Savoir que tu es d'accord, que tu la considère comme telle, je te remercie, plus que tout._

_Hum… il faut que je me remette à présent au travail…. Sache que tu me manques mon amour._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas reçu de lettre de sa part, j'avais les larmes aux yeux tant sa lettre m'avait touchée. Comme une adolescente, je serrais la lettre contre mon cœur au moment même où Edward entra avec Carlie dans les bras et Myrtille qui les suivait.

- Ma princesse, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar.

- Viens dis-je en lui tendant les bras.

- Désolé dit Edward en me passant la petite.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi. On va faire dodo maintenant d'accord ? demandais-je en m'allongeant.

- Oui… dit-elle en serrant Myrtille dans ses bras.

- Carlie, on ne dort pas avec le chat dit Edward….

- S'il te plait…. Dit-elle le visage embué de larmes.

- Laisses la juste s'endormir avec.

- Ok…

- Bonne nuit mes amours.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Il m'embrassa tendrement le creux du cou et respira profondément mes cheveux. Je lui tendis la lettre que je venais de lire pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais lu cette lettre. Il me murmura un petit « je t'aime » auquel je répondis par un sourire qu'il sentit certainement. Il resserra son emprise sur moi alors que je faisais de même sur Carlie et Myrtille. Le chat ronronnait doucement et j'étais certaine que c'était de contentement. A cet instant précis, tout était juste parfait, nous étions tous les quatre dans le lit comme une véritable famille parfaite. Et c'est ce que nous étions, pas au sens juridique du terme, mais nous étions bien tous ensemble et c'était juste ce qui comptait, le reste n'était que superflu.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Leeloup **: finalement, j'ai réussi à le prendre et oh, miracle, il n'y avait aucun retard lol. Et comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste le dernier chapitre pour cette histoire là, mais la suite de l'histoire arrivera demain ou après demain. Sinon, merci pour ta review.

**Siriaai :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu.

**Gwen :** Il faut bien qu'elle soit un peu jalouse non ? Merci pour ta review.

**Elisaa :** rhoooo…. C'est dommage, c'est tellement bien l'espagnol ( bon, ça fait deux ans, mais il me reste quelques trucs lol) Merci pour ta review, et oui, on va bientôt revoir Mme Capra ;)

**Melaniie :** merci pour ta review, la nouvelle histoire sera publiée sous le nom de vies entrelacée

**Memories :** oh… moi j'ai un copain, enfin, un ami de la famille qui est avocat et ben, il est normal, enfin, aussi normal que moi quoi ;) merci pour ta review.


	54. Epilogue

_Je sais que je vous avais dit que l'histoire était terminée, mais comme Camille me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer, il fallait un épilogue pour terminer en beauté cette histoire et donc, je me suis dépêchée d'en écrire un pour conclure comme il se fallait cette histoire. Dès demain, je posterais le premier chapitre de Vies Entrelacées en espérant, pour ceux qui la liront, que ça vous plaira tout autant._

_Merci encore de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, on peut dire que cette histoire m'a accompagné pendant des mois où je pensais à cette dernière au moins une fois par jour et ce, souvent pendant les cours. Néanmoins, je suis certaine que ce sera pareil pour l'histoire prochaine lol._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Cher papa Noël,

Je t'écris cette lettre avec l'aide de tatie Alice. Je sais que d'habitude, on écrit des lettre avant noel pour demander des cadeaux, mais moi, je voulais te dire merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté cette année. L'année dernière, je t'avais demandé tout plein de cadeaux et tu me les as apportés, mais cette année, c'était différent. Tu sais que je voulais juste que ma famille soit heureuse et que mon papa sourit tout le temps.

Je suis heureuse parce que j'ai eu tout plein de cadeaux, mais en plus, tu as apporté ta poussière de bonheur et tu l'as envoyé sur tous les membres de ma famille et je te remercie. En plus, tu m'as apporté Bella, et ça, c'est trop trop bien. Je voulais une maman pour faire comme tout le monde et toi, tu m'as envoyé Bella et en fait, c'est encore mieux que d'avoir une vraie maman. Bella est ce qu'il me fallait pour que je sois heureuse. Elle est pas pareil que les mamans que je vois à l'école, elle, quand elle me voit, elle veut bien que je lui saute dans les bras, elle veut bien que je dorme avec elle et papa quand je fais des cauchemars. En plus, je sais qu'elle est contente quand elle me voit parce qu'elle fait un grand sourire et quand elle s'en va, on est toutes les deux tristes. En plus, je suis heureuse que tu m'ais apporté Bella parce que, non seulement, on s'entend bien toutes les deux, mais en plus, mon papa est amoureux d'elle. Il est amoureux comme dans les films que tatie Alice regarde et où se termine toujours bien. J'aime quand on passe tout notre temps ensemble, quand on est allé à la patinoire, quand on a fait une bataille de boule de neige…. En fait, je voulais te remercier car maintenant, tout le monde est heureux et nous, nous sommes une vraie famille.

Pour l'année prochaine, je vais te demander de faire que tout le monde reste heureux comme cette année. Je veux que tonton Emmett et tatie Rose soient toujours aussi gentils et que tonton Emmett soit toujours aussi bête quand il joue avec nous. Je veux que Lily, Emma et Laura reste mes meilleures amis et que Matéo grandisse vite pour jouer avec nous. Je veux que papi me fasse encore plein de câlins et de bisous et qu'il me laisse jouer avec son tétoscope, que mamie me fasse encore plein de gâteaux. Que tonton Jasper et tatie Alice restent amoureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Enfin, je veux que papa et Bella soient aussi toujours amoureux pour que Bella vienne habiter à la maison et que tous les deux se marient et même, je voudrais bien avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur parce que je sais que Bella sera une très bonne maman. D'ailleurs, je veux qu'elle accepte de devenir ma maman pour que je puisse dire à tout le monde que maintenant, moi aussi j'ai une maman qui m'aime plus que tout au monde.

Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté papa noël.

Je t'aime très fort.

Carlie Cullen

**FIN**

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits.**_

**Siria :** merci beaucoup

**Gwen **: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu.

**Oceanaiade : ** Je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'ai plu et que tu l'ai suivie ^^

**Memories : ** ha non, je ne suis pas du tout vexée ;) merci pour la review


End file.
